Devil x Darklight
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: He may not have been able to call his life normal before, but after being left for dead on an overpass, Soren Edelweiss definitely can't say "normal" applies to him at all anymore. Now a protectorate of Rias Gremory and unwilling subordinate, he finds a lucrative opportunity to begin a search for answers amid a series of wild (and risque) events surrounding his new life.
1. Half Devil with the Dragon Sword

_Devil x Darklight_

 **Life 1: Half Devil with the Dragon Sword**

"So… I guess this is what one can call fucking up…"

I felt strangely calm for someone bleeding out from the giant hole in my gut… in the middle of an overpass with my eyes stuck on the dusk sky and somehow completely alone. Admittedly I've been in worse shape than this, but that never really involved, well, having a _hole_ in my chest. It's a very weird and long explanation.

And with my vision now going black, likely the blood loss kicking in, my mind went back to how I even _got_ here. It was only a few minutes, but, if I think back on it…

* * *

It had actually been rather sudden. I was by myself on an overpass on my way home, checking messages on my phone as one is ought to after several hours of not using the thing, the evening sun lighting the sky a burning shade of twilight, when my silent mulling was interrupted.

"Excuse me… you're Soren Edelweiss, from Kuoh Academy, right? Or am I wrong?"

"Yeah, I am. Not like you're gonna see any other guys around this town with white hair and eyes."

My reply was horribly blunt and sarcastic, but it had that truth to it. I'm not actually _from_ around here. I've been living in this town since I was ten, staying with friends of my parents the entire time, but the fact I'm a foreigner couldn't be any more obvious. Tall (by comparison to most around here anyway), pale skinned, hair as white as snow, and oddly matchingly colored eyes. I stood out like a sore thumb in Japan. And not to toot my own horn here but I'm also rather well up on the "pretty boy" scale.

The girl whose voice asked the question definitely wasn't the type I'd say isn't… well, not my type to boot. She was cute enough, with glossy black hair and bright eyes, and her uniform, not one from my school, so likely the more public high school not too far from here, nicely hugged a rather curvy body for her size. I give an 8 out of 10 on the hotness scale, maybe tentative 9. But at the same time, this odd sort of prickling went up the back of my neck.

"Hey, I uh…"

"If you're gonna say something please just say it."

I can probably guess where this is going. I've been confessed to a few times already, and this scenario is almost _too_ cliché to be anything but… but I could be wrong. I've been wrong about many things.

"I just wanted to ask you a quick question." The girl said, and despite my paranoia, the blush and shuffling about made the first assumption of this situation all the more likely. "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

And _that's_ a flag tripping question right there.

"Well, no."

"That's wonderful! In that case, since you're single… do you think you'd like to go out with me?"

I freaking knew it! Though there's just a _slight_ problem with all of this here…

"You see… I've been watching you for a while now. You come by here a lot and… well, you just seem… gentle, and really handsome, so I…"

Wait, watching? Like, as in, kinda sorta stalking me? Might have to watch for that one girly…

"So, the thing is… I'd like for you to be my boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm flattered, but… sorry, I don't go for girls I just met."

"Huh?"

Probably the most shocked looking reaction I've gotten yet to that kind of thing. Just give me credit for not being too harsh about it will ya?"

"Yeah. Look I get here in Japan things, well, kinda work out differently but personal values of mine don't go that way. I mean, I don't even know your _name._ It'd just seem kinda awkward. So, sorry, but I've gotta turn you down. I'm sure you were planning this for a while probably, but, that's kinda how it is. Again, sorry."

"Tch."

Did she just click her tongue? Actually, she looks _annoyed_ now… maybe that prickling was for more than I thought, because my body took an instinctive step backwards.

"Well, this _does_ go against what I was planning. Really, I didn't expect _that…_ whatever, it's still evening, so that does fit with what I wanted to do however." The girl's voice had hardly changed, but her words dropped from sweet to downright menacing. It really was a danger sense that had gone off, only affirmed as she turned and showed an amused, violent gleam in her eyes.

And the next I knew, with a flash of black feathers and a keen in the air, burning pain shot through my chest as the girl shot forward with a gleaming construct of a weapon in her hands, a bit of blood coming from my mouth as I cough, the girl yanking the spear-like weapon from my chest, chuckling to herself as I fell back.

"Sorry, but you could've been a threat to our plans here, so I couldn't let you live much longer. Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside of you. A shame though, you are rather cute. Maybe I would've liked posing as your girlfriend." The girl's voice was cruel and mocking as she leaned down over me, the glistening black wings on her back blotting out the bit of sun that could be seen, "Ah well, what's done is done, tata!"

And with that, I was alone…

* * *

"Yeah… definitely… fucked up… in not seeing that coming."

Even with my vision now blurred from blood loss, it's probably a wonder I'm still forming coherent enough thoughts to be taking this rather casually… though truth be told due to a variety of circumstances I have actually dealt with worse than what I am now... not to say having a gaping hole in my chest doesn't hurt like a bitch, especially when basic body functions don't work right because of it. She just missed my heart though… I should be fine.

"Well, this is a predicament. You've done pretty well before this… though a light spear through the chest would be pretty hard to shake off even for you."

A gleam of red stood out in my blurred, darkened vision, and I could just barely make the voice out as belonging to that of a man, a groan escaping my throat along with a cough.

"Who the hell… are you?" I choked it out between a combination of coughs and blood in my mouth, the mysterious red man giving a musing chuckle. "The blood loss is… making it hard… to see…"

"Well, you don't really know me, so I doubt it'd do you much better if you could clearly see my face." The red drew a bit closer, a hum coming from them, "Interesting, seems you're already developing that ability. It's already healing."

"Yeah that's… kind of… a thing." I muttered, "A wound… like this… won't kill me. Chick didn't hit… the vitals."

"Though it seems blood loss is still a problem for you. You may not be able to tell, but you're kind of in a puddle of it."

"I… assumed as much."

"Hahaha, well, at least you're resilient. Just like your mother and father said." The voice said, and I craned my neck as much as I could to look at whoever the man was at that.

"You… know my parents?" I couldn't see more than the vague shape of the person, but he nodded, "How?"

"You'll learn the answer soon enough, don't worry." The man stated, and the rustling sound of cloth clued me into his arm moving, and a dim red glow came into view… or maybe it was just dim because my vision was almost totally dark now. "Though as it is, I have a promise to keep to an old friend. You'll be fine, don't worry. Hmm… may need to have some extra insurance though."

"I have… no idea what you mean."

Famous last words if anything, because I passed out before I could hear the person's reply.

* * *

 _Beep… beep… BEEP… BEEP_

 _CRASH_

My fist came slamming down onto the incredibly annoying blare of the alarm clock to silence the incessant noise, the item only being saved thanks to a rather convenient rubberized impact shell that surrounded the thing. I'd found it at a flea market a few years ago and it's been useful ever since.

If there's one fact about me that needs to be stated right now, it's this: I hate mornings. If I had the choice I wouldn't crawl out of this bed until it was long past noon.

And this morning is only made worse because of last night. I'm not so deluded to think what happened was some kind of fever dream. Potentially to my misfortune, I'm well aware our world isn't quite that simple…

"Soren, are you awake?"

"Yes _ka-san,_ I'm up." My voice was more of a groan as my face fell back into my pillow. Despite the term, the woman who spoke wasn't actually my mother. For the past seven years of my life, I've been raised by friends of my parents, and I call them _ka-san_ and _to-san_ out of respect for putting up with me through puberty to where I am now.

"Are you sure?" The sound of the door opening came through, and a grumble left my throat, managing to roll over and sit up, seeing that leaning into my room was the woman I called _ka-san._ As appropriate to what I said, she looked almost as typically Japanese as you could get, still young looking but the age was starting to show on her face. "Ah, you are. You were out pretty late again, are you sure you're not getting into trouble?"

"It's just extracurricular stuff _ka-san,_ it's nothing major." I yawned at finishing it, then waving a hand as I flopped down again, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, just don't fall asleep again!"

"Yeah…"

"Extracurricular," heh, I cannot believe I've managed to make that work for about two years now, but maybe it's not quite the time to explain that, as I've got another concern. Getting off of the bed, well, more accurately, _rolling_ off, I shuffled my way over to the mirror near my desk. My concern right now was here… my chest was still totally smooth, not a mark left on it despite more or less having had a hole blown out of me.

"I wonder who that voice was though… he said he knew mom and dad so… maybe. Eh, I'll ask next time they call." I could only shrug as the thought came to mind. My parents are what I'll call archaeologists, though it's a bit more complicated than that to be honest. They have to travel so often trying to raise a kid just wasn't on the options list so it's why I'm living here with the Hyoudos. I don't entirely blame them but… whatever, not the time to mull on this.

Rather, my looking over went to slapping my cheeks to try and wake myself up more, my eyes still nearly closed, but, opening them had to be done. My reflection is at least an okay motivator. Tugging at the white strands of my hair, I also made a point to stare closely at my eyes. The white color was, needless to say, equally abnormal, and the dark band that separated the iris from the sclerae only added to the oddity. The doctor said it had something to do with genetics.

 _-Then again a seventeen year old with white hair was also equally suspect._

It's a trait I share with my mom, who honestly speaking I do not know much about her life before meeting my dad. She always weirdly avoided the subject when I was little.

But, since everything seems to be all well and in order, no point dwelling on too much. Throwing on my uniform as near haphazardly as I could, not to mention barely patting down my bedhead. As I walked past the door, I tapped my hand onto the wall, on a certain fixture hanging near the door.

"Today's a new day. Let's go out and face it."

* * *

Let me restate it: I hate mornings.

The sun is too damn bright and practically makes my skin crawl. I'm the kind of person who's more of a night owl, so when it's not overcast or winter, I especially hate the mornings with a passion. I've just kind of always been that way. There used to be a period just being in the sun made my skin feel like it was burning a bit and my eyes could barely stay open. By now it's almost more like a minor annoyance.

But again, I hate mornings. Even after chugging down an overloaded-with-sugar cup of straight coffee I still couldn't say I was fully awake, at least to a degree of actually not having a tired droop in my expression.

The daily mill of passing students was a dull buzz I tended to zone out, mainly that, due to being a foreigner, I stuck out of the crowd like an overgrown weed. Thankfully for me though, the school I attend actually has quite a few foreign students attending it as well, so my peers aren't really unfamiliar with non-Japanese folks.

The only problem is the gender ratio.

Kuoh Academy, a private school here in the suburban area of Kuoh Town and a much older school than the ones in the inner part of the city, which up until a couple of years ago, had been exclusively female. The lower down you go in year, the higher the number of the split between boys and girl. But, I'm a third year, so it goes something like this: The third years are, between girls to boys, 8:2, second years are 7:3, and first years are 6:4.

Though in layman's terms it basically means an overwhelming advantage for the women in the school. The clubs and student faculty are female dominated entirely so we boys don't have a lot of power one could say.

But, hey, being surrounded by a bunch of hot ladies all day is a bit of a plus. Made taking that hard as balls entrance exam _well_ worth it. But you've gotta be smart about this kind of thing… so far I've played it safe these past couple of years, mainly because most of the other guys in this school are, for a lack of better words, raging horndogs.

I mean pack a bunch of hormonal teens into any place and things are bound to happen, but still. And I'm a third year so I only have a few guy friends in this school… but then there's the mentioned fact I'm _also_ a foreigner.

Let's just say that _out of it,_ is another case.

"Let's see, the school gate is in sight, so, right about now would be…"

"Well well, if it isn't that _gaijin_ kid all the rumors have been talking about! He really does go to Kuoh Academy!"

"… when the _banchos_ show up!" I think the sudden smirk on my face came off to strong considering the group of five rather hysterically dressed up _bancho_ types came out of the woodworks from behind me. My enthusiasm was more to the fact this was a common occurrence. "Finally, the day can _really_ start! So, who's it this time huh? Actually, nah, let's skip the introduction and get right to the fighting, I need to blow off some steam!"

"Wait wha-GUAGH!"

The first, and probably the leader of the five, got my school bag, conveniently carrying a particularly heavy textbook, right to his face from a sharp throw, his four buddies stuck in shock as their boss lurched back onto the ground.

"Hehehe… like I said, let's get to the fight! Don't bother one-on-one, come at me all at once, else it won't be fun!" I pulled my blazer off and tied the sleeves around my waist, slamming a fist into the palm of the other hand, "So, ya' wanna run, or we gonna fight like you came here too huh?!"

"He took out boss with a book bag!?"

"This dude is way scarier than we thought!"

"Now that I think about it those Senba guys did warn us…"

"Grab the boss and run!"

"Eh?"

And within seconds the four _banchos_ had grabbed their leader and scrambled off. _What the hell?! Didn't you come here to fight me?!_

"Get back here you damn cowards! You came for a fight didn't you?! So come back here and fight meeeee!"

But the _banchos_ were already long gone, specs on the horizon as they scrambled away. Buncha cowards! Have it your way then!

With another huff, I picked my bag up off of the ground and trudged towards the gate on the school grounds, and as I passed that threshold, a color drifted into my vision. Red. Or, maybe more precisely, crimson. A color that's hard to call natural when it comes from somebody's hair, but nonetheless, that's where that vibrant color came from.

The idol of our school, another foreigner like me, apparently from North Europe, if I had to take a rough guess I'd say Scandinavia or something. Her curvy figure was the kind most Japanese girls could only ever hope to have, with the kind of looks the average person would be entirely enthralled by with a mere glance. Note I said _average._ I am not average.

Her name is Rias Gremory, and like me she's a third year. Known as one of the Two Big Sisters of Kuoh Academy, she's the kind of person who, when she walks by, everyone just _stops._ Some people stop talking, some stop walking, but _everyone_ turns their head to look at her. From the crimson strands of hair that make the air around her seem the same color as the wind gentle blows it, her pale as snow skin, or sky-blue eyes. A presence that makes people just _look._

Even I have to admit the only word to describe this person was "beautiful" and nothing else. In a game one "Describe someone with one word", that is the word you'd use for the girl named Rias Gremory.

But, to me, there's something else. Yes, I agree she's beautiful, but from my perspective she's _too_ beautiful. To a degree I would even go so far as to say inhumanly so. Her very aura gave me this feeling of a need to be wary, to not get as caught up as everyone else and fall for the natural charm this girl had.

I've felt like this for a while now as it stands… I should maybe get to explaining some time soon, yeesh.

My pace fell behind to try and make an excuse to just avoid this girl for as long as I could, but then her head turned. Clear blue eyes turned to meet mine, and I could've sworn a smile came to her face. The skeptic in me wants to think she's not looking at me, but the realist is saying she is. It's not like we have any direction relation to one another, so why?

But then, I remembered last night… a man who had the same aura of "red", and something about it suddenly felt like I was looking at something similar as well. A feeling that was gentle but also cold. It was uncanny enough it actually felt unnerving.

* * *

And then we have the biggest case of misfortune in my life: I'm desk neighbors with Rias.

By some probable joke of the divines, this year I ended up seated right smack next to the school idol by sheer chance. I'd already dealt with being in the same class as her for these past couple of years, but I was usually able to just sulk in a corner and be conveniently ignored, to my preference.

But now? Well, needless to say when lessons weren't happening eyes were almost _always_ on me. The various looks I would get communicated such feelings as envy at my convenient seating, jealousy I got to sit next to Rias Gremory herself, rigid contempt of this fact, and a few other things.

That's not even _getting_ into my own reputation that was a source of many of these mixed emotions I tended to get.

"Ahhh, I'm so jealous of Edelweiss-san, getting to sit next to Gremory-sama!"

"Isn't he like, the leader of every _bancho_ gang in town? Or is that just a rumor? And apparently he gets into lots of street fights!"

"Really? Cause I heard he's super helpful and is always lending a hand to the teachers and student council."

"But he's like _super_ hard to approach though! Don't get me wrong he's hot but his eyes just feel like they look right through you…"

"Yeah but I mean he's also supposed to be super nice. I was in first year with him and he acted _way_ nicer back then."

Ahahaha, if only these people knew why I seemed to become sulkier after first year, _if only._

"Opinions are divisive as always on ya' huh?" A voice like an old yakuza-type is what caught my attention from behind me, my head craning to immediately be met a head topped with messy golden hair. Which to be straight, would be considered odd since the boy behind me was, unlike myself, very obviously Japanese, moreso since it was _natural,_ which is pretty rare in these parts. Atop the mess of hair, a loose black knit cap covered the rest of it, an the pressed down fringe hovered in front of dark eyes the color of night, sticking out ever more so on his pale skin. And even in his chair one could see he was short, easily mistakable for a first year instead of a third year.

Yet another oddity of Kuoh Academy, the guy who was somehow my best friend since middle school, Tsuno Sakata. He was more well known for being an odd sort, for both his golden hair and odd way of speaking, but also cause despite it he's still considered one of the best-looking guys in the school, despite being, well, as mentioned, tiny.

I don't quite remember the rankings, but I know both he and I rank near the top. Tsuno's more popular with a certain type I'm sure you can easily guess.

"Of course they are. People can't seem to decide if I'm some kind of angel or devil… ironic as that happens to be." My tone suddenly turned to an amused chuckle as the thought crossed my mind, tapping my pen rhythmically on my notepad, Tsuno shrugging as he threw an arm back over his chair.

"You _are_ the Divisive Adonis after all. Your rep is practically built on the fact there's two or more camps with varying opinions about you."

"Please don't remind me of that stupid nickname. Seriously why did you start that?"

"Hmm? Who says I started it? I have no idea what you mean~."

I just rolled my eyes as Tsuno gave a sing song tone. Back in second year I started hearing that dang nickname being thrown around until it became ner constant. It's not the kind of thing that just _happens_ as it is, and I knew perfectly well Tsuno started it, but to this day he plays dumb and acts like he has no clue where it came from. But the sneering look on his face tells me all that I need to know.

"Whatever. So… anything new or we still on the down low?" I said, stopping the tapping of my pen, Tsuno humming as he leaned back in his chair.

"So far not really. Have heard _some_ buzz in the grapevine since yesterday but… oop, we got a listener, sorry~, gonna have to say later!" Tsuno clapped his hands together, then pointing off, and I turned to see that Rias was looking back at the two of us with a vague glance, but her gaze turned back to her notebook the second our eyes me.

There was no denying it that time, she was definitely watching.

* * *

"Tsuno, what are we doing here?"

"Peeping on the kendo club girls, what else does it look like?"

"No no, _you_ are peeping on the kendo girls. _I_ am the sorry schmuck who got dragged along!"

My voice was a whisper since I wasn't dumb enough to let myself be heard. After class Tsuno had dragged me out into the school grounds and somewhere behind the kendo building. See, the thing is, Tsuno is also a grade SSS pervert. He's good looking and savvy enough I'm sure he'd have girls swarming him if he actually put in effort, but he's more content to sit back and be a perv.

Tennis practice? He's watching the skirts flap. Swimming club? Remarking on every time a girl has to adjust her swimsuit. Changing rooms? He knows every little peephole one can find.

And the crazy thing is he's never been caught, and he's damn proud of it.

Me? Well I tend to just get dragged into his zany schemes every time.

"You're not just a schmuck, you're my look out! I mean not that I'd get caught, I never will, but can't be too careful. Ooooh! Murayama's chest filled out some more, and Katase's legs are as great as ever!" Tsuno was downright drooling as he kept rattling off random tidbits about the various kendo girls, my hand coming to my face.

"Seriously why are we friends?" I muttered, Tsuno just snickering as he wiped off his lip, "Really?"

"Because who else is gonna hang around the guy all the _banchos_ call aniki but who's also the Student Council's favorite helper?" Tsuno remarked, getting a glare in response, "Hey relax relax, I'm just yankin' your chain."

"Also couldn't you just do, I dunno, something else? The internet _is_ a thing!" I remarked, Tsuno only snickering as he put his eye back to the peep hole in front of him.

"I will not deny that fact, _but,_ there is a merit to voyeurism my friend. _Especially_ when you don't get caught! Besides people used to pay for voyeur shows, all I'm doing is finding another method!"

"The fact that you know thatis what unsettles me more." I muttered, leaning on a hand, "So, about my question from class today?"

"Hmm? Well, no new contracts as of late. I guess the locals in charge started cleaning up a bit." Tsuno stated, not moving from his spot, "Though the buzz in the grapevine has been amusing… though you probably know all about that, right?"

"And of course you know already… geez it hasn't even been a day." I brought a hand to my chest again and sighed, letting it slip down, "So, how much longer you gonna keep this up?"

"A biiiit longer."

"Greaaaat."

* * *

"Man, I swear Prez is trying to work me to death with those errands she has me running all the time… that last fight wasn't _that_ bad… we only broke _part_ of the booths."

A sigh escaped my lips as I finally got off the school grounds. Ever since an incident during the last school festival with some of those _banchos_ that go after me, I've had to do occasional reperation work with the student council. Our council president is fair but _damn_ if she can't be harsh. Congratulates me for sorting out the problem, then tells me I've gotta run errands for a few months as reparations anyway!

"Yet I cannot hate her over it… heh, Shitori's charming that way though."

I swung my bag a bit as I continued my walking along. With the sun going down I was starting to feel a lot more energetic. My steps were lighter and any sense of lethargy I'd had left during the day had faded out, so even if it was getting later than usual for when I left school I wasn't bothered by it. Ka-san and To-san are aware I tend to stay out late anyway. Might as well do a bit of shopping while I'm out to be helpful. I seem to recall a lack of eggs…

Now normally I'd have probably left school with Tsuno for those "extracurricular" activities of mine, but after last night and with the apparent lack of things laying low felt like a better option with things. Still, I wanna at least enjoy being out at night despite it.

While I can say unlike maybe say, a couple years ago where it was all the worse, it does tend to be even… of course though after waking up from some serious blood loss of course I'd be cranky in the morning no thanks to anemia. But even still, the night still felt more welcoming to me than the day.

I could see perfectly despite the waning evening light giving way to the barely lit darkness of early night time, the only actual lights starting to come from street lights and the few open stores left like the convenience store I chose to stop by.

But, as I left the convenience store with items in hand, I started getting the feeling I was being watched. A chill came down my spine, a feeling of wariness. Not quite the same one I'd had during school concerning Rias, but the kind of wariness you have when actual danger is about.

"Ugh, seriously? I just dealt with something yesterday, can I get a break?"

I turned my attention back to heading home, though the feeling wouldn't leave, and it persisted as I pushed onwards, eventually finding myself at the fountain square of a park after choosing to cut through it. And that as when a feather fell in front of me. It was black as night, and too large to be from a normal bird. And then there was the feeling hanging off of it.

The same kind as the girl from last night.

"Did you really think I would let you escape? This is why lesser beings are such a pain to handle."

"Hehe, I don't know who you're calling "lesser" but I know damn well it ain't me."

The person who appeared in front of me as I turned was a man covered head to toe in black, a concealing trenchcoat over his body and a hat concealing most of his features, and large black wings protruded from his back and outwards, the subtle movements in the air rustling them.

"Another Fallen Angel huh? Seriously, what the hell did I _do?"_

"Tell me the name of your Master. If not, then I guess I'll have to assume I was correct… or maybe it'll explain that cocky look on your face."

"Master? Hehehehe, sorry, sorry, you've got the wrong idea. I help people a lot sure, but I'm _nobodies_ servant." I replied, setting down the shopping items and my school bag as I spoke, "And seriously can't a guy just go on a nighttime stroll without being creeped on? Honestly it's insulting!"

No thanks to the brim of that hat I couldn't see the man's expression, but from his scoff I could tell he was amused. He wasn't taking me seriously.

"Well, I don't feel anyone else's presence. No sign of a Master or other comrades, and no magic circle. Analysis of the situation suggests you must be a Stray. So, it won't be a problem if I kill you."

"Did you not hear a _word_ I just said?"

The man raised a hand as I saw a smirk come to his face, his palm directed towards me, and a feeling came to the air. I knew it, it was the same kind of whine from before. Light began forming at the man's palm, and in a flash, it had formed into a solid shape. It was jagged, but the form of a spear was recognizable in the construct.

This wasn't like the other night though. Seeing this coming from a mile away, my body easily shifted to the side as the man threw the spear at me, but rather than just letting it pass, I made a point to reach out and grab it, which got a surprised gasp from the man. It had been just a split second in time, a normal person wouldn't have even had a chance to react, and I'd barely moved at all to do this.

"What?! How are you touching that and not burning up?!"

"Yeah, see, _this_ is the part where I tell you who I am." I said, closing my hand in and crushing the light spear with ease, not a mark on my fingers as I flexed them a bit, holding my wrist as I shut an eye, "See, the thing is, while you're right I don't have a Master, I'm not a Stray either. If you'd done just a _bit_ of research instead of deciding to be a kill happy jackass, you'd have a better idea of just who the hell I am. Honestly imagine if word got out a Fallen Angel tried to hurt business, my buddies would be all over your ass like ugly on an ape!"

The step forward I took came with a sudden surge around my left arm as I lowered, it, red energy beginning to pour off of my forearm while strands of it flowed to my right, the man taking a step back as I continued the slow approach towards him.

"What are you?"

"I'm getting to that, don't worry!" The smirk on my face was likely one that could be best described as wicked at the moment, the man throwing another light spear at me, and my right hand came up as I motioned for it to grip at the surging red light near it, a sudden crashing sound in the air as the spear was struck by something else. In my hand was a sword, the hilt a glaring shade of crimson and scaled like a dragon's hide, a green gem inlaid in the center of the guard and another smaller one at the bottom of the gold marked hilt, gold spikes jutting from both sides of the grip, the meter-and-a-half-long blade of the weapon nearly translucent, more like green crystal than some kind of metal.

"That sword… what is that?!"

"I'll explain that as well." I added, the surging light around my forearm solidifying as I brought the arm up near my face, the red light forming into a close fitting gauntlet the same red as sword's hilt, also layered in a manner akin to scales, a single green gem on the back of the hand while my fingers were covered in darker red plates that gave the look of claws.

"A Sacred Gear user?"

"Bingo!" I said, resting the sword in my right hand over my shoulder, "Shoulda done your research pal! The name is Soren Edelweiss, supernatural bounty hunter, half-Devil, and this era's Red Dragon Emperor! Sure, the Sacred Gear is a bit different than usual, but these are just my own personal tweaks to suit me better."

"Edelweiss?! How? Raynare said she killed you!"

"Raynare? Oh so _that's_ the cutie who shanked me the other night. Nice to know her name now. Yeah, sorry but killin' me ain't that easy. Problem is she missed my heart. Blood loss is a bitch but if ya' don't get my heart or my head, fact is I just won't die! I'm actually not sure if that's where it's limited though, and not like I plan to try it out."

"Tch, cocky Devil!"

Another light spear, this one even larger than before, and with a glow running across my sword's blade, it was slashed out of the air cleanly like before, a sigh escaping my lips as I planted the tip between a couple of the concrete blocks.

"You already tried that once, what the hell made you think it'd work a second time? Would it help if I stopped repressing my aura? I try to stay under the radar, so I usually keep it down. Also, did the words "Red Dragon Emperor" not click in that birdbrain of yours? This is the _Boosted Gear_ you're lookin' at wise guy!"

"Does it matter? Having one of the 13 Longinus doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

"Goddammit, didn't I just… okay, look here featherface, I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight so just…"

Rather than let me finish, the man threw _another_ spear of light at me, but rather than slash it away, I grabbed this one as it came close with my left hand, crushing it and giving a long sigh, the fallen angel taking another step back as he formed another spear.

"Guess I gotta do this the hard way… ugh, this is the worst."

 **[Boost!]**

A green glow came from both the gem on my gauntlet and the blade of my sword as I pulled it back up. My step forward turned into a dash as the man who I could clearly call my enemy raised his spear again, the distance between us closed in a second as the air rushed past, the edge of the blade in my hand coming to rest just against the skin of the man's neck, just enough to make a small enough cut for a small line of blood to start showing.

"So fast…"

"Well the thing is I'm not some weakling like you _thought_ I was. Now I'll say it again, I'm not in the mood for a fight. So just go and fly away, or next time I'm not stopping the sword, and you're head is gonna roll."

"Tch, getting in close and sparing me? You're a fool!"

The man tried to jab the spear forward, but for the trouble it was worth I grabbed it with my left hand and crushed it again, my right leg coming up and slamming the man in the gut with a kick that sent him flying back into the trees.

"You're seriously not giving up, are you?" My question was answered with a bolt of blue, to which I merely angled by head and let the spear shoot by while it missed by a hair. "I take that as a yes."

"Tch, this is me finishing the job you could say." The Fallen Angel stepped out of the trees, though I felt my smirk widen a bit as I saw the blood on his chin. Guess I'd kicked him harder than I thought.

"Ohhh~? You're tryin' to clean up after your boss now? Haha! Well, I admit I screwed up there. She actually got the drop on me then. Now had I been aware from the start with, Raynare, was it, it would've been a different story." I tilted my head the other way as I spoke, a chuckle escaping my lips, "I may not be in the mood for a fight, buuut, if you insist."

As I gripped my sword a bit tighter with intent to cut down the next spear the Fallen Angel threw, just as the motion was about to start something else came. With a sound almost like a scream in the air, a dark, red tinged blast came from behind me and blasted the spear away mid-flight.

And with a drift of crimson, someone walked past me. I didn't even need to see her face to know who it was. And it freaking bothered me she even showed up at all.

"Sorry, but I can't let this fight go on. I'd get in trouble if you hurt him."

"Crimson hair… hah, so that means you're from the Gremory family." The Fallen Angel's eyes were full of abject hatred, and a glance to me said he was trying to confirm something. I guess this was putting my earlier words into some doubt in his mind.

"I'm Rias Gremory. How are you today, my dear Fallen Angel-san?" Rias' tone was as mocking as the contempt in the man's eyes, and he chuckled as he stood up straight.

"Who knew this area was under the jurisdiction of the Gremory family's heiress? Tell me, is that cocky boy part of your peerage or something else?"

"Remember that this "cocky boy" is the same guy who would've cut off your damn head! Maybe show something for me bring merciful!" I snapped in reply, jabbing a finger at the Fallen Angel.

"I wouldn't really say that. More like an assigned protectorate." Rias' statement got me to raise a brow, and I caught the sparks of dark energy at her fingers, "But even still, I won't show any mercy if you mess with him because of that."

"… yeah can I get some context or is that gonna have to wait?"

"Well, I apologize for today." The Fallen Angel said, "But, you'd do best not to let your subordinates, peerage or otherwise, run about freely. Someone like me might just kill him during his walk, you know?"

"HEY! I'm nobodies subordinate, don't just go and assume!"

"Thank you for the most helpful advice." Rias' words on the other hand told me I was being ignored, "Then let me give you a warning too: I will not let you off scot-free should you do something like this again.

"Same to your, heiress apparent of the Gremory family. My name is Donnaseek. Let us hope we never meet again."

"Yeah cause next time I'm kickin' your ass!" My remark didn't seem to reach anything as the Fallen Angel had already flown off, and annoyed click left my mouth as I set my sword across my shoulders, "Geez, talk about an asshole."

"Honestly… I knew you were a troublemaker from you reputation at school alone…"

"Whch is _highly_ arguable."

"… but I can't believe a mere day after I get assigned this, you run into a Fallen Angel." Rias' words were exasperated, her tone scolding like she was talking down to a rowdy child.

"Hey, _he_ attacked _me,_ I was acting in self-defense! And what's this about being some protectorate huh?" I dismissed the Sacred Gear as I spoke, folding my arms as I lowered, them, looking to Rias with narrowed eyes. This was the kind of thing I knew about, why I was wary of her.

This girl, like me, wasn't a human. If you want me to be precise, we're Devils… well, okay, I'm a half-blood. But the other question might be how I knew _she's_ one, right? Simple answer is, I have good sources of information… besides, it's not hard to tell when someone is like you.

"Alright then, I'll be straight with you, since you seem more aware than I anticipated." Rias lifted a hand and pointed a finger at me, the dramatic gesture earning more of a flat reaction on my face, "As of yesterday, on orders from Lord Lucifer himself, you, Soren Edelweiss, have officially become a protectorate of House Gremory. Even if I don't understand why for now, that means you are now under my care. Glad to have you."

Wait… Lucifer himself ordered this?! WHAT?!

But wait… if I've been declared a protectorate then… wait… the red man from last night. No, no way he could possibly be _that guy._ Though… weirdly it's not out of the realm of possibility when I stop to think about it.

But that still begs the question of _why?_

"Yeah uh… remember when I asked for context? That still applies." I said, Rias folding her arms, which gave her chest a rather generous bounce… shouldn't those things be still? Hell I know you're a Devil but wouldn't you have some serious back pains?... why am I even thinking about this right now?

 _I should be more concerned about the possibility my folks know fucking Lucifer._

"Well again I don't quite know the reason for the order… but considering you were attacked just now, _and_ the fact you have a Sacred Gear, it's rather reasonable, don't you think?"

"I've been doing perfectly fine for the past two years so like hell I'd think it's reasonable!" I snapped, Rias looking almost taken aback, "Even if it's an order from freakin' Lucifer, how the hell else do you expect me to take that? Hell my question is why would someone like _that_ order one of the current generation heirs to take me under her wing?!"

"You are surprisingly well informed."

"I have good sources. What you think I've spent the two years running around blind as a bat since I figured out I was a half-blood?"

"It was within the realm of possibility yes."

"I'm out of the loop, not stupid." I muttered, "But… I can't argue against this even if I want to, can I?"

"Ah, and actually reasonable. That's surprising."

"Shove it Princess. So… I'm stuck with this now huh? Great, just freaking _great!_ There goes whatever scrap of normalcy my life had left to it!"

"Look I'm just as confused about this as you are." Rias remarked, one eye shut, an amused smile on her face even when I was giving her a glare, "But, even if we've been in the same class since first year… it's a pleasure to formally meet the rumored "Half-Devil with the Dragon Sword". You've been making quite the ruckus in my territory for a while now with your Stray hunting."

"Yeah well Kuoh Town is a big place with a lot going on in it. You're welcome for helping keep the ruckus low."

Despite my attitude in the remark, Rias only chuckled. She knew it, I knew it. The life I had before could officially be called over, whether I liked it or not. But… maybe this will give me the answers I'm looking for.

 _Why am I a half-devil?_

 _What bloodline is it? Am I some kind of noble or just bottom of the barrel common blood?_

 _Why do I even have a Sacred Gear?_

 _And just who are my parents… and what does that make me?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I felt the need to do something DxD now that I'm on summer break and I'm not takin' Re;FD off hiatus for a while… and so I jumped down** _ **this**_ **rabbit hole. What am I even doing? Eh, whatever. So to answer questions I feel that're coming. No, this Soren** _ **is not**_ **a member of Rias' peerage, nor will he be one… think of it more as a somewhat unwilling part timer who got volunteered regardless of possible arguments. As for the different Boosted Gear? That'll be explained. Along with the whole "Darklight" bit. Along with a lot of other things… I have problems. I can never make it easy on myself huh?**


	2. Welcome, Provisional

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 2: Welcome, Provisional**

 _Beep, beep, BEEP_

 _ **CRASH**_

My fist came down on the alarm clock harder than was usual for me to do. The item proceeded to bounce up as angled my head up, which promptly earned me a smack to the face as if the damn thing was finally getting revenge for all the abuse I've put it through.

"Dammit!"

Reeling back from the sudden impact, I found myself tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor, my eyes dully staring up at the ceiling as my forehead throbbed. Though maybe first I should recollect myself from last night.

Let's see… after running to the convenience store to pick some things up, I felt like I was getting trailed. At the park I got attacked by a Fallen Angel named Donaseek and attempted to fight him off, despite not being in the mood for a fight. Before things could have escalated further, Rias Gremory herself stepped in and revealed she has territory here in Kuoh, which made the Fallen Angel bastard leave. And then… she told me Lucifer himself had declared me a protectorate of the Gremory clan of Devils.

"Well, I guess it's better than being made a part of some other Devil's peerage because of a stroke of bad luck."

I sighed a bit as I brought my left hand over my face, a brief turn in the light filtering through the curtains producing a shimmering image over my arm, a phantasmal reflection of the gauntlet section of my Sacred Gear.

"I'm surprised _you_ haven't said anything… then again you've hardly spoken to me, even after two years."

My arm flopped down onto the floor as a heavy breath escaped my lungs. The entire situation with this thing was kinda complicated, but let's just say that two years ago, along with learning I was only half human, I also found out I've got an exceedingly rare to-get item called a Sacred Gear. Which according to my sources only humans can be born with. And I'm a half-blood. Apparently I'm just one of the luckiest bastards alive.

"S-Soreeeen!"

The rapid pounding of feet heading upstairs caught my attention along with _ka-san's_ scream. What was going on now? I wasn't out _that late_ for once, and I shouldn't be late. Why does she sound so panicky? And as the door flew open she _looked it_ to boot, like she'd had the shock of her life.

"What? Did my folks decide to randomly drop by again or something?" I asked. My parents, despite their travels, did have something of a habit of randomly dropping in to say hello whenever they felt like it. Usually with a lot of random trinkets. My room is downright littered with various objects from across the world.

"No no no, not that. Actually you do have a letter from them but… there's a girl here! A pretty one! Saying she's here for you!"

"Huh?"

"Good morning, Edelweiss-kun."

To my immediately incredulous reaction, Rias poked her head into the door frame as _ka-san_ nearly leapt back, looking at the red haired girl as she stood straight. _Ka-san_ shot me a questioning look that said "what's going on here", which prompted a sigh from me as I sat up.

"This is the worst…"

* * *

"Thanks for the food."

To my adoptive grandfather probably watching with the same shocked looks as my adoptive parents are. Because right now, in this humble Japanese home, a beautiful foreign girl is eating breakfast with us. (And yes, I realize this sounds vaguely hypocritical since I am also foreign.)

"This is very delicious, _okaa-sama."_

"Th-Thank you…"

The atmosphere was weirder than whenever my actual parents drop in unannounced. At least in those cases the surprise and whatever random ass trinkets that they dropped onto us passed over in a few minutes. In this case? _Ka-san_ and _to-san_ are looking at me like they can scarcely believe the sight before them.

How the hell do I fix _this one?_ My wacky parents I can handle, but my freaking desk neighbor who happens to be a Devil? When these parents of mine in front of me are unaware of that kind of thing?

I just sighed to myself as I shoved the rice between my chopsticks into my mouth. Stealing a glance over at Rias, she seemed all too pleased to be dropping by here. I, on the contrary, was positive that, considering last night, there had to be some ulterior motive behind her appearance this morning.

"Hey, do you have to eat so roughly? Why not try to savor it hmm?"

"We're the same age. You can drop the _onee-san_ air around me." And just to spite the girl, I shoved a particularly large wad of rice into my mouth, though Rias only seemed amused by my response.

"S-So… Soren, what's the uh… story behind this?" _To-san_ asked, his voice trembling quite a lot, and I sighed a bit. Why are _you_ nervous? "W-Where did this girl come from?"

"She's my desk neighbor at school." I replied.

"I do apologize for not introducing myself." Rias spoke in an awfully polite manner, one that got me to roll my eyes a bit, "Ah, I've brought shame to the house of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. _Okaa-sama, otou-sama,_ I am Rias Gremory. I'm Edelweiss-kun's classmate. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She smiles pleasantly. _To-san's_ look becomes weird. And I want to slam my head into the table. Don't be fooled by that face, she's a demon!

Then again so am I… literally.

"I-Is that so? T-That's amazing… so uh, are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good!"

"Yes, actually. But, due to my father's work I've been living here in Japan for a long time."

I would call BS if not for the fact I've been in the same class as you for almost three years of my life… even if she's a Devil, for all I know she could've been hanging around a lot longer than that.

And _to-san_ looks plenty convinced. _Ka-san_ not so much. She's still looking at Rias like she couldn't think it possible for me to bring a girl home… she's protective like that.

"Is Rias…san, correct?"

"Yes, _Oka-sama."_

"What kind of relationship do you and Soren have?"

"I just said we were desk neighbors!" I snapped.

"One's who are a bit closer than the norm."

 _That's bullshit and you know it! We hardly speak to each other!_

"That's a lie!"

As expected, _ka-san_ sees right through it. A sudden excuse like that won't fly.

"I just cannot see Soren being friendly enough with a girl she'd come to pick him up for school." And now I felt a sudden irked twinge, "He's a nice and helpful boy sure, but he constantly gets into trouble, fights people a lot, and he stays out late at the time."

"I told you it was extracurricular! And shouldn't you be supporting your son instead of shooting him down?!"

"But you hardly even show interest in girls!"

"Yeah because I don't date girl's I just met! I've told you about this every time!"

And the most recent one was faking it, so she could get a chance to shank me in the chest. But not like I can openly talk about that one with an okay reasoning to it, now can I? I really doubt there's a _normal_ way to squirm out of this one. But damn me if I don't know better. The fact Rias' pleasant smile hasn't shifted at all tells me she's got something cooking in that brain.

"True, but I think he's rather pleasant despite it. Don't you think that sometimes, a bit of trouble can be more fun in a person?"

Weren't you muttering about me being a troublemaker last night? Where is this coming from?

"Ah, is that so… yes, I can see your point…"

I hung my head as _ka-san_ began wavering about. It was easy to notice if you looked that both her and _to-san_ looked more than a little dizzy, their eyes even looking a tad empty.

"Did you have to go and hypnotize them?"

"Sorry. It just seemed like it would be troublesome otherwise. You have rather caring parents."

"That I do. Now, why the hell are you here?"

"Exactly as I said, to pick you up on the way to school." Rias replied, getting another side from me as I set my chopsticks down, "Is there a problem with that?"

"I recall you saying I was a protectorate. Why would you bother showing up so early in the morning?" I stood up and went to gather my things, Rias simply following after with the same air around her as before, "We're in the same class anyway."

"Yes but you _are_ the one who was attacked by a Fallen Angel."

"Yeah because he thought I was a Stray. I was in the process of correcting that misconception until you showed up."

Even by the time I'd gotten out onto the sidewalk, Rias had just tagged along on the way out. And I could already guess I was gonna be dealing with this the rest of the way there. Geez, if there wasn't odd rumors about me before, I bet there will be now!

"And now hopefully it won't happen again." Rias said, stepping up to be just a _bit_ ahead of me. I, being a tad petty, responded by matching pace. Like hell I'm letting this girl treat me like a lesser person!

* * *

And as predicted, but the time we got to school, the silence that I had made persist the walk there was broken by the shocked reactions of the crowd. The most divisively thought on guy at school was walking onto the grounds with the school idol, alone, just the two of us.

This honestly cannot be helped.

"No way! That guy?!"

"I dunno, they look kinda good together?"

"No way Rias-onee-sama would be with a guy like him! He had to have done something!"

"Yeah, maybe just be the killer guy he is. Man I'm a little jealous…"

"LUCKY BASTARD!"

So let's mark it… the girls are either angry their "onee-sama" is with _me…_ or they want to be where she is because nobody knows what the hell is going on. The guys in general are just jealous.

Honestly for the latter I actually feel a little bit smug about it. Look at this and gaze you sorry little shrimps! If you stopped being such jackass pervs who only came to this school to meet girls, maybe you'd have better luck! And no that isn't hypocritical because I liked the idea of a challenging entrance test so, I took it. Nothing more. The fact there's a bunch of good looking girls out numbering the guys is a plus more than anything.

"Hmm, if this was another situation, I'd say I would send someone, but then again we are in the same class." Rias spoke, finally, as we got onto the grounds, and I just raised a brow as I put my arms behind my head.

"Lemme guess, this has to do with the whole "order from Lucifer" thing, doesn't it?" I muttered, Rias only putting a finger to her lips, "Yeah I'm definitely gonna have to be waiting for a while, won't I?"

Rias just chuckled as she went ahead of me, and I kept my trap shut on the way to class. As with the grounds, me arriving into class with Rias prompted shocked expressions even if I was coming in a short ways behind her. I saw Tsuno, as early as always, snickering into a hand as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh wait's got you so amused lookin'?" I sat down heavily as I spoke, Tsuno biting his lip as he moved his hands.

"Things travel fast! It's only been a few minutes, but the entire school is losing their minds because you and Gremory showed up together! Man, what happened yesterday?" Tsuno asked, and I sighed as I leaned on a hand.

"I'll tell you when I drop by _that place_ later today. I need to check in with Aozaki anyway." I said, Tsuno only nodding. In a short way, I guess you could say Aozaki is my boss. I don't really see it as such, but that's probably the best description. She runs the place I get my "extracurricular" work from. But I consider it more of a mutual partnership than a boss and a subordinate.

Though she's also scary as hell so I call her "boss" to avoid pissing her off. I have survival instincts for a reason.

"Though I guess things are gonna get interesting again, huh?" Tsuno hummed, and I just sighed.

"I guess so."

* * *

After a day of spending about half of my time in class keeping an eye on Rias, it was when I was putting my stuff up for the day that she reached over an tapped me on the shoulder, and my glance was rather flat as my eyes turned.

"Well? Mind coming with me for a bit longer?"

"Ugh… Fine. I want answers anyway."

"Perfect. Akeno?"

"Of course."

Rias turned to the seat in front of her. The one seated in front of the red head had long black hair tied up into a massive ponytail. From here I could easily guess if it was loose, it would fall far past her knees. A pretty face that's always smiling, and with an atmosphere caryring "Japanese" all about it. Yamato Nadeshiko, the best descriptor I had for the other girl, who's eyes turned to me and gave a pleasant sounding chuckle, even despite my suspicious gaze.

Akeno Himejima was her name, and she was the second "great onee-sama" of the school. And curiously, despite being fully Japanese from I could tell, Akeno was even more buxom than Rias. I don't even have to guess that hard to get she's also a Devil. Is it just a common thing for Devil women to have impressive hour-glass figures or something?

"Ara, ara, so Edelweiss-kun will be coming with us then?" Akeno said, her voice gentle and definitely of the "big sister" type. But of the kind you can sense _something_ behind it.

"Yes. So, come along now." Rias said, striding out of the class with Akeno behind her, and I just sighed as I drowned out the oohs and awes that eventually became sounds of shock as I followed the two girls out. As with on the way to school, the walk was silent, but following the two eventually led me to another building.

It was some place within the woods that make up part of the campus grounds. An older building I remembered having been used as the main building years ago. It was wooden and the age clearly showed on the building. However, there was this air about the place that felt, for lack of better wording, occult. I know it's a common Japanese urban legend that the old school buildings tend to be haunted by something, but this one takes the bloody cake from the atmosphere alone.

But I don't think there's a reason to assume why I would use "occult" as the descriptor word for this building. The place is considered so creepy by the students it's one of Kuoh Academy's "Seven Wonders."

"Well if this ain't fitting, then I don't know what is." I said, a hint of sarcasm to my voice, Rias only chuckling as she continued on into the building, Akeno glancing back with her own amused look, which earned a roll of my eyes.

The inside of the building was, contrary to popular belief about old school buildings, actually very well kept. I could easily say antique was the best manner to describe the interior of this building. I guess it's been continually cleaned so that it wouldn't fall into total disrepair.

"So, what's your lots cover eh?" I asked, my arms behind my head, the pace I had a lot more casual than the proper strides of Rias and Akeno, "I can guess this is some kind of club so… lemme take a guess, some kind of occult thing?"

"Ara, you really are as smart as the rumors say." Akeno hummed. She was teasing me. It was obvious but her voice alone. "But, you're correct. We're the Occult Research Club."

"That's so damn obvious to anyone who pays attention… she's not one for subtelty, is she?" I grumbled. Akeno merely shrugged to what I said, but there wasn't any form of denial about it.

Our merry little trio came to a stop at a pair of double doors, and a plaque on it read exactly what Akeno said, [Occult Research Club]… which just made me stare at it blankly.

"Well, come on in." Rias threw the doors open wide for obvious dramatic effect. It's becoming increasingly obvious this girl is all about style. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered inch to inch by runes and sigils. The center of the room had a prominent circular sigil marked on it, and in the center of that circle was a rose sigil that stood predominantly in it.

A couple of sofas and desks stood as furnishings, with a more ornate desk at the end of the room with a large chair behind it. No need for me to guess who sits _there._ And was that a shower curtain I was seeing in one corner? Who the hell puts a shower in their… why am I even asking this question?

There was someone on one of the sofas to greet us. A small girl… wait I know her, kinda! Toujou Koneko, a first year. She's about the same size as Tsuno, just for the mental comparison. Her small size and cute, but near expressionless face, has a lot of students marking her as the school mascot. Or then there's a subset of guys who like her for… _other_ reasons.

She's just sitting there with a plate of youkan and a sleepy expression, but her eyes turned to Rias as the door was flown open.

"Welcome back, buchou." Koneko quietly spoke, Rias nodding as she sauntered past. The small girl's eyes then turned to me. The question from her was obvious without any spoken words behind it to boot.

"Koneko-chan, this is Soren Edelweiss-kun. He's a classmate of mine and Rias'." Akeno took the liberty of introducing me, and I just gave a small wave.

"Yo."

"Ah. Nice to meet you."

Seems our mutual lack of words here was simple enough a greeting, because Koneko went back to munching on her snack immediately afterwards.

"Oh? Everyone is here already huh?"

 _-Who is it now?_

Craning my head back, I immediately came face to face with a blonde young man. I also recognized him pretty quickly. Kiba Yuuto, the most popular boy on campus (up to debate), a big favorite among his fellow second years. Though also the kind of pretty boy girl's for some bizarre reason think of guy-on-guy set ups whenever he's around one… when they're not projecting their own fantasies.

Honestly it makes me feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Hmm? Edelweiss-senpai?" Yuuto said, and I sighed.

"Drop the damn honorific." I growled, Yuuto just shrugging as he sat down on the same sofa as Koneko, "Aight, seems like that's everyone then. So… lemme guess, _everyone_ in this room is a Devil."

"Correct." Rias said, "Everyone else in this room are, as you've guessed, also Devils, and the members of my Peerage."

"Figures." I sat down on the empty couch with a bit of a flop to how I did it, leaning on a hand as I looked at Rias.

"Tea?" Akeno bent down with a tray of cups and kettle in hand. I held up a hand in response.

"Nah. I'm more of a coffee person."

"Ara, alright then. I'll make something right up."

"Actually Akeno, hold out on that for a moment." Rias said, Akeno nodding and standing next to the girl, "So… admittedly I was hoping for a situation like this the next time I brought someone into my peerage, _but,_ well, as said, this is more introducing a protectorate into things… well, it's something I never expected. Either way, we welcome you to the Occult Research club."

"Ah so you're just as surprised about this as me eh?" I had a smirk on my face as I spoke, then I sighed, "Okay then, first question: Why in Hell would _Lucifer himself_ order that I, who for all I know is just from some nobody commoner house, be made a protectorate? I mean, it can't be because of my Sacred Gear. You could've just had me inducted against my will with an Evil Piece, right? Yet obviously from what you're saying, I have remained independent."

"What I'm curious about, is just how well informed you actually are." Rias said, getting me to roll my eyes again, "Tell me what you know at minimum, and I'll answer your question to the best of my ability."

"… I could argue. But, I want answers, so, I'll comply." I sighed again as I leaned back, "To be short, thanks to certain… sources of mine, I know the basics. I don't like long winded speeches, so I'll be short. I know the basics, so let's not bother. I know all about the various non-human creatures that exist in our world. Now, history, yeah? Some centuries ago, this big ol' war was waged between three of the main mythological factions of the world. The Devils and Fallen Angels already spend their time squabbling over territory in the Underworld, but then Heaven came on in and it just became an even bigger mess. And ever since then things have been in something of a three-way standoff with small happenings here and there. Satisfied?"

"You're more well informed than I thought." Rias hummed, which got a snicker out of me, "Alright then… to be frank, I'm as lost as you are on why it is that, rather than a resurrection, passing over the fact you're a half-devil, that instead it was mandated you be made a protectorate. I personally doubt, as you do, that it's because of your Sacred Gear… even if it's one of the 13 Longinus."

"Wait, what?" Yuuto asked.

"I'll demonstrate." In prompt fashion, I stood up from my seat and raised my left arm, while my right hand spread open. Red energy began pulsing along my arm and at my palm as I let out a breath, and with a mere thought to it, my right hand was again grasping the sword and my forearm was covered in the gauntlet of the Boosted Gear. Eyes were more than a little wide as I set the sword across my shoulders and flexed my left hand. "Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus Gears and the Red Dragon Emperor… though, as you can see it's a bit different from the norm. Call them personal touches of mine. I wanted an actual weapon, and not just some bulky ass gauntlet on my left arm."

"Uhhh… B-Buchou… we're gonna talk about the fact he kind of, well, altered a _Longinus_ yeah?" Yuuto looked the most concerned of the bunch. Koneko hadn't reacted at all besides a small widening of her eyes, and Akeno had brought a hand to her mouth.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I dissolved the sword and gauntlet with a thought, sitting back down as I put my arms behind my head again, "Sacred Gears react by a person's will and change form and gain abilities in response to that. I just thought "I wanna make this damn thing a sword", and it worked. Sure, the dragon sealed inside the thing ragged on me for a few hours, but he got used to it."

"So… a half-devil _and_ a Sacred Gear holder. This actually answers a lot." Akeno stated, her hands neatly folded behind her back, "With that kind of combination, there's plenty of people who'd consider you exceptionally dangerous to have around."

"And why it is the Fallen Angels hunted him down, rather than try to recruit him. They likely thought he was either just a Stray, or already an enemy." Rias said, leaning on a hand, "Geez, I was really handed a troublesome one wasn't I?"

"Oh and here you were acting so pleasant not two minutes ago." I said, "So, I take it this whole protectorate deal has a catch, doesn't it? There's _always_ some kind of catch. I doubt I'll just get to be sittin' pretty on my laurels… not that I was anyway but that isn't the point right now… actually, who the hell was it who found me after I got shanked by that Fallen Angel? I sure as hell know it wasn't you."

"I can scarcely believe it for myself as it is, because I cannot fathom the reason why… but, the one you encountered the other night is the same person who gave the order to declare you a protectorate of my household: Lucifer." Rias answered. Which promptly slammed back down onto my head like a sack of bricks.

Again, it answers one question but brings up a dozen more! Why in the hell would _Lucifer himself_ do something like this? Hell, if it really was him, why the hell did he react as if he knew who I was? Have I been under some kind of secret Devil surveillance program for some time now or something? I sure as hell know it can't be because of the Boosted Gear, that's a simple thing to solve!

"Agghhh man, as if I didn't have questions before! Why is this shit getting so complicated so damn fast?!" I grumbled, putting a hand to my face and letting out a long sigh.

"Well it could possibly be worse for you, could it?" Akeno remarked, "Also, didn't you ask about a catch?"

"That I did."

"Well, that's one reason I brought you here today." Rias clarified, my attention turning back to her, and she stepped off the desk, "While you are not an actual member of my peerage, I suppose you could consider yourself some kind of "provisional" member. My instructions were to help teach you about the proper world you've been separated from until now… too some degree, at the least."

"Wait… you're not gonna have me doing newbie resurrected Devil crap like running around passing out summoning flyers are ya?" My remark was matched by me flicking out one of these mentioned flyers. A smart enough person can tell when a Devil's familiar is around, and to the supernaturally inclined like myself, the magic circles were easy to tell apart. That and the place I "work for" tends to collect them for reference. "If I'm not mistaken, this is one of yours, right?"

"Well, you may be disappointed to here that it will in fact be part of what you'll have to do. Since you're not an actual Servant I can't really do as I would if you were… but, you have to start somewhere on the path to becoming a proper Devil, don't you? Working for a member of the House of Gremory isn't a bad start, if I had to say anything." Rias' tone was cheerful as she spoke, but then there was that phrase. "Working for…" ehehehe… ohh I need to do some clarification don't I?

"Ahhh, okay, first off Princess, let me make a bit of a distinction here." I stood up as I spoke, approaching Rias with a couple of steps. Her trio of servants also took more defensive looks, but Rias waved them down. "Let me make it clear: I do not work _for_ people, I work _with_ them. If Lucifer himself mandated this, then I won't argue, but since I am a _protectorate,_ and not a _servant,_ I wanna lay some ground rules that benefit me, a'ight?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that… as long as your requests don't cause me, or my servants, any trouble." Rias remarked, though something about her seemed happy about this. Perhaps it was just innate Devil instinct. Things like pride naturally came to us Devils after all. So I guess me stepping up was some brand of amusing. Though perhaps of the "mildly irritated at the same time" kind of "amusing." The kind where your lips have the smallest quirk to them that betrays what you're really thinking.

I feel oddly smug about that.

"First, don't go ordering me around. I follow directions, not orders. There's a difference. Basically just an add on to what I said earlier." I held up my index finger as I spoke, then raising a second, "Two, I ain't just gonna roll over and take shit. If I'm working with you, I need it to be agreed upon this is _mutual._ Think of it as a contracted agreement, Devils like those right?Though considering we both basically got thrown into this by the big Devil King himself, seems we're in the same boat."

"That we are." Rias said. Then I held up a third finger.

"Third: My decisions are my own, and I take responsibility for them. So if I do something, _anything,_ and you rag on me for it no matter who it effects, I'm taking it out on you." My statement again got the three Servants to suddenly go defensive, and I looked between all of them, "Oh bloody relax will ya'? I don't intend to hurt any of you for real. Just at least understand that I do things _my way,_ got it? You have a problem with that, then take it up with me. I'll probably stick to my guns but hey. I'm open to negotiations."

"As I said, as long as what you do doesn't cause trouble for me or my Servants in too direct a fashion, then you're basically free to do whatever… so long as you help out. You did say this should be mutual right? Then in exchange for the added protection of being a, let's say provisional member, of my group, all I ask is that if I need the extra help, you assist me and my Servants in our Devil business."

"So long as it doesn't run into problems whenever I take a contract with my workplace." I put a hand on my chin as a hum left my thoat, "That actually makes some hunts easier… working with a Peerage to hunt down strays wouldn't be too bad an idea. Ah, right… just to ask, aside from protection is there any other benefits I get out of this deal or are ya' just keeping people off my back?"

"Well if you want I could help cover any fundings you may face here and in the future. As you can imagine, we Devil families have the kind of funding humans could only ever dream of." Rias stated, folding her arms, "Good enough then? I feel like we've reached something of an understanding."

"Well I can deal with money no problem… you know frankly I'm surprised a pure-blood like you isn't being more… I dunno, I guess high and mighty. I mean I _am_ just a half-blood. Don't Devils have a big thing about heritage?"

It wasn't an incorrect statement. Now while I am the type to think bloodlines are kind of bullshit, I can't deny they can produce useful abilities. But I think basing status on bloodline is an old concept that's _long_ run it's course.

"That's true in most cases, but I like to think of myself as above that." Rias' statement had it's own smug edge to it. Being smug about being progressive… classic. "I'm surprise that you're willing to negotiate though. Considering all the trouble your reputation follows, I was thinking you'd be less cooperative."

"I'm not an idiot. Besides, if I can see myself getting something out of this, then what reason do I have to argue, right?" I put a hand out, Rias taking a moment before putting her palm to mine, "Ah, good, I didn't have to tell ya what to do."

"I can understand a physical form of agreement." Rias stated, "Just be aware I'll be calling in soon."

"Yeah yeah. You've got my phone number in your palm there." I turned and sauntered to the door with a wave, glancing back to see Rias glancing at her palm. I'd slipped a bit of paper onto it with the handshake. Useful slight of hand, "I've got business to take care of. And trust me, you _do not_ wanna piss off who I get my contracts from. Later."

Before anything else could be said, I shut the door to the clubroom behind me, a sigh escaping my mouth as I continued down the hall.

"Man, Aozaki is gonna tear into me something fierce when I show up."

* * *

"Well he's certainly an interesting one." Akeno noted, looking at Rias as the Devil girl looked at the small bit of paper in her hand, "So, the Red Dragon Emperor and a Half-Devil… there has to be some reason your brother asked you to keep an eye on him."

"That's my question." Rias remarked, sitting down in her chair with a heavy sigh, and her servants could notice the mild sense of irritation about her, "Again I'm glad he was willing to negotiate… but I get the sense I'm going to have absolutely no control in this matter."

"He did say he likes to operate on his own terms." Kiba remarked, "And he is a protectorate."

"You can't really expect much from that. It's not like you were handed a new Servant…. But, if Sirzechs said not to resurrect him, then I wonder… what about that boy makes it where one of the Satans advises against bringing him into a peerage?" Akeno put a hand on her chin as she spoke, and Rias sighed again, "Do you think it has to do with whatever bloodline he belongs too? Perhaps he's another member of the pillar houses."

"Doubtful." Rias quickly said it. But, the thought did settle into her mind. Just who _was_ Soren if it warranted an order not to make him a member of her Peerage? She'd been keeping track of him for a while, even if she hadn't connected he and the "Half Devil with the Dragon Sword" were the same person until last night. All this did was bring up more questions. "Haaah… this is so troublesome."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I feel like I did the best I could manage here… hopefully I'm actually gonna be able to do justice to the canon characters here with all of this and the mess with things. I feel like I'm doing well at the least. If ya' got questions, feel free to PM me, and please leave a review if you will, I appreciate the feed-back. Later!**


	3. Darkness and Light

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 3: Darkness and Light**

"Oi, Aozaki, you in today? Or am I safe?"

I slowly moved my head through the door and into the cluttered office space. The building I was located in was tucked nearly within the inner-city area of Kuoh Town. The room gave the immediate feel of "back alley detective agency" to boot. Which, well, when you take contracts relating to the supernatural, it kinda makes you one. In fact, the only way to get into the place, unless you're an "employee" (which Aozaki uses pretty loosely), is with a certain code that circulated about online. The place doesn't have a proper name, but those who know about it and circulate the rumors call it the "Kuoh Back Alley Detective Agency." Too long of a name but, hey, it works.

"Oh so now you show up?!"

 _ **WHAM**_

Next I knew, my face got railed by a sudden projectile coming from the side. I was sent barreling to the ground as the book proceeded to remain hovering in place.

"You've got some idea of a greeting…" I grumbled, pulling my hand down my throbbing face as I sat up and looked at the one who retrieved the book from the air.

A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, carrying the kind of look of "an educated mother in glasses". She was markedly good-looking despite being, in a way, nondescript as well, but her most prominent feature was dark reddish-brown hair and eyes of a similar color behind plain glasses. A lit cigarette between her lips left a small line of smoke to rise into the air. This was my "boss", the sorcerer named Touka Aozaki.

"You can take it, so it's not that big of a deal." The woman said, setting the book down on one of the tables, "The rumor mill's been abuzz as of late… and knowing this town, it's all too easy to know it's about _you."_

"Yeah it's kind of why I'm here." I said, standing up and leaning against the wall. I coughed a bit as Touka released a drag from her cigarette. The damn thing smells horrible, and likely tastes worse. I swear she smokes the things because everyone else here hates the smell they give off. "It's not much but… well, shit's kinda gone down."

"Alright then… explain." Aozaki sat down at the farthest desk away, releasing another drag of smoke, and I sighed as I stepped over.

"Well, it started when I was confessed to on an overpass…"

* * *

"Hahaha, _wow,_ you are definitely up shit creek without a paddle!"

"Could you please not _laugh_ about my predicament _?"_

I let out a heavy sigh as Touka held her head back as she let out a laugh. The woman then gave a relaxed sounding sigh as she slouched in her chair and swung it back and forth.

"So in short, after your sorry ass got stabbed by some dumb Fallen Angle who didn't do her research, _supposedly,_ Lucifer himself came in and checked on you. And then you were handed off to the Gremory clan as a protectorate for some currently unknown reason, but you're assuming it somehow has to do with your parents."

"In short. Yes."

"A predicament indeed… peh, I don't like people trying to mess with my "employees", especially the ones who do their jobs well." Touka took a rather long drag from the recently lit cigarette she'd taken from the box near her, "And a Pillar House deciding to keeps eyes on one is also problematic. Tsuno's relatives, I can handle without an issue. But Devils? Their politics just aren't worth trying to weave though. I'd be more liable to blast them!"

"Yeah because that wouldn't have repercussions." My snark however, got Touka to lower her glasses, which instantly made her eyes go from a softer look to downright menacing. I cleared my throat in response, "Not that you couldn't handle it, of course."

"Good boy." The glasses were moved back up, and the air suddenly became a lot more casual because of it. "Hmm, thinking about it though, you _do_ have a point about how working with that peerage will help in Stray hunts. They can get alerts a lot faster than we typically do, though the marks tend to come in quickly enough."

"Obviously enough. So, I gonna get lectured about anything, or you gonna send me off with the latest bit of contracts for the next week or so?"

"As to the point as ever. Thankfully, I _do_ in fact have a couple of those for ya'." Touka reached under the desk and pulled out three slips of folded paper like a set of cards. I took them swiftly, and took a second to turn them around. Each was marked with a seal that glowed ever so faintly. This was the mark that the contract had yet to be "fulfilled"… or to be even straighter, than the target wasn't dead yet. These were Stray hunting requests, and it's usually what this "Back Alley Detective Agency" handled on the regular.

Also my source of extra pocket money. Even small fry Strays tend to fetch an okay bounty depending on the kind of value their former Master puts on them… or how much a certain group wants them gone.

"Only three this time? Eh, Tsuno did mention it being rather quiet… wonder if it has to do with those Fallen Angels." I had a hand to my chin as I spoke. Touka merely shrugged as she leaned on her desk.

"Probably. I'd keep a careful eye out Edelweiss. If one tried to kill you based solely on the fact you had a Sacred Gear, imagine what her possibly less reasonable buddies would do since you're a Devil. You're strong sure, but you never know what they could be packing."

She had a point. As far as they could be concerned, I was already an enemy who needed to be exterminated. If I was a pure human, you could argue all they had to do was recruit me, not kill me. But the fact of the matter is, I'm not. And I happen to be the kind of thing Fallen Angels typically aren't too fond of being around. So far I'm two for two on "Fallen Angels trying to kill me"… bets are, it'll be going three for three.

"Judging from things, I doubt I couldn't just kick their asses. Sure a light spear through the chest would be pretty bad for, most anyone really, but, hey. I'm just that awesome." A casually confident response said in my typical blasé tone of voice. Touka just gave an amused snicker as she released another line of smoke from between her lips.

"Sure you are. Now scram kid. See ya' when those contracts are filled out. Or whenever something else comes up. You know how much I like being in the now."

"Yeah yeah. See ya later."

I left the room with a casual wave on my part. The door shut behind me with a nice _clack,_ and just as it did, my phone buzzed as a small jingle played from it, that being my text message alert for a _particular_ person I know.

"Ugh man… one sister to another huh?" I pulled my phone out and tapped the screen. The message immediately popped out in my face with some kind of special sticker on the IM app. I really didn't know what to make of it, and like hell I'm describing this weird ass thing. This was usual for this person, "Dammit Aoi! What is with you and these weird stickers?!"

As for what it read…

 _-Hey, jackass, it's been a few days! Meet me at that usual café so we can chat! That pervert oni friend of yours spammed my inbox today with some news. What kind of trouble have you started now? Again, usual café! Then my place, need_ _blow off steam_ _make sure you're up to par.-_

"Crossing a part of the message out doesn't mean it's gone. And I didn't _start_ trouble this time… and watch your wording. That last line sounded weird." I spoke the message I typed in as the reply… and got one in return instantaneously.

 _-Shut it. If it's trouble involving you, then it always turns into a big mess. Usually because you start going overboard in some manner. Need I remind you of your track record? Just do what I say and get your butt over here!-_

"Don't order me around dammit…. And fine. Just keep your ass parked. And don't kick any guys that hit on you in the face again. We don't need a repeat of last week."

I pocketed my phone as the message was sent, ignoring the buzz that came next. I'd deal with that storm as it came to me.

"Man this day is just gonna drag on isn't it?"

* * *

Despite the coming sunset, the inner-city zone of Kuoh Town was still buzzing with activity in the hours leading into the night. People finally leaving work, students heading home from after-school activities, and basically anything else you could think of. It was around this part of town where a certain café called _Charmant,_ and it was this place that served as a regular meeting point between me and a certain _other_ troublesome woman in my life.

"She should be at the usual table if memory serves…" I glanced around at the various people chatting around… and then my eyes came to a particular one where a couple of older looking guys were standing. "And as usual, she's being hit on by sleazy college assholes… of course. Least she hasn't kicked their faces in… yet."

The nuisance of a girl at the table was a on Aozaki Aoi. About the same age as me, and akin to Rias at Kuoh Academy, she was considered the most popular girl in her school, but also someone seen as unapproachable for several, rather well founded, reasons. To say she was anything but a beauty would be lying through my goddamn teeth, but not quite the "Yamato Nadeshiko" type you'd get from say, Akeno. White skin with a combination of dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her uniform's blazer hid it, but I knew from personal experience she very rather well developed for her age.

So, yeah, the kind of person who gets hit on a lot before people find out how she really is. Keep in mind I described her as "unapproachable." It's kind of important to note. Oh yeah, she's also Touka's younger sister. The two kind of hate each other. Murderously so. You don't want me to go further, trust me. Last time they were in the same room it blew up. Literally.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry fellas, but my boyfriend just showed up. If you'd kindly make like trees and leave."

 _Dammit when're you gonna stop forcing me to do this every time we meet up?!_ Not like I have a choice right now. Man, this is the worst.

"Eh? What boyfriend? You've been here by yourself since we showed up."

"That one. I was waiting. Like I said about fifty times to you idiots." As harsh as ever eh Aoi?

"Ah, so people who won't listen huh?" I made it a point to grab both of the college guys by the shoulder, just tight enough to cause a bit of pain, "So, do skulls need to be cracked, or are you guys gonna leave her alone, hmm?"

"And they're distracted!" Without much prompting though, Aoi then shot up from her seat and brought her foot up to slam into the back of one of the guys' heads, sending him to the ground in a heap. I only sighed as his buddy freaked out from the sudden happening while the other patrons just watched in shock. Aoi however, look incredibly smug, "Thanks for the patience boys. Would've done that sooner, but I got asked to wait."

"Crazy bitch, what did you do that for?!" The guy who _wasn't_ flat on the ground yelled, Aoi scoffing in response.

"Crazy? You're the pricks who decided to not take no for an answer! And unless you want the owner to come out here, I'd scram! That, or my boy here is gonna crack skulls himself!" Aoi jabbed a finger off to me, which just earned a sigh. This routine was so typical, almost to the same level as me being attacked by bancho gangs.

"Just, go, please." I waved my hand at the college guy as he lifted his dazed friend up, and with a simple glare (plus flare of my natural aura), the two scrammed. Pretty useful when you can incite fear in normal humans with a mere thought.

"And that ends that." Aoi sat down with a snicker as she adjusted the tea cup in front of her. I just sighed again as she mugged at me, "What? All I ask is that you occasionally pretend to be my boyfriend when stupid guys hit on me."

"I remember agreeing to a magician contract with you, not to be the beard whenever you get hit on." I remarked.

"I like to think our contract gives me the right to ask some extra errands." Aoi replied, her smug grin not changing, "Now as for actual business… what the hell have you gotten mixed up in now?"

"Huuh… okay, layman's terms. Got speared by a Fallen Angel, somehow this involves Lucifer, and now I'm some kind of protectorate to the Gremory clan, who happen to be running things out of my school. I'm pretty much an unwilling aide now. That's about it."

"Well okay then." Aoi sipped from her tea, then she hummed in thought for a moment. "So basically… you've got Fallen Angels trying out for your head and now the greater scheme of Devils are aware of you… kinda saw this one coming to be honest."

"You and me both. I was just expecting _maybe_ a couple more years, at best." Not a wrong statement. By all accounts I did see something like this happening in my near future. Just would've preferred it not to, y'know, happen while I'm still in high school.

"Well it's none of my concern. I'm a sorcerer, like I've gotta care about that stuff."

"What, not gonna spare even a small sliver of a damn for your old friend who's oh so unfortunately caught in a mess?"

"Hah! The day you actually need help beyond "let's make this quick" is the day Touka and I actually make up." Aoi's tone was so sarcasm laced it was hard to catch the honesty to it. But, well, as said, she and Touka more than kind of hate each other. I think it's kind of stupid, mostly just sorcerer things I doubt I'll be able to understand myself. But, not my place to do much. "But, with that issue out of the way…"

"it's amazing how easily you can blow that off."

"You've likely got reasons for going with it anyway. And don't interrupt me. After we're done here, we're heading to my place. I need to make sure you're up to snuff." I got a finger shoved in my face, Aoi learning across the able as she spoke.

"It's only been a few days… seriously?"

"No complaining!"

And for _that,_ I got flicked on the nose.

I could only hang my head as a sigh again left my lips. There was no arguing with this stubborn girl. Once she made up her mind about something, by god was she gonna do it, and there was no way to stop her once it happened. Main this is gonna be a drag…

* * *

 _ **CRASH!**_

The blow that sent me skidding back across the floor was enough to make my arms throb. A less durable person very likely would've had their forearms shattered by the hit, which from personal experience I knew well enough could break a tree in two.

For context, this was how Aoi and I sparred. We were in the training room located under the estate she lives on just at the outskirts of town. It's a massive place not a lot of people go near since it has this air of "ghost house" about it, despite being a pretty lively place thanks to it's main occupant. It was simple enough to compare the room to a gym, just with more big support pillars and less actual gym equipment. Oh yeah, and scorch marks, lots of scorch marks.

I brought my arms up as Aoi wheeled in the air and brought an axe kick down on me, a stream of blue light following her kick while the hit was enough to make my knees lurch. I responded in kind by using the crossed block position to grab Aoi by the leg, wheeling around and throwing her away. And not one to let an opening pass me by, I took an image to mine.

A flame running across my arm and to my fist, enough power to blow away a wall and leave nothing remaining. A flowing red stream began moving across my arm as it moved forward. Aoi already threw her arms forward as my fist closed the gap, and when it hit, the energy around my arm burst outwards as the blow sent it's target flying.

Quick to recover from it, Aoi flipped through the air and skid to a stop, and I heard a snicker come from her as the blue shine around her arms showed holes from where I'd landed the punch.

"Hehehe, looks like you're hitting hard enough to break my defenses without that Gear of yours." Aoi put her hands on her hips as she let out another chuckle, "Granted, we did start training at around the same time."

"I'm just awesome like that. Now, that good enough for ya? Not that I couldn't go for a couple more hours before actually getting tired and all that."

"Hmm, should we? Eh, a break seems in order about now."

Aoi then pulled out the band that was keeping her hair up in a ponytail, and this was where the red-blooded male in me started taking mental notes. Her bangs had become a bit matted due to the sweat on her brow, while other rivulets moved down her skin and under the hem of her training shirts collar. The tight athletic clothing also perfectly complemented her figure in a way that made it obvious Aoi had been rather blessed by puberty, yet she still maintained a look that was easily more along the lines of slender.

"Nice as always." The words just slipped out of my mouth without much thought. Next I know, a bolt of blew energy blew past my head, but it didn't change the nonchalant expression on my face even as Aoi looked at me with an irritated look.

"Don't think that we being friends means you can get away with leering at me now."

"What? Was just admiring the fact puberty was kind to you is all. You know I'm not crazy enough to try something stupid. Tsuno would _definitely_ do something, that perv gets out of control sometimes. I just like admirin' the view at times."

"Well you're not wrong about that one."

"Of course I am."

"Soooo… what is it that you _actually_ plan to do with your whole "subsidiary to a Devil" situation?" Aoi looked at me with one shut eye as she put a towel around her neck. "I'm guessing something to do with your folks yeah?"

"Obviously. It's a chance for me to finally, hopefully, get some damn answers." I laid down as I gave a sigh, putting my arms behind my head, "I mean, the heck else am I gonna do? I find out one of my parents is a freaking Devil, and that there's a likely chance all their traveling is definitely more than _just_ archaeology! The bigger question is, why lock me out of the loop? What could be such a big deal they decide to keep me out of the loop about who I am?"

"Maybe you're from some thought-lost bloodline that'd cause a political mess if it got out? Hah, that'd be pretty hilarious actually! Devil's ain't too fond of their methods being messed with, especially not since that mess with the Great War."

"Yeah and of course humanity got the shaft for it because it caused the freaking dark ages." The remark got Aoi to snicker about it, but her expression was back to rather serious pretty quickly, and I sat up with a sigh, "Joking aside, I just wanna find out what the truth is. It's too many damn questions, and I _bet_ it's gonna be the kind of thing that leads to even more when I _do_ get an answer!"

"Yeah kinda like magic." Aoi remarked. And from the snicker that she gave, I knew what was coming next. A fist flew forward, and a hand caught it. I gave Aoi a wry grin as she chuckled, "All that chatting got me in the mood to hit something again. Ready for round four?"

"Hah, I could go for another five!... so we gonna address the fact some of this sounds like innuendo yeah?"

"Punishment!"

"GAGH! Neck shots are cheap!"

"Real fights ain't fair! Now let's go, time to start adding in magic to boot!"

"Man, you're gonna kill me one of these days Aoi! But you're on!"

* * *

"Alright, you called and I'm here, whaddya want?"

After a few more days of a noted lack of actual requests, aside from being made to run my ass ragged around town delivering those summoning flyers, need to get myself a familiar to handle that whenever it comes up again, I'd finally gotten an actual call from Rias about something. I'd just gotten done with another sparring session with Aoi this day, and my hair was still pretty wet from the shower I'd taken before running over.

I also have to wonder why everyone else in the room is still in their uniforms. It's been a few hours since school ended. Eh, whatever. Heck we're only on campus at night because Rias basically _owns_ the place. This area in town is Devil territory she has jurisdiction over, and her dad basically runs the school himself. So, we can trump around on campus at night freely since they basically can't deny this girl.

Go figure eh?

"Thank you for showing up when I did at least." Rias remarked, switching the leg she had folded for another, then gesturing to Koneko, "Koneko-chan got two summoning requests tonight. Would it be a problem for you to handle one? It'd be a bad mark if one got unfulfilled after all."

"Fill in a summon for the loli huh? Can't imagine who it'd be but… fine, I'll do it. What am I getting out of this though?" I glanced to Koneko, who just hummed as she kept eating her snacks.

"Of course. Tell me, do you know why it is Devil's reincarnate humans to be our Servants?" Rias inquired, which I nodded to.

"It was a system that began development after the Great War way back when. Devil's have low birthrates despite having lifespans that can hit the ten-thousands, so new Devils simply couldn't be born fast enough to make up for the losses." I answered, Rias nodding, in the manner of a teacher proud that their student got their question right. Would mentor be a good word to use for this situation? I guess it could be.

"Of course. But because humans who are reincarnated don't start out as the strongest of Devils, it was devised for there to be an incentive system. Reincarnated Devils have the opportunity to rise in the ranks based on their merits, and those who are able to achieve High Class status are then granted Evil Pieces of their own to then create their own Peerage, and thus bring in more Devils. Make sense?" Rias produced an ivory white, gold accented pawn piece as she made her point, "No, you may not be a member of my Peerage, but, as a half-blood born outside of normal Devil society, you'd be considered a low rank. Of course though, it's not like family and bloodline doesn't matter in our society, but, everyone starts out as a novice after all."

"Ah I get it. So basically, what you're saying I'm getting out of this is the chance to do whatever it is I've gotta do to rise in the ranks yeah? And through that, it could open up the chance for me to find the answers I'm looking for? Not exactly immediate, but I do happen to have a good deal of patience."

"And you have the bonus of being, let's say "sponsored", by the House of Gremory. You do this right, and your future as a proper Devil could be a very bright one."

"Heh… something about "Devil" and "bright" seemingly says they don't belong in the same sentence."

"Quite."

But she did have a good point. If Lucifer really _is_ somehow involved in this, my best bet would be to try and work my way up the ranks so I can have the kind of political say to actually _ask_ those kinds of questions I want the answers for. Definitely not the easy way, but it would get me results without causing a big hassle about it.

Of course, not like I don't have plans to give my folks an earful next time they're back in the country. Wonder where they are now actually. The last postcard they sent marked them as being in Europe again. They move around so sporadically I can't actually make any solid sense of the places they do to for any given reason. But that's not the point of the matter right now.

"So in layman's terms, I get contracts from particularly greedy humans, I have the chance to move up the ranks from being some oh-so lowly half-blood of an unknown bloodline." Sarcasm laced my response, but Rias nodded despite it.

"And that's why I called you. As long as you're not counted as a Stray, even a master-less Devil like you can rise up in the ranks."

"Wow, quite the compliment you just gave me there Gremory."

"Ahem, sorry, that just came out."

"Suuuure… whatever, contract it is right?"

As for that "contracts" are, it's not quite the sell-your-soul deal you see in old stories and the like. Nobody is really that willing to sell their soul for a wish, so instead, to fulfill a contract with a Devil nowadays, you have to give something of an equal price to what the wish happened to be. This can be things from valuable pieces of artwork, funding, whatever. As long as it's equal in price.

Rias said something along the lines of "people's lives aren't equal in measure", so yeah. Pretty harsh view of things, everything taken into account. But, I guess you gotta measure for something right?

Devils can also only operate at night, for reasons I'm pretty sure are obvious to anyone who thinks for more than five seconds. The realm of light belongs to the likes of Angels and God, the night is for Devils and Fallen Angels, on occasion.

And Rias only has me doing the flyer-hand outs because of my lack of a familiar. Everyone else in her merry little group started out doing the same thing. But I doubt I'll have to keep it up for long, even after getting my own familiar to make run around doing menial jobs for me when they come out. _Just wonderful…_

Also it may not be too important, but it seems none of them mind me just using everyone's first names as I please. I'm not one for a lot of formalities as it is, so good to know they ain't gonna rag on me for not doing so. And I just told them all to call me "Soren" for similar reasons.

"So if we're ready… Akeno, if you'd please?" Rias' gestured directed my eyes back and to the magic circle marked on the ground, Akeno nodding.

"Soren, could you please step into the circle?" Akeno politely asked, which I silently did so.

"So, how's this gonna work? I'm not part of your peerage, so can I even use this thing?" I tapped my foot on the circle, and Rias chuckled to herself as she stepped over.

"Of course. You have my permission, so it won't be an issue. Also, you won't have to be passing out flyers anymore."

"Oh thank the Devil Kings…"

"It's a bit odd saying it to someone who isn't my Servant, but, now you'll be handling summoning requests instead. Now, could you hold out a hand please?" Rias held one of her hands out, and after a moment, I extended my right hand towards her. Her touch was gentle as she took it, flipping my hand over to expose the palm, tracing her finger along it, a glowing, rose like mark appearing on my palm, "This is the mark of my Household. While not a Servant, it'll at least let other's know you work with me, and that you're not some stray. Think of it as a kind of ID tag."

"That sounds more like a pet thing." I remarked. I quickly picked up that if I focused on it, I could make the mark appear and vanish at will. Neat. "But, whatever. Might be useful if I end up going three-for-three on Fallen Angels tyring to attack me."

"Ah, yes, about that." Rias said, "If you _do_ get attacked again, I ask you try not to do too much damage. If they attack _you,_ then it's self-defense and you can do what's needed to drive them off. _But,_ don't give them a reason to try and come after you in response. Because as things are now, what you do will reflect on me as well, servant or not. Understood?"

Her tone at the moment was firm and, for lack of better words, more than a little prissy. Seems the idea of not having a lot of control over me _did_ get on her nerves. So, that means the thought of me doing something that could reflect badly on her part as my "sponsor" can tick her off. Not something I'd do deliberately, but a good thing to keep in the mental bank for later reference.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll be sure to get this one covered."

"…Thank you for helping me out." Koneko's quiet reply came with a the _smallest_ bow of her head. I didn't expect politeness, but it was appreciated.

"No problem. So, we getting this started?"

"Just give me a moment more." Akeno giggled in an amused manner as she held a hand out. The circle under my feet began filling in with red until it was fully formed.

"You'll be able to handle this without trouble, right?" Rias asked.

"Ah don't worry. I'm a lot better with people than you may think I am. Alright then, I'll be back with something, hopefully."

I waved to the other Devils as the flow under me got bright enough to drown out any other image in front of me.

"What the hell?!"

When my vision became clear again, I was immediately beset by a shocked expression greeting me. The urge to smirk couldn't be resisted, and that's what happened. The room I was now in was a simle one-room Japanese apartment, the walls marked by shelves. It's surprisingly tidy for a single guy living on his own.

The client himself was a skinny, kinda unhealthy looking guy. Let's see here… the name was Morisawa wasn't it?

"Yo. Sorry it's not who you expected, but the shorty is kinda busy, so I'm filling in."

"I didn't call for some pretty-boy, I called for Koneko-chan! She always appears from these flyers when I use them!" The man said. I just sighed as I put my arms behind my head. It's not my fault she loli got two requests in one night.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Koneko's apparently kinda popular, so she's handling another request tonight. Also, I'm not actually one of Gremory's Servants… more like a guest who's learning how to be a proper Devil from her." To show proof, I showed the palm of my right hand and the mark on it. It seemed to be enough, because Morisawa sat down on the chair at a desk.

"Ahh, so it's not gonna be Koneko-chan this time?"

"Again, sorry about that. Gremory has me doing errands as part of the "learning experience"… even though I've been doing things on my own for about two years."

"Ah, so you're a freelancer?"

"Sort of."

That seemed to be an okay starting point. The man proceeded to tell me that his reasoning for using the leaflet's were that, while he was diligent with his job as a government worker, being so focused on his job was making him pretty desperate for interaction with other people. And then one day he got one of the flyers in his mailbox, and it just went from there.

Normally when one summons a Devil, if they know their name then they can be summoned directly. But, today isn't one such case. Since Koneko is busy, I had to fill in. So even though Morisawa likely called Koneko's name when he used the flyer, instead he got me.

"Ahh man. I wanted to summon a Devil in the cute-ness category when I used the flyer…"

"Again, sorry about that. I have some other things I'd like to do, but I've got this whole deal going with Gremory so I've gotta handle stuff like this when it comes up." I responded, then a thought came to mind, "So… what do you even have Koneko do when you call her here?"

Maybe I can at least get _something_ done to get the contract. Though that illusion quickly shattered when Morisawa reached into the corner and produced an item.

"I have her cosplay!"

"What."

I took a closer look at what got pulled out, and it was clearly a school uniform. And _oddly familiar_ one at that.

"Wait… that's a Nagato Yuki cosplay outfit isn't it?"

Like any well aware anime fan wouldn't know what that is. Even people who _haven't_ seen Melancholy could likely tell you who that uniform belongs to.

"Devil-kun, do you also like Nagato?"

"I see the appeal, but Haruhi is more my type."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I like girls who'd be fun to hang out with. I've kinda got a thing with getting wrapped up in weird shit anyway. That and she's got a nice bod. I consider myself something of an all-rounder, but I prefer the "curve out in the right places" types."

Why am I saying this out loud? Maybe it's the casual air in the room.

"I see, I see. I can respect a man of those tastes. Though I prefer girls with smaller chests."

"Nothing wrong with that. Usually the more sensitive ones anyway."

"Exactly!"

I can't help but feel a bit weirded out by the guy's lecherous face. But then there's the fact I was also thinking that if Tsuno was here, this would turn into an argument over large breasts being better than small ones… geez I have weird friends.

"Also, don't you think Koneko-chan looks a bit like Nagato? For example, her atmosphere. She's a bit shorter though."

Short white hair, a cold attitude, doesn't say much, a short body without many curves… if you think about it, they would look pretty similar when put next to each other.

"Hmm, yeah I can see it."

"That's why I wanted her to wear this! Dammit, I wanted to see it so much!"

Ah, no he's shedding tears of regret. Again, sorry dude, you were just unlucky this time.

"Please wipe off your face, it's kinda sad." I leaned against the wall as I sighed. Morisawa set the uniform down as he calmed himself down, then he folded his arms as he leaned his chair back.

"Never mind that then. So, as you're a Devil, what's your special skill? You all have special talents don't you? Is it some kind of mystical power? Koneko-chan told me she has amazing strength. She was able to carry me like a princess!"

There is something very wrong about that image… also one entirely lacking in male pride. Being princess carried by a loli… I sense no shame, at all.

But a special skill huh?

"Well, I've got this."

I put my right hand out as my left relaxed. IN a flash of red, I was holding the sword of my Boosted Gear while the gauntlet appeared on my arm. Morisawa sure as hell seemed impressed.

"It used to just be a gauntlet, but I made some modifications. I guess you could compare it to the Garo Ken if you wanted to. Though, my theme is more a dragon instead of a wolf. Granted I watch Kamen Rider more often."

"A tokusatsu fan huh? Alright then, how about this?! What was the first Kamen Rider series to include alternate forms?"

"You're trying to catch me with the Kuuga trap for Heisei newbies huh? Well sadly for you I've been watching Showa Era as of late! The first Rider to have different forms was RX with his Roborider and Biorider forms! Kuuga however, is the series that solidified what would become the norm for Heisei Riders ever since."

"That was an easy one. How about something more challenging than that? Why hasn't Kamen Rider Gills' original suit been used in any of his appearances post Agito?"

"The suit was damaged beyond repair. It was either because of how many times it got thrown into water, or it was because of the paint used to give the suit it's textured appearance. Also, the jaw of the helmet became loose over time."

 _ **BAM!**_

Morisawa slammed his hands down on the table, and I responded by sitting down myself, dismissing my Sacred Gear as I did.

"You really know your stuff kid. How much more do you know huh?"

"Why not test me? I bet I can answer whatever you throw at me!"

"You're on kid!"

* * *

"Ahhh man… we just ended up quizzing each other about Kamen Rider for a couple hours. Couldn't even fill out a contract cause the stuff he wanted to wish for was too damn costly for him."

I prefer my walks at night, so I was making my way down the street instead of just jumping back via transport circle. Risky? Probably, but I like the night air, helps me relax a bit. I can't really say what happened wasn't fun though… I'm just not looking forward to the potential chewing out I'm gonna be getting tomorrow. Ugh…

"Whatever. Maybe Touka can get me something over the grapevine… hmm, maybe I'll take a bit of extra time to go hunt one of those Strays I have the hits for."

A feeling in the air got me to stop dead. I sighed heavily as I turned around. It was the same kind of feeling as when I was being followed by that Donnaseek guy. Guess we're going three-for-three after all!

When I turned, I was able to easily make out who was behind me, thanks to Devils having stellar night vision. It was a woman, maybe in her late twenties or so. Long blue hair and red clothes that made the almost overly voluptuous figure she had _way_ too obvious. What is it with supernatural entity women and being stupidly hot?

"How strange." The woman said, her tone lightly questioning as she approached, "I don't seem to have the wrong person. I, Calawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces. How utterly strange. Why are you alive?"

"I'm pretty stubborn." I turned around to fully face the Fallen Angel as her wings flared out, a cocky smirk on my face, "That or maybe your buddy just sucks at killing people right! I could just be a ghost haunting the town because of unfinished business."

"Save the sarcasm. You're supposed to be dead!"

She didn't even spare a moment before throwing a light spear right at my head. I easily caught it with my right hand, though I noticed the sudden move of power to defense causes the mark on my palm to start glowing, and it was definitely noticed by the Fallen Angel.

"The Gremory household seal?! Ah, I see now. You're the one Donnaseek mistook for a Stray. Who knew you'd joing the Gremory household? That's all the more reason to kill you!"

"Yeah well it's kinda more complicated than… you know what, fuck ii! I'm kicking your ass! Boosted Gear!"

A flash of red, and I was armed with the gauntlet and sword. The blade flashed through the air to intercept another light spear, followed by me dashing forward. Now I wasn't sure what it was that happened next, but I felt something click in me. Two energies began surrounding my sword in the moment I closed the gap, a stream of white light, and a stream of inky shadow began wrapping around the translucent blade, more of the odd energy drifting off my gauntlet as I gripped the sword two-handed.

The slash to follow it was less of a normal, clean cut, and more of a blast of light and shadow blending together to crash down on my target, the Fallen Angel screaming as the stream of power sent her to the ground. The gouge it left wasn't overly deep, but it was long. I'd probably sent the Fallen Angel a good hundred yards away, and when she stood up, barely, it looked more like she'd been hit by a truck.

"A Sacred Gear and some kind of weird magic?! So her hunch was right. I should go report this to her, then kill you!"

"Huh? Hey, get back here! Finish the fight you started dammit!"

I threw my fist in the air with intent to follow, but the woman had already vanished, leaving me there on the street by myself again. Though that allowed me to think of the _other_ concern. Looking at my left hand, the white and black streams were still swirling around it, but then they faded away within a moment. I let my Gear vanish as well, then clenching my fingers shut.

"That was darkness _and_ light… did I just… use both at the same time?"

But… that shouldn't be possible. I have an incredibly high resistance to light for a Devil sure, but a Devil just can't use light magic! It'd be a moving contradiction for it… but some way, somehow, I've just used both light magic and darkness magic in tandem to produce the result I did.

"Ahhhh dammiiiittt! Why the hell do things keep happening that make me bring up more questions?!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **It was in the title after all. Might as well establish it as soon as possible eh? And YES the Aozaki girls are references to the Nasuverses Touko and Aoko! Not quite the same but the key word here being "expy." The names are plenty similar though. Again, you got a question, feel free to PM me, I'll answer most things so long as it doesn't go into spoiler-tastic territory. Please leave a review if you would, and see ya next time!**


	4. When Paths Cross

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 4: When Paths Cross**

The ORC room was dead quiet in the afternoon hours. I was casually laid out across one of the couches. Rias was pretty much attempting to bore holes into my skull, while my vapid gaze returned hers. The red-headed girl's eyebrows were raised, and not a word was out of her mouth.

"This kind of thing's never really happened before." Yuuto said, my eyes glancing over at him, then back to Rias.

"Soren…"

"Hm?"

"So… you talked with the client about tokusatsu shows… and then what else? What about the contract?"

She got right to the point. I merely sighed, curling a strand of the longer nape of my hair between my fingers.

"Yeah, well, problem… all the stuff he wanted to wish for would've outright killed him. So… nothing. Then we just kind of chatted for a few more hours till it got too dark."

"And _then,_ on top of that, you were attacked by another Fallen Angel. And now they're aware your working with us."

 _That…_ I made a point of the matter to neglect that magic I had used. Until I knew exactly what it even was, I deemed it unnecessary to mention it. So as far as Rias knew, the Fallen Angel attacked me, and I drove her off using my Sacred Gear alone. No fancy lightworks, _nothing._

"In my defense, she attacked, _me._ Though going three-for-three on Fallen Angel attacks is about the final strike for me."

"Don't go getting reckless now." Rias' tone was one of warning… or maybe more like "I'll blast you myself if you do"… maybe. "I understand you're a lot stronger than most newbie Devils since you've been refining what abilities you could for two years. All things considered, you probably wouldn't have much trouble taking on those Fallen Angels at your level of power. But I still advise against it. Now that they think you're part of my Household…"

"Which I was _going_ to correct."

" _Ahem…_ If you did go fight them, not that I don't understand you desire to, it could cause a problem for the rest of us."

I contemplated that for a moment. Working with the "Detective Agency" is one thing. We get our orders from Touka, go out, kicks some ass, and get paid. If we drag someone else along it's usually simply a matter of Touka telling them to keep quiet, or as was the case with me, inducting one into the "Agency" as a new "employee" to help make things easier.

But now, if I were to pull what I would've before, it could actively cause something of a political problem. See, there's this kind of issue that the Three Great Factions of the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are in one of those fragile peace situations. The war may be over but it's not like hostilities have gone down, it's just that each side was too exhausted to actually keep fighting each other. Small skirmishes (if you can even call them that half the time) happen… but, if someone like me, who now think I'm in cahoots with the Gremory clan… well, okay I am, but not as a Servant, it's an important fucking distinction!

"Alright alright, I'll keep on the low… but if it goes four-for-four I'm hunting them down, alright?"

"If it comes to that point then I won't argue, so long as you handle it in a way that doesn't cause too much trouble." Rias responded in a manner that actually surprised me. Though I guess four straight attacks by Fallen Angels would be reason enough to retaliate so… yeah, "Now, as for the _other_ matter tonight. You're aware that the leaflets we pass out have questionnaires on the back of them, yes?"

"I am now."

"…well, after making a contract, we ask the client to fill it out. Things like "How was you experience with the Devil?" and all of that."

"Surprisingly fair."

"It's too build up a good repertoire… as best as we can anyway. There's definitely those who aren't so… friendly about it. Now, the questionnaire is filled out but… well, read it for yourself."

Rias handed Akeno the paper, who then passed it on to me. I flicked it a but to open the folded paper, turning it over to view the writing on the back. Morisawa's handwriting is surprisingly formal… then again, he's a government worker so what else could you expect?

 _-It was fun. It was my first time having this much fun with a Devil. I'd like to meet with Soren-kun again, and hope that next time, I can actually form a contract with him.-_

Was what it read. Ah, the guy had my back, nice. I feel surprisingly touched by that.

"This is the first time I've gotten this kind of feedback from a client." Rias said, getting my attention back to her, "I wasn't sure what to do at first, so it's why my expression was, strange, when you first arrived."

Wait… she's not pissed about this?

"For Devil's, what's usually the most important thing is that we actually get the contract with the humans who summon us. We than take the price for the contract. That's how it's been for a long time… so I don't really know how to react because this is the first time I've encountered something like this. You might have failed as a Devil…"

 _Yeah go ahead just shoot me in the chest why don't you?_

"But the client was pleased with you all the same. It's… downright bizarre." Her smile was oddly pleasant as she made the remark, a chuckle coming from the red-head, "It's interesting, it's truly interesting! I don't know if it's because you were raised in a human society, or if it's just some kind of natural skill, but perhaps you'll be number one in unexpected things for a Devil. Just remember that next time, you need to actually get a wish."

"It's not my fault if their wish would kill them. People don't really like to die you know? And quit talkin' to me like I'm a subordinate."

"Exactly the point. Since this was your first go it's not so bad… though I suppose some humans' greed just outweighs their value." Rias hummed to herself as she made the remark, "I guess it's something that can't be helped when it happens."

"Just human nature I suppose."

* * *

"So why the sudden call huh?"

"I said it in the text, didn't I? Something weird happened last night, and I need to figure it out… I know Iris hates me but she's the best source for magic information I've got… besides you."

Aoi and I were proceeding down the hallways of the estate after I entered. I figured that, in order to figure out what the hell I did last night, my best idea was to come here. See, the thing is, this estate isn't _actually_ Aoi's home, but a friend of hers, named Iris Kuonji. If I was to be short, if Aoi was a "mage", then Iris was a "witch." And unlike either of us, she'd been training her entire life and had inherited a power that spanned one hell of a long time.

So if _anybody_ could help me figure out what this magic was, it would be her. I could probably ask Touka but she likes dancing around certain topics if she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Iris doesn't hate you… the way she thinks about you is kind of confusing." Aoi said, folding her arms, "So, what was this weird thing?"

"You'll hear it when I tell Iris. But, it was… strange." I remarked. Aoi just shrugged to my answer. The rest of the walk was silent until we came to a large set of double doors. When they opened, the room moved to a massive library. Multitudes of book filled shelves lined the walls and made rounding rows all across the massive room, even up into a second floor. It was hard to think of one household holding this many books. A surprisingly warm, welcoming air of the room was nice… but starkly different than the girl who spent most of her time holed up in it.

"Oi Iris, you in here right now?" While I spoke a good deal loudly, the structure of the room made my voice seem nearly muffled. You couldn't even hear our footsteps on the soft carpet as Aoi and I moved through the center path of the shelves to an arrangement of chairs, sofas, and tables. And poking out from the top of one of the chairs was a head topped with sleek black hair, "Oh, there you are."

 _WOOSH!_

My hand shot up and caught a book as it came sailing for my head. Iris hadn't even turned around, but one of her arms was lowering down. What was it with the magus women I know and throwing books at my head?

"Couldn't have just said hi?" I muttered. The book that I'd caught was, of all the bloody things, _Ars Goetia._ I bet she threw this for the sake of irony. Iris may not use a phone, but she has familiars all over town. There's hardly an event that goes on here in Kouh she _doesn't_ know about.

"I found that more appropriate." Iris was the type to speak in a complete monotone. It kind of ruined the nice sound her voice had in a way, but she wasn't exactly the type for a lot of emotions either. Iris was also nice looking (do supernatural women just have a gene that makes them all pretty as hell?), her snowy pale skin stood out starkly against her black hair, and her eyes were the exact same shade of black, almost like two pieces of obsidian. Her expression was as lacking in nuance as her voice, and her aura was just as cold as her stare. "What is it you want, Edelweiss?"

"Ah come on. Would it kill ya' to use my first name? We've known each other since middle school after all." I remarked, Iris not giving me more than that vapid stare, "Ugh… okay, I'm here because it involves magical things, and I figured you'd be the best person to answer my question about it… or at least, maybe tell me what the hell it is."

"Well at least it isn't something trivial." Iris let out a light sigh, a move of her hand levitating the book she'd been holding back onto one of the shelves, "Don't waste time then, show it to me."

I let out a breath and opened my right hand as I held it level to my shoulder. The image of a gun-hammer going off, that was what I used as a mental trigger for this kind of thing. Not even a moment after I'd produced the thought, those black and white swirls from the other night began wrapping their way up my arm, focusing into my palm and into a swirling circle while my arm was near completely enveloped.

"What in the?! Darkness _and_ light?! But you're half Devil, that shouldn't be possible!" Aoi said, staring at the swirl in my palm with a surprised look, though there was curiosity too. She gingerly moved one hand forward, but her fingers stopped just before they could possibly brush the energy courtesy of Iris grabbing her by the wrist… in which she then proceeded to yank Aoi's arm behind her back.

"Stupid. Don't go touching things that could be dangerous." Iris flatly spoke even as Aoi yelped. The dark haired girl casually ducked a retaliating kick from Aoi, retreating back, "While it's true a Devil normally couldn't use light magic, remember that Edelweiss is half-blooded. He's somewhat exempt to certain limitations a Devil would have because of it."

"I know that, but it doesn't explain how he could use light magic safely. Sure he's stupidly resistant to the element, way more than he probably should be, but even a half-blood would be weak to light, wouldn't they?" Aoi remarked, rubbing her wrist, "Soren, you seriously don't understand it?"

"No, I don't." I replied, staring at me arm. "This feeling just came to me the other night… it was like something in my head finally clicked. I don't know why, or even how, but the result was this. A Devil that can use both light and darkness… agh, man do you get hos frustrating this is for me?! It only adds more and more questions about who I am, who my parents are!"

"Man your life sucks." Aoi's tone was sarcastic, and I shot her a glare in return, "Though… you make a point. Geez, just what the hell kind of parentage do you have if it makes this? Or, I guess more accurately… what kind of Devil was your mother?"

"A bloodline that can use light magic huh?" Iris murmured, putting a hand to her chin, "I don't think there's anything about that in the Devil-made texts I have. You would think a bloodline like that would be well documented. What about your new Devil pals? Have you told them?"

"Like hell I'm telling Gremory about this." I let the swirls around my arm fade and pocketed my hand, giving a sigh, "I don't trust her _or_ her peerage that much yet. And I still get the feeling Gremory doesn't like the lack of control she has on me. I'm not one of her Servants even if I'm doing errands to help the business, which means I'm not as liable to follow her orders."

"Of course." Iris said, holding out a hand, to which then a small brown bird flitted over and landed on her finger. She gave it a small stroke and gave a hum, "This is the bird that I have keeping an eye on your. It saw your little fight with the Fallen Angel."

"Yeah, not sure how to feel about the fact you have one of your familiars tailing me all the time."

"I have familiars tailing a lot of people. Don't feel too special. But, let's see what happened." As cold a response to anything. Iris was a master of piercing people with her cold words and sarcasm. She let out a breath as the put a hand on the bird's head, a small glow at her palm. Aoi and I looked to each other, waiting in silence for a good couple of minutes. When the glow died down, Iris opened her eyes again, giving a breath, "Interesting… even without properly knowing what you were doing, you still managed to release that much energy. I'm surprised you didn't kill that Fallen Angel."

"Yeah well it wasn't on my agenda to kill somebody, so I didn't." I responded, folding my arms, again having that vapid gaze bore into me, "So? What're we gonna do about this huh? It's not like I can just use this thing without a care. It'd be all kinds of trouble if word got out there's some half-blooded Devil who can use freaking light magic!"

"I think that answer should be obvious. You train here with me enough as it is. Iris could help you learn how to use it properly." Aoi stated, her tone casual as usual for her, Iris though, immediately turned her eyes to her. It was subtle, but one of her eyebrows was raised _just_ a bit in a questioning gesture, "I mean c'mon, Soren's been doing basic stuff any Devil could do easily if they have enough talent. Don't you think it'd be fun for you Iris? Helping him learn how to use this amalgam of a magic those books of yours don't say anything on?"

"Don't I get a say in this?!" I snapped, Aoi looking at me with a smile that was anything _but_ pleasant. Considering not a few minutes earlier, she and Iris had taken swings at each other, which was _startlingly_ tame for the two of them by all accounts, believe me, I was still on the fence about whether or not she hated me! "I mean… not that I don't _want_ to figure this out."

"See? So, Iris gets to learn about some new magic stuff, and _you_ can discreetly practice without any prying eyes. Besides, it could make our sparring matches fun." Aoi rubbed her hands together as she chuckled, earning a sigh from me in response. This hot blooded girl and her liking for fights, of course she'd be all for some new skills being added to my repertoire so our sparring could be more intense.

"Well… I won't deny I would like to learn what this magic of his is." Iris answered, earning a surprised sound from me. Again, that flat expression was aimed at me, but I swear it was more like I was being looked through, "If that is to be the case, then I'd like you to stop by every day after school. At least when you're not doing your jobs for you-know-who…" at _that_ phrase, Aoi suddenly gained a dark aura about her. Again, she and Touka do not like each other at all, "… or your Devil friends and whatever they have you doing, at the least. My lessons are not to be taken lightly."

"Can't be much worse than taking one of Aoi's kicks for now reason!" I laughed, ducking down when the comment earned _exactly_ that. Sorry thing was, the kick sailed right past me and continued towards Iris instead, only to promptly slam into a white magic circle as the dark eyed girl raised her hand. Aoi was quick to pull back, clicking her tongue. I did the same… which left the three of us looking at each other in a wary manner.

"Well now look what you've done Soren. You just had to dodge, did you?" Aoi had swirling circles of blue energy at her palms, and my scoffing response came with me brandishing my Boosted Gear in return.

"You're the one who didn't stop it! Don't blaming me that this is happening now!" I said. Iris just gave a disinterested sigh, but with a snap of her fingers, two forms appeared next to her. They were downright cartoonish in look, vaguely humanoid pig creatures dressed in bizarre suits and capes. One had "Dum" on it's collar, and the other had "Dee" marked on its coat.

"You two are always so bothersome. Do you know how much noise you make when you train?" Iris said, the pig creatures, just two of her many, many familiars, bouncing like some kind of floating balls, "You made me take out the Tweedle twins. I'm sure you both know how this will go."

"It is Thursday after all. I think we're on number ten for the week by now." I said, Aoi just gaining a smirk as her hands curled a bit. Iris raised one arm, and I raked the flat of my sword across the back of my gauntlet. Yeup, just a normal Thursday, and a trio of friends again going all out over something as stupid as this.

We're just crazy like that.

* * *

"Haaa… haaa… haaa… dammit Iris, how many times did you have to send those two pigs at _me?!_ Aoi was the one who nearly kicked you!"

"You're the one who ducked it… haaa… and no fair using that magic so soon! That hits way too hard!"

"I said that was an accident!"

"Both of you are too loud…"

The three of us were now splayed out on the carpet of the library, which was being put back into order from some more of Iris's familiars. We'd lost track of time during out fight, but if I had to guess, it had been a few hours. Aoi, as usually, knew nothing of the word "restraint" and kept going mad with her magic bullets and martial arts. I ended up using that dark-and-light magic without thinking about it, and Iris' pig familiars pinballed all over the place while she hung back.

Again, this was pretty normal for us. Not really sure what you could call it, but somehow we're friends despite basically trying to kill each other on a regular basis… maybe it's just some overblown form of training or something.

That, or we're just fucking insane. Maybe that.

"Well… at least we have an idea of what that magic can do now." Iris remarked, sitting up and brushing her shirt off, "Let's keep this to the training room next time."

"Yeah… sounds like a good idea." I muttered, rolling over and staying in a laying position, letting my head loll to the side and enjoy the softness of the carpet. I could probably fall asleep if I wanted to. "Man every time we do that is just exhausting."

"It builds character!" Aoi said so as she jackknifed to her feet, brushing her skirt off. If she wasn't those spats of her's I'd be getting a pretty good view of her panties about now, but Aoi was a smart girl since she prefers her kicks. They make her ass look good anyway. "Soren, what're you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just laying here enjoying the soft carpet." I rolled over again and put my arms behind my head as I let a breath drift out from between my lips, "That at least helped get my head in order a bit. I've just gotta take things as they come I suppose. Shouldn't rush to get my answers. Besides, I'm half-Devil, I'm gonna live basically forever anyway! I literally have all the time in the world!"

"Ah the perks of being a supernatural being." Aoi mused, running a hand through her hair.

There were several perks to being of supernatural blood, even for stock standard humans like Aoi and Iris who were of mage bloodlines over say, demonic ones: You get what might as well be near-immortality. It's a more innate thing for beings like Devils and Angels, but for sorcerer bloodlines, it's something that has to get ingrained into the bloodline first. Aoi and Iris have the luck of being from kinda long lines, so they have that by default.

Which is kinda why we can be so carefree half the time.

Truly, one bizarre situation we exist in. It's almost strange, not being one of the mayflies when it comes to the lifespan-of-humanoid-beings scale.

 _SLAP!_

A cracking sound went through the air as my hand promptly met my face. This was no time to start delving into those kinds of thoughts! It's just part of living like this that means you have to accept that kind of outcome as inevitable.

"Ugh… well, I'm out of here, see you two later. I got a Stray to hunt, and I'm dragging Tsuno's sorry ass to take it out with me!" I shot up to my feet in a flash, rolling an arm, Aoi making a notably annoyed sound at the mention of Tsuno.

"One of my birds will follow you. I want data on your magic." Iris said, snapping her fingers, another small brown bird flitting down to her, "This one. Make sure it doesn't die by running into a pole like some of them tend to."

"Yeah yeah." I muttered. I produced a small flicker of mana at my fingertip and moved it to the bird. It moved in a way one could almost call artificial as it moved it's head forward and sapped up the ball of mana in it's beak. This was basically a way to get the thing to keep tabs on me. Iris can track people by having her bird familiars snap up bits of their mana.

Not a lot of people have this happen willingly.

"Whatever. I'm doing to go shower off." Aoi walked off with this words, only leaving silence between Iris and I as the bird flew off.

"Well then… later."

"Have a good evening."

* * *

"Come ooonnn Soren! I was just getting to the good part back there!"

"Save your picking up shotacons for later. We've got a stray to kill."

I was dragging Tsuno's small self to the outer area of Kuoh town. This was also normal, since it was the simplest way to get him to actually do our Stray hunts. He much preferred to work his bit around town, but after todays "mess", I was not in the mood so I immediately resorted to the dragging.

"Ugh, fine. Needed to get some use for the ol' axe in again anyway." Tsuno folded his arms as he sighed, finally ceasing his struggling attempts. But in no way going about trying to actually walk. At the least he's small so dragging him around isn't a hassle, "So which one of the three contracts that Aozaki gave you are you taking tonight?"

"This one." I pulled a folded slip of paper out of my jacket and flashed it, Tsuno nabbing it and opening it up, "The Stray's name is Sada. Amusingly enough, the request came in from one of Iris's classmates."

"Ugh, please don't mention that dang fairy tale witch! I still have the bad memories of that golem of hers!" Tsuno covered his eyes as he made a faux wail. Now if there was someone Iris _definitely_ hated, it was Tsuno. He can't even go _near_ her home without one of her more troublesome "pets" rushing out to chase him off… and it's also NOT a good idea to hurt the things either, lest one wants Iris to actually fight herself… and that can be scary. "Hmm, but man I wish I could find some way into that all-girl's school! Kuoh Academy is fine but _come on,_ it's so much more _fun_ when there's a bit of a trespassing element!"

"One of these days you're going to get arrested for a sex charge, y'know that?"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. I'd never go _that_ far. I'm a pervert, not an idiot. Also not a rapist of any kind. Now let's see the stats…" Tsuno immediately diverted to the topic to the Stray as he opened the paper, and also finally took to walking on his own, "Hmm… was reincarnated with four pawns, ohh, must've been strong. We'll get good money for returning those Pieces to his master. Let's see… ran off due to personal greed and insubordination… the request came in because he's stalking the grounds… HEY! I wanted to do that!"

"Didn't you _just_ say you wouldn't?"

"Yeah but doesn't mean the idea still isn't _there._ Besides, no lady alive can resist _these_ looks!"

"For a shota it is amazing you say those things."

Tsuno only snickered proudly as he folded the paper back up and handed it off to me. Prominently shown on it though, was a seal mark that was glowing a dull green color. These contracts worked by having a trace of the target on them. The closer you get, the brighter the seal glows, and once the target is dead, it fades away to act as proof the contract was fulfilled.

I may not have been able to get a contract the _normal_ way, but for me, this is just as good.

The good thing is, the glowing seal also acts sort of like a compass. Just follow the path that makes it glow more, and you'll find the mark eventually. It ended up taking Tsuno and I a good ways out, to the walls of a school. Reien Girl's Academy. It had for a while been considered a sister school to Kuoh Academy before it went co-ed. And news said the heads here were adamantly sticking to their guns of a monogendered school… as old an idea it even is in the modern day.

"So, our Stray is around here huh?" Tsuno hummed as he looked at the target sheet, and now the seal on it was glowing much brighter shade of green, "Well ain't this fun!"

"Don't break too much now." I said. With a short scan around, I spotted a particular small brown bird perched on the nearby railing. The thing really had tailed me all the way out here. I can bet Iris is watching through the thing right now.

Tsuno just shrugged as he put his arms behind his head. With a wave of my hand and a small glow, the lock on the gate slide open smoothly, allowing us to enter the grounds. The open area was large, almost downright perfect for a fight. It was easy to say things were fortunate the Stray had been spotted before any actual incidents had happened… yet.

"So, why do you thing this Sada guy was stalking out some all-girl's school huh? Was it just for food or something… worse. Like you know, _really bad doujinshi_ kind of material? Hmmmmm?" Tsuno's attitude was way to casual for the kind of stuff he was saying. I responded mostly by shoving a hand in his face.

"Don't put that kind of image in my head." I responded, giving a breath, then raising the volume of my voice, "Alright tough guy, get your sorry ass out here! I know you've been watching us since we went through the gate!"

"As minimal in wasting time as always." Tsuno chuckled, barring what were quite clearly fangs as his normally goofy grin turned into a downright vicious smirk.

We didn't have to wait long after my call out as the air gained a new feeling to it. The figure who appeared was in a dark cloak that hid most of their features. Not much of my problem though, he's gonna be dead in about five minutes anyway.

"What's with this? A couple of brats showed up? What the hell brings you two here?" The Stray said, earning a sardonic sounding chuckle from me.

"Us? We're just a couple of hunters who heard some pray tell of a Stray stalking this campus. Word came in, and your old Master would like his Pieces back." I said, giving a small flick of my hair, "And I'm sure talking would be pointless, so why don't we just get to the part where we beat the hell out of each other eh?"

"Hehehehehe… well, somebody who doesn't beat around the bush? I like that! I can get right to killing you without a hassle then!" The Stray bent down to all fours, and his form burst from a humanoid one to some kind of messed up amalgamation of a crocodile and a lion. Strays are strange like that when their powers are unchecked.

"Man this guy is fugly. Tsuno, how long you think this'll take?" With a swipe of my right hand, I produced my Sacred Gear, and Tsuno chuckled as he put a hand on the brim of his knit cap.

"A few minutes at best maybe? Probably less." Tsuno said, pulling off the cap and shaking his hair loose. With the hat gone, it revealed that poking up form between the golden strands of his hair were a pair of dark red horns. They were rather thin too. And why would he have them? Simple: Tsuno is an Oni, and to be even clearer with it, he's descended from Shuten Doji, of all the beings. "Now come on out! Golden Ripper!"

With a crack of lightning (also golden colored) at his hands, a massive axe burst into form in Tsuno's hand. For a hand axe, the thing was downright massive, an ornate gold with all kinds of discerning marks on it, the blade itself crackling with electricity.

"Alright, now let's go!"

When the Stray lunged at us, I shot to the side while Tsuno stayed put. A wicked glean came from the Oni boy's eyes as he set his feet solidly, pulling back his left hand and balling it into a fist, throwing it forward and punching the Stray clean in the snout, the sound of breaking bones filling the air before Tsuno swiped with his axe. The sound of a thunder clap filled the air as the golden weapon struck and sent the Stray flying across the open grounds. A burnt out rut had formed in the ground of the path where the Stray had gone.

"Hehehehehee… ah come on now! One little hit like that won't keep ya down! You've got four Pawns right?! You're tougher than that you peeping-lizard-cat!" Tsuno stood straight as he swung his axe again, producing another blast of lightning, this time though, it was met with a blast of raw flames that stopped it dead, "Huhhhh? So the scaly cat can breath flames huh?"

"Don't start going buck wild now! You'll tear down the school at this rate!" I shouted as I shot through the smoke that had been produced and attacked the Stray myself. His claws parried my sword, and I swiped it back around to return the blow and cleanly sever one of them in return.

 **[BOOST!]**

The call from my Gear sounded, and I felt a surge of power rush up my body as I dodged aother swipe from the Stray as he roared while blood seeped from the severed claw. As I jumped away off the paw of the Stray, Tsuno shot back in and brought his axe down on the Stray's back, the scales shattering under the blow and causing another spew of blood, some of it getting into Tsuno's face and only adding to the wild expression he had on.

The Stray roared in pain and swiped his tail, smacking Tsuno and sending him flying off, though as we were now both in the air, I grabbed him when he flung an arm out, and he threw me right back down as my Gear sounded a second call.

"Let's see how this feels for ya!" With the thought coming to mind, the swirls of shadow and light surrounded my sword again as I tapped a hand off the striking tail to dodge it, taking the opening to slash and drive the blade through the scales of the tail, and a downright shrieking roar left the mouth of the Stray.

"What the hell?! That burns! What the hell is that?!" The Stray flailed around with me stuck on his tail. The damn sword got lodged onto one of the vertebra, what the hell?! I made the damn thing as sharp as I could, and it sharpens as it builds power! Why the hell would the damn thing get lodged now?!

"Something I just figured I can do!" I shouted, forcing the sword to go through the rest of the way as it glowed green again, the Stray roaring as a good half of his tail went flying off. I planted a foot on his back to jump off, "Devils don't like light after all! I just threw in a mix of darkness to go with it!"

I say it all cocky like that, but the only reason I'm consciously using it is no thanks to my scrapping with Aoi and Iris earlier today.

"Tsuno! Finish his ass off! The light's got him debilitated!" I snapped.

"All I needed to hear!" Tsuno shouted and grabbed the upper part of his axe, the gold and silver blade starting to rapidly rev up like it was some kind of chainsaw, and electricity was all around Tsuno's body as he leapt at the Stray, who again swiped at him with his claws.

Which was the _wrong move._

Tsuno's revved axe came down with all of the lightning it had built up flashing from it, the weapon blasting through the Stray's limbs and right through the rest of him as an explosion of golden lightning burst through the air. I actively had to raise a barrier as it sparked around. And once it died down, there wasn't much left of the Stray to say the least. Mostly just a charred pile of ashe and a vague outline of where he _had_ been.

"Man I forgot how hard that damn axe of yours hits." I said, stepping over to the crater and looking down at Tsuno, "What the hell are we gonna do about this?!"

"Ah relax, I can just call in some of dad's lackeys to come do repairs as usual." Tsuno stated such a thing with all the casual method somebody with the kind of strange connections he had only could. His foot was also moving through the ashes until he let out a laugh when he hit something, "Found 'em!"

"The Pieces right?" I stepped over to Tsuno and brushed away the ashes, and just as expected, we found four chess pieces, black pawns to be precise, ones marked in silver, on the ground. I swiped them up quickly and bounced them in my hand, still covered in the gauntlet, "And that's four! Pawns may not be as big of a payout, but hey, cash is cash."

"Ah please, it's a Devil noble. Even a pawn would be one suck-ass of a loss. We're splittin' the pay for those between us, got it! I did most of the legwork!"

"Hey I'm the one who cut off his tail and weekend him! If anything I did most of the work, you just finished him off!"

"Then I should get most of the pay! Finishing blow gets bonus points!"

"Oh like you need the extra money! You're goddamn Oni Yakuza! Last I checked your pockets are so lined money is something you don't give a damn about."

"It's the principal of the thing!"

"The only principal you abide by is the one that let's you perv on girls and get laid!"

"EXACTLY!"

Tsuno shouted that with such pride that it was just as shocking as the fact of the matter he was saying this about the fact he's an obsessive pervert. This was the kind of person with no shame about who he was and went about every day being honest with himself, the things he likes, and the things he desires. It's weirdly admirable… and I fucking hate myself for actually being able to say that.

"Huh… okay then, fifty-fifty. Capiche? It was my contract so I get the main payment anyway." I said, pulling out the slip of paper, spotting that the seal on it had vanished, and a smirk came to my face, "Kehehehe… one more in the bank. Hah! Suck on that Gremroy! I can get contracts in my own way! Screw the normal method for Devils, this is how I'm gonna become a High Ranker like your sorry ass!"

"Wait so Gremory really has you doing normal Devil contracts?"

"It's to cover for when one of her Servants get an extra one they can't cover."

"And why pray tell _are_ you doing that?" Tsuno chuckled as he leaned on his axe, an easy thing to do thanks to his small size and the thing being as massive as it is.

"That should be obvious. I can get answers if I work with that lot." I said, pocketing the paper again, "That's all I need to be around them for… long enough to get a chance to talk to Lucifer and find out why the hell he put me into this position I'm in now."

"Well you're goals are as lofty as ever! Ahahahahaha! Ahh man Soren, you never cease to be amusing."

"Shut it. Let's clean up what we can and get some food. I'm starving."

"You're paying right?"

"Yeah I'm paying, now shut up and clean up!"

* * *

"Man, I forgot how much that damn Oni eats… that cut way to deep into my funds for the month! Ahhh man, how the hell do I explain away that one huh?! That my crazy pervert of a best friend is a glutton despite being the size of a middle schooler and happens to be an Oni?!"

I was on my way to school for the morning, and mulling on last night. That damn Oni eats way too much. He's as bad as freaking Goku in DBZ! He's lucky I can _just_ manage on that since my parents are stupid kinds of generous with what they send me each month. Though I make sure to keep what I get from my contracts from Touka safe for a rainy day.

"Eh whatever. Once the pay comes in for the contract and those Pieces, it'll probably make up for the deficit."

If I don't have to run something for Gremory today, hopefully not, then I'm definitely gonna have to deal with Iris. I caught her familiar flying off after Tsuno and I got done cleaning up our mess from the other night. I bet that damn witch has all kinds of stuff cooked up to drill into my head when we see each other next.

"Ugh… this is the worst."

"Uwhaaa!"

"Huh?"

A voice? It came from behind me, and along with it came the sound of things hitting the ground. A random guess said a suitcase clattering onto the ground. When I turned, what I saw was a nun on the ground. She was splayed out with her face in the pavement, her arms spread, and her rear stuck in the air.

What an unfortunate way to fall… especially when there wasn't anything to obviously trip over.

"Uh… are you okay?" Better instinct made me step over to the nun and put out a hand to help her.

"Auu… why do I keep falling over all the time? Oh… I'm sorry, thank you very much."

Her voice was young. I bet she wasn't at all much younger than me, especially going by her size.

I knew she was speaking Japanese, and clearly trying hard to work with the language, but Devils like me have the gift of tongues so it doesn't really matter what language someone speaks, I can understand it as naturally as I do English and Japanese. Not that it doesn't help to actually _learn_ the language. But this is a topic for another time.

The girl took my hand to accept the help up. Then the wind blew, and her white veil when flying off.

Bright blonde hair fell down well past her shoulders, and the sunlight was nearly making it sparkly (a lot like that annoying Oni I call my friend). Surprised emerald eyes followed the veil as it flew off in the wind.

"Hup! Got it!" I hopped up as the white veil drifted off, smoothly catching it before it got too far. As I can back down, I finally took a good look at her face and…

 _Dammit this girl is cute!_

No, seriously! This was straight out moe! But wait… this town is pretty standard Japanese Shinto in terms of the local religions, why the heck is a nun here? We had a Christian church years ago but the place has been abandoned for years now.

 _But no seriously why is this girl so damn cute? I can't stop staring._

"U-Um… is something wrong?"

"EH?! N-No, sorry! Just zoned out for a moment! Ahehehehe… uh, this is yours yeah?" I handed the veil back to the nun with a casual chuckle, though the attempted smile was more awkward on my part. "So uh… I should probably be going…"

"Ah, wait uh… can I at least get your name?"

"Hm? Ah, right… that's the more polite thing. Well. Name's Soren. Soren Edelweiss." I said, stopping as I attempted to run off, turning back to the nun, "And what about you?"

"Ah. I'm Asia Argento… and uhm… if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you maybe help me, Mr. Edelweiss? I'm… k-kind of lost. S-Sorry to bother you."

"Eh?"

Lost?! What?! In this part of town?!

"Uh… sure, where do you need to go?"

"Oh uh… just the Church somewhere in this area. I don't know where it is… and I got lost."

"Ah…"

 _DAMMIT!_ That place?! I'm half-Devil! Going near that place is tantamount to saying "hey, I'm a Devil, smite me!"

"Sure. I know where the Church is. No skin off my back."

WHAT AM I DOING?!

But I stopped in the middle of my mental freaking out when the girl smiled suddenly. It was a kind, pure sort of smile. I'm the first to admit I can be kind of an ass… but dammit, I can't be when there's somebody who downright radiates kindness standing in front of me.

"Thank you, surely, this has to be a gift from God!"

More like a gift from the Devil… man what am I getting myself into now? This can only end so badly, I can just see it…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And now things are really about to get moving along for this part! Hehehehehe, oh will it be fun considering the crew this Soren keeps around him. I've already got some pretty handy ideas on how to handle the rest of this arc. Well, that's all for now! Please leave a review if ya' well, and remember, if you've got questions, then feel free to PM me.**


	5. I Made a Friend(?)

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 5: I made a friend(?)**

What am I doing? Like, seriously, _what am I doing?_

This has got to be some divine joke. A half-Devil escorting a nun to a local church. I've gone insane! I've finally lost it because I just couldn't say no to a cute girl! I cannot let Aoi find out about this, she'll let me live it down if she knows I'm actually susceptible to that… if I don't get suddenly smote for daring to go near one of those places. Then again… I've been to an abandoned church or two on the other side of town for some hunts.

But I'm with a nun! That completely changes the situation!

Dammit… I need to say _something!_

"So… are you on a trip or something? That's a pretty big case you've got with you?"

"Ah, no, actually." Asia replied, adjusting the large travel case she was pulling behind her, "I was appointed to this town's church."

Appointed? To the church in _this_ part of town? Last I checked the only Christian church in the city that was still up is downtown… not here in the suburb district. That's raising a warning flag off the bat.

"Well it explains the look."

Play oblivious. To let this girl know I know way more about this shit than I reasonably should… or y'know, the fact I'm a half-Devil. That'd be a bad.

"I'm glad I met such a nice person like you. It must be divine guidance!"

That is based on circumstantial evidence. I can be quite the dick when I want to be. But I also like helping people so… moving on. But again, less divine guidance, probably from the Devil King himself… okay it's more complicated than that but still. Speaking from the perspective of a realist, this is just a coincidental crossing.

Also, that cross is proving to just be an annoyance. Even looking at the darn thing makes me feel uneasy. Holy artifacts in general are kind of a nuisance just to be around. Which is why going near a church really isn't on my list of things to do regularly.

"Whaaaa!"

A short ways off, the cries of a young boy hit my ears. Taking the quick guess, and the way he was cradling his knee, odds were he tripped and fell. The scrape didn't look terrible from what I could see, but it was pretty red. And hey, young kid. Little kids don't have a lot of pain tolerance. I myself took a step over, but Asia beat me to the kid.

"Don't cry; it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all." Asia gently rubbed the boys head to get him to calm down a bit, her tone matching the gesture. What followed was… surprising. Asia moved her hands over the boy's scrapped knee, and a gentle green glow came from her palms and shone over the injury. And within seconds, it had healed. Along with it, I could see the center of the glow… two rings, one each on both of her middle fingers.

And then from that, I felt a sudden pulse come from my left hand. It was a brief, sharp sense of pain, akin to a quick prick from a needle… or maybe a stab from a knife. But that kind of pulse meant one thing: That ability Asia had used wasn't simply magic. It had to have been a Sacred Gear.

But… if she does have a Sacred Gear, would that explain why she's here?

"There, you're all better now." I turned back to Asia and the child, the boy looking at his now healed knee with an awed look. And when she looked at me, she took a sudden 'silly me' gesture. "Oops, force of habit!"

A short time later past the park we'd run into the kid at as we continued on, the walk had remained silent since then. But… I couldn't deny what the pulse was. It had to be a Sacred Gear. What else could it have been? It didn't seem like Asia knew much about magic, and she naturally used that ability. No type of incantation to channel it or anything… the kind of method you'd use a Sacred Gear in. It's a part of you, all you need is the proper mental trigger to use the ability.

"I must've surprised you." Asia finally spoke. I guess she's figured the topic can't really be ignored.

"Ah, well… I admit it was a bit surprising. Still, that was a pretty neat ability you used."

"It's a wonderful power granted by God." Despite the phrase, Asia's expression suddenly took a more downtrodden look. "Yes, a wonderful power… oh! That must be the place!"

"Hm? Oh, that one eh?" Our procession stopped as we reached one of the upward climbs in town. At the top of it and past a short stretch of woods, an old, sterling white church stood out with it's spire standing prominently out from the tree line. "It's the only church in this part of town. Haven't really seen a lot of people go there recently."

"Well, thank goodness we arrived!"

"Ehehe… y-yeah."

Even from this far away, I was feeling uneasy. There was a feeling of nausea in my stomach, one brought from even just looking at that church.

"I'd like to return the favor. Would you like to accompany me there?" Asia sweetly asked, though I shook my head in response.

"I-I'm flattered, but uh, I've got something to take care of back at school. I would if I could, but uh… my club president is a bit testy y'see? She'll get mad if I'm late!" I tried to hide it, but the hand clenching the shoulder strap of my school bag was shaking. My body wanted to get away from this area, to get as far away from the church as I could.

"I see, that's too bad." Asia said, then chuckling, "Well, thank you, Mr. Edelweiss."

"Just call me Soren, Asia." I responded, Asia nodding.

"Alright then. I'm happy to have met someone as kind as you so quickly after arriving in Japan!"

"Ah, well, y'know…"

"Please visit the church when you find the time. Promise me?"

Ahhhh shit… this is what you call a rock and a hard place. I don't wanna go anywhere near a church that makes me feel sick like this… but I don't wanna tell her no either. Dammit!

"S-Sure… I'll see what I can do." I just spat that out without thinking. Dammit. "Well, see ya' around, maybe."

"Yes. I hope so!"

Church or not, politics can go to hell (hah), she's a good girl. Though… let's not think anything that could jinx myself now.

As I left the area I stopped when I heard a flapping noise in the air. Which got a sigh from me when I saw it was a bat-like creature, and not a small bird.

"Great… now I've got two people keeping an eye on my via familiars. Looks like my excuse won't be too unfounded…"

* * *

 _BAM!_

The doors to the ORC room blew open as I landed a solid kick on them. Hard enough to send them flying open but not enough to say, knock them off of their hinges. Papers went flying as Rias suddenly flinched at her desk, looking at me with a surprised look from the sudden arrival.

"A'ight, working with ya' I can stand, but mind telling me why the hell you've got your familiar tailing me Gremory?!"

"Y-You found out about that?!"

"I have an… associate who does the same thing all the time. I'm not an idiot. Does this have anything to do with the Fallen Angel thing?"

"We might as well just tell him Rias." Akeno, who was now picking up the scattered papers, suggested. Rias sighed in return to the matter.

"Ugh, fine." Rias tented her hands, getting to her usual composure. "Truth be told we'd already been using our familiars to keep an eye on you since you were… _assigned_ to my protection."

"Ah so basically you've been stalking me?"

"Observing. Like you, I want some answers about why it is you were even declared a protectorate. So, when you're not on the clock, I figured it best to keep an eye on you in the event of another attack. Usually the familiar keeps out of sight… but today you just had to go near that church in town, so my familiar ran."

"Geh?!"

"I'm pretty sure you know this already, but, unless it's been abandoned for some time, churches are hostile territory to us Devils."

"Yeah no shit."

"And if you had gotten closer, even with the situation against you so far, there's a possibility you could have incited fighting between the Devils and Heaven. I know you like operate on your own terms, but let me remind you I'm only allowing that as long as you don't cause trouble for me and my peerage. And you came rather close to doing that today. Also remember the Fallen Angels are still targeting you. You never know when another light-lance will try to find it's way through your stomach."

"Which means that church probably got recently took over." I noted, folding my arms and looking away from Rias' piercing gaze. "Which is why I started getting chills even though I was so far away. Tch. Well… least I know what door to bust down if it goes four-for-four."

"Speaking of… I'd warn you against being around somebody from the Church." Rias added. To which I just looked to the side. "I don't care it who it is you work with aside from me, being around someone in the Church might as well be an invitation for death if they find you're half-Devil. And I'm sure what happens when a Devil is killed be an exorcist."

"Yeah. Totally oblivion. Done, gone, no after life, no reincarnation. Nada, zilch, gone. Whatever else you want to say." I said, Rias nodding.

"That's right. Nothing, complete and total nothingness is what you would become." Rias stood up and moved to the window. Akeno was putting the papers back on the desk. "And considering how you are, like most Devils I'm sure the idea of being nothing, and having nothing, isn't exactly on a list of things you'd be okay with."

"Obviously. Look Gremory, you don't need to warn me about a damn thing." I said, pocketing a hand, "I know what it is I'm up against. It's not like I'm some fresh off the press newbie who barely even knows how to use this powers."

"I understand that. I'm sorry about sounding so irritated. Just be careful… and again, don't cause too much trouble." Rias went into the back room with that, leaving me looking rather confused.

"Wait… so she wasn't pissed?"

"If Rias was actually angry with you, she'd have probably blasted you as soon as you kicked open the door." Akeno got my attention with the remark. "And besides, she's just looking out for you, Soren-kun."

"I don't need to be looked out for. The only reason I'm not making a fuss about working with you guys is because it gives me a chance to get answers. I work my way up the Devil ladder, I can start asking questions without having to punch somebody."

"True. But, Rias takes her jobs very seriously. If she'd told to help keep someone safe, she'll treat with all the care she would one of her Servants. And besides, there's nothing with helping a classmate, is there?"

"That's not exactly my point."

The door opened again and Rias entered the room, the red head humming.

"Did you get the message too Akeno?"

"The one from the Archduke? I was actually about to tell you." Akeno responded to her fellow, my peering from the side coming with a raised brow as Akeno's look became serious. "Apparently, a Stray Devil is loose here in town."

"A Stray? Wait… you got a name?" I asked, Rias nodding.

"Viser."

With that, I immediately reached into my bag and whipped out the contract papers I had left, flicking both open and scanning over them.

"AHA! That's one of my contracts!"

"Huh?" Rias hummed, and I waved the contract at her.

"The back alley place I work with. Among the things we do, we take hits on Strays from their Masters in order to retrieve the lost Pieces. Looks like the one you just got warned about is one of the three I got a hit for."

"I didn't know hits like that would be put out on Strays." Risaid, giving a hum, "Though I suppose hiring people to help gather the Pieces Strays would still have. I can only assume you get paid rather well for the pieces you gather."

"Heck yeah I do. Most of that stuff makes up like half my pocket money. Besides, it's how I gather my own contracts with my… boss… really the only thing I can call her."

"Ara~, so it seems you _can_ defer to brands of authority." Akeno hummed, earning a small glare from me, "Well Rias? He is rather powerful. It'd make managing the Strays we get warnings about much easier if we brought him with us every now and again."

"Hmm… fine then. I'd like a first hand showing of what you can do, Soren-kun. It would be fun to see what the current Sekiryuutei is capable of."

"Well then, you've got me on board for the hunt tonight."

* * *

"So, Edelweiss-kun, you're aware about the nature of Strays, right?"

Yuuto's question, while reasonable, earned a sigh from me. Our merry little group had teleported to the woods that marked the small mountains outside of the town… and I guess a tad bit of review on the walk up to the area would be useful to anyone.

"Course I do. Strays used to be like any other Devil Servant. Only problem is, they got troublesome and decided to betray or just outright kill their Master in order to live how they please… of course the prevailing problem is that it doesn't work like that."

"And with that, you definitely what happens to a Stray after so long huh?"

"Of course I do."

"We're headed to an abandoned house. The Stray apparently lures people to it in order to eat them." Akeno said, the destination in sight now. A large structure that seemed less "house" and more "event building." As for why the heck it was build this far out in the woods, well, hell if I know.

"Huuuhhh… the last one I killed stalked an all-girl's school a friend of mine attends… he was some kind weird crocodile thing. So… most of the time the things I do are smash-and-grab… mostly 'cause I don't know the spell to instantly 'port Pieces back their owner."

"Tonight's mission won't be much different than what it is you're used to." Akeno remarked, chuckling as she glanced back at me when we stopped at the doors, "You won't be too scared of what you see now will you?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny Himejima."

"Oh, one more thing. Soren-kun, do you know what kind of traits Evil Pieces actually have?" Rias' question came as we all entered the building. Things were strewn about, lots of messes… oh, and tons of dried patches of blood and a few bones and skulls here and there. A kind of usual den for a Stray that's been at it for a while. Koneko for one, looked downright annoyed by the smell, covering her nose with her uniform. I guess she's got a pretty good nose on her.

"Eh, not really part of the job. I understand the basics though. Evil Pieces grant abilities based on the corresponding chess piece used on the Devil. Not much more past that, didn't feel a need to concern myself with it."

"Hehe. Well, if you hope to be leading of your own one of these days, then why not take the chance to learn by watching an actual Peerage fight?" I get the distinct feeling Rias is a bit _too_ pleased with the opportunity to exposit shit to me. "So, while you are here to help, please observe how a Peerage of Devils fight, if you would."

"No guarantees I'm not gonna jump in. Besides…" with a flick of my arm, I produced my Sacred Gear to mark the sentence, "Didn't you say you wanted to see what I could do first hand?"

"That I did."

"She's here." Koneko's remark came with the noted appearance of a new presence in the room, an obvious killing intent coming out to reach at us like sickening claws.

"Hmm... I'll explain Pieces traits as we go." Rias glanced at me as the presence got stronger, everyone else taking ready stances. The presence had become stronger, a rumble going through the room while a low voice reached my ears.

"I smell something disgusting. But I also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Is it sour?"

"Stray Devil Viser, we're here to eliminate you." Rias' statement got laughter as a response. But it wasn't natural laughter. Not the kind you'd get from a human or, hell, even a normal Devil. It felt twisted, almost distorted even.

The low rumble of the voice comes with heavy steps on the ground. The figure moved out from behind one of the pillars. While the first view was of a topless women, past the waist it just got… weird. The lower body was the form of a gigantic, grotesque beast. The woman was merely the head would've been. Dark, blood-matted fur covered the body. Fat legs that ended in clawed feet, and a snake-like tail that lashed across the ground.

Okay, just, one thing to say: _What the fuck?_ I've seen plenty of Strays over the past two years but it never ceases to amaze how utterly _fucked up_ they tend to look! Devils are just scary sometimes… I'd know, I'm one.

 _-Self deprecating humor for the win._

"Leaving your master's side in order to do what you please with your power. That itself warrants death. In the name of the Duke Gremory, I'll gladly eliminate you!" Rias… that's kinda lame. Just get to kicking her ass!

"You're cunning for a little girrrrlll! I'll rip your body apart, and color it red just like your hairrrr!"

"That's just nasty." I quipped, Rias meanwhile, scoffed in a haughty manner at the Stray's barking.

"A line as witty as I'd expect from small fry. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

 _Swoof_

While Yuuto was by my side a second ago, he sprinted ahead with a sudden burst of speed. He's fast… and I fight someone like Aoi on the regs, so that's saying something!

"Soren-kun, here's your first lesson on Peerages." Rias said. I can already tell this is turning into a lecture. But, whatever. I'm out the loop, someone needs to exposit this shit to me. Might as well be her. "Yuuto's position in my Peerage is as a Knight. Like the chess piece and it's odd movements, Knights are granted increased mobility. Also, Yuuto's ace weapon is a sword, quite like your own."

With that said, Yuuto's speed shot up even more as the Stray lashed at him with a spear, but with how fast he was moving, enough he seemingly vanished from sight, I didn't see any hope in him being hit. So, I take he's a Fragile Speedster type. Wouldn't take much to go down, you'd just _catch him_ first. At the underclassman's hip was a sheathed European sword -go figure, guy doesn't even a look like he's got a lick of Japanese in him-and his quick draw caused the filtered in moonlight to bounce off of the blade.

With another quick movement, the Stray suddenly screamed, both of its arms came flying off of its body. Blood gushed from the wounds in a near torrent.

"That's Yuuto's power. Speed beyond comprehension and professional swordplay. Combine those two, and he's one of the fastest Knights around." Rias said. I for one, didn't actually have a vapid expression on my face. This was useful information, might as well retain it.

Now there's something near the Stray's legs… wait a sec, that's Koneko!

"Next is Koneko. She's my Rook. A Rook's trait is-"

"DAMN INSEEECT!"

As the Stray screamed, the center of it's monster body's chest tore open into a tooth lined maw that dripped with nasty saliva. Again, _what the fuck?!_ As the maw came bearing down on the tiny girl, the sound of the teeth snaring the air sounded… only a _chomp_ didn't follow through. Instead, the maw was being held back by the shrimp like it was easy.

"A Rook's trait, simply enough, is strength." Rias continued her explanation with all the relaxation of someone taking an afternoon stroll. "Also, rather impressive defenses. A Devil of this level couldn't hope to even scratch or crush Koneko."

 _Crack_

The teeth in Koneko's grasp began cracking under the force of her hold, the _loli_ then lifting the monster up.

"… Fly." Koneko tore the teeth she was holding out then jumped up, swinging one tiny fist forward and right into the opened maw of the beast, whatever teeth that were left shattered on impact, and the massive beast was sent flying.

An odd time for me to remembering what my first client said about Koneko being able to lift him. This isn't just added strength, the shrimp is freaking absurd!... Hell I'd say she might even beat out Aoi in terms of raw strength. And that girl can kick hard enough to shatter fully grown trees.

"Akeno." Rias said, the vice-presidence chuckling.

"Yes, _Buchou. Ara ara,_ what should I do?" Akeno chuckled with seeming delight as she approached the downed Stray… though I noticed something from behind us, and in response to it, a shine came from my Gear.

 **[BOOST!]**

One of the Strays arms had started twitching. It lunged for Rias, though as it did, the palm of the hand was quickly pierced by the tip of my own sword as I shoved it back with a reversed grip. Rias turned in surprise at the sudden noise, the twitching limb falling to pieces as I ripped the blade out.

"Th-Thanks." Rias murmured, stepping back a bit.

"You should pay a _bit_ more attention. Some Strays like having little tricks like that." I responded, drawing the blade across my gauntlet, "Heh, and maybe before Himejima goes out there, why don't I show off a bit? You don't mind do you?"

"Oh not at all. I'm rather curious myself. Go ahead, just leave a bit for me if you could." I could tell from tone alone that Akeno had something else to her voice… I would not be the least bit surprised to learn she's got some kind of kink for some reason. I just have the feeling she does.

"Will do. Though let's see…" I hummed as I approached the Stray as it rose up. "What you've got left… well, Kiba cut off your arms, Toujo smashed in that maw… what else? Oh, right, the tail!"

I stepped aside a bit as the Strays tail lashed out at me, piercing the ground like a spear. And then a smirk split my face.

 **[BOOST!]**

With another call from the Gear, my sword glowed again as I dodged the second jab from the tail. I flipped the blade back into a proper hold and dashed forward along the length of the tail. The sound of the air itself being cut came as I swung the sword, and it slashed through the scaly tail with ease, barely a tug following the impact as the blade moved through it. I skid to a stop as the Stray let out another scream as blood spewed from the stump of it's tail, which I jabbed the blade of my weapon into, promptly following that up by letting a burst of flame come from the weapon and roast the twitching thing.

"I'll tell you about one of Boosted Gear Alternative's skills. As it increases my power more, the blade of the sword gets sharper with each and every boost. I haven't tested it yet, but I'm pretty sure it could probably cut space-time after enough stacks." I jumped back again as the Stray lashed at me with one of it's heavy feet, stopping near Akeno, "Himejima, you can have the rest."

" _Ara,_ why thank you. Now, what to do with you?"

"Now, as for where we were before…" Rias stepped over to me, giving a chuckle as Akeno approached the Stray, "Akeno is my Queen. She's the strongest member of the group after me, my unbeatable Vice-President. Her Piece encompasses all of the benefits of a Knight, Rook, and Bishop. The ultimate Piece so to say."

"Makes sense." I replied.

Akeno approached the Stray with an absolutely fearless-and maybe a bit sadistic-laugh escaping from her.

"Guuuuuuu…" The Stray just stared at the vice-president, who gave a giggle as she saw it shifting about.

"A bad girl who tries to harm our president needs to be punished!" Lightning was sparking across Akeno's fingers as she spoke, "And seems you still have some life left in you! So, how about this!"

Akeno lifted her hands upwards, the sparking electricity turning into a bolt of lighting that crashed onto the Stray. Its body began to violently twitch and bend as the lighting hit it. Once it ceased, the beast was left a charred and smoke came from it's body… but it sure as hell wasn't dead yet.

" _Ara ara,_ you still have some life left in you!" And by now the creeping suspicion that Akeno has a kink was seeming to be proved, because she looked not just excited, but downright _turned on_ at the thought of being able to zap the thing again.

And then a second bolt hit, producing the same result as before, and this time the thing downright sounds about ready to finally drop dead. And then a third bolt from Akeno hit it anyway.

And Akeno looks like she's enjoying it. Her expression is cold despite the smile, and laughter is leaving her lips.

"So… I take it Himejima's an S, isn't she?" I said, Rias nodding.

"Akeno specializes in attacks using demonic magic. She prefers lightning, but she can use almost any natural element she wants. And, yes, she's really into S&M."

She confessed the fact like it was nothing!

"Normally Akeno is rather kind. But once a battle starts, she won't until she calms down."

"Huh. Hot as hell _and_ kinky… I can dig it. Not really an M though. What?"

Now Rias was staring at me in shock. What? Was she not used to people not being terrified of her vice-president's kink?

"Uh… that's surprising. But, I wouldn't worry about her turning that on you. She's very kind to her friends. She even called you cute before. If you her spoil you a bit, she'll probably hug you like a big sister."

"We're the same age dammit."

"Ufufufufufu, I wonder how much more you can take!" Yeap, Akeno's definitely a sadist going by _that_ tone of voice, "How much of my lightning can you take? Oh, but you can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my Master! Ohohohoho!"

And I thought Akeno was the one who had common sense. Seems that's gone halfway out the window. Then again she is a Devil… shit should be expected.

The lightning attacks continued for a few minutes while Akeno continued to utterly delight in it. Once she seemed to have calmed down though, Rias stepped forward and faced down the twitching Stray, raising her hand towards it.

"Any last words?" The read-head's voice was purely confident in tone, the Stray pitifully looking up at her.

"Kill… me…" was all it could gurgle out.

"Then disappear." What a cruel pair of words that was. With a flash of dark energy tinged in red forming at Rias' palm, the Stray was suddenly engulfed by a black mass of demonic power that washed over it's entire body. And when the energy vanished, so did the Stray. All that was left on the ground was a single, singed looking knight chess piece.

Like Rias had said, the Stray had just disappeared into nothing.

"So… that's what the Power of Destruction can do huh?" I scooped up the piece and bounced it in my palm a bit as I mulled on it. I'd done enough research a bit to know something the Gremory clan was recently famed for was acquiring the Power of Destruction from the Bael clan, thanks to marriage things and all of that. Rias in particular, as I'd found out, had a nickname for it. The Red Haired Ruin Princess.

Still… this is how an actual Peerage fights huh? Not that I'm unused to fighting on a team, though it's just Tsuno and I going as a duo against whatever we hunt. But… if I really am aiming to become a High Class Devil myself, I should keep this in mind. The Stray left its Master for some reason. Whether it was its own selfish desires or something else. I should keep those kind of things in mind for whenever I get to that point myself.

Though I can't help but think it's something that happens by the nature of Devils as a whole.

"Alright, so there's two Pieces left you didn't tell me about." I spoke up to get Rias' attention, the red-head turning to me as I held up two fingers. "Bishops and Pawns."

"Right, of course." Rias replied, "Well, I actually have one Bishop already. Bishops gain increased magical abilities, and not really much else. They tend to be supports. Currently though, my Bishop is working elsewhere on special orders from me. If a chance presents itself, I may just introduce to them."

"Aight… and what about Pawns? I know what they do in Chess… so if I had to guess… a Pawn Piece could promote, right? Get them into enemy territory and they could promote, and gain the power of another Piece, right?"

"That's correct. If a Pawn enters a place their Master has designated as enemy territory, then they could promote into another Piece. I haven't used any of my Pawns, yet. So I have the potential to, possibly, gain eight more Servants. Unless of course they demand more than one Piece to empower them."

"Right right. A couple Strays I've taken down have had more than one Piece. It's a power thing if I had to take any guesses."

"Well then, let's go back."

"Yes, _buchou!"_

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

"And the second contract is in!"

I sauntered into the main office of the back-alley building. And _this time,_ I ducked when I heard a woosh in the air, a book flying over my head. And when I moved up, I dodged the other way as it came sailing back. I shot a smirk to the side as Touka entered the room as she picked up the book from the air.

"Why can't you be more rambunctious during the day? You just have to be a night owl, don't you?" Touka took the filled out contract from me either way, looking at the paper along with the included Piece along with it. "Whatever. Two of three. Business is business."

"Of course."

"Sooo… how's the whole "working with the Gremory" thing going for you so far huh?" Touka asked this as she sat down at her desk and let out a puff of smoke, holding the recovered Evil Piece between her left hand fingers. "It's likely interesting so far isn't it? Running errands for some prissy heiress, yada yada. Though of course knowing you, she's probably secretly peeved you're not some Servant she can boss around."

"Well, I get that sense, but, Gremory is surprisingly reasonable. I can basically do whatever I want as long as I don't really do anything too troublesome. Of course I've made it clear that if I end up going four-for-four on the Fallen Angel attacks, I'm going after them regardless."

"Anybody but the most unreasonable people would call that fair. Hell I'm surprised you didn't once it went three-for-three!"

"Yeah well… something else came up, so I decided to hold off on that. So I'll give it one more go. Odds are though… something might happen."

"Ah, you mean like that time you and Tsuno got caught up in that mess with those Association agents who were checking things out with his relatives?"

"I had no hand in that happening! Tsuno dragged me into that!"

"Well at least you avoided getting blacklisted since you've got those Oni at your back for keeping that pervert in line."

"Can we get back to the point?"

"Yeah yeah." With a flick then, the Piece in Touka's hand vanished, likely being sent back to its proper owner. "So… you learn anything useful?"

"Well, I finally got told about the particulars of how Pieces work." The small flinch from Touka, plus the long draw from her smoke, told enough. She likes skirting around things at times and withholding information half the time… one of them happened this exact topic. "It also got me thinking on what to do whenever I become a High Ranking Devil. Dealing with Stray Servants seems too troublesome."

"Hmm? I thought you weren't that interested in anything that had to do with Devil political things."

"Well, when Lucifer goes and declares you a protectorate of one of the remaining Pillar Clans, you end with a lot of questions. One of my best bets that doesn't involve busting skulls and becoming possible fugitive… is to play their game. If I end up gaining enough influence, then maybe I can get the answers I want. My parents are barely around enough for me to ask… but that's still on the table anyway. This one is more about why Lucifer would even do that. And to get _those_ answers, well…"

"Ah, I get it. Climb the ladder, get some favors with nobles… heh, working with the Gremorys is definitely gonna help you out there." Touka responded, drawing some shapes in the air with the smoke from her cigarette, "A half-devil with the Red Dragon and who can wield both light and shadows… ehehehe, I really have quite the interesting employee now don't I? Huhhh… that man, always been hell to deal with."

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about your father." Touka said, leaning on a hand, "Surprise surprise, your old man and I used to study together. Of course I was much younger than him, but that whacko was always strange."

"Wait so… my dad is… he's a magus?!"

"I was thinking of holding off on telling you that, but I guess it's about time." Touka had just slammed my head with what might as well have been an anvil. "I mean, come on, you're half-Devil. You'd think your old man would be pretty interesting to nab the lady he did. But, in short, your old man was hell of a magus before he dropped off the radar and started traveling the world. Good enough he got tagged an out and out Sorcerer. Best of his generation even."

"Wai… you… YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THAT ON SOMEONE OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Hmm? Didn't you say you were looking for answers?"

"Yes but not so suddenly! Geez, let there be some build before you just throw it in my face!"

"Well I mean considering you're aware your mom is a Devil, you didn't seriously think your old man was some ordinary gent did you?"

"Admittedly no I didn't."

Touka just laughed as she swiped away the smoke she'd drawn in the air, mugging at me.

"So… you're not gonna tell me anything else, are you?"

"Well… maybe if you bring me another three contracts I will."

"This isn't some RPG quest dammit!"

"Well that's my requirement. You wanna learn more before your folks drop into Japan again, bring me a few more contracts and I'll say some more. And I promise not to skirt around _too_ many points."

"Of course you can't be completely straight about it."

"Hehehe. Yeup. Whatever, now good night, I need to close up shop."

"Yeah yeah. See ya when I fill out the last contract."

I sighed as I turned and left the building. I stopped once I exited the alley, looking back for a moment at the building before moving on. My dad's a sorcerer? What the hell was she thinking, just throwing that at me all of a sudden! How the hell am I supposed to process that? Actually speaking of my folks… I still haven't opened that postcard they sent me.

Ducking into a nearby café, I pulled the still closed letter out of my bag. I finally noticed the fact this one actually had a bit of extra weight to it. Sometimes my mom and dad will send me things they get from their travels, but those tend to be in separate packages… so then why would this be randomly thrown into the letter?

I shrugged it off as I slid my finger into the small slit at the top and pulled it open with a quick move. Messy, but it gets the job done. Pulling out the card first, the image was from… Morocco? What the hell kind of archaeology trip takes to Morocco?

Rolling my eyes as I flipped the card over, I was able to read the English written on the back of it. My dad's handwriting as it happened.

 _-Soren, our latest destination took us on a bit of a detour this time. Talia figured it'd to take a break when we ended up here. In this though, is a little gift from us to you. Something… well, hope is you'll eventually find it useful for the next thing we send you. Something that'll be… well, something of a surprise. Our phones are also out while we're here, so we won't be able to answer calls for a while. Sorry about that.-_

"You two hardly answer calls as it is. I swear you're in dead zones most of the time." My muttering ceased as I popped open the rest of the letter and turned it over to that whatever was in it would drop into my hand. Surprisingly, it was a bit big, around the size of my palm. Weird I didn't notice an indent in the letter. But what it was… it was some kind of pendant. The piece was somewhat strange. A singular blue gem marked the center, and over it were four wings. But not normal wings. They started with a shape and inlay that brought about an angelic look, but then halfway down, the inlays turned into a more bat-like appearance.

What the hell is this? Some kind of sigil?

I glanced at the post card again, but the only thing on it was my dad's message. As I rubbing my thumb along the pendant, I turned it over… and the back wasn't all smooth. There was something engraved on it, a kind of text I recognized. Demonic lettering.

Turning the pendant so I could read the scripting properly, since demonic lettering comes naturally to Devils, given time to learnmore than the basics. Now… as for what it reads…

 _-We are those who walk the rift between light and shadow. Devils who know both the light and the darkness. We are the Demon Lords of the Round Table. So shall light and shadow blend, and the void be ours to command. Our blood is of Heaven and Hell, for we are Satanael.-_

"Satanael? What, the Gnostic equal to Satan? What the hell did those two send me now?" I rolled the pendant back over in my hand again as I sighed. This was not the first time my folks had sent my weird shit they dig up. I have more than a few weird things shoved into a hidden closet my room happens to have in it. Still… pretty weird thing to suddenly get.

"Demon Lord of the Round table… light and shadow blend… the void… Satanael… there's something about this that feels… weirdly familiar." I couldn't help but stare at the pendant as the thoughts came to mind.

Satanael… why does that feel familiar to me?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Foreshadowing! That's what has just happened! Course I believe everyone here is smart to get where this is going. See ya next time.**


	6. Does this One Count?

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 6: Does this one count?**

"What in the ever-loving fuck am I looking at now?"

Lemme give some quick context. Rias had yet again called me in to handle another extra summoning request, no big deal. Should be business as usual yeah? Only… the client is the proble.

How to put this… fuck it. _A giant muscular guy wearing a magical girl cosplay that in no way actually fits properly._

I will say it again, _what the ever-loving fuck?!_ I could deal with the otaku government worker, but _this?!_ What self-respecting Devil thinks this is a good idea?!

"Ah, you're arrived, nyou?"

Don't use a verbal tic when your voice is that deep! For the love of God that's creepy!

 _ZING!_

"GAGH!"

How the hell does that earn me a sharp pain?! That was entirely mental, it doesn't count!

Ah right… should probably mention that whenever Devils, in some form, invoke the name of God it comes with an instant sharp pain to the head like you just got backhanded. I still don't understand how even just _thinking_ the name in some contexts earns the same thing.

The weirder part is that just saying "God" casually _doesn't_ have the same result. This is a whack system…"

"Are you okay Devil-san, nyou?"

"I'm fine." I growled, shading my eyes as much as I could to avoid looking at this imposing man and the bleach inducing sight he was creating no thanks to that damn outfit. What the fuck show is that even from?

I think the weirdest part is that despite the massively muscled and imposing figure this man has, not to mention the seemingly stuck glower, his eyes are glowing with this even more unnerving innocence. What the hell kind of person has summoned me?

And is that a cat ear headband on his head?

"So uh… _ahem…_ y-you summoned a Devil from the Gremory Clan to help ya' with something yeah? So uh… h-how can I be of service tonight?"

 _-I want this to be over with now. Play the polite game, and then GTFO!_

 _FLASH!_

All of a sudden, complete with sound effect _somehow,_ the burly man's eyes flashed brightly. This feels more like intense battle spirit!

"That's right-nyou. I called you, Devil-san, because I want to make a wish-nyou."

Please stop using that verbal tic, it's making this entire encounter so much worse for me. I cannot let Aoi learn about this, she'll never let me live it down in all the years we're gonna live if she does! Is… is it even legal for a man like this to try and use a cutesy verbal tic? It should be illegal!

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl-nyou!"

"Then teleport to another world."

The reply came out of my mouth instantly and sharply with all the venomous snark I could muster. That's impossible, seriously! You wanna die an early death?! Deals with the Devils don't quite work like this! I'm not fucking Artemis, I'm more like Kyubey!

Please don't ask how I know those two mascots… my childhood was weird okay?!

Also what the fuck is a Mil-tan!?

"I already tried that-nyou."

"What."

"But it was impossible-nyou! There as no one who could give Mil-tan magical powers-nyou!"

"Doesn't this entire situation kinda count as magical though?"

 _Please just let me fucking leave._

"The only option left was to ask my arch-enemy, the Devils-nyou! Devil-san!"

This man's voice shook the entire room from how suddenly loud he got. What was this, sound magic?! Or are your vocal chords that bloody strong?!

"Please give Mil-tan fantasy-like powers-nyouuuuu!"

"You look fantasy enough as it is! And quite cryin', it's annoying!"

With this absurd man downright shaking the room from his howls, I reached into my pocketed and pulled out the device Rias had handed me. After inputting his desired wish. Yeup, fucking knew it! To give this sap magical powers, it'd cost his damn soul! Why have my only two summons so far been for whackjobs asking for more than they're worth?!

Ugh… I gotta do something though.

"Okay so uh… let's just… calm down, and I listen to what you have to say, deal?"

Mil-tan suddenly splits into a scary-looking grin and wipes his eyes of tears, prompting a rather nervous chuckle from me.

"Then let's what _Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative_ together-nyou! The story about the magic starts from there-nyou!"

"What the hell kind of title is that?!"

Ugh… this is the worst.

* * *

It was now the next day, and I yet again found myself in the Occult Research Club room. This time, Rias was sitting directly across from me on the other couch, and I could tell there was a spark of amusement in her from the downright pitiful look I had on my face. Last night was just too weird even for _me._ I just wanted to put it all behind me and forget it happened.

Though, again, Rias had a weird expression on as she scanned the flyer in her hands. Just like last time, my summoning hadn't produced a contract. But also just like last time, the client was asking for way more than they're actually worth and the wish couldn't go through.

At the least I can get a sense of smug satisfaction from making this prissy Devil girl look weirded out by this odd event she's never seen happen twice before. That's what you get for trying to leash this wolf!

Though… maybe the weirdest part in all of this is that I came to think that show I was forced to sit through isn't that half bad. A surprisingly good story and lots of action… that and I'm kind of a sucker for hot female protagonists, sue me. I like eye-candy as much as any other guy.

Still… why do I get a weird pervert for a client two times in a row?

"Well… two times in a row… certainly not the kind of thing I expected to see happen." Rias remarked, and I just shaded my eyes. "Again, you failed to make a contract, but the client was incredibly pleased with the time you spent with them."

 _-Please don't say that. You're only adding to the shame I feel over this event._

"I have to say it's… something else." Rias actually chuckled as she folded the flyer, "Though it's definitely odd for a Devil to get two cases like this as their first summons."

"Perhaps Soren-kun has a natural trait that attracts those kinds of people." Yuuto mused. That earned him a sharp glare from under the brim of my hands.

"He's a magnet for weird people." Koneko curtly added.

 _If only you knew the half of it short-stack!_

"Look, again, it's not my damn fault the guy asked for something more than his soul was worth! We Devils aren't exactly in the business of soul stealing anymore, so what the hell else was I supposed to do? The whacko was dead set on it too!" I replied, Rias humming as she looked at the paper again.

"It certainly seems so. Magical powers… hah, who does he think Devils are, anime mascot characters?" Rias hummed, reflecting my own exact thoughts on the situation. "Either way, it's not a concern for now. You're just starting off after all. I'm sure you'll actually start getting some… fitting clients who _don't_ request desires above their worth soon enough."

"Ugh, with my luck we'll just have to see. So am I free to go or have we got another thing? I've got one more hit contract to fill out and I'd like to try and do it tonight." I flashed the mentioned piece of paper as I pulled it out of my hoodie's pocket. Rias nodded to my request… though I would've walked out without permission anyway. She's not really my boss. There's a different between that, and overseer.

"Of course. If something comes up I'll call in as usual. If you produce a contract out of your next job for me, I'll be sure to reward you, as per our own contract"

"Yeah yeah." I sauntered off with that, though as soon as I got out of the club building, a particular bird flitted down in front of my face. One of Iris' birds. "Ah great… she wants me in tonight?"

* * *

 _CRASH!_

I skid back as my gauntlet covered hand slammed against one of Iris' twin pig familiars, stopping it's charge dead with an open palm. I returned the gesture by letting a gout of fire burst form my hand, though while it did make the familiar retreat back, all it got from Iris was a sigh.

"I thought you were going to practice using that odd dark and light magic you have now. So far you've only used it a few times since we started training." Iris said, patting her familiar on the head as it whined at her, a rather ripe looking singe mark on it's face. "There there Tweedle Dee, you'll be fine. He didn't singe you that badly."

"It was impulse. I'm still not used to using this magic… whatever the hell it is." I replied, leaning on the hilt of my sword a bit after planting it into the floor of the training room. "I mean sure I can use it voluntarily, but it's not like I'm so used to it I can use it on reaction. Yet."

"True. You are a rather fast learner." Iris added, now using the familiar as a chair while stroking its fur. "I seem to recall you got a handle on the magic in that Norse tome I have within a few days of reading it. For something that's a simple innate ability you possess, I'm sure mastering it quickly won't be a problem."

"I'll get it down in three more days, tops." I said. Then a thought came to mind. I now had that pendant I'd been sent… maybe Iris knew something. "Hey… speaking of Devil things… have you ever heard of a Devil house called Satanael?"

"What, like the Gnostic counterpart to Satan?" Iris asked, and I nodded to confirm this. It got the quiet girl to give a hum. "Hmm… I cannot say I have. For all the records I possess on the Devils and their clans, I cannot remember ever seeing a clan under that name. I'm familiar with the story behind Satanael himself though, but other than that, nothing more exists. At least, to my knowledge it doesn't."

"So… what's the part of this story I _don't_ know? I understand the basics behind that story though. Satanael fought against Demiurge, who falsely believed himself the only true God in this world. One filled with them."

"That is correct." Iris said. "What's more to it though is somewhat complicated. Not a lot of accurate records of that time exist, so in some ways, the true nature of Satanael and his battle against Demiurge are still unknown."

"Ah that's just fuckin' great…"

"But… it _is_ known that Satanael was a Fallen Angel… one who became a Devil through unknown means. Yet it's rumored some of the traits Satanael had as an Angel remained in his form… to be precise, wings that were half those of a Fallen Angel, and half those of a Devil. It was only a rumor recorded in a single book I read though."

Half-and-half wings… just like on that pendant I have.

"Why is it you're curious about this topic though? If there _was_ a bloodline coming from Satanael, odds are it went extinct long ago. Likely during the Great War. The only thing that would be left now would be relics… and even then those could have been lost to time."

Yeah except I've got one of them around my neck…

"Uh… no reason really, just curiosity in itself. So… another thing…"

"You still have questions?"

"Just listen to me dammit… there's this… nickname I ended up hearing about from a thing I read… Demon Lords of the Round Table. Anything about _that_ in those books of yours?"

I felt a smirk rise as Iris' eyes widened _just_ a bit, showing that even this stoic girl could be surprised by something.

"Round Table? What? The only Round Table I know of properly is from the Arthurian-eras records… what could that mean? The only demon they associated with was Merlin, and he was merely half-incubus." Iris said, putting a hand on her chin. She's cute when she's mulling over something like this and not trying to blast me in the face. "And Demon Lords… a clan of Devils perhaps? That's certainly odd… I would've seen something like that in at least one demonic record for sure… wait… you didn't just make this up to mess with me did you?"

"Hm? No, totally didn't make it up. Why would I? I'm not the best liar remember?" I said, Iris giving me a glare as she mumbled to herself. "Sorry, sorry. Look, I don't know anything. I just… saw it somewhere and figured I'd ask you. You're the best source for this information I've got since I don't trust Gremory enough to ask _her_ these things. I doubt I'd get much of an answer out of her anyway."

"Of course not." Iris replied. "Now… back to training. Be sure to use that magic alright? Tweedle Dum, it's your turn!"

"Ah come on… not even a break with you huh?"

"We just took one."

* * *

"I'm home! Am I in time for dinner or did I miss it?"

I called out as I shut the door to my house with my foot. A few seconds after, as I was placing my shoes to the side, _ka-san_ peered into the hall.

"You're just in time actually! I figured that since you were studying with Iris-chan it'd take a while. That girl always does love to quiz you on things."

"Hehe, yeah, you're not wrong. She's definitely a harsh tutor." I said, _ka-san_ giggling as she moved back into the main room.

See, I may not be the best liar around, but I can sure as hell do it when it counts. Especially when the lie is half-true. Training in magic is a form of studying after all! That and I do in fact occasionally stop by that place for legit study sessions with Iris and Aoi. Even if we all go to different schools, so long as the material is generally the same, it works out without a lot of issues.

I also drew in a long breath as I smelled something. What is it?... curry! Hell yes! My favorite!

"Now what I'm wondering is when you're finally going to get a girlfriend." _Ka-san_ suddenly said aloud, earning a raised brow from me as I sat at the table, _to-san_ already seated and reading the paper. "Honestly, while I was surprised when that Gremory girl picked you up, you still know such nice girls. Not to mention, you've known Iris-chan and Aoi-chan since middle school!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean much does it?" I said, leaning on a hand. "And I'm not even eighteen yet! At least give me till college before I actually wanna date someone."

"I agree with _ka-san_ though. We would like to be able to meet our grandkids before we're old and grey." _To-san_ said, a chuckle to his voice.

"Don't push the matter! When I wanna date someone is my choice! And when I wanna have kids is also my choice! You're just gonna have to wait a while for that." My tone of voice was teasing to it, _to-san_ giving my his own wise-ass looking grin as I mugged at him.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." _To-san_ replied, _ka-san_ now setting the table. "Ah, thank you."

"Of course dear. Now…"

" _Itadakimasu!"_

As soon as that was said, I promptly shoved my spoon into a bit of the rice and sauce on the curry plate. Once the mix of the spices and various food bits hit my tongue along with the rice, I felt a pleasant feeling rush though. Ahhh, curry is seriously the best!

"So, on things, Soren, where did the postcard from Van and Talia say they are now?" _Ka-san_ liked keeping up with those things. She and _to-san_ are really old friends of my dad's, heck I've seen picture of him and _to-san_ when they were younger. Guess my dad was always a traveler.

"Well the post card was from Morocco this time." I said, both my adoptive parents giving impressed hums.

"Morocco huh? We may have to go there for vacation sometime. When we can afford it anyway." _To-san_ mused. "Any clue to where they'd be going next."

"Nah. Only that Mom wanted to take a pit stop or something. For all I know though they could be in Scandinavia now." I said, shoving another bite of curry into my mouth. I didn't wanna spoil the mood by suddenly getting gloomy about my folks and their horrible lack of communication with me at times. "But… I guess they'll call me whenever. They also sent me this pendant in it."

I fished under my shirt and produced the mentioned item, both my other parents looking at it closely.

"My, that's a pretty piece! Where could they have found that?" _Ka-san_ said, palming the item a bit. "That jewel is so pretty too! Do you know what it is?"

"No idea." I said, then _to-san_ hummed. "Something up?"

"I was just thinking… your folks really have a habit of sending you odd items." _To-san_ noted, earning an akward chuckle from me. "A lot of it is interesting despite it. We wouldn't have some of the nice foreign decorations we do if it weren't for what they send… though of course there's also those occasional odd bits. Didn't they send you that… what was it, a dog statue or something? It was from one of their trips to Egypt."

Ah, he's talking about the Anubis statue I have. I didn't tell either of them, but the damn thing actually bloody talks! He, yeah it's a guy, goes by the name of Thet, as random sounding as it is. He hasn't talked in a good while for whatever bloody reason though. I may pull him out of his cubby in the hidden closet and see if he's got something new to say. He really likes that cubby though… said it reminds him of the tomb he was buried in before being put into a gift shop.

"It's an Anubis statue, _to-san._ But, yeah, that was one of their weirder gifts to me. Still, I don't think anything will _ever_ beat out that tribal mask they sent me from Africa." I said, jabbing a thumb over to one wall, where the mentioned elaborate item was hanging in our living room. It was a nice set piece sure but _damn_ if I have no clue where it freaking came from. I swear it might be some kind of ward to boot. Maybe, I dunno. It's an untested theory I have no intent on proving.

"Well, something simple like a pendant is a nice change." _Ka-san_ said.

"Yeah… they said something it being useful for the next thing they're gonna send. No idea what that means though." I held the pendant up as I thought about it, the light of the lamp filtering through the blue gem as I angled the item a bit. And again, the inscription on the back stood out to me, burning that damn question into my mind.

Who the bloody hell are those "of Satanael" and what does any of that even _mean?_ I could ask Gremory but I again seriously doubt I would get a damn thing out of her! Guess I'll just have to keep trundling along and figure this out as I go.

"So… away from that…"

I like this atmosphere much better though. Just sitting here, chatting the evening away with people I care about and enjoying a good meal. If I could have it any other way, I'd want my own parents to be here with us too… if only life was that easy, if only it was that simple.

* * *

"First two contracts, yet he didn't actually make one… and yet the clients enjoyed the time they spent with him." Akeno tapped the papers in her hand straight, Rias at her desk and toying with one of her yet unused pawns, the piece ivory white and edged in gold… yet all the other pieces on the board besides a single knight, rook, bishop, and the other seven pawns had a crystalline red color. "He may not be part of the Peerage as officially as you may prefer, but even then, he's still helpful."

"Of course. He wants answers to the questions he has. And since Soren isn't a fool, he's playing along in order to do that." Rias noted, setting the pawn down. "I can't help but feel like there's something he's hiding though."

"Hmm? Well… I get the sense he doesn't fully trust us. I can understand why though." Akeno said, Rias glancing at the vice president. "Look at it from his perspective. A relatively standard life where he'd managed to keep his nature under wraps, and then one stroke of bad luck later, suddenly the great Lucifer has made him a protectorate of House Gremory. Not quite something he has a choice in. I wouldn't be surprised if his continued assistance will come with… prices. Ones steeper than just asking for financial help."

"Well, I suppose greed in a Devil is never a bad thing. At the least, he's shown ambition… and he understands he's better off working up the ladder than something… potentially less pleasant." Rias remarked, leaning on a hand, "But at least he possesses ambition. But I can't help but be curious what exactly his bloodline is. Brother wouldn't answer when I asked him about it… which means he can't just have been born of a common bloodline."

"So, our cute new provisional is likely another noble hmm? Hmhmhm, half-blood or not, if word like that got out, it would make quite the political drama wouldn't it? It really does make you wonder, just who is he?" Akeno mused, Rias giving a chuckle.

"I'd be very interested in finding out the answer to that. I suppose it'll be worth managing his freewheeling in order to discover that." Rias then looked at the other stack of papers next to her, "Now as for tonight's summoning requests… oh, there's another extra. Akeno, would you call our dear provisional?"

"Of course. Just give me a moment." Akeno stepped out of room with that remark, Rias giving a hum.

"You may only be working with me to find your own answers at your leisure… you may not be my Servant, but in a way, being a protectorate still makes you mine, Soren Edelweiss. I'll enjoy unraveling the mystery about who you are as time comes."

* * *

" _Achoo!"_

Iris rubbed the tip of her nose from the sudden sneeze that came across her. On the other end of the coffee table, Aoi gave the stoic girl a look.

"Why the sudden sneeze eh Iris?" Aoi hummed, the dark haired girl letting out a low hum.

"I just got a sudden feeling… like somebody was choosing to infringe on what's mine." Iris muttered, Aoi raising a brow at the girl.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Soren and his new associates does it?"

"I don't know why you'd think that."

"You know well enough." Aoi said, putting her pen to her lip, "Actually… I wonder what Soren is gonna be up to tonight?"

* * *

"What the hell kind of Devil has to run a summoning errand with a motorcycle?!"

My yell came as I drove down the roads on the red motorbike I'd taken to driving since finally getting my license to do so. I'd spent a better part saving money up from contracts to buy it after nearly begging _to-san_ and _ka-san_ to let me do it since I was old enough. Since a lot of my hunting jobs take place all over the city, I needed a fast way to get around.

I just never expected to have to bust it out to do a _summoning._ Apparently there was some kind of interference with the summoning circle, so I wasn't able to just jump there after being called in. Tch, if the guy snaps at me I'm pinning this one on Rias!

But… if I had to give my thoughts on what I think about that peerage right now… for Devils, they're surprisingly kind. Of course I have yet to actually give them a legit reason to hate me and I'm not about to test how far that'll go.

It works out that Rias is willing to meet what I ask, probably just because I'm not an actual Servant, pretty much just a helper and I guess something of an apprentice on how to actually do the Devil thing. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine in Akeno's book as long as I don't piss her off… maybe. Koneko just doesn't talk to me but I'm sure just keeping a normal attitude will be enough. Then Yuuto… not say I dislike him but some of his comments tick me off.

Though I'll need some more interactions to make some kind of concrete opinions about things.

But now that just makes me think of that Asia girl. It feels like a similar situation even if we only met the one time. Someone who, if I got to know better, I can't help but wonder what I'd learn… and if she'd keep wanting to know once she learned the truth about me.

Aghh, what the hell am I saying? This isn't some sappy unrequited love story! But to think… all this shit happened cause I miffed some stupid Fallen Angel when she was trying some elaborate plan. What the hell kind of person did that Raynare think I was to believe I'd fall for a honey trap?

Well okay, if my standards were a bit lower then _maybe_ I would have. But what's important is that I have the standards I do, so I didn't

Even if I still got a light spear through the chest for it.

"Though what I wanna bloody know is why the hell Lucifer would have a personal hand in this mess! I'm not that bloody important, so why did he show up?! Mind telling me that one, oh great King of Devils!? One of your not-so-humble fellows wants some damn answers about his life!"

The growl of my bike's engine drowned out my shouting. But, at least now I have something of an actual goal in mind. Work with Rias, use the fact I'm affiliated with the Gremorys thanks to this situation I find myself in, and _get_ those answers by way of playing their rankings game.

I've got this, no problem! Enough grit and hard work can solve most problems, so why not this one?

"Ugh, focus! You're on the clock right now!"

The place I eventually arrived at after a good few minutes of driving was as simple a home as you could get. Since it was single-story I figured the owner had to be living alone, or at least their family was out if they weren't, which, well, when you're summoning a devil helps.

Shutting my bike off and hanging my helmet on the handle, I approached the door and rang the bell… only, the ring was _too_ loud. I immediately noticed the reason why. The door was open. Not widely, but enough the sound carried through.

"The hell? That's dangerous at this time of night." I reached out, but the second my hand touched the doorknob, my body felt a sudden pulse. A danger warning. Something in me felt something ominous, the hairs on the back of my neck standing. "They said there was an interference… did something happen here then?"

Taking an extra bit of caution now, I slowly pushed the door open and entered the house. The entrance was clear enough, if dark. I could see a dim glow coming from a nearby room, so at least it seems like someone was here. Were they being dramatic or… no, keep your guard up Soren. Trust your gut and be careful. I may be strong, but it never hurts to show caution.

I don't even feel a presence right now… something is definitely up.

Choosing my best option to be checking out the room with the light, my wary steps kept up as I hugged the wall, stopping just as the entrance to the room.

"Hello? I'm that Devil you summoned… anyone in there? If you're pranking me, it won't end well!"

Silence. Not even a hint of reply to what I said. Keeping the cautious feeling from the uneasiness in my stomach, I stepped into the room, being sure to keep my eyes peeled.

 _Splish…_

The sound of my foot stepping into something wet caught my ear. Was there a leak… no, this smell is…

Kneeling down a bit, I dipped a couple of fingers into the puddle. Standing up so the light would hit them… red. My fingertips were covered in dark, almost inky red. Blood.

"What the… come on, we don't need…" My words stopped dead as my eyes found something else, leaving my jaw to hang open a bit. There was a body nailed to the wall… a man's body. Could… no way, the flyer doesn't say anything about that! But… god this is gross!

I was used to blood and violence but this? This was just… unsettling. Not only was the body nailed to the wall in a crucifixion pose, the man had been downright butchered, cut to ribbons, blood still oozing from some of the wounds, more behind the large screws shoved through the palms, feet, and torso.

Monsters wouldn't produce the kind of sick feeling I had now. Even in this world, sights like this still don't do one well. Devil or not, brutality was brutality… not even beings like that were immune to feelings of disgust from sights like this.

It takes a _very_ special kind of mind to do something like this.

And then there was the writing on the wall… writing done in the victim's blood.

"What the hell is… 'Punishment of the Wicked'… ohh great…"

"Ahhh, I'm surprised you were able to read that. I just happened to borrow that phrase from the Holy Scripture you know?"

A male's voice came from behind me.

Shooting around, I came face to face with a young man sitting on the nearby couch. He had silvery white hair, and I doubt he could have been any older than I was. And then there was the priest's attire he wore as well.

Attire that immediately clashed against the evil smile he gave once our eyes met. His immediate air was that wicked kind of happiness. The one a murderous psychopath has once they spot their next victim.

"If it isn't a Devil-kun! My name is Freed Selzan." The young man stood up and took a bow then… started… dancing?

- _What._

"A young priest who's part of a certain exorcism organization! I cut off the heads of filthy devils that come and then get my meals!"

He's singing? Why the bloody hell is he singing?

"Now, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to, Devil-kun! I don't need to remember your name, because you're going to die soon, just like that filthy man who was trying to call you here! And don't worry, I'll try not to make your death hurt _too_ much! Soon enough you'll feel so good you'll want to cry! So let's open a new door why don't we-AGH!"

Before he could finish, I took the chance to shut his yammering up with a quick right hook to the face.

"Ah just cut the crap! I'm not some chump newcomer! I can handle one stinkin' priest no problem!" I snapped, the priest muttering as he sat up, holding his nose. I could see the blood now running down his face. Good, I'd meant to break his nose anyway!

"Owowowowow! What the hell kind of rude Devil are you, interrupting a man and then breaking his beautiful nose?!"

"I'm a Devil. Why the hell do I need to listen to some psycho priest who killed my client?!"

"You're mad about that?! That's just plain odd! Humans who summon Devils are scum. Scum indeed! Can't you understand that? Well, you're a scummy Devil, so of course you don't!"

"Uh… what."

This guy is… totally insane isn't he? The hell do I even say to that?!

"Look just… you're supposed to be an Exorcist right? Last I checked you lot aren't the business of murdering random humans just cause they were going to summon a Devil!" My statement got the priest(?) to tilt his head, now having released his nose… even with the blood still marring his face.

"Haaaaa?! What the fuck is with that? Some Devil is lecturing _me?_ Hah! That's hilarious, I bet your master gives you rewards for being funny! Okay then, shitty Devil-kun, listen to me! Devils use human's greed to survive. Relying on Devils proves that you are no longer human! That's it, the end! Bzzz! So, I killed him! I make a living by killing Devils and those they contract with! That's my job!"

"Okay first off, it's BS that Devil's survive off human greed, we do just damn fine on our own! And that kind of logic just makes you look like a psycho! And besides, it'd take a Devil as insane as you do this shit to someone!"

Why am I debating with this guy?

"Haa~~?! What are you talking about? Devils are trash! Don't you know they're a shitty existence? Seriously did nobody teach you _common sense?_ Go start your life back over from a toddler why don'tcha? Wait, it's useless to tell that to a reincarnated Devil like you! More like I should kill you! Hahahaha! Isn't that just the greatest?! It's just the-"

 _BAM!_

"BUZEEEAHHH! You punched me in the nose again!"

"Will you _shut up!?_ You're seriously pissin' me off now!"

My now bloodied (not mine) fist stood in the air as the priest(?) flopped to the ground writhing as he held his nose again. A growl came from the young man as he stood back up, a very angry chuckle coming from him.

"Oh now you've done it! Whatever! Killing you is gonna be so much more fun!" He then reached under his large coat, whipping out a large revolver and what appeared to be a rather fancy sword hilt, just no blade… but I knew better.

 _DOOON_

The air filled with a vibrating sound as the priest flipped a switch on the hilt, a white blade of light rising from the item.

"You're irritating me, so which do you prefer? Should I shoot you, or should I cut you? Oh, here's what I'll do! I'll stab your heart out with this shiny blade, then blow your brains out with this fancy gun! How sweet will that be?!"

"Heh… I needed to blow off some steam."

 _SCHWING!_

The priest's face instantly became shocked as he swung his sword, only for it to stop dead as I caught it with my left hand.

"Huuhhh?! The fuck is this?! You're just gonna hurt yourself y'know?!"

"See, if I was some ordinary Devil, this would probably hurt like hell… but I ain't some ordinary Devil!" I punctuated the sentence by yanking the sword forward and slamming my right fist into the priest's face for the third time now, carrying the momentum and knocking him into the wall with a quick left kick. "If I _was_ some rookie reincarnated Devil, I'd probably be trying to get the fuck out by now… but like I said, I'm not. I need to blow off some steam… so how about I kick the ass of the priest who messed with my business for the night huh?!"

"Oh ho ho ho… I am gonna _enjoy_ killing you now, Devil-kun!" The priest raised his gun up. I ducked down as he pulled the trigger, even though a sound didn't come from the weapon, but a hole appeared in the wall behind me in the following moment. I followed the move forward, weaving when he tried to shoot me again, and as the sword came down at me, my Gear formed in a flash of red. The blade of light met the crystalline blade of my Boosted Gear. "What in the fuck?! You've got some kind of fancy toy on ya!"

"Yeah, and you're outmatched!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Following the call from the Gear, I drove my gauntleted fist into the priests gut, keeping a hold on him as I wrenched the arm holding his gun around with one more move, gripping his wrist tightly until I felt the bones straining. With a yelp of pain (or maybe arousal, ew), the young priest dropped the gun onto the ground, and I kicked it away for good measure.

"OWIE! That fucking hurts! How could you just do that to a perfectly good arm?!"

"Again, _shut the fuck up!"_ I kicked the priest away again, the young man looking at me with a wicked snarl as he leveled his sword of light at me, and I responded in kind by leveling my own sword at him. Should be easy… just send him through a wall, and this should be over quick.

"Please stop!"

Just as the two of us were about the charge, a familiar voice came through. The priest stopped dead in his move to strike, and I could feel my eyes widen as I looked towards the source of said voice.

"Asia?!"

The sister I'd met before… she was standing right there now. The hell was she doing around some psycho priest?!

"Ohhh, if it isn't Asia-chan, my assistant! Did you finish doing what I told you and put up that barrier?" The priest angled his head like he was asking for a mundane thing. As if there wasn't a mangled corpse crucified on the wall.

"N-Nooooo!" Asia's face became terrified as her eyes saw the corpse. The priest seemed downright delighted to hear her scream.

"Ahhh! Thank you for that adorable scream! Oh, right, this is your first time seeing a corpse like that, isn't it Asia-chan? Then look carefully, because this is what we do to humans entranced by Devils!"

Seriously, this guy is sick down the damn core!

"N-No…" Asia's terrified look moves between us… freezing on me. "F-Father Freed… that person…"

"Person? No no no! That shitty example of existence standing right there is a Devil! Hahahaa! What heck are you thinking? Devils aren't people!"

"Soren-san is… is a Devil?!" Asia looks too horrified to even come close to accepting the truth. Her eyes were downright pleading for me to say the priest was wrong… but like I could actually lie about that in this situation.

"Haaa? What a minute, do you two _know each other?"_ The priest looked downright appalled at the idea. "This is a surprise! Oh, is it forbidden love between a Devil and a maiden of the Church? Gagh, how _disgusting_ could that be?! Are you serious?!"

Freed looked between both of us, but I kept my eyes stuck on him in a glare.

Like I would have told Asia when we met I was really a Devil, half-blood or not. She didn't need to know. It should've stayed that way, where she just thought I was some ordinary high school student… so then why the hell did we have to meet again under these kinds of circumstances? Some divine joke?! I can't fucking stand the way she's looking at me. It's the kind of look that just makes me feel guilty… guilty for something I had no damn choice in the matter over!

But I won't say I'm sorry… I could never be sorry over something that's part of who I am. What I _am_ sorry about… is that we had to meet again this way.

"Hahahaa! Don't you two know? Humans and Devils could never coexist! Especially those who are from the Church when Devils are our biggest enemies! Also, we're a group of heretics deserted by God! Asia-chan and I can't survive without the support of the Fallen Angels we serve!"

I was about ready to gut the bastard, but I paused when he said Fallen Angels. Does he mean _those ones?_

"Well, leaving that aside, I have to kill this trash! So if you'd just-GUAGH!"

I didn't use me sword. What connected with the priest's gut was my left fist instead. Something in me had stopped my right arm from moving for a killing blow… I didn't want to kill somebody in front of Asia.

Dammit, now isn't the time for me to be acting up! The hell kind of Devil am I if I can't shank a priest in front of a nun?!

 _I'M NOT THAT SHITTY! WHY DID I EVEN THINK THAT?!_

"Again, just shut the hell up. You're voice is getting _really_ damn annoying now!" I snapped at the priest as I swiped my sword, the blade humming as it moved through the air. I took a step forward, putting things aside and ready to just take care of this now… but I was stopped when someone, when Asia, grabbed me from behind.

"Soren-san stop! You don't have to kill him, and he doesn't have to kill you! Please Father Freed I beg you, forgive this person and just let him leave!" Asia held me as tightly as her thin arms could manage. I could easily get out of this hold without issue. She was just an ordinary human girl, she didn't have anywhere near the level of strength needed to actually hold me back.

"HAAAAA?!" Freed shot up as he let out a shocked sound in response to that, though his face went stern too. "Are you kidding me?! You're asking me to forgive some Devil shitstain?! Do you know what you're saying?!"

"Yes, I do! I beg you Father Freed, please forgive him!" Asia let go and stepped in front of me, spreading her arms out. "He doesn't deserve to die! So what if he's a Devil? I… I can't stand it anymore! Why do we have to kill people? You can't kill people just because they contract with Devils, and you can't kill Devils for no reason! It's just wrong!"

I felt any attempt for words catch in my throat. Why the hell was this girl standing up for me? We barely even knew each other! I can't be worth that much to her!

"Haaaaaaah?! Don't talk shit, stupid bitch! You would've learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain?"

"There are good people, even among Devils! No group is purely evil!"

"Bzzzz! Wrong! They're Devils, they're all bad!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently." Even with the mad priest staring her down, Asia stood firmly in place. "But… Soren-san is a good person! Just because he's a Devil, doesn't mean he can't be kind! Killing someone is unforgivable! That kind of act, God would never allow it to exist Himself!"

This girl saw the corpse, and in short order found out I'm a Devil. By all well and good reason she should be freaking the hell out right now, but she isn't. Hell she's speaking her mind to this guy. She's actually way stronger willed than I thought.

I'm… I'm actually impressed right now.

And then I caught the motion. As the priest moved to smack Asia with the butt of his sword, my body moved on its own. I shot between the two of them and caught the priest's arm in my left hand, and again I started squeezing down on the limb.

"You know what… I was pissed off before… but now… now I'm downright furious!"

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

As if in answer to the sudden well of anger I felt, my Gear shone again and an aura rose around me. One solid whack to the chest with the flat of my sword, and Freed was sent flying into the wall again. In one more motion, I'd covered the distance and stuck the tip of the blade under his jaw, adding to it with the rising swirls of light and dark forming around the weapon.

"Let me make this clear. I'm not gonna kill you. Instead… if you wanna live, I've got conditions." My tone was calm, but I'm sure anybody would be able to notice the utter fury I was hiding behind it. "You run back to your Fallen Angel masters, and tell 'em to buzz off. Tell that Raynare idiot that Edelweiss said hi… if she comes running, I'll deal with her myself. Secondly… you let Asia go. Actually, no let's be more precise. She goes with _me_ after you scurry off."

"I don't seem to get anything out of this. What the hell kind of deal with the Devil is this?!"

"You get to _live."_

"Good point. I mean that Fallen Angel might be pissed at me for just letting some shit Devil take Asia-chan though."

"What do you value more? Your life, or the opinion of an idiot Fallen Angel?"

"You make an excellent point there was well!" It seems like he's agreed to my terms. Still keeping my sword trained on him, I let the priest stand up, and he started edging to the door, "Just know, it's not my fault if anything happens after! See ya' later, Devil-kun! I'll come back to kill you later!"

"Yeah don't expect to be able to do that."

The priest made himself scarce with that final remark of mine earning a psychotic laugh. I let out a grumble as I lowered my arm and dismissed my Gear. With a bit of caution to it, I looked over at Asia, who was still staring at me.

"Well… now you know the truth. I'm a Devil, go figure huh?" I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets… though I suddenly realized something.

 _I did not think this through._

That entire speech was spur of the moment! I was so pissed I just spat some shit out! I was hardly even thinking about it! Ah maaaan! If Rias finds out about _this_ she's gonna fucking kill me! She said I could go for it if it was four-for-four but… does this one even count?!

"I… I don't mind." Asia speaking up got my mental panic to cease, and I looked back at her while lowering my arms from tugging at my hair. "Even if you're a Devil… it doesn't change the fact you helped me then. And you even helped me now so… ah!"

"Right… that."

I looked back at the corpse on the wall as Asia shirked away from the sight of it. Also now… is she technically my hostage or something? I didn't really specify what I meant when I said she's going with me… so… does this count as a Devil taking a nun hostage or what?

"Ugh… let's just get out of here and discuss it." I guided Asia out of the house as the girl nodded, though when we were on the patio she turned around.

"Should… shouldn't we at least bury him?"

"Not my problem. Guy didn't live alone, I think… they'll see it tomorrow and things will be dealt with then." I, in the meanwhile, had already gotten onto my motorbike and kicked the stand up… shit, I don't have a spare helmet. "Here… put this on."

So instead I tossed the one I _did_ have to Asia.

"Uhm… I…"

"It's a helmet. Put it on. You're a normal human, so you'd actually get hurt if this thing crashed." I said. I didn't mean to sound cold, but after all of that I was not in a good mood. Moreso because I was still thinking on what the hell I should do about this mess!

"R-Right." Asia slid the helmet on with that, and it stayed firm probably mostly cause of her hair, since it seemed to big for her due to being my size. Rather slowly, the nun clambered onto the back seat of the bike. "So uh… w-what should I do? It doesn't look like there's a belt."

"It's a motorcycle, so of course it doesn't have one. Just… hold on tight. I won't go _that_ fast."

"Also uhm… where are you going to take me?"

"Ah… right…"

 _Another thing_ I didn't fully think of! I can't just bring her to my house, _to-san_ and _ka-san_ would freak out and start asking things! And like hell I'm gonna let _Rias_ find out about this yet, she'd downright _interrogate_ me! There's gotta be safe place I can… oh wait… there is. Though let's hope the two people who live there actually let it.

I don't have many options though… I'm better off going for those two's help than anyone else's right now anyway!

"Well… I have a couple of friends. They might be able to help and… wait a second, why the hell are you so calm?! A Devil basically just took you hostage!" Even when I pointed that out, Asia angled the helmet up and beamed at me.

"Yes but… that Devil was you, Soren-san. You're a good person, so I can trust you. It doesn't matter that you're a Devil."

 _Dammit this girl is too pure!_

"R-Right so… let's just go." I turned to hide the fact my face was flushing a bit. And it did so even more when Asia's arms wrapped around my torso, and I could feel a couple of soft objects squish against my back. Ahhh maaan… those are her boobs! This is gonna be so damn awkward! Please don't let her freak out once I pull off and grab tighter! She's a nun dammit! Clean thoughts, clean thoughts! "This is the worst!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was working on some other things… and then I just ended up belting this one out while researching some things. While also drafting things out for the coming part of Freelance DxD so that it has some kind of concrete structure of events. And then there's the rest of this arc… oh will it have a way to go about things, heh.**


	7. Discarded Saint

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 7: Discarded Saint**

"And here we are."

The engine of my motorcycle rumbled to a halt as I brought it to a stop at the entrance of Iris' mansion, Asia looking up at the antiquated building with widened eyes as she set the borrowed helmet down.

"It's big and… rather old. Is this where you live?" Asia asked, prompting me to snicker.

"Thankfully no. I have a couple of friends who live here. I can't just go and take you to my house, my parents would flip… and besides, this old look is just an illusion." I answered, Asia looking at me with a confused tilt, and I pointed off, right at the familiar bird that told me Iris was keeping an eye on me. "See that bird? It's a familiar. This friend of mine has dozens like it scattered all over town, and this one right here is assigned to watch me. She likes to be informed."

"But wait… if she has a familiar, then is your friend another Devil?"

"Heh, no, she's not. She may be immortal, but Iris is no Devil… she's a Witch. And not the "witch because she uses magic" kind… I mean a Witch as in the magically influenced subspecies of humans."

"There are people in the world like that?"

Asia's confusion was honest. Magician and Witch bloodlines typically did a damn good job of flying under the radar. While Magicians often contracted with Devils-in fact I have a contract with Aoi-and were more well known to the Supernatural Side, Witches were more… secretive about it.

"Believe me, there's a lot more to things than you may know." I said such as I approached the door, and rather than knocking shimmied a key of my own into the lock. The key was a rather old item, cast iron and clearly from a different age… but it also meant the thing wasn't easily replicated. Only three exist, and only people Iris trusts get to hold the other two. No points for guessing who has the other one. "Though… at least stick close to me."

"O-Okay."

Asia did as told and stepped a bit closer as I pushed the door open, which immediately revealed to the nun how the interior of the mansion was far more well-kept looking than the illusionary exterior. When Asia stepped forward, I held an arm out. The blonde girl yelped as the door shut behind us with a loud noise.

"W-What's going on?!"

"Haaagh… Iris, quit messing around!" I shouted, Asia looking around in surprise… and then came the yelling from the stairwell.

"Dammit Soren! Do you know what time it is?!" Of course it was Aoi, who rushed into view with a clearly agitated look, though she stopped dead when she saw that Asia was with me… and one could see a twitch in one of her eyes. "What did you do now?"

"Why do you immediately react like I've committed a crime?!... don't answer that." My response also promptly came with Aoi vaulting off of the railing and aiming a kick right at me. Which since it was coming form a mile-away, I caught her foot easily… even if I was shoved across the carpet and into the wall. "And don't immediately kick me dammit! Hear me out first!"

"I'm just mad you showed up this damn late!" Aoi snapped, stepping back as I released her foot, then pointing to Asia. "Who the hell is she?!"

"Give me five minutes and I'll explain that! But where's Iris?"

"In the library as usual. She used one of her damn birds to wake me up. It kept pecking my head! Look!" Aoi pulled aside part of her bangs to show that there was a rather red mark on her forehead.

"Oh my… uh, I could fix that for you, if you'd like." Asia said, Aoi raising a brow. "Well, if you'd just let me see where you're hurt…"

Aoi looked at me with a brow raised, and I merely gestured over to Asia. With a sigh, Aoi bent down a bit, Asia lifting her hands over the peck-mark on the girl's forehead. The rings of her Gear appeared, and that soft green glow formed again. In seconds, the red mark on Aoi's head vanished, and she tapped the spot with wide eyes.

"What in the name of… Soren, explain. Now." Aoi tersely spoke, Asia looking to me, and I sighed as I pocketed my hands.

"She has a Sacred Gear… and apparently, Asia is a church-exile who came here at the behest of those Fallen Angels who won't leave me alone." I answered, then stepping over to the wall and tapping it, revealing a small port. "I know you heard that Iris! We're coming to the library, got it?"

"Whatever." The reply from the stoic girl reverberated back through the port, which quickly vanished in response, and again Asia was staring.

"I am… very confused right now. So… you're not Iris?" Asia said, pointing to Aoi, who let her fringe drop back down.

"Nope. I'm Aozaki Aoi, this idiot's contracted magician." Aoi said. "Alright then, to the library we go!"

"Yeah but uh… maybe put on something more than that shirt! I can see freaking everything!" I snapped, drawing attention to the fact Aoi was wearing nothing but a rather loose, and opened, button-down and black panties… and no thanks to the size of her bust and how she moved, it kept showing more than I would've liked. It also prompted Asia to finally pay attention to that and blush hard.

"Oh please like you really give a damn. I bet you actually liked the view." Aoi sniped, a smirk on her face as she only did a few of the buttons to keep the shirt closed. "Though you've both got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"Yeah I figured as much. Come on Asia, the library is this way."

"A-Alright!"

Once we did get into the library, well, I think you can guess the result. We got to the center area, a book came flying at my face, and of course I managed to catch it.

"That's definitely a greeting…" I muttered, Asia staring with wide eyes as I lowered the book. "Have we gotta do this evert time Iris?"

"Maybe when you stop being so reckless." Iris called the book back to her with a flick of her wrist, turning and looking straight at Asia. "Honestly, what were you thinking? You understand this means the Fallen Angels will definitely try to take the girl back, don't you?"

"Yeah which is why I brought her here. That golem of yours is a pretty good guard." I answered, then looking to Asia as she still looked confused. "Like I said earlier, Iris, the expressionless girl right here, has familiars all over town… there's hardly anything that goes on here she doesn't know about."

"O-Oh… well, I'm Asia Argento then and uhm… well…"

"Hey hey, don't get hasty just cause this dumbass brought you here." Aoi made a point to headlock me as she spoke. "Iris and I will decide if you can stay once we get an explanation! _Right_ Soren?"

"Yeah yeah! Just quit with the arm lock! You're shoving your boobs in my face!" I snapped, Aoi snickering as she released me, "But where to start though… well, actually, I think I have an idea for that. Asia, that psychopath said you were a heretic… I doubt someone like you is actually so bad you'd get kicked out of the Church for legitimate heresy, you come off as pretty damn pious."

"It has to do with your Sacred Gear, doesn't it?" Iris remarked, Asia nodding. Iris then sighed. "I get the feeling this will take a bit… fine then, take a seat."

"Th-thank you." Asia took the seat across from Asia while Aoi and I took the nearby sofa, the nun then clearing her throat. "Like you guessed, I wasn't exiled from the Church for what would be a proper reason… rather, it's because of what my Sacred Gear can do. Like I showed earlier, it gives me the ability to heal. There's not many injuries I can't quickly relieve."

"Go figure. A power like that would be seen as pretty valuable to a group like the Church." Aoi said, rubbing the spot where she'd been pecked, Iris staring at her friend's(?) forehead. "But, it's a Sacred Gear, not some healing magic based in a holy sacrament of some kind."

"Yes." Asia said, her hands bunching at her knees.

"Well, I see where this is going." I remarked, leaning on a hand. "So, Asia, just to make it easy, why don't you just start from the beginning with this?"

"I am always amazed how well you take having to frequently be informed of things." Aoi said, earning her a prompt flick on the forehead from me. "Hey!"

"You're often in the same boat as me Aoi, so shut it."

"Peh!" And like a child, Aoi stuck her tongue out at me

"He's not incorrect. So then, Argento-san, where would you say this starts for you?" Iris said, Asia giving a hum.

"Well… I suppose since I was a baby." Asia said. And now time to gear up for the backstory part of "meeting a person who obviously as 'a past' segment" of these kinds of things. "My parents abandoned me right after I was born. I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church. I grew up there. When I was eight, a wounded dog near death wandered into the church. By myself, I prayed as hard as I could. After that, a miracle occurred."

"Your Sacred Gear manifested for the first time." Iris said, Asia nodding. "They respond to the owner's strong feelings. It's the entire reason Soren was able to alter his Boosted Gear to his liking."

"That's what I've been told." Asia said, taking a breath before continuing her story. "Soon after that, I was taken to a much larger church, where I was ordered to heal illnesses and wounds of Christians coming from all over the world. I was so happy that my power could help people!"

I felt my face suddenly droop a bit. I knew where this was going. This is where the twist to the story happens.

"Then one day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured. But, the man I came across was…"

"A Devil, right? And for that… you were branded a heretic." Asia's nod only made the sudden drop in my tone worse in effect. None of us had to guess what the response to learning Asia could heal a Devil would be. The Church isn't really keen on sharing, _especially_ if it involves Devils. Damn the fact this girl could heal any wound or illness… all because this power of hers was universal and not exclusive, they branded her a heretic?!

Dammit just… dammit! There's a damn good reason I hate the Church as it is now, and it's not just because I'm a half-Devil.

"Well not like I didn't have enough reason to hate the Church already." Aoi bit one of her thumbnails as she gave a hiss. A lot like me, she's not very fond of the Church. Magus clans like the Aozakis are hardly ever trusted by them. The only place to go is really the Association… at least they're not a bunch of fucking xenophobes who can't stop kissing up to God. "So, after that, with nowhere to go, you ended up working with the Fallen Angels then?"

"But, I never stopped praying to God, expression my gratitude." Asia responded, though that left the three of us God-forsaken-beings to stew in repressed despise a bit. "Not to mention, I never knew what terrible things they were doing. The Lord must be testing me. If I can overcome this ordeal, He will surely make my dream come true someday. That's what I believe."

I know Asia doesn't mean it, but that's damn hard for _me_ to believe. I'm a half-Devil, I never had the chance to get into God, or Heaven's for that matters, good graces from the moment I was born. To someone like me, the idea of a God is a farce. I don't have the time to sit around and pray for assistance or divine intervention.

"And what might this dream be?" Iris most likely saw I wasn't in the mood to say anything now. Though it's funny… she's a Witch, even more God-forsaken than a typical Magician… she and I are kind of similar in where we stand in the world.

"I'll make lots of friends. Together we'll buy flowers and books, and chat… that's my dream. I don't have any friends, you see?" Asia responded with earnestness in her voice. It was something so simple. So _easy_ that I wanted to say "You don't need God's help to make friends." But even a Devil like me can't full well snap at this girl for something like that… I can't, not after hearing that.

Rather…

"Well then… I'll be your friend, if you want one so badly." I actually thought this one through. Asia's shocked face surprised me though. "What? It doesn't matter that I'm a Devil and you're a nun, we can still be friends! Besides… I brought you here, so I gotta take responsibility for what I did and… well, look after you, at least for a bit."

"Yeah, _about that!"_ Aoi then promptly grabbed me by the face, quite the look on. It was not a smile I would call "friendly," not when it's coupled with that glare. "You didn't think this through entirely, did you?!"

"Admittedly at the time I was kind of running on how pissed I was at that priest I fought." I answered, ignoring the fact Aoi was pulling at my cheeks. "So, yes, I did _not_ think this through all the way but… come on Aoi, you know me. When I make a decision, I take responsibility for it and see it through. I told that bastard Asia was going with me… so it's my responsibility to keep an eye on her… of course I can't just take her to my house so uh… it's kinda why I'm here."

"I don't have another key to hand out you know." Iris pointed out, then looking at Asia, then back to me. "But, he's right Aoi. Soren hasn't gone back on his word once since we met him years ago. He's going to stick by this decision no matter what we say."

"Geez… you're the worst Devil in history, you know that? You're too damn nice sometimes." Aoi let go of my face as she muttered that out, then giving a sigh. "But dammit… I'd be acting like a jerk if I just threw Argento out after hearing that. Iris, how about this? As long as she sticks with Soren when she leaves, Argento can stay here with us… until we find another place of residence."

"Hmm... well. Argento, what do you think?" Iris said. "Like I said earlier, part of the problem is that I simply don't have another key to hand out. This mansion doesn't open for anyone but keyholders, and one of the three has to remain in my possession at all times."

"I-I don't mind… staying with Soren when I'm out. But, what about the Fallen Angels? They… well, they'll likely come after me." Asia's remark got me and Aoi to glance at one another, then the magus girl scoffed.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that Argento. Our boy here is pretty damn strong, not to mention basically impossible to kill. He won't have a problem dealing with a few dumb Fallens." Aoi remarked, and that earned a nod from me.

"Going by the two I did fight, for as brief as it was, their level of power isn't that high. Sure if I was a totally fresh Resurrected Devil I'd probably be in for trouble… but I've had a good two years of training with these two nutjobs here and a _lot_ of Stray Devil hunts. Don't worry about me Asia. Besides… I'm pretty sure that priest counts as the fourth attack… which means I have clearance to go kick their tails now!" I snickered as I clenched a fist… but then my expression suddenly dropped. "Ah shit… I just remembered I'm gonna have to deal with Gremory about this… FUCK!"

"And you also totally forgot you're under management… man you can be forgetful!" Aoi snickered, a snide look on her face even as I glared at her with a twitching eye. "But I guess it's settled. As long as you let her stick with you when she's out, Argento can stay here for the time being. Iris?"

"So long as Soren keeps his word… and doesn't try anything funny." Iris said, looking at me with a frosty gaze.

"Oh stop with the look. I'll just crash here tonight. _Ka-san_ won't freak if she knows I'm at a friend's house." I was already pulling out my phone, but then I took a glance at Asia, who had clasped her hands. "Is now really the-OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PRAYING FOR?!"

It was like someone was driving nails into my skull, and Asia suddenly yelped as she opened her eyes.

"I-I was just giving thanks… and hoping you could be blessed for being so kind to me."

 _KEEN!_

"Owwhahowww! I appreciate the sentiment but please don't! I'm a Devil, trying to pray for me like that only gives me killer headaches!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine…" As I grumbled, I looked at Aoi, who looked away as she held a hand over her mouth, and Iris was keeping her face hidden behind a book. Of course they found that funny…

* * *

"Uh… hello? I know it's a day off today but uh… anyone where?"

I poked my head into the ORC room with a bit of caution. I figured I might as well make a point to at least check in, try and bluff my way out of the fact I now basically have a hostage stowed away at my magician pals' house outside of town. Hope is I can just explain there was a priest and I fought him off… but then maybe that would bring up the question of where I went after the fact.

"Nooo? Okay then… I guess I'll leave…"

"There you are! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

I sighed a bit as the other door in the room flew open, Rias appearing along with Akeno, and she was giving me a stern glare as I shut the door I'd entered from behind me.

"Okay look I can… wait why the hell would you be worried about _me?_ You know I can handle myself just fine!" It suddenly registered what Rias had said to me. The crimson haired girl then gave a sigh of her own.

"Well what else was I supposed to think? We went to investigate that house and with what we found… seriously, what happened?"

"Yeah I was gonna explain that." I said, Rias' eyes boring into me. "What happened was that there was a priest there. He'd kinda already killed the client before I got there. You probably saw it was… messy. So I fought him off and then got out of there."

"And you didn't bother to at the least come back here after that?" Rias said, her eyes narrowing. "We found traces of a barrier there… and barriers have to be maintained by someone if they're not rune-based… which would mean there would have had to have been a second person there along with that priest. There's something you're not telling me, aren't you?"

"Whaaaat? Come on, why would I lie? I was planning to report in later anyway but…"

"This has to do with that nun you met, didn't it?" And that got me to go silent. "Darn it… I told you not to get involved with that girl! Interacting with someone from the Church is nothing but trouble!"

"She's an exile!" I snapped, Rias gaining a surprised look. "That girl, Asia, isn't with the Church anymore. Yeah she still believes in God, but she was kicked out… and then those Fallen Angels picked her up. Look it's not like I'm actually one of your Servants, and you're the one who said I can do whatever I want so long as it doesn't directly harm your peerage! If those Fallens are gonna come after anyone, it's gonna be me. My actions reflect on me, not the Gremory clan. If you're gonna lecture me, save it."

"I can't control the actions you take, but it _is_ my job to oversee your actions and stop you from doing something idiotic. Again, I won't argue with you going after those Fallen Angels, not after a Stray Priest attacked you… you have ever right to retaliate against them." Surprising to hear from here at this time. "But, seeing as it's also my job to mentor you, I can't just sit by when you do something stupid! What did you do with that girl?"

"Took her somewhere safe." I flatly responded. "I won't say where, you don't need to know. But I've _got this._ You said it yourself, I shouldn't have any trouble dealing with those Fallen Angels."

"That I did."

"So why the lecture?"

"Because you still don't understand enough of this world!" Rias replied, Akeno staying on the side. "A Devil and one of God cannot co-exist. They are two existences that don't intersect well. While you have every right to retaliate, who's to say the friends of those Fallen Angels may decide to attack themselves for revenge? Irrationality exists in every race."

"Then I must be the most irrational Devil ever." I said, my tone still flat. "Look, I get where you're coming from… but I can't just ignore that girl now that I know more about her. I may not have had it as bad… but I know what it's like to be left behind by others for reasons you can hardly understand. Former member of the Church or not, I told Asia I'd help her. And I told you before, I take responsibility for my actions, which means I don't go back on my word! And right now, that means if those Fallens come after her or me, then I'll deal with them."

"Rias, considering the fact this girl _is_ a stray of her own type, maybe there isn't such a reason to be so… harsh." Akeno said, Rias looking at her with a surprised glance. "Like you said, Soren-kun can go and take care of the Fallen Angels however he wants now that your little requirement has been met. We can't help it when he does as he pleases, he isn't a member of the peerage."

"I know that." Rias muttered, looking back to me… and then reaching out and grabbing me by the cheeks. "But let me make this _very_ clear to you, _Edelweiss-san._ Whatever mess you've started, don't drag my servants into it. After this incident is said and done, however it resolves, I will not allow you to repeat this kind of event. I'll only tolerate so much of this, but if _any_ of it comes back to my family, be positive I'll punish you, _harshly."_

"Yeah I get it!" I shoved away Rias' arms, rubbing one of my now sore cheeks a bit. "Tch, is it seriously that troublesome for you? Again, this mess is entirely centered on me, and I'm a third party!

"The problem is those Fallen Angels may very well think you're an actual member of my household. Don't forget I have you that seal on your hand." Rias pointed to my right hand, and a small pulse brought to light the mark still on my palm. "I may have only given it to you to make answering summons easier, but Fallen Angels don't think like that. Our two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds if not thousands of years. I'm warning you because a misstep could bring trouble to me household based on assumption alone."

Rias and I were now glaring each other down, you could practically swear that there was lightning in the air between our eyes.

"You know, at first, I took you as being different than a typical pure-blood." I said, Rias gaining a confused look. "I wasn't raised in Devil society, so maybe it's that talking… but why should I give a damn if Asia is originally from the Church? All because she's one of God's worshippers automatically makes her my enemy? What kind of bullshit is that!?"

"It's a simple fact of the world."

"No. _It's not."_ My tone was harsher than I probably should've made it. I really could have chalked Rias' attitude up to a more sheltered upbringing. As far as she knew, the other factions that weren't Devils were her enemies, the fragile peace of the world could shatter at any moment and bring war back to all sides all because one side got too heated against another… but I don't have the patience for that kind of thinking. "Judge one on the actions they take as an individual, not those of their collective group… I was told that a long time ago by my mother. My judgement is that I don't give a damn where Asia comes from. I'll keep my word and help that girl."

I didn't bother to wait for a reply and barged out of the room. I need to go blow off some steam…

* * *

"Well, I suppose that's that." Akeno hummed as the door slowly shut after Soren left, Rias giving a long sigh as she went to her desk and sat down. "It sounds like he's made up his mind about this. Doesn't seem like we can do much of anything."

"Again, I don't care if he fights the Fallen Angels. I agree with him on that matter. Retaliation is warranted now." Rias replied, tapping a finger on the desk. "I just don't get it though… from the demands he made I took him for the kind of person who'd never do something unless he'd get something out of it… and yet he's decided to help some girl, one who's a Church exile no less, and for what? Seemingly nothing!"

"Well I mean it's kind of like his summoning so far." Akeno said, tapping the stack of the filed flyers they had. "He failed to get a real contract, but the clients enjoyed the time they spent with him. I think Soren-kun is an interesting case. It's fun to observe somebody who follows their own path… even if some of the turns are because of mistakes or impulsive actions."

"The kind of person who keeps his word… it's rare among Devils." Rias admitted, giving a sigh, looking out of the window to see that Soren was stalking off while stewing in his own mutterings no doubt. "But still… fighting off a priest is fine, but taking a nun and hiding her somewhere out of the eyes of the Fallen Angels she was working with? What was he thinking? It's almost like he's _trying_ to bring trouble to his doorstep."

"Yes but when you think about it… whatever those Fallen Angels are planning could be troublesome for us even _without_ whatever Soren-kun is doing to rile them up… or cute Provisionals rashness may just be lucrative, don't you think?"

"What is it you're getting at?" Rias thought about it for a moment, and while Akeno didn't say anything, a small smile came to Rias' face. "Oh, I see. We can't stop Soren from doing what he will, and I already gave him the go ahead… hmm… maybe we can find out why they were after him in the first place then. Something tells me it was more than _just_ his Sacred Gear. Haaagh… I'm going to have to apologize to him now won't I?"

"Depends on how this goes." Akeno replied. "But, you're still angry with him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, he's too reckless. He may not be my servant but it's worrisome to deal with someone who just rushes headlong into things without thinking." Rias sighed again, then looked back out the window. "But… maybe some rash bullheadedness is good once in a while. Besides, those Fallen Angels are likely to try and get us to stay out of whatever they're planning. We can't have that now, can we? And besides… I never told him anything about us taking action of our own accord."

"You used exact words with him? My how sly of you Rias!"

* * *

"Agh dammit! I do not get that damn red head at all!"

 _SLAM!_

My fist flew forward and slammed the dangling punching bag in the arcade. I ignored how the numbers on the reader skyrocketed to the limit it could manage since I hadn't exactly held back how hard I'd punched the thing. I'd gone to the arcade and started doing… basically whatever while mulling on things.

Seriously what is with that girl?! One minute she's basically saying me doing what I plan to is fine and dandy, then the next even while saying that she's lecturing me for choosing to help someone purely based on that person's past allegiance?! Unless something else is going on here then I'm just gonna be thinking she's just pulling the typical Devil schtick… if she's locking me out of the loop then there _will be words_ I swear!

"This is the worst."

I sighed that out as I exited the arcade and got back out into the main area of the business district. I… really didn't know what to do with this now… I mean really the only thing _to do_ would be to go after those Fallen Angels… but I'd be a dumbass to just bust down the front door. I'm strong but I'm not a fucking idiot. One Devil versus a whole crew of Fallen Angels and likely a good number of Stray Exorcists?

Yeah no, I'm not signing that death warrant.

"Well let's see… Tsuno would be on board no problem, I just have to tell him to hold back a bit. He's pretty destructive though, I don't want him bringing the entire house down. But, check one I guess. Aoi? No… she's just as bad. That girl can't hold back to save her life. Iris won't help without due reason to since it's not directly involving her… tch, and no way in hell am I asking Gremory and her group. She made it obvious she doesn't want me dragging her peerage into this, so like I would!"

I hung my head as I flopped down onto a nearby bench… only to promptly get smacked in the head by something coming out of nowhere. While it only made my head lurch to the side a bit, I still felt a throbbing on the impact zone, and glancing over, now perched on my shoulder was that damn bird Iris had following me. Why did it come out of nowhere like that?

"Whaddya want now?" I muttered, though I looked up when I heard someone's voice. And surprise surprise, Asia was running towards me. "Asia? What are you doing out here?"

"I… wanted to look around town a bit. Aoi-san couldn't reach you, so Iris-san sent me out here with that little bird." Asia said, pointing to the animal perched on my shoulder. "She said that… it'd take me to you."

"They were really quick to immediately do that even though they said you should only leave with me…"

"They said that since it's daylight, that I should be safe as long as I stay in a crowd… though I got kind of lost along the way and had to find the bird again."

"Honestly… well whatever." I sighed, then an idea came to mind. "Well, since you're gonna be staying here a while, how about a tour around town? Why not have some fun… y'know, before I do something stupid when I go to fight those Fallen Angels."

"You're honestly going to go and fight them?"

"Of course I am. Four times now. I won't just sit back and let them go for a fifth… but let's forget about that… have you eaten anything? Cause I'm starving…"

And now I was bearing witness to the hilariously cute sight of a nun pondering a hamburger from a fast food restaurant. I didn't even need words to know Asia had never been to one of these places in her life. She seemed utterly mystified by what was in front of her.

"Uh, Asia?"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Kehehe… alright then princess, here's how you eat one of these." To demonstrate, I picked up my own burger, I'd gotten two of the same meal since Asia still wasn't used to speaking Japanese properly, and pulled the wrapping open, taking a suitable bite from it. "You use your hands, see?"

"I-I never would've guessed they could be eaten like that! Amazing!"

"Thus is the world of the common folk. Hehe."

Asia giggled at the joke, and following after my own example, took a small bite, and her face instantly lit up before she swallowed.

"It's delicious!"

"Lemme guess, the stuff you ate at the church was _way_ simpler."

"Yes. It was mostly just things like soup, bread, and whatever vegetables the garden had."

"That is… kinda sad, being completely honest. Food is the joy of mankind! It's crap the Church would feed their members simple stuff like that!"

"You really enjoy food, don't you Soren-san?"

"Hells yeah I do!"

The trip to the restaurant had turned back to me taking Asia to the arcade I had just left from before, which kinda turned into me showing off the fine tuned gaming skills I'd developed over the years thanks to multiple trips here with various friends since I was a kid. On the way to another machine though, I caught Asia divert off towards the crane catchers.

"See something?" Asia flinched at my remark, and I gave a chuckle. "Ah that Rache-kun one huh? You like it?"

"N-No, well…" The nun hung her head a bit, obviously trying to hide a blush. "Yes."

"Hehe, lucky you I'm pretty damn good at these crane games." I slid a couple of coins into the machine, Asia watching as I moved the crane. "I came to this place a lot when I was younger. As frustrating as cranes can be, I've had plenty of practice. And there!"

"Ah! Amazing!" Asia clapped her hands as the doll fell into the prize container, the girl catching it as I tossed it to her. "Thank you very much. This Rache-kun is a treasure I could only get because I met you."

"Aw come on, it's just a dang plush doll." My answer was curt, but, Asia really is cute. I'm also pretty sure if I hadn't taken her with me the other night, odds are she'd have run from those Fallen Angels… she's not the kind of person who should be involved in a world like the one I'm in. But… I still wanna try to be friends with her. I made a promise dammit, and I keep my promises. "Well, I got an idea of where to go next. Come on!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Wow! You can see the entire town from up here!"

"Hehe, yeah. I found this spot with an old friend back in elementary, and we'd always come up here to act out whatever new scene we saw in the latest sentai episode… I was a dork back when then."

The area was a small sort of park just at the upper edge of the business distract, the plaza open to a walkaround of a man-made pond. Sure it was out of the way, and potentially dangerous since Asia and I were the only ones around at the time, but… still, I like coming up here.

"I also tend to come up here when I need to think." I said, Asia looking at me.

"Soren-san, I don't mean to pry but, have you always lived in this town?"

"Not really. When I was around six or so, my parents brought me here to live with some old friends of my dad's. I… didn't really understand it at the time but, places like this helped me think. I mean, now I at least get it a bit. It's kinda hard to raise a kid when you're constantly traveling the world, and it's not like I haven't seen either of them since but… well, that's just the long answer to that." I said, Asia giving a hum. "But… I know we didn't buy books or flowers, but I sure had fun today… that's at least something you wanted to do with friends, right? Or… is that really not enough?"

"No. No, not at all!" A smile came to Asia's face as she shook her head. "It's just… I know you decided to do this, but I'm causing you so much trouble."

"I'm a Devil you're a nun, so what? I said I was gonna be your friend, and that's what I'm gonna do! I gave my word. I was taught a long time ago to take responsibility for what I do. And this is one of them." I said, holding a finger up, Asia's smile getting brighter, though then I turned around. "But what's troublesome, is the person who's been following us this entire damn time."

"What?" Asia peered past me, and at the moment, nobody was there, but then, the one to appear did so in a drift of black feathers, light landing above the pond. I recognized her face, it was the same Fallen Angel who'd tried to kill me that time. Raynare, if I recall what that other one said.

"My my, you're more perceptive than I took you for." Raynare said. "You were aware of my presence this entire time, weren't you?"

"It's kinda rude to stalk a person in broad daylight you know?" I said, raising an arm in front of Asia.

"So, what Calawarner said about your really being a Devil is true. Well then, no wonder you'd kidnap my subordinate… that's just like your filthy kind." Raynare's tone dropped and became far harsher, to which I scoffed in return.

"Well ain't you just the perfect definition of racism?"

"Asia, you know you can't stay with this Devil. Come on back why won't you?"

"No!" Asia said, stepping out a bit. "I won't return to a place where I have to kill people!"

"Well you heard the girl." I said, standing in front of Asia. "She doesn't want to go back with you, so leave it at that. What is it you _really_ want with her though?"

"A squalid, low class Devil like you shouldn't address me so frivolously." Raynare's tone got a tic to form on my head, and rather than a spoken response, I merely lifted my hand up, a ball of flames shooting from my palm and right past Raynare's head, the Fallen Angel turning with a surprised look, the edges of her hair singed as she turned to look at the now busted pillar behind her.

"Don't go and get all smug with me because you ran me through that one time." I added onto that by having my Sacred Gear come out, pointing the blade at the Fallen Angel. "You caught me off guard then, but it'll be quite a different story this time!"

"You really are quite cocky aren't you? Let's test that!"

Almost predictably, Raynare lobbed a light spear at me. And as with the result when her subordinates had attacked me, it was promptly cut from the air with a rapid slash of my sword, Raynare's eyes suddenly going wide eyed. The follow up move of a blast for flame flying from my sword in the following slash was met with Raynare shooting into the air, steam filling the air as the rater was raked by the flames.

"Let's get back!" Asia nodded as I moved to guide her to the trees, though our steps were stopped when a light spear shot to the ground in front of us. "Ah come on…"

"So, looks like that rumor _was_ true. You really _do_ have that kind of Sacred Gear." Raynare's voice was a growl, the Fallen Angel landing on the structure behind Asia and me, and I turned back to face her. "This makes things _much_ more complicated… no, actually, why didn't you die the first time?!"

"Heh, I'm pretty hard to kill. Your aim must suck pretty badly, because you didn't hit me right! Sure blood loss was a bitch but I healed it off no problem." I tapped my chest where I had previously been impaled to make my point. "And because I'm _not_ a dumbass and willing to give an enemy the benefit of the doubt, I bet you didn't come here alone. The second I move away from Asia, one of your two lackeys is gonna swoop in and nab her, aren't they?"

"Tch… you're more perceptive than I thought." Raynare muttered, earning a smirk from me.

"Like I said, I'm not some dumbass. I'm smart enough to assume an enemy won't be dumb enough to fight me alone after I drive off a couple of their lackeys easily." I looked around the area, my eyes focusing on two particular points. "Let me see… there, and there. You two pals are in those spots."

"What did I tell you Raynare? This one isn't ordinary. Frankly, since we confirmed he really is the Red Dragon Emperor, I'm surprised we've stuck around." The one to speak was the coated man from before, Dohnaseek if I recall.

"But, even if he was able to take on one of us easily, that doesn't mean he's powerful enough to face three Fallen Angels… we simply have to avoid letting his power increase to the point where he can." And the second was the same woman who'd attacked me the night of my first contract. Calawarner, recalling what she'd said.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Oh _now_ who's being the cocky one?" It kind of felt like the call came in response to what the Fallen Angels had said, though for a moment, my cocky expression faltered to a serious one was all three Fallen Angels produced light spears. "Asia, get back a bit."

"O-Okay…"

The next move was simple to see. All three Fallen Angels threw their spears at once. As the three objects came rushing towards me, shadows and light began swirling around my sword as I flipped it around into a reverse hold, the swing to follow it producing a mixed swathe of energy that collided with the spears, producing a wide swathe of smoke from the explosions that followed suit.

My eyes darted around across the smoke, the three Fallen Angels bursting out from it, renewed weapons in hand. In response to it, a blast of flame launched from my left hand at Raynare, pushing her back, while my sword parried Dohnaseek's strike with the spear, continuing with the stream of energy to blow him back, and my left arm drove through Calawarner's weapon to strike her in the gut.

"Remember there's three of us!" Raynare shot forward again. I aimed my sword back into a normal hold as her spear came forward, the two weapons meeting and diverting away… but, why was she smirking? "Mittelt, now!"

There's a fourth?! My reaction was to break the lock with Raynare and kick her away, already starting to turn as I did… only to be met with a sharp pain suddenly splitting my side as a spear of golden light flew out from the trees

"Gagh!" A bit of blood came from my mouth in response, even if the spear had only pierced my side. Thankfully away from anything vital (not that I wouldn't heal if off). But then there was the fact there was still three more Fallen Angels here. Even when I removed the spear and shattered it with my left hand, there was still the fact it had a goddamn _hole_ in the left side of my waist, and I'm a close range fighter. "Well… shit…"

"Ahahaha, well look at that, I got him! You were right boss, we just keep him distracted and then bam!" The one to speak had to be the fourth Fallen Angel, said individual landing near the other three, a short blonde girl in a gothic maid cosplay… strange as it is to remark on.

"Huh, strange that he's not hunching over. Shouldn't a Devil be feeling the burn from light?" The new arrival said, Dohnaseek giving a hum.

"He's different. He's nearly immune to the effects of light for some reason. Not that it matters. With that injury he won't be able to fight as effectively."

"Don't forget I can still use magic!" I released another large gout of flames from my left hand, scattering the Fallen Angels, but no thanks to the wound being on my left side, it made my aim falter since the sudden movement caused a jolt of pain to shoot through that side of me. "Damn… my aim's off."

"Hahaha! You were so cocky earlier! Whatever… now I can actually finish what I started! I wonder, can you heal if I run this spear through that pretty face of yours?" Raynare mugged at me. I gripped my blade as she prepared to charge, ready to swipe her to the side… but then there was the other three. They moved as well… four directions, and I can only stop one effectively.

Like hell I'm just taking this!

 **[BOOST!]**

"Keep talking… you're only pissing me off more!" As I yelled, a red aura began rising around me, and I drove my sword into the ground, the lower section of the guard opening up, flames beginning to flicker from the openings that had formed. "I'm burning all of you to ashes here and now!"

"Please stop!" Asia's sudden scream brought everything to a halt as flames began roaring from the opened hilt, all eyes turning to the nun. "Please… stop fighting… Raynare-sama, if… if I go back with you, will you spare him?"

"Hmmm?" Raynare hummed at that, though my teeth began grinding together.

"I know that you only want me for my power but… if I return with you, please, spare his life!" Asia said, Dohnaseek giving a hum.

"I don't think she gets it. Girl, we're going to kill this boy because he's a threat. He may be injured but he obviously still has the will to fight." Dohnaseek said, aiming his spear at me. "And I did say that next we met, I _would_ kill you myself."

"Try me asshole. Asia, I can handle it… don't go with them! I told you I would keep you safe, didn't I?!" I said, Asia shaking her head. "Dammit… don't pull that with me… to hell with you Fallen Angels! Asia, get back!"

I turned the hilt of my sword, flames again bursting from the opened ports as I pulled it out of the ground, the flames moving to wrap around the blade as they continued to rise up.

"Buster Flamberge!" I shouted out as I swung the blade, the Fallen Angels all throwing their spears at me at once, the sudden torrent of magical flames bursting upwards in a tornado of flames, the explosions from the spears being stopped dead as the flames swept around, though on got too close and blew me back. I crashed down into the pond, standing up with a growl.

The pain in my side was also starting to fade, and taking a look, I could see that the wound was gone, even if blood still marked where I'd been hit.

"Man that was hot! My wings got burnt up!" The maid-dressed fallen angel landed on the remains of the surrounding pillars, her wings and clothes thoroughly burnt up, while her pals weren't in much different states… and Rayner certainly looked pissed. And thankfully, Asia was on the sidelnes, well away from the sorch marks that were now on the ground.

"And look at that, his wound is healed… so, this Devil is different than we thought." Calawarner spoke, then looked at Raynare. "Raynare, let's stop fooling around and kill him now. We're wasting time."

"I know that! So just shut up!" Raynare snapped.

"Heh, you got lucky with that… if those flames _had_ hit you directly your asses would've been fried poultry!" I snapped, swiping my blade out. Sure my side is still throbbing, but at least it means I can keep fighting.

"Please… please just stop!" Asia shouted again, stepping into direct view. "I'll go back with your… please, just don't hurt Soren-san anymore."

"Asia, don't! I snapped, and as she looked at me with that sad smile, a snarl came to my face. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry but… I don't want you to die. I know you said you would protect me… so please let me do the same." Asia said, Raynare chuckling as she lowered down to the girl.

"Good girl." Raynare put a hand on Asia's face, a smug grin on. "After tonight's ritual you'll be free of all suffering and hesitation. By the way Soren-kun, if you feel like coming to die, then feel free."

"Hmph, I still say we should kill him now. You're just inviting him to come after us with help." Dohnaseek said. "He _is_ affiliated with the Gremory house."

"Oh who gives a damn? I doubt this shitty Devil has any friends who'd give him proper help." Raynare said, "Now then, we're leaving!"

"Wait! Asia don't go with them!" Even as I shouted that, Asia looked at me with a smile, even with tears in her eyes.

"Farewell, Soren-san."

Asia and the Fallen Angels vanished in drifts of black feathers, leaving me there. My left hand tightened up, my covered fingers digging into the armored palm of the gauntlet, my body shaking all over.

"Dammit… what the hell were you thinking?" A growl left my throat. I was mad, frustrated. This is such bullshit! But… ritual huh? And I have tonight to do it… fine then. They wanna play this game? Then I'll play. "Screw holding back… I'll tear that damn church down if that's what I have to do!"

But, like my thoughts before, I know I can't go into this alone… but this time, I don't have a doubt about who's coming with me. No holding back from any of us. If these Fallen Angels want a fight, then I'll give them a goddamn war!

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And now this arc be getting into swing! I was chatting with a friend and kinda realized something… with the plans I have, Darklight is likely to end up like the Kara no Kyoukai to Freelance's Fate/Stay Night-ish elements… should be fun. Thinking of more complicated fights'll be fun!**


	8. I Gave my Word

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 8: I Gave my Word**

"Aoi, Iris, change of fucking plans!"

The door to the mansion blew open as my foot came into contact with it. The time was sundown, and I'd pretty much been stewing in every kind of whirling emotion related to anger you could cook up on my way to the place again. It did not take long at all for Aoi to come crashing into the foyer from the sudden crash… and to stop dead when she saw the state I was left in.

Injured? No, obviously not. But, my clothes torn up and bloody? _Yeup._

"I don't even need to ask, do I?" Aoi said, to which I shook my head to it. "The hell, attacking in broad daylight? Are those Fallens nuts?!"

"That or they're just idiots. And it also turns out there's four of them." I tapped the side I'd taken the light spear through as proof of it. "But, if I didn't already have enough reason to go after them, I sure as hell do now!"

"So, let me ask, since I know you well enough to get you'd have kept fighting, Asia went with them willingly, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She wanted to stop the fighting from escalating… the problem is that that is _exactly_ what's going to happen!" I had to stop myself from slamming the wall, and let out a long breath to collect myself. "Apparently, those Fallens need her for some ritual they're doing, tonight. She has a Sacred Gear, I think it's pretty easy to connect the dots on that one."

"Whoa, wait wait wait… her Sacred Gear _heals._ If they're gonna do _that,_ what the hell is their lead bird thinking?" Aoi said, to which I threw my arms up.

"Hell if I know! I guess they're dumber than I gave them credit for! Look, I'll keep it simple. I'm not crazy enough to run my ass up there along. That's a death warrant I am not signing. So, I need help to trash the place and get Asia back. I called Tsuno when I was on my way there… so, you and Iris in, or out?"

Both of us turned, and Iris came walking down the steps, a moment of silence following among the three of us… then Aoi sighed.

"Let me just make sure you're clear… technically speaking, Iris and I have no real stakes in this right?" Aoi said, to which I nodded in answer. "But you still came to us for help."

"I already said me going on my own is a death wish. So, yes. I did. I came to ask for help from you, with no stakes on your own end, because I simply want to save a girl I met three freaking days ago… because I gave my word I'd help her."

"If it's a ritual to extract a Sacred Gear, Aoi, I do believe we in fact _would_ have stakes." Iris spoke up, earning confused looks from _both_ me and Aoi. "Let me explain. As a witch who owns territory alongside a Devil house, I have a duty to watch and check certain rituals in the area… and Sacred Gear extraction is something that in the modern has to be heavily supervised."

"This is news to me. Then again I tend not to be in contact with the Association much." Aoi voiced the thought I was having, Iris nodding… though I had something of a sense she may in fact be BSing the both of us. Or maybe she's not… it's really hard to tell with Iris a lot of the time.

"In a case… I'd personally like to find out _how_ this is being done." Iris said, stepping down into the foyer with us. "While I have no personal interest in saving the girl, that's Soren's problem, I'm not to fond of ragtag Fallens conducting such a ritual in my territory, all things admitted."

"That is true." Aoi said, leaning to the side a bit. "I know we try to keep it on the downlow, but, an attack in broad freaking daylight is breaking _several_ rules!"

"Sooo? You helping me or not? I'll deal with what I have to, this is my fight after all." I said, Aoi slamming a fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Well, personal stakes or not, it _has_ been a while since I got into a real fight against someone that wasn't you. I've got some new spells I wanna try out anyway." Aoi was also then promptly whacked on the back of the head by Iris. "OW!"

"I won't say hold back, but let's establish a rule: No killing." Iris said, holding up a finger. "In the event these Fallens really are acting on official orders, then I don't want to bring trouble to my domain by sparking conflict. Let's leave them alive and interrogate them once the fighting is done. My Ploys should have no problem reigning them in."

"Speaking of your Ploys, what are they doing now?" I said, Iris simply humming as she threw on a white coat.

"The bird I had tailing you actually went off to follow the traces of the Fallens." Iris remarked. "As we could rightly assume, they're based at the old church outside the suburban district. Though, I'm sure you already knew that Soren. Even being within a distance of an active Hallowed Site is enough to make a Devil react."

That term may need a quick explanation. Short and sweet, a Hallowed Site is grounds where Heaven, at least in some manner, as Fallens don't actually lose their ability to reinstate a Site, has domain over. The grounds of churches and temples are Sites by default, but if they're abandoned they lose that status pretty quickly, especially if the place has any religious figures or other iconography removed from it. Devils like me consider those places straight up no-go zones, since even being half a mile from one gets our skin crawling.

Of course not like I give a damn about that right now.

"Alright alright, no killing… wait, if the shota-oni is coming along, then how's he gonna manage that? I know I'm pretty destructive, but that shorty is even less capable of holding back, especially with that axe of his." Aoi said, even as Iris and I both gave her a look. I said it before, and I'll say it again, Aoi is the embodiment of the phrase "no holds barred."

Frankly, I won't be surprised if half the forest is demolished by the time this fight is over.

"Did somebody mention me?!" Tsuno's voice could be hear from outside, and a quick look to the peephole revealed the short oni-boy was jumping up and down to be visible through it.

"Should I slam the door open and hope it hits him?" I said, Aoi snickering at the thought while Iris simply sighed. "I'll just let him in."

Once I opened the door, Tsuno stopped jumping.

"I heard there was some asses that need to be kicked and a cute girl to be saved!" Tsuno said, and I ignored the stares from Iris and Aoi that came in response to that. Don't judge me, it was the best way to convince this tiny pervert to go along with this! "Iris isn't gonna send one of her familiars after me this time right?"

"Not like you're going to be here for long." Iris said, but from the way she was moving her hands, she definitely had such a thing in mind. "I take it nothing else needs to be discussed?"

"Nope! Forget a quiet approach or anything, we're busting down the front door. If anyone gets in the way while we're headed up there, then take 'em down… ah, yeah, Tsuno, Iris also said no killing."

"AH COME ON!"

* * *

"Okay, so, if they're doing some ritual, and they were expecting you, why the hell was the way up here unguarded?"

Aoi made the point as our little group of four was behind the trees and with our eyes on the front of the church. The way up here had been suspicious levels of quiet and too easy. There wasn't even a barrier up! I knew I was expected, but geez, this is some freaking welcome party they're throwing.

"Well either they're stupid, or Raynare WANTS me to see what she's gonna be doing… though maybe that Freed guy I fought a couple days ago will show up." I rolled my left wrist as I said so. "If I had to guess though, they probably have a bunch of Stray Exorcists working with them too, going by how it feels like there's an annoying voice in my head screaming at me to run like hell."

"It makes sense then, that they'd all be packed where the ritual is." Iris said, seated atop one of her familiars, a lion-like creature. "Especially if they knew you'd be coming. Even the most powerful being can be overwhelmed by sheer raw numbers."

"Not if that person blows them all away in five seconds though." Tsuno pointed out, leaning on his axe. "So we gonna bust in now or not?"

"Well, if they're all packed in there, then would you lot mind a couple more?"

"Huh?"

To what could only be called my absolute incredulity, turning around revealed, in answer to the voice, two of the _last_ people I'd have expected to show up here. Yuuto and Koneko both!... what the hell is this?!"

"Kiba, Toujou?! The hell are you two doing here? I thought Gremory wanted nothing to do with this mess!" I said, Yuuto giving a chuckle, while Koneko just vapidly stared at me. "Okay the hell is up?"

"Well, see, while Buchou did say she didn't want you dragging us in, she never really did say anything about us getting involved on our own." Yuuto said, and then I looked at Koneko.

"Those Fallens are also annoying." Said the loli ever so curtly.

And then it hit me, mostly from what Yuuto said. And then I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Oh that _bitch!_ Gremory used exact words on me!" I laughed again as I put a hand on my head, a sigh following. "Alright, I'll give her the point on that one. Let me guess, those Fallens went to you guys, didn't they?"

"Yeup. Akeno said they asked us to butt out… obviously we don't very well intend to." Yuuto put his hand on the hilt of his sword to mark his point. I'm guessing he's also got "a past" to boot… wouldn't be surprised if everyone in that Peerage but Rias herself had "a past."

"Buchou and Akeno are handling the lackeys." Koneko added.

"They're not going to go and kill them, are they? I'd quite like to interrogate those Fallens." Iris said, and I swear she smirked for a moment, "Also, tell Gremory-san I said hello."

"Wait a sec you know Gremory?!" I snapped, Iris nodding.

"She is the Devil supervisor. As the Witch who controls the territory in Kuoh, I sort of have to know who runs what." Iris clarified, "We just don't talk much outside of mandatory meetings."

"Woulda been nice to know this sooner, but whatever." I grumbled. "Okay look, if one of you can, tell Gremory and Himejima _not_ to turn the three lackeys into bundles of feathers yeah?"

"Hm? You really don't have any intent of killing them?" Yuuto said, and I tilted a hand.

" _Maybe_ Raynare, considering the whole attempted murder thing." I said, "Other than that… not really, no. Unless I really have to, I don't like killing without due reason for it."

"You are definitely odd for a Devil." Yuuto said, Aoi scoffing.

"You get used to it the longer you now him. Believe me, the three of us have known this idiot since middle school, he's always been this way." Aoi remarked, that earning me sticking my tongue out at her. "Not that I disagree… not to say I won't beat the tar out of these Fallens."

"That, I can agree on. They're not exactly my favorite things in the world. Heck, I hate them." Yuuto's tone dropped a bit from a casual one to one that was more of the annoyed variety. I guess he wasn't as for the idea of Fallens messing around in his Master's territory as the next Devil.

"Okay so… we all know these people know we're here right? So let's stop sitting around!" Tsuno snapped, Koneko nodding in agreeance.

"Same."

And with that, the loli and shota approached the main door of the church, both blowing the doors straight off their hinges with a single punch each, revealing to all of us the inside of the building. As expected, the church was definitely one that had previously been abandoned. The statues were all pretty much wrecks, and the altar's cross was also busted, missing both around half of it's structure, leaving the thing looking more like a somewhat jagged, backwards, upside down L.

"Well hello creepville." Aoi remarked, blue light swirling at her palm, Iris scanning the room as her mount strode in behind us.

"At least they had the decency to clean up, mostly." The sarcasm could not be clearer in Iris' voice even if she tried.

And with some slow clapping acting like some kind of signal for arrival, who else to show his mug then Freed. As I'd freaking guessed. Seeing the guy again actually got me to smirk, since last I saw the young priest, I distinctly remember having kicked his shit in.

"Ah, so we cross paths again, Shitty Devil-kun! Oh this must be so emotional for you!" As weird a mug as ever eh Freed? "You see I've never actually met the same Devil twice before! I'm so strong I always chop them into pieces as soon as I meet them! Then I kiss the corpse and say goodbye! But you, ohh you've thrown such a kink into my lifestyle, I just don't know what to do!"

"Yeah cause I remember kicking your teeth in pretty good a couple days ago." My response also came with my Sacred Gear coming out, the sword being aimed at Freed.

"Uhh, I'm an Oni, and these two are magi-types… do we count?" Tsuno lifted his hand and gestured with his axe towards Aoi and Iris, also pulling off his beanie to show his horns. "Or are you the type who'll kill anyone for just associating with Devils?"

"Oh you're right on the money shorty!" Freed reached into his coat and pulled out the same gun and sword from before, firing off a shot, at me particularly, without even wasting a moment to do so. It was easy enough to cut out of the air, though considering that this was now 6-on-1… well, let's hope this idiot has a survival instinct. "You guys came to rescue Asia-tan right? Hahaha! Wow, for a shitty Devil-kun you sure are big-hearted to come rescue a bitch who can heal Devils! Really, even just being entranced by a Devil means she should die!"

"Alright, shutting you up!" I ducked under another shot Freed fired, and when he attempted a swing at me with his light sword, I bat it aside with my own sword before ramming my left hand, again the one with the dragon gauntlet on it, right into the priest's chest, sending him right through the cross on the altar, which I landed on as the priest dragged himself up, only to quickly be met with the tip of my sword being near his face. "So, mind telling me where your bosses are keeping Asia?"

"Well see there's a passage under that alter you're desecrating with your Devil feet. They're doing that ritual thing right down there!"

"You are either really stupid, or just really cocky."

Without even another _word_ being said, a streak of blue came from the side as Freed aimed his fun at me, the priest letting out one ridiculous yell of pain as his face met Aoi's magically empowered foot… and then a freaking pew came from nowhere, the priest recovering quickly enough to slash it out of the air. Turning around, to see it, Koneko was lifting another pew, which might I add are at least three times bigger than she is.

"… Get bent."

The pew was sent sailing through the air, and _that_ was when I saw that Tsuno had latched onto the thing. Even when Freed cut the pew from the air again, he was quickly met by a very psychotic looking oni-shota falling down from above, Tsuno's revved up axe sparking with bolts of electricity as it came crashing down, surprisingly enough, the light-sword managing to hold up against it… for maybe two seconds.

"OWWCHIE!" Freed yelled as he was sent sailing back, though when he got back up, the rogue priest looked surprised he wasn't, well, dead. "What the?! This hurts, but why the hell does it not hurt _that_ much?!"

"My buddy there told me not to go lethal, and as much as it annoys me, I'll comply to that… doesn't mean I won't beat the ever-loving hell out of you though!" Tsuno's eyes had that wild gleam in them again, "So, you wanna keep at this priest-boya?"

"EHHH?! Don't go and fuck with me! Half of you are shitty devils… well one Oni so it basically counts! But mere devils shouldn't get cocky with me! I'll kill all of you here and now! Just try me!"

As Freed screeched while producing a second sword from his coat, he was _very_ quickly met with three weapons being aimed at him. My blade, Yuuto's own weapon, and Tsuno's revved up axe. Koneko was cracking her knuckles, while Aoi was letting a ball of blue energy hover above her hand… Iris was just on the side, still sitting on her familiar.

"Wow wow, is this what you call a crisis?" Freed was looking between all of us with a smirk on his face, then he shrugged. "Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a big fat _nope!_ Shame I can't exorcise you sorry pieces of shit, but I also don't wanna die! I'm not _so_ crazy I don't know when I've been had now! I'm outta here!"

The sword was swapped for a round object, one that Freed immediately threw onto the ground. Smoke billowed as a _crack_ sounded through the air, all of us raising our arms to avoid being out and out blinded.

"Ah right, before I go! The Devil with that dragon sword! Soren was it? You're definitely someone I wanna kill! You could call it a form of love! Yeah that's definitely what this is! Keep your sick Devil ass alive ya' here! 'Cause Freed Sellzen is gonna be the guy to exorcise you! Ahahahahahaha!"

We could here the sound of glass shattering, and a gust through the room courtesy of Aoi waving her hand cast the smoke screen aside, but the priest was nowhere to be seen… though a shattered window revealed here he'd run off to at the least. Escapes like that are _never_ as smooth as media will have you believe, he's probably cut up to shit since that was stainedglass.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Aoi muttered, pocketing her hands.

"Agreed. I barely got to do a thing." Yuuto said.

"Doesn't matter how it ended. We're here for one reason, and one reason only." I stepped over to the central altar and tapped it a bit, looking around and tracing my hands along the sides to see if there was some kind of switch to open it… there's always gotta be one of those things around here. "Okay, screw it… Tsuno, Koneko, either of you wanna shove this out of the way?"

A curt nod was what I got from Koneko as a reply, the white-haired loli approaching the altar, and with a solid kick, it slid right open, revealing the hidden stair well down.

"Nice." I said, Koneko slapping the hand I held out in the appropriate gesture. The stairs go down pretty far, but, looks like there's working power even here. That's almost comical. "Well then, down we go."

"Keep watch." Iris hopped off of her familiar and tapped the lion-thing on the head, which got the creature to nod before it went outside.

With that, our merry band of misfits headed down. Despite the sparse light coming through the hallway, augmented at the least by me, Aoi, and Iris using spells to cast floating balls of light, seeing the way down was simple… and more, the further down we went, the more the hairs on my neck stood up. Yuuto and Koneko had to be having similar reactions as me, as they seemed to only be getting all the tenser the further down we went.

At the end of the stairs, there was only a singular passage, and a massive pair of wooden double doors. Koneko sniffed the air for a moment.

"Just past those doors. I can smell that girl." Said the loli, Tsuno giving a hum, tapping the massive oaken doors with the back of his hand.

"Nice nose ya' got there shorty." Tsuno you're the _last_ person to be calling anybody "shorty" y'know that? "Sooo… we just gonna bust the door down?"

"There's got to be a bunch of Exorcists behind that door, and odds are, that Fallen Angel too." Yuuto said, the pretty boy then chuckling. "But we're not exactly here to take it cautiously now are we?"

"Obviously! Everyone ready?" I got nods from the other five, and I cracked my right hand knuckles with a snicker. "Good. Aoi, entrance time!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Aoi stretched her legs a bit, blue energy starting to flow across them while I left flames edge across my sword. Both of us nodded to each other… only for the door to open by itself _just_ as we were about to blow them open ourselves. The ritual room was massive, bigger than the church it was under.

"Welcome, Devils! Oh, never mind, I see little Soren-kun has some non-Devil friends, how quaint!"

Raynare was at the other end of the room on an elevated platform, and next to her, to my now probably obvious anger, was Asia. She was strung up on some ridiculously ornate cross, chains binding her in place to the thing. And below the platform, turning to greet the lot of us, was a swarm of stray Exorcists… well, this is a mess.

"Quite the greeting you have us." I punctuated the sentence by driving my sword into the floor, the screaming noise of the flooring being punctured blaring through the room in loud echoes, Asia turning her head up, her eyes going wide when she saw me and the others. "Yo, Asia!"

"Soren-san? What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you, the hell else does it look like?" I replied, raising my left hand and pointing at Asia. "I told you I'd help you, and I gave my word! I may be a Devil, but I'm a Devil who keeps my promises!"

My smirk widened a bit as Asia's shocked face turned to a relieved smile… then Iris stepped forward.

"We got here just in time, she's almost done." Iris remarked, my eyes going wide. "Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel-san. I'm Kuonji Iris, the Witch who rules this area… that's quite the primitive extraction tool you have with you."

"Peh, a Witch too?! This just gets more troublesome by the moment." Raynare scoffed though, her smirk becoming confident. "Not that it matters though!"

"I think it does. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum." With a snap of her fingers, the cartoon pig familiars I was so distinctly familiar with appeared out of thin air… right next to me actually. "Throw him."

Wait what?

Before I could even get a full protest out, the two pig familiars grabbed me by the jacket and hoisted me up and over.

"IRIS YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

I wasn't the only one surprised by the fact I was suddenly thrown through the air by the pigs, the swarm of exorcists looking just as surprised as I suddenly sailed off over their heads… and rather conveniently right for Raynare. Not one to miss a chance when it's right in front of my face, I wheeled around in the air and extended a leg forward.

 _CRUNCH_

Oh what a satisfying noise that came around as Raynare's face very quickly became friends with the sole of my shoe, the Fallen Angel shrieking as she was sent flying from the platform and into the wall behind it, helped by me kicking with my _other_ foot to flip in mid-air and land straight on the platform… to which I promptly turned around, a glare aimed at the ever blasé looking Iris.

"What the hell Iris?!"

"You're up there aren't you? We can deal with some Priests. Just get the girl."

"Oh, right!" I turned around with that statement as the cracking of lightning and bolts of blue started accompanying the sudden sounds of screaming from the exorcists, and Asia, who was stuck facing forward as I started fiddling with the chains binding her, was staring in what I could only call a mix of abject shock and awe. "Okay so how to get you loose… aha! The back!"

"Soren-san, what are you doing?"

"Cutting the chains! Be ready for a short fall!"

 **[BOOST!]**

The call from the Gear was followed by rapid swings aimed at the backs of the chains in my sight. With each blow, the rather satisfying sound of breaking metal came to my ears, and four cuts later, with gashes left in the back of the cross, I heard a yelp from Asia and then a soft _thud._ Moving back to the front.

"And with those busted…" I reached down and grabbed the clamps still on Asia's wrists and ankles, in turn pulling the pins out to let them drop, the girl rubbing her wrists and giving a sigh, "There, you set?"

"Yes, I'm fine just…" Asia stumbled a bit as she stepped forward, to which I promptly moved an arm out to catch her, "… a little stiff is all, hehehe."

"Good enough."

"Hey, I know you two are having a moment there! But how about we get going!" From below, Aoi's shout came as she blasted away a few of the exorcists, "Tch, Soren, on your six!"

In response to the tandem _keen_ I heard, I whipped around and swung my blade, cutting through a red light spear. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Raynare glaring at me, quite the amount of blood on her face from an obviously broken nose. It was enough to make her attempt at a rage filled glare look downright hilarious.

"Oh damn… I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard. How much does that one sting?"

"Nngghh, shut your trap you filthy Devil! You shouldn't have even been alive!"

"Yeah well I suppose fate had other ideas! But now we're gonna split! Hold on tight Asia!"

I punctuated that by kicking Raynare off the platform again, grabbing Asia before I leapt down, using one of the exorcists as a landing pad, using the now likely comatose man's body to skid across the ground and rejoin the others, Dee and Dum bouncing around as our little group gathered up.

"Nice of you to join the party, we're about done!" Tsuno yelled as he slammed his axe down, a wave of lightning blowing away the now very thin crowd, "What's the plan from here?"

"Get topside duh!" I said, letting Asia get to her feet, but keeping a grip on her arm for good measure. "I'll deal with Raynare once you guys get Asia clear… I've got some unfinished business with her."

"Loud and clear!" Yuuto said, Koneko nodding.

"Soren, let's wall 'em to buy time!" Aoi shouted, blue light coming to her hands as the others moved back to the door, Iris guiding Asia along.

"Got it!"

I swung my sword around and shoved the blade into the ground while Aoi threw her hands down, a wall of blue light and crimson flames shooting up in tandem as the remaining exorcists tried to attack, and a light spear from Raynare came crashing into it. And with that, we made our retreat.

Back above, as soon as Aoi and I cleared the stairs, Tsuno shoved the main altar back over the secret passage. With that done, we were able to take the moment to cool down. Iris took Asia to one of the pews to sit her down, while Yuuto and Koneko kept themselves on watch, even while Tsuno and Aoi got more relaxed… with good reason on their end.

"How do you feel?" I picked up on Iris looking Asia over, a dim glow at her hand as she scanned it across Asia.

"Fine… rather tired because of that cross, but I'm okay." Asia said, Iris humming as she put a hand on her chin.

"That device they were going to use was an earlier model. Sacred Gear extraction used to be much more dangerous and… lethal. I'll have to retrieve it once we finish up here. I can only wonder how they got their hands on such an outdated device."

"You know an odd amount about this stuff." I commented, Iris giving a little huff.

"I do a lot of reading in my spare time after all." Was the only reply, and Iris went back to scanning Asia. "Since the ritual was almost finished, the odds are you'll feel weak for a while longer, Argento-san. A device like that pulls on the soul itself to extract the Gear. Luckily, keeping that Fallen from actually finishing kept that from happening."

"Alright, I understand." Asia then yelped a bit when Iris' lion familiar reappeared next to her, "W-what?!"

"Relax. This is Aslan, one of my familiars." Iris said, patting the lion's mane. "My witchcraft is based in fairy tales. I make use of familiars, called Ploys, based on characters from those stories. Get on, he'll carry you out so you can save your energy."

"Iris' official title is "The Wonderland Witch." No points for guessing where it came from." Aoi said, "Now, let's split and make sure we're not gonna get ambushed once we get outside!"

"Sounds good to me! Hey, Soren, if things get hairy, though I doubt they will, we'll come busting back in! We won't be far!" Tsuno got a nod from me as he started heading out, Aoi helping Asia onto the lion. I nodded again to the blonde girl when she looked back at me. Iris and Aoi didn't need to say anything more, and once they were gone, it was just me, Yuuto, and Koneko.

"You have quite the interesting and powerful friend group. Though I didn't expect one of them to be Buchou's Witch contact." Yuuto remarked, and I gave a small scoff.

"Ya' learn something new everyday… gonna have to grill Iris about this one later." I turned to the altar as a booming rumble came from under it, the grip on my sword going tight. "Now, you two should go and meet up with Gremory, I'm sure she's somewhere around here watching for her own reasons, wily little fox she is. Don't worry about me, I can handle one dumb Fallen Angel no sweat."

"Just come back alive. Buchou takes her jobs _very_ seriously you know. She'd probably chase you down into the afterlife just to berate you for making her mess up." Yuuto got an honest snicker from me at the joke. I then looked down when I felt a small fist tap my side, Koneko pulling a small hand back.

"You do owe us though. I want snacks." Said the loli oh so curtly.

"Uhehehe… of course I'm not getting off of this scot free. Fine then, whatever… just scram before I kick you out myself!"

Yuuto left with an amused look, and Koneko with a shrug. The loud sound of the doors slamming shut also resonated with one more boom, and I could see that the altar was beginning to cave as I turned back to it.

It was time to get ready for a fight. It's one I'm confident I'll win… it's not often I'm not on a Stray hunt and have the power advantage. Besides, now my cohorts as Devils arne't here… I can go all out without having to worry about drawing questions.

"Time to see what this power of mine does to a Fallen Angel." Flickers of black and white appeared across my right arm as I gripped my sword, another loud boom sounding. Then another, then finally…

 _KAKRAAA!_

The sound of the light that finally made the solid altar shatter into pieces was like a thunderclap. I raised my arm against the rubble that went flying towards me. Even through the dust, I could make out the silhouette of Raynare, a spear of light piercing right through the obscuring dust.

"Well look who finally showed up! I'm surprised it took you that long to break the thing! Must've had some leftover sacraments left in it eh?" Despite the casual tone in my voice, my body was still tensed up, ready to react at any given moment. I'd gone and derailed this girl's plans in the span of a single night like it was nothing, with the help of friends of course… If I wasn't being wary, I'd likely end up with a surprise light spear through the gut, again.

"You know what, I am just sick and tired of this! Especially that smug attitude of yours! Once I'm through with you, don't expect your little friends to get any damn mercy from me!" Raynare cast aside the dust with a swipe of her spear, though my smirk didn't falter despite the fury and killing intent being aimed at me. I at least have to admit she's stronger than I was gonna give her credit for, going by her aura alone… I may actually be able to enjoy myself a bit.

"Heh, now who's being smug… whatever… we both have a bone to pick with each other… so let's cut the chatter."

 **[BOOST!]**

The glow from the Gear also came with me taking the blade and drawing the edge along the gauntlet, sparks flying as a scraping sound followed it. There wasn't a need for other words to be exchanged… and the fight began.

Raynare opened by throwing her enlarged spear at me, the light weapon being cut from the air in a swift motion. Following through on the swing, my lead foot drew back, propelling my body forward and closing the distance between Raynare and I in one motion. The blade came down again, being met by a light spear with an extra barb meant to catch the blade.

Raynare seemed to have learned from the fight earlier today too. When my left hand shot forward, flames bursting along my gauntlet, her body shifted to the side. She flinched though, the pure heat of the fire likely still causing some pain even as it blew past her and impacted the wall. But, that shift was what I needed. My blade raked back from the lock and I swung again. The blow was parried, and Raynare attempted to strike at me with a second spear she jabbed forward between the parry.

Wrong move though.

I weaved my head to the side and past it as I released my sword to get free and dodge. My now free range of motion followed with my leg coming up between Raynare's arms. She was struck dead on as red began covering the limb, the Fallen Angel being sent flying into the wall from the hit. I'd have hit harder, but I want to keep this contained to the chapel, to avoid collateral damage, even if it's just in the woods. Kinda odd to say, considering not more than a few hours ago I was ready to demolish this place… but, the goal was achieved, so I can put that one aside.

"Tch… dammit! You're just some scum Devil who _happens_ to have a Longinus on you, a _half-breed_ no less! There's no way you could be so strong if you grew up in human society!" Raynare's snapping was one of wounded pride. But the way she said half-breed… that just felt downright annoying to hear.

"Well, I've had some good teachers… helps when training involves occasional attempted murder." Was my simple reply, picking up my sword from the floor. "And so what if I'm a half-breed? I wouldn't have much of a choice about being involved in this world whether I was or not. The sealed in my arm would've made that an assurance."

"Heh… part of me is surprised you're not trying to say little Asia had nothing to do with this. Not gonna spout some stupid shit about how she could've lived a quiet life?"

"I'm not that naïve." I replied to Raynare's smug bite with my own reply to it, a casual smirk back on my face. "Even if I think that girl deserves a normal life, being born with a Sacred Gear means she wouldn't have been able to. I'm not so dumb as to believe otherwise. Humanity has always the gotten the short end of the stick… God's kind of a dick when you think about it, giving humans Sacred Gears, ones that drag them into a world so few of them know anything about. And that's not even getting into how many freaking Christian religions exist!"

"And the point?"

"The _point_ is that I really don't give a damn." Was my answer, Raynare raising a brow as I aimed my sword at her again, "God or Satan, Angel or Devil, human or non-human… I don't care that much besides what gets me to my own answers. I'm kinda selfish like that. Now, I do remember mentioning we should cut the chatter."

 **[BOOST!]**

The hilt of my sword opened up as the blade glowed again, but rather than a flicker of flames, flickers of black and white began jetting from the opened ports. The flickers bursts into full out streams that began wrapping around the blade, though unlike before, it didn't _just_ stop there. The swirls sped up until the spinning energies merged into one, and from this mix of shadow and light, the resulting, flowing energy now surrounding the sword and my gauntlet was the same dark blue as the night sky, edged in glowing white… it felt dark, but at the same time, I still felt light in it to.

"What in the… what the hell is that?! What kind of Devil are you?!"

I chose not to respond as Raynare's face turned into fear. I closed the gap and swung again, Raynare blocked with a sword of light rather than a spear, but that shattered under the blow I'd given. Keeping it in mind, I'd now boosted three times tonight… whatever gap I'd had on Raynare in power before then was no several times wider than it had been.

The slash I'd given was also followed with the energy along the blade flowing out in a rapid blast that threw Raynare back into the wall. Without a moment to spare after that, I shot forward again with my left hand flying forward. Raynare was able to move her head to the side, but the blow left a wide open hole where her head _had_ been. The fear in the Fallen's eyes only grew as she shoved a spear at me to try and drive me away from her. Like that'd succeed!

The spear shattered as I slammed my elbow and knee together on top of it, wheeling around to land another kick on Raynare, sending her skidding back to the center of the altar area.

"Im-Impossible! That power… it's light!? What the fuck kind of Devil can use light?! Who the hell are you?!"

"What did you suddenly forget?!" The shout was met with my left fist slamming into Raynare's face. "The name's Soren Edelweiss, The Half Devil with the Dragon Sword! Engrave that into your skull so you never forget who kicked your ass!"

My blow sent Raynare into the air, something she was easily able to recover from with her wings. It didn't take much to guess from the fear in her eyes she was planning to run… _fat fucking chance!_

I felt something on my back whip outwards, but without a care, I launched into the air as well, grabbing Raynare by the leg.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"What?! Let… what the… th-those wings?! What in the hell…"

That sentence didn't even get the chance to finish before Raynare found herself meeting the flat of my blade, and she was sent downwards with another blast of power following, the blow turning into a pillar that blasted through the roof itself and skywards. It didn't last long, and as Raynare tried to crawl out of the crater that now existed in the floor, I stopped her dead by shoving the blade right in her face. Black feathers were falling all around us and to the floor.

"Sorry, but you lose."

"Those wings… that power… Impossible… that… that household is extinct! They've all been dead for centuries now! How… how is one of your kind alive?!"

"What do you mean by that? I'm a Devil for hell's sake."

A _fwip_ sounded in the air as I turned around… she mentioned wings, but none were there. Had mine come out just now? I never brought mine out, honestly speaking, so I didn't know what they looked like aside from the usual Devil wings… but, wait… why are the black feathers around _me_ and not Raynare?

Not my concern right now.

"Whatever. Take it this way though, the reason you're still alive, much less not out dead fucking cold, is because I held back. I didn't come here to kill anybody tonight." I said, Raynare's eyes widening at me in shock. "Count yourself lucky… I'm only being merciful by choice. Give me a reason to though, and I won't hesitate to turn around and chop your fucking head off."

"Mercy?! What kind of Devil thinks they can be merciful?!"

"A Devil like me sweetie." I said, kneeling down and looking Raynare in the eye, "A Devil who was raised by humans and doesn't give a damn about the normal method. A Devil, who keeps his word. That's the kind of Devil who gives mercy… also it's cause I don't wanna bring more trouble than I want. I'll let your superior deal with you and your subordinates. I'm sure Iris will cook something up regarding that extractor you guys have."

"Heh, and I thought you weren't the type willing to play politics."

"And now she's here…"

I turned around as I heard the doors opening, Rias sauntering into the chapel with Akeno in two behind her, Yuuto and Koneko entering shortly after, while my own ragtag bunch also followed them in. Raynare stayed right in place no thanks to the sword I had in her face.

"What… more of you?!"

"Ah, you must be that Fallen Angel who's been messing with my charge." Rias went right past me and looked down at Raynare, a smirk on the red-haired Devil's face as she twisted a bit of hair, "Raynare, was it? It's certainly nice to meet you in person."

"Ara ara, this is quite the mess you left. You even a blew a hole in the roof… and the wall." Akeno looked around the absolute mess the chapel was left in, from the strewn about and shattered pews, the craters in the floor, the busted wall… and the gaping hole in the ceiling that promptly followed with a bunch more rubble falling onto the ground. "You're almost as destructive as Rias when she gets going."

"Not like it matters. This church had been abandoned until now, not like Heaven gives a damn about it anymore."

"Yes but if you _had_ gone and blown it up, we wouldn't have been able to hide _that_ from the public. Good thing you held back, dunce." Iris promptly chose that moment to whack me on the back of the head… and attention finally turned back to Raynare, who'd chosen to get up on her hands.

"Don't act like I'm not here! Dammit… whatever, even if you beat me, reinforcements are still coming!" Raynare's snap only got flat stares aimed at her… really, I had actually been expecting the other three, but with Rias here now, well…

"Ah yes, them. Well, they won't be coming." Rias spoke, Raynare's eyes going wide. "Don't worry, I didn't kill them. Thank the local Witch for telling me to merely take them in. I _did_ take these as proof though."

Rias reached into her skirt's pocketed and produced three feathers, each a varying shade of black, and Raynare's eyes only went wider at the sight of them.

"N-No way but… now… now what?"

"I said I was turning you into your superiors." I repeated, flicking the sword in my grasp around. "Hopefully for your sorry ass, we won't run into each other again."

"W-Wait!"

"Too late!"

 _WHAM!_

With a solid blow from the butt of my sword, Raynare was slammed clean on the forehead and knocked cold. I may have also cracked her skull a bit… maybe not, hopefully not.

"Now that's done. I'm going to go retrieve that extractor. Aoi, Douji-dono, if you could help me with that?"

"Yeah yeah… come on Oni-shota, let's go."

"Auuu… do I seriously have to help _her?"_

"Move your small ass!"

A small laugh came from me as the three headed for the altar again, though as Tsuno was shoving it out of the way for the second time, Iris made a point to turn back to Rias.

"Aw, yes, Gremory, after this, I'd like to have a talk with you and Sitri… now that I'm more well aware of the current situation, I feel one is needed… I'll remind you I _don't_ like people messing with what's mine."

One could downright _feel_ the temperature in the air drop, the only ones seemingly not effected by Iris' colder-than-the-norm tone being Aoi, exasperated by the Witch as ever, and Akeno, who just chuckled… seems Rais also knows to be hella scared of that tiny girl when she's mad. Once my three friends vanished below the stairs, _that_ was when Rias chose to speak.

"So, seems you actively proved me wrong."

"What."

"Huugh… first, I'll admit, while I was angry with you for your impulsiveness, Akeno brought it to mind your actions _were_ in fact lucrative for us. One of those Fallens came directly to the school, even had the gall to ask us to stay out of their business. Admittedly knowing more of what was going on had me suspicious, perhaps even moreso after Iris' bird came to me earlier tonight."

"Okay and the point? Because right now I feel like you're about to insult me."

"You're rash, bullheaded, and rush into things before thinking…"

"There it is!"

"… but, you're also a good person." Now _that_ got me to raise a brow. "Devil or no, I can respect someone with an honest heart. And I admit, I like the change that's coming about in dealing with someone who goes their own way solely because they made a promise to someone… I may have to take advantage of that myself, hmhmhm."

"Yeah don't count on it Princess. I'm not _that_ generous now. I _am_ a Devil after all. This case was different and on my own terms. If it's not, expect me to ask for some payment, capiche?"

"That I can agree with. Alright then, I'll see you back at the Club later. For now though, I believe you have something else to deal with."

Rias turning and walking away with her peerage got my attention to shift to Asia, the blonde quietly standing there as the Devils gave their farewells, Koneko dragging the comatose Raynare out with them.

"Well… tonight went way better than I kind of thought it would." I said, finally dismissing my Gear and feeling fatigue come over me. Coming down from a few Boosts in a chain is always freaking tiresome. "But hey, as the saying goes, all's well that ends well!... though now we've gotta figure out where to go from here… ugh, hindsight is a bitch."

"Hmhmhm… thank you, Soren-san." Asia's honest thanks got me to stop with the grumbling I was doing, the blonde giving a pure, honest smile. "Thank you so much! Before now, I thought the only path I had would have been to be a follower of God, or continue to work with the Fallen Angels, if only to keep my faith… but even if the future for me isn't certain, I'm glad I have a friend now! And I want to make more friends too, to laugh and cry with them, to have fun like we did earlier today."

"Aw come on, you're gonna make me blush if you say that." Despite the snicker, I think that's exactly what I wanted to here. You don't go anywhere in life if you stop moving. If you want to achieve your goals, then buck it up and move forward. If you fall, get back on up and go on. "Well… I think Iris will let you stick around at her place for a bit longer… but then there's all the stuff after that. Man I really should've thought the rest of this through. Eh something will be found out. But hey, now you're free to do whatever you want to. Can't get much better than that right… and because I'm gonna take responsibility, I'll do what I can to help out… maybe I can convince Touka to let your work as an assistant at the Back Alley."

"The back alley?"

"Place where I work, not a big deal right now… either way, like I said, I saved your butt… now I _am_ a Devil, so that kind of generosity is just a one time thing, capiche?... wait no that kinda flies in the face of what I said earlier doesn't it? Stupid!"

That thought process however, was cut right the hell off when Asia sudden;y went from happy grinning to outright bawling, the girl rushing forward and grabbing my chest with a _surprisingly_ vice like hold. Anything Asia was trying to babble out was muffled into my jacket. Guess all those emotions were just flooding out now. I was definitely catching some rapidly delivered thank yous thrown in there.

"Eheheheee… why me? Heh… should I say it? Nah, I'm not gonna say it this time. I'm glad you're okay, Asia."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

"… Gremory?"

It'd been barely a _day_ since the fight against the Fallen Angels, and things had found their way back into the ORC club room. The situation was simple. Rias was at her desk, as usual, I was leaning on said desk and giving Rias the flattest, most questioning stare I could muster. And the _other_ person in the room, instead of the other Peerage members, was a certain blonde now wearing the Kuoh girl's uniform.

"Yes?"

"The heck is goin' on here? Why is Asia in the school uniform?"

"So glad you asked actually." She said that with a million-dollar smile that I _swear_ was trying to mess with me a bit. "I just thought I'd introduce my cute provisional to our newest comrade."

"What."

"As of today, Asia Argento is going to be starting work as a Devil servant of House Gremory."

" _Whyyyyyyy?!"_

The calm I'd been forcing broke as I got into Rias' face, and she very casually pushed me back a bit. This explanation better be goddamn good…

Rias' smile didn't waver, and she looked over to the nervous looking Asia kindly. "Simply put, she had valuable abilities, and I made her an offer she couldn't refuse… but, I will add that Asia _also_ came to _me._ So now this means you two will be working together when you're helping me! Isn't that nice? _"_

"Again, _why?!"_

"It… it was a recommendation from Iris-san!" Asia said. My now utterly bewildered expression shot around to face her, and frankly I am _all_ kinds of shocked right now.

 _-Say what now?_

"Well, Aoi-san too. I told them last night that I wanted to repay you for everything you've done for me… I told them about that Back Alley place, and Aoi-san told me it was a bad idea for… some reason… then Iris said if I did something like this, well, then perhaps I could do that… _and maybe get closer to you as well."_

Asia said the last part in as hushed a voice as she could, but perhaps she forgot Devils have pretty sharp senses… but giving it a moment of thought after stopping myself from snapping out an objection, a thought came to mind. Asia definitely knows well enough the odds of her being accepted back to the Church are pretty much nonexistent… besides I _did_ say she was free to do what she wanted with her life, that was kinda the main thing.

 _-NOW I'm gonna say it._

"This is the worst…" I leaned my head back as the mutter came out, but the sigh that followed was a more relentful one. "But who the hell am I to argue when I said you're free to do whatever? I said I was gonna help you in whatever you chose, and as I like to say now apparently, I don't go back on my word… even if this means I'm just gonna end up dragging myself into more of this Peerage's messes because of it."

"You say that like you actually dislike us." Rias said, and that got me to aim an accusing look back at her. She knew exactly what the hell she was doing when she did this.

Wait… that gives me an idea.

"True, I don't dislike you guys… but I'm not gonna take this sitting down." I said, Rias giving my a curious look. I took the time to flourish my arm and aim a finger at her. "Quite the contrary, this is something I've gotta act on! So how about this? Let's make a bet, from one Devil to another!"

"Oh well now you've piqued my interest. Alright then, let's hear it, _Soren-kun~."_

"It's a simple bet. High Rank Devils get their own peerages, so my simple thing is, I want Asia in my own once I get there."

"Is that all?"

"Upup, let me finish… the bet is this. I'm not just gonna ask you to hand a Servant over… so here's this: I'll make High Rank by graduation!" My declaration got Rias to raise her brow seemingly in surprise, but the way her mouth split into a wry grin said this amused her. "Heh, I see that piqued your interest well enough."

"Let's see… considering it's late Spring… so, you think you can reach High Rank by then huh?"

"Heh, I can probably do it before, but hey, might as well have a clear zone, right?" I said, lowering my arm. "So whaddya say? I make this the offer because it's part of me keeping my word… Asia is my responsibility after all. I may as well go from there, if she's gonna go with being a Devil and all. If you're fine with that anyway, Asia."

"O-Of course! I mean… I wouldn't mind at all. It's just…" Asia looked to Rias, who gave a chuckle as she leaned back in her chair.

"Alright then, I can accept those conditions well enough… but then what would I get out of this? If you _don't_ achieve this lofty goal you've gone and set for yourself, then what'd I get?" A reasonable thing for Rias to say. I put a hand on my chin as I thought about it for a bit longer.

"Well, even though I doubt it could be possible… if I don't manage this, which I _will,_ then I'll become a member of your cute little Peerage in full."

That response certainly got a reaction that hinted to Rias' interest being piqued even further, the smile turning wry as the red-head leaned on a hand.

"Well well, seems you _do_ know how to make offers one can't refuse. You really _are_ a Devil!" A laugh came from Rias as she stood up and approached me, the girl holding out a hand. "Alright then, I'll take that bet. Let's see if you have what it takes. Being a High Rank Devil is a lot more than _just_ having a decent amount of power you know?"

"Go figure. But keep in mind, I keep my word. I'm gonna do this no matter what… heh, I might even do so sooner!" The response also came with taking the offered hand, Rias and I sealing it with the handshake. "So, don't be too surprised when it happens Gremory."

"Oh I'm positive it'll be interesting. Don't disappoint me now."

* * *

Halfway across the world, around the same time in which Soren was fighting Raynare, something got the woman to react. The sun had been shining, and the calming sound of waves crashing into the shore, and relaxing under the umbrella with one of her husband's stellar mixes in hand was pretty much one of the better things that could be asked for when taking a break from their many, many travels.

But it was merely a pulse, a feeling that edged down her spine and that brought a shudder across her marble skin that caused the woman to suddenly gain a smirk. Pure white, near translucent hair bobbed as she sat up and adjusted some of the waist length strands, the long fringe waving in front of the sunglasses she wore.

"Hhmhmhm… so, looks like he's finally growing up all the way." The woman's voice was trilling and light in sound, but bearing a mature deepness to it that had an edge of power to it. With a flick to remove the sunglasses, it revealed eyes of a pure shade of white surrounded by a band of black. "Hey sweetie, I think Soren's ready for _that_ in the next postcard now!"

"Well I mean wasn't that the plan?" A smooth male voice spoke from a ways off, and the woman laughed as she looked over to the side, to a sleek wooden case done in a gleaming black with silver engraved into it, a slot at the top of it.

"Of course, of course… we're also going to need to make a trip to Japan soon. Our boy is gonna have _lots_ of questions." She replied, chuckling as she sat back down on the beach chair. "Perhaps its time I head back into the spotlight, eh darling?Oh I cannot wait to see Zechs's expression when I do."

"As cocky as ever, eh Natalia?"

"Hehehe. It's part of my charm! Now, let's celebrate! We've got a ways to go, but soon enough, Natalia and Van Edelweiss are gonna be heading home… kind of!"

"We do still have some more places to check out before then though. Remember that checking these ruins was _your_ idea Talia."

"Ah… right… damn family matters."

 _ **End of Volume 1; Diabolos of the Dragon Sword**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's where this one end. College work is cracking down on my writing schedule but hey, gotta make do with it yeah? And boy I've got plans going here… course there's plenty of things for me to do in other things. But, progress will always be progress!**


	9. A Devil's Work

Devil x Darklight

 _ **Volume 2: Battlefield of the Phoenix Flames**_

 **Life 9: A Devil's Work**

So y'know how sometimes you get those weird dreams where you just _know_ you have to be dreaming, but for whatever reason you're just not waking the hell up to get out of it? Well, I, unfortunate son of a bitch I am apparently, seemed to have been caught up in one of those.

I was standing on a rooftop of one of the sky scrapers within the inner city of Kuoh Town, but, the sky wasn't normal. It was dark, but not the night time kind of dark. It was just… dark. Dark, but edged in light that illuminated the city enough for me to actually see things… but the moon was still there… and so was the sun.

Yeah okay this is _definitely_ a dream. Has to be. Magic and stuff may be weird but things like physics still apply. I mean sure sometimes the moon is visible during the day but this isn't what I mean by that. And this isn't the eclipse kind of thing either.

" **What is with you and your mental rambling? Seriously you do it all the time!"**

"Oh well look who decided to show up again!"

I turned on my heel as the booming voice came to my attention. As if on cue to the voice, the space around me began to be taken up by flames as well, pillars of crimson fire engulfing the streets of the city, yet without at all changing the lighting of the space around me. And then, there was a being before me.

Titanic in size, enough that this building could hardly be called a perch _._ The dragon's eyes were a deep green, the same shade as emeralds. His maw was lined with wicked fangs running up to a frightening extent in the brief moment it was opened. Scales the same shade of red as magma itself, deeper red horns coming from his forehead, curling back, up, and down. Powerful legs thicker than trees and obsidian black claws that dug into the concrete like it wasn't even there, and giant, leathery wings that made this titan look even bigger than he was already.

In short words, a Dragon. The Dragon sealed in my left arm.

"Sup Ddraig? Your scaly butt's been quiet for a while now. What brings you to this neck of my mind?"

" **Nice to know recent events haven't at all dulled that wit of yours."** The dragon said, angling his head down to look at me more directly, a hot breath from his nostrils going over me.

"And you need a breath mint." I said, waving a hand in front of my nose, Ddraig giving a scoff. "So? Things finally interesting enough for you now that Lucifer himself is apparently keeping an eye on me?"

" **I suppose that's one way you could say things, yes."** The reply got me to narrow my eyes. I'd met this guy formally not long after I'd found out how to use my Sacred Gear. Damn near ripped my ear off after I pulled the stunt of changing it into what I have now. He's used to it now, thankfully. A Dragon yelling at you isn't a fun thing to sit through. **"Mostly because I'm sure your battles are going to get a lot more interesting. Hunting those Strays all the time was getting old."**

"Hey it was business. I got paid and not to mention got to fight some tough enemies. Win-win in my book." I hopped up onto a nearby radiator and sat down, Ddraig merely shifting his eyes to look at me. "But it can't just be that, now can it?"

" **Obviously not. For one, my partner being a half-Devil is a first for me."**

"Considering how long this Sacred Gear thing must've been going on for you, that's impressive."

" **Let me finish dammit. The thing is, you're not by any means a** _ **normal**_ **Devil."** Ddraig got right in my face as he said that, and one of his claws came up to point at my chest. **"That pendant you've got on you there. Let me tell you that it's the hint you're looking for. That, and that magic you started using the other day. I'll warn you right now partner, if you don't tread lightly, people who aren't quite as reasonable as Lucifer and that girl you're getting so buddy buddy with are gonna come after you. Remember what that Fallen Angel said?"**

"Something about… what was it again…" I put a finger on my forehead. What Raynare said… ah, right. "Yeah, I remember. She said something about an extinct household."

" **Precisely."**

"Wait, do you know what she meant?! You actually know what my bloodline is?!"

" **I do."** Ddraig also promptly shut my trap by tapping my head with one of his claws. **"But I'm not gonna make it that easy on you, got it partner? This is something you yourself need to handle. It's not my place to go divulging things I have no business telling people."**

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I stood up as I snapped, Ddraig huffing at me. "If it's such a big deal that people would go after me, then why _not_ tell me so I can prepare for that? Or, y'know, at least know how _not_ to fuck up and do just that!"

" **I'm aware of that."**

"So then why lock me out of the damn loop?!" In response to my yell here, the flames engulfing the streets suddenly flare up on us… the hell was that one for?... or was that my fault?

" **Like I said partner, it's not my place. That's family matters for you. I may be your partner, but I'd be disrespecting an old friend if I just up and told you everything. Hm… now that I think about it, you look near exactly like him. Maybe a bit girlish, but you're close."**

"Hey I do _not_ look girlish! Pretty as hell yes, but not girlish!"

" **Hahaha, keep telling yourself that partner. I'll be keeping more in touch from here on. I wanna be in on things now."**

"You're an ass y'know that?" I narrowed my eyes at the dragon and tapped a fist against one of the scales of his snout, earning another rumbling laugh from him.

" **And so are you kid. Guess we're alike that way!"**

* * *

 _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

 _ **WHAM!**_

 _SMACK!_

The alarm clock shot up yet again and smacked me right in the forehead as I got up in response to it. Has the damn thing become sentient now?! That's the second time this has happened!

"Ugh… I hate mornings."

Tossing the clock back onto the night stand, I looked to my left hand for a moment. I still remember the first time Ddraig ever talked to me. That dream had ended with my left arm morphing, turning scaly with talons for fingers. That image just bugged me and stuck there, especially since it looks damn close to how my Gear's gauntlet looks now.

Wait… I just realized something…

"What the hell did that lizard mean by buddy-buddy?! I'm not getting like that with Gremory! The hell is he thinking?!"

" **For someone who hates mornings you sure do wake up fast."**

"Shut up!"

I sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy movement, looking at my left hand, a glowing green circle on the back of it. This is how I knew Ddraig was here to talk to me.

" **Hey I was just sayin'. It's been a month since you joined up with that group. You and the red-head are getting pretty friendly."**

"Okay for the record I didn't "join up" with them. I'm stuck with the lot because Lucifer him-fucking-self made me a protectorate of Gremory's family… that and since Asia is my responsibility, yes I am a bit more involved with them than I otherwise would be." I had to at least admit to that. I'm a Devil but dammit I at least have a sense of integrity about myself.

What's the damn time anyway? 4:30? On a weekend? Why the hell is my alarm going off at… oh wait. _Now_ I remember.

Going to my window and pulling the curtain aside to look out to the street below, the bane of my mornings was here. Standing at the gate was that red-haired beauty, Rias Gremory, who I'd come to tentatively find myself calling a friend over this past month. The red workout jersey she was wearing was amusingly to me, kind of saggy. Guess a smaller one wouldn't have fit no thanks to that chest of hers… but even then it clung way too close.

This all started thanks to a bet between us. "I'll make High Rank by graduation." I honestly wouldn't have put it behind Rias to try and lag it since me losing the bet would mean I get added to her Peerage, which since I'm the one who put that forward, I'd honor that. I did give my word. But, surprisingly, she was actually _helping me._ Something about "being a proper senior" or something… I keep bringing up the fact we're the same age but she keeps up with that onee-san attitude all the time and I find it more than a _bit_ annoying. Probably just more to do with having been a "proper" Devil for longer than I had.

And so that, somehow, ended up involving morning physical training… I swear she chose five in the morning just to mess with me. Again, _I hate mornings._

Blue eyes turned to look at me once Rias finally noticed I was looking at her, a smile on her face before her lips moved.

 _Hurry up._

Likely said in an oh so pleasant tone… geez why five?! It's our day off school, let me sleep in dammit!

"I'm goin' back to bed."

Shutting the curtain with a hard move, I flopped back down onto the bed and huddled under my covers, determined to wait this out and just do something else later. I spent last night on a longer than normal hunt with Tsuno and I was _not_ in the mood right now.

Did I mention I fucking hate insects by the way? Because the last stray I had to fight was one! It was gross and bothersome and was worth burning a building down to kill!

" **You're going off on a tangent. Again."**

"Shut up ya' damn lizard!"

"Soren? Your classmate is here again! You didn't go back to sleep did you?"

 _Ka-san's_ call made me tighten the sheets over me like a cocoon.

"Also, Aoi-chan is here too!"

"I'M UP!"

 _Damn that Devil!_

When the hell did Aoi get in on this mess?! Heck, what the hell is she actually doing here?! Wasn't she in England for a week?! When did she get back?!

"Hey Soren! If you're not down here in five minutes I'm comin' up there! You know what kind of wake up calls I give so hurry up!" Aoi's voiced blared through next, earning a groan from me as I threw the covers up.

"THIS IS THE WORST!"

* * *

"So… how the hell did Gremory… convince you to help out with this?!"

"Oh please Soren, I've known you since we were eleven! You're… the most stubborn person in the world! I just happen to be… the extra insurance!"

I clicked my tongue as I brought my arm up to deflect a punch from Aoi, weaving back and ducking a kick before trying to sweep Aoi's leg out from under her, the response being a hop backwards. In place of something like a morning run or anything, Aoi and I had chosen to take to our _usual_ method of working out, sparring.

Of course, more toned down than how we usually do so since we're in a public park and all. Rias was simply sitting on the side while watching us duke it out.

"Oh, that's just… freakin' great!" I side stepped Aoi's straight punch, grabbing her arm and using my foot to slam her leg, Aoi yelping as she went off balance, and was then promptly taken to the ground, my knee coming onto her belly while I locked her arm beneath my own. "Now I've got two troublesome red-heads messing with my mornings."

"Lucky shot." Aoi grumbled as I let her go and pulled her up, the girl rolling her right arm… before instead wheeling around with her left, which I caught with a quick hand. "Hehe. Remember, never let your guard down."

"How would I forget? With how often you and Iris sucker punch me I'd be an idiot if I didn't have a sixth sense for this about now."

"Well then that's the point isn't it?" Aoi snickered as she reversed the grip on my arm to take it for herself, wrenching me around and…

 _Poomf_

My face made an immediate "soft landing" as I was put into a headlock by my brash childhood friend… Aoi's favorite torture method, "marshmallow hell." Ever since she started curving out she's been using these things against me! Damn you magicians and your lack of shame!

"Ohhh? What, did the great Red Dragon Emperor's defenses suddenly crumble just cause a pair of boobs are in his face?" I didn't even have to look up to know Aoi likely had one hell of a wry smirk on her face. Her voice alone was enough to tell me all of that without any issue whatsoever.

"I moreso believe in the phrase "don't threaten me with a good time." You're messing around isn't quite so effective anymore." Not to be outdone, I had a smirk of my own on as I moved my head enough to look up, and just as I'd hoped for, Aoi's face had turned to a shade of red. "I wouldn't mind if you kept it up."

"Tch… buzz off"

"GOUFA!"

… ah right… I forgot how hard Aoi kicks.

The retaliating blow knocked me back, and since I _was not_ prepared for it… well for once I was actually sent flying back through the air and onto my back.

"Owww…"

"Geez and I thought you _weren't_ a pervert!"

"You're the one who shoved my face into _your_ chest! If anyone should be getting called a pervert it'd be you! Double standard! I call double standard!"

"Ahem." The clearing of a throat immediately made both me and Aoi remember there was somebody else here… that being Rias, who was staring at the two of us, now downright grappling from the earlier snapping, with a hand near her mouth. "That's… quite the interesting way of flirting you two have… actually it's more like watching an old married couple. Who knows far too much about each other."

"Wha-ahahaha! What the heck're you saying? Old married couple, me and him! Y-yeah right!"

"You're saying that like we're actually dating or something. I just fake being Aoi's boyfriend so dickweeds will leave her alone."

Aoi promptly went from awkwardly twirling a bit of her hair to glaring daggers at me in the manner I was most familiar with from her. Rias however just gave a hum.

"Ah, so that explains the sudden calls." The red-headed devil wasn't even phased… actually no, more she looked weirdly lethargic, her eyes darting between both me and Aoi for some reason. "Ah, sorry, I just zoned out… hmm, thinking on it, she should be here about now. I wonder what's keeping her?"

"Ehhh? There's a third?... nah couldn't be Iris, that shut in hardly even leaves her mansion."

"I-I'm sorry I'm late! AWAGH!"

 _THUD_

Why was I even surprised? That particular cute, blonde, former-nun I'd gone out of my way to befriend and save more than a month ago now, Asia Argento. Since then she'd become Rias's Bishop in her Peerage and, by my own choice due to events, basically the main thing keeping me tied to the group that wasn't the whole "Lucifer made me a protectorate" thing.

"Ohhh, why did I have to trip?" By _some_ miracle, the basket Asia had been carrying was perfectly intact despite her fall, and a hand went to my face.

What now I wonder?"

* * *

"Here, Soren-san, Aoi-san, I made some tea."

"Thanks for that."

"Ahh, always nice after a bunch of training."

I gave a small scoff as Aoi lifted the cup she was holding high, Asia giving a little giggle to it. After more training, particularly strength training, as if I don't do enough of that just sparring with Aoi, the lot of us were taking a break.

"So, Asia, why're you here?" I asked, the blonde's cheeks turning red. I also noticed that Aoi just started downing her tea faster… wait, did she know what was going on?

"Well… I heard that you and Buchou would be training here every morning… so I wanted to see if I could help in any way I could. Though I was only able to prepare tea today." Asia said, and I could swear I felt moved to tears by that. Yay for sweet, innocent and caring blondes! I may prefer red-heads but dammit this is a welcome change of pace from the usual things I deal with when it comes to women!

"Ah well I'm touched Asia… it's definitely more than I _tend_ to get." I shot a snide glance at both Aoi and Rias, both just looking away from the accusing look of it all.

Asia Argento, the former sister now Devil, and member of Rias's Peerage, though under my supervision as for technical reasons I'm her senior in the little cabal. Even though with the incident that happened a month ago, Asia had the chance to do as she wished with her life, she chose to become a Devil on the advice of Iris, the Witch who holds territory here in Kuoh. Because I am the kind of person who keeps his promises when he makes them, and I somewhat consider Asia's wellbeing my responsibility because of that incident, well… she's basically become the reason I've actually kinda sorta warmed up to Rias and her Peerage over this pats month.

Refreshing myself, the deal with Rias is that if I become a High-Rank Devil before we graduate next spring, Asia will be traded over to my Peerage first thing. Which is again why I'm kinda surprised Rias is the one who came up with this extra training regime… though from what I know about her now, she actually prefers a sense of fair play. I recall her saying "It wouldn't be any fun for me to just stop mentoring you like I should."

Speaking of Rias, she's staring off into space again like she was while watching me and Aoi uh… bicker. Is something up? She's got the look of someone with something weighing on them… a look I'm quite familiar with personally speaking.

"Oi Gremory, something up?"

At the sudden cut in, Rias coughed a bit, seeming to come back to her senses. Seriously what's the deal?

"Oh, it's nothing. Either way, this is good timing." Rias said, getting me to raise a brow. "Now that Asia is here, let's get going. Iris and I finally had the arrangements finished for today, so let's head back to your place."

"What, why? Aoi?" I glanced over, and the girl with the red-brown hair just threw up her hands.

"I have no involvement in this one, I'm merely here for this because Iris is still busy in England."

So she _does_ know what's going on!

"Uh… might I ask _why_ we need to go to my house?"

I learned the answer about ten minutes later.

* * *

"Gremory? Aoi?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY BOXES IN MY FRONT LAWN?!"

There's way too many of them. Dozens of boxes just stacked in the front yard of my home, and, _all too suspiciously,_ each one was marked in the Gremory family rose crest. I was barely keeping my eyelid from twitching as I had my arms folded, not even looking at Aoi and Rias, and Asia was just shuffling in place.

"Well, uhm… these are my things. Turns out I had quite a lot more than I thought." Asia said, my look going from annoyance to disbelief. I didn't know she had so much stuff! Wait… THIS IS RIAS'S FAULT ISN'T IT?! A former nun _wouldn't_ have this much!

"Gremoryyyy!"

"What? Like I said before, this is something Iris and I arranged. We asked Asia and, well here we are now. So why not do the gentlemanly thing and carry these in for Asia?"

"Nonononono! Asia asking is one thing but you _do_ remember I do not, in fact, live alone in some convenient thing like a damn anime protagonist right?! I have parents here who you're just throwing this on!"

"Well then, we'll just have to talk with them won't we?"

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"No."

"… touche."

* * *

Emergency family meeting.

Among the meetings held by government officials, family meetings ranked among the most important of these kinds of gatherings. The words of the parents that held such weight in deciding things for their children's lives at these points in their lives, with us children working to negotiate such things with our often protective caregivers.

On one couch are _to-san_ and _ka-san,_ staring incredulously at the other couch where I was seated between Rias and Asia. Aoi was present as well, seated in a single chair and casually reading a magazine from the stack on the coffee table while not seeming to pay a single mind to this. As for my foster parents? Well their faces were about the same as they first day Rias had come to get me for school… utter disbelief.

Or maybe it was awe, cause they were staring at Rias like she'd just brought upon them some kind of salvation. That or maybe it's just cause she's a Devil and her power just makes normal humans struck by it. She had basically summed up the things up till now, explaining Asia's current lodging situation and her decision to come here.

"So, _otou-sama, okaa-sama,_ under those circumstances, would you allow Asia to stay at your home?"

I couldn't help but glare accusingly as Rias have my foster parents a reckless request. This girl seriously has no clue how desperate these two are for me to rekindle my love life… wait I shouldn't have said rekindle… FUCK!

The two adults then took a moment, looking at each other and whispering, quietly enough I wasn't even able to pick it up with my sharp hearing… and then they looked at me. _To-san_ gave a single cough, looking at Asia.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Soren-san's _otou-sama."_

Asia's face is nervous, but she answered clearly. _To-san_ looked like he was about to choke up.

"W-wouldn't a different family be better for a homestay while you're here?"

"Well… Soren-san did me a big favor actually."

"Huh?"

"Yes. He helped me when I first arrived; when I was all alone. I think it would be really nice to stay in this house."

… well damn now even I don't want to disagree.

"But, if it's a bother, then I won't insist."

"N-No, it wouldn't be a bother at all! We _do_ have an empty room to spare." _To-san_ hurriedly answered, clearing his throat again. "It's just that our son is a very troublesome young man! I mean if you've been around him at school you likely know that people never know what to make of him! Nobody can decide if they like him or hate him, because one moment he's helping everyone with whatever they ask, but the next he's causing all kinds of issues because he's always attracting thugs that want to fight him!"

Wow you really don't hold back, even on your own son, do ya' old man? And you're my dad, shouldn't you be on my side?!... though maybe the worst part is that he's not _wrong_ about those points. What he said is reasonable, because my nickname at school literally starts with "Divisive"… but come on! It hurts even more that _ka-san_ is nodding in agreement to what he's saying!

Granted not like a pretty blonde living with me would result in anything worth a controversy… I cause enough problems at school by the mere fact that Rias and I sit next to each other in class, which has _only_ been compounded by the fact every other day she ends up dragging my tail out of bed.

Then again we _did_ kind of mix the explanation up a lot, since it's not like we can tell the two of them about all of the supernatural things that happen in this town. The explanation was pretty much half truth and half shit we made up on the spot.

"Then how about teaching her to be a bride while she lives here?"

" _ **B-Bride?!"**_

My foster parents and I reacted in complete synch at Rias's suggestion, said in an all too sweet tone. I also heard Aoi given a sudden sigh.

"Oh yes. Asia believes in your son very much. Me as well in fact. True he's brash and bullheaded to the point of stubbornness, but he's an intelligent person who's a lot kinder than he tends to act. He has a fiery soul and a drive to face whatever challenge gets thrown his way and come out on top. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Soren. Especially Asia, isn't that right?"

I felt like Rias's breaking down of things was shooting me. Sure it's in front of me parents who know damn well how I am when I'm more relaxed, but just shoot me in the foot why don't ya'?! It'll save me the pain and embarrassment!

"Y-Yes! Q-Quite a lot actually… I chose to remain here because, well… because I wanted to get closer to Soren-san." Asia was twiddling her fingers as her face turned bright red.

Wait… were my folks crying now?! Yeah, they were! They'd grasped hands and were looking at each other with tears pouring down their faces!

"H-Honey! I never thought I'd get to see my grandson in this life!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dear, me too! He's been so obstinate ever since he and Shiori-chan broke up! I never thought he'd be interested in another woman again!"

" _KA-SAN!"_

"Wait, Shiori-chan?" Rias titled her head as that was brought up. Nope! No, do not press this further! Don't tempt these two! They won't shut up if you do! "That name sounds awfully familiar…"

"Grrrrrrrghhh…" Aoi looked like she was about to smash the magazine she was holding to boot… I've got a weird feeling about _why_ for some reason. I hardly ever know what's going on in Aoi's head... she's not really the kind of person who's easy to get a full grasp on due to her personality... at least as far as I'm concerned.

"Broke up? Wait, Soren-san, you've dated somebody before?" Asia looked at me with such innocent eyes, and I used a hand to cover up the fact my face was burning red… but I had to nod, because my parents were rapidly doing so as if _desperate_ to confirm that fact.

"Oh yes, he did! Last year actually, early into second year!" _Ka-san_ happily affirmed this fact, Asia and Rias both going wide eyed. "Believe it or not, despite the name Shiori-chan was actually a foreigner. She went to the same school as you as it was."

"Oh, now I remember!" Rias suddenly perked up. "There was somebody with that name last year, though she was in another class… yes I remember, her name was Shiori Noelle. I didn't know you and her dated, Soren."

"It was only for the latter part of the year." I grumbled, covering my eyes. "It uh… well we started dating during the school trip at Kyoto. Things… _happened."_

"Yes but you knew her even before! I remember it clearly, Shiori-san said you were her first friend in Japan, the first person who talked to her at school!" Oh just throw me under the bus why don't ya _ka-san?!_ "Even better, she works for a modeling agency too. Here, let me show you something.

 _WAIT WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DOES SHE…_

" _Ka-san_ did you dig through my room again?!"

"What? No. I mean I know where you keep _those_ kinds of DVDs and magazines, but this actually just came in the other day." _Ka-san_ then produced a magazine sized envelop that bore a logo on it for some kind of agency… particularly a modeling agency. "You know, these ones!"

"Stop going my mail darnit! And please stop digging through my room whenever you clean it!"

"Let me at least show them…"

"NO!"

As I dived to try and snag the envelop, the mother-reflexes _ka-san_ had outpaced my own demonic speed, and I went tumbling past and crashing to the floor, the woman tearing the envelop open and brandishing the magazine up, quickly handing it to Rias and Asia before I could attempt some kind of retaliation… someone might as well just exorcise me now for all it's worth!

"Well… seems I know what your type is now, _Soren-san~."_ Rias looked at me with a smug grin on as she turned the magazine around to expose the cover. On the front of it was a girl around our age with deep red hair and eyes that matched, with the kind of pale skin the camera work did nothing but complement. The clothes for the shoot did everything to accentuate the model's gracious curves that were on-par to Rias's own, but the angle of the shot did _much_ more to put focus on her bare legs… nice, bare legs with full thighs and wide hips… NO! Stop! That kind of stuff is Tsuno's thing! "I feel rather flattered now that I know I'm in that zone. I remember her a lot more now… huh, Noelle-san's got a much more mature look to her than I remember."

"You be quiet! It's your fault this is being brought up!"… said while I was worming on the floor desperately trying to hide how red my face was getting.

"She really _is_ pretty… no, I'd say beautiful actually." Asia said, not helping the matter _at all._ "Hmm… if this is what Soren-san likes then… then I'll have to try my best!"

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!

" _Oh thank goodness!"_ Both my parents shouted it at once… at least they didn't bring _that_ up… thank the demon lord this wasn't going further.

"Rias-san, we'll gladly watch after Asia-san here at this home!" _To-san_ sure was quick to change his mind once a prospect like that became a topic. Rias just seemed all too pleased with herself… Aoi may as well have been steaming now, her face buried into this week's manga magazine now.

"Thank you very much, _Otou-sama_. Sore, I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Soren at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with his parents."

"Is it really alright? It won't be a burden if I stay?

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?", you did say Soren without a second thought, right?"

"Too be entirely fair on your point Rias, I've kinda only lived here in Japan since I was like, nine."

"Y-Yes. I did say that, but…" and I get ignored again… as usual. Whatever.

"It's fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

 _To-san,_ you're trying _way_ too hard right now… still, I can't help but feel rather amused by this mess. Heh, maybe it's not that _bad_ of an idea…

"See, even _otou-sama_ is saying this."

Asia finally, at the least, started smiling when she saw Rias's own smile… yet something about Rias's look felt nearly forced.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Soren-san, Soren-san's _otou-sama_ and _okaa-sama_."

 _To-san, ka-san,_ you have both been perfectly deceived. Yet, the possibility of a "bride" was such a perfect blow to strike since they were just reeling from the breakup… not like it was for bad reasons mind one, it was only because Shiori had to move to Tokyo, and well, easier to say _that_ then try and keep it up too badly… we still chat through IM when she has free time anyway.

 _Wait no forget I even said that!_

So just like that, it's been decided that Asia will be living with me from now on… guess it's better than the potential for some of Iris's familiars to make a mess around her.

"…Bride, huh."

The casual air faltered a bit for me as I sat up properly. Rias had that listless look on again… something _had_ to be bothering her for a look like _that_ to be on her face… just what was it though?

* * *

"Ugh… who woke me up dammit?"

I stirred awake and sat up on the bed in the infirmary, yawning a bit as the headphones I'd been wearing fell off completely, whatever music was on then blaring out softly. I'd screwed off at the start of phys-ed to get some nap time in, 'cause I just didn't like PE in general due to my lifestyle as a whole. It had been a few days since Asia had moved into my place, and I was already getting more rumors thrown my way no thanks to the jealous boys in the first years.

Though I can't help _but_ feel smug about all of it. It's way too much fun to see the guys who only came here to try and get laid glare at me in jealousy. It helped a bit though that I'd also been spending a lot of time teaching Asia the ropes of this whole Devil thing, though that had mostly just been helping her hand out leaflets across town like what I had started out doing.

She'd gotten her first summoning job too, though I kinda missed that one because that same night, I got dragged off by Tsuno to go after a contract for the Back Alley… which was odd, though Tsuno gets hyped for a job if the pay is ridiculous, and that contract had been marked with one _interesting_ price tag on it. One I feel no need to disclose nor go into because… well I just don't feel like it honestly.

But back to why I'd gotten up. Whenever I go to nap, I can typically sleep through to the next period… but something had gotten me up. No, it had to be _someone._ And now I was finally picking up on the fact I could hear someone breathing next to me.

"What the…"

I looked down and too my left, and really the only way I could react was just with a flat expression. For _some god forsaken reason_ (well, we're Devils so…), Rias was snoozing at my side, stark fuckin' naked, her veil of hair not even hiding a damn thing with how some strands fell in front of her, so I was seeing _everything…_ wow her boobs are a lot bigger than I thought they were.

 _SLAP_

I hit myself for even going there with it… though she does also have a nice pair of legs… and a soft looking…

 _SLAP_

"Stop dammit!" I growled to myself as I felt my cheek stinging no thanks to that second slap. I was _not_ attracted to this girl! Sure she's kinda my type in terms of looks but… dammit why am I bothering?!... wait, her wings are out too? Actually, even better question, _why the hell is she sleeping next to me in the nude?!_

But… I did take a moment. Rias's wings were a dark, glossy black. Bat-like of course, typically enough for Devils, but I could also see something of an edge of red to them, almost like they weren't totally solid. Oddly enough, I didn't have much to compare them too. Even though I've known about my heritage for two years I'd never actually been able to draw out my own wings for some reason. I knew it had to be some instinct, yet I'd just never found it.

That just reminded me of last month now… what Raynare said about that dead house, and the weird fact some of those feathers then weren't hers, and had fallen around me… did that mean something? It had to, didn't it?

I reached under my shirt and pulled out that pendant my birth parents had sent me. I traced my thumb along those half-and-half wings they were marked in, turning it over and again scanning the Devil-script engraved into the back. Satanael… it can't be? Can it? Iris said she didn't have anything in her records but… no, no, it's just ridiculous.

"Oh, Soren." I looked back down when I heard Rias stirring, the devil girl rising up on her arms as she yawned. "Seems you woke up first huh?"

"Huuugh… okay look I get napping in here, I do it all the time, don't tell Prez, but… well, why the _hell_ are you in the same bed as me?" I sat criss-cross while also collecting my headphones, Rias sitting up and stretching… did she seriously not care that I could see every little bit of her right now? Damn that chest has bounce to it… _STOOOOP!_

"Sorry about that, I figured you'd be unamused. But I just can't sleep well unless I have something to snuggle up to, and you're surprisingly warm. I just sort of dozed off."

"And the whole being naked thing?"

"Ah, yeah. I just don't sleep well with clothes on really."

"Well I sleep shirtless so I don't have room to judge… also you're wings popped out."

"They did? Oh darn… I thought I'd stopped doing that."

"Yeah you're lucky that curtain is here." I took that chance to hop off the bed, stretching my arms once I was up. "I get the weird feeling you're planning to ask me something… out with it."

"Hmhmhm, I'm glad you're the type who's quick to catch on." At the least Rias had the decency to start getting dressed as she spoke. "So, you've been doing rather well with summons since you started taking them… yet you still haven't gotten a single real contract."

"Like I keep saying it's because these people keep asking for things beyond their worth. It's not my fault when that happens and they can't pay up." I turned around and folded my arms, sitting down on the bed. "So? What're you getting at? Got some special kind of remedial work or something along those lines?"

"Well I wouldn't call it remedial work. So, how about this? If you form a contract with someone, I'll do or give you anything you want, no questions asked. Well, so long as it doesn't have to do with our already established bet, of course."

 _Creeeeaaakkkk_

It was like gears didn't want to move as my head started turning to look back at Rias, a brow raised as she posed that.

"You realize I'll hold you to that right?"

"Oh, so you're interested in the idea?"

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

It was that following night, and unexpectedly to this, Rias had chose to tag along with me to the summoning contract I'd taken up from what had gotten. In the past month my name had actually kinda started getting around town with the regulars, but it was the same thing almost every time: Their wish was way over their caliber and they couldn't fill out the price.

Rias chose to tag along because she wanted to supervise, but also so she could see for herself why I had created a near paradoxical case of my clients absolutely enjoying their time with me, but all falling short on the actual contract part of the deal with the devil.

Were we ended up was _interesting_ though. Now, I've seen my fair share of traditional Japanese homes, in fact my foster-family side grandmother lives in one and it is _huge,_ but this was just some standard college dorm room from the size of it, but the place was absolutely _strewn_ with Japanese related things. Tatami mats making a large area on the floor, Kabuki theater paper screens, the colorful flaps family run restaurants tend to have, a fan or two on the wall, and off in one corner was a traditional paper umbrella rather than an actual modern one. I could also see an old _kabuto_ and even paired katana and wakizashi.

"Well somebody has a thing for the Sengoku Period." I muttered. And _then_ there was the suit of samurai armor smack dab in the middle of the tatami mats that came to light from my sweeping of the room… that then stood up… and that caused _me_ to promptly jump back in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh, are you the demons?" A voice… a girl's voice, high pitched and actually kinda cute sounding. Why the hell was such a cute voice coming out of that kind of armor?!

"Uh… y-you're actually a woman, right?"

"Yes, my name is Susan _-san_. I came here to study because I love Japanese culture. It's total _cooru!"_

Oh… a foreigner. I looked back over my shoulder a bit, and my eyes went wide when I saw a big ol' sign reading in bold English "I LOVE JAPAN!"

Oh… not _just_ a foreigner, but a Japanophile… _ohhhhhhhh….._

I mean there's loving a culture to the level of wanting to learn about it and maybe getting some cultural items, but then there's _this!_ This is more than being a Japanophile!

"Well uh… certainly explains the armor." My voice was tense as it came out. It did not look right, seeing badass samurai armor squirming around like a school-girl. It did not help I could see blonde ringlets coming from the back of the helmet as this was happening.

"The city gets really scary at night, so I wear this samurai _yufuku_ to scare all the bad people away!"

"It's certainly creepin' me out, that's for sure."

" _Arigato._ I'm so glad you're a nice devil! If you'd been _kowai_ I'd have no choice by to grab my samurai blade, draw, and slice you up like sushi!"

"Don't actually draw the sword dammit!" I edged back a bit when this crazy girl actually _did_ draw the blade out. "Alright… so, tell me Susan, why did you summon us tonight?"

"Well, the thing is, I left my notebook at school, and I'm too afraid to go get it by my _chiiko."_

"Uh… okay, first off, _please_ speak proper Japanse, you're just making yourself sound weird, and second… I don't mean to be harsh, but that's a kinda stupid reason to summon devils don't ya think? Can't you just dial a friend to help you?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT'S SUPER SCARY OUT THERE!"

"Maybe for all the banchos who have to see ya' walkin' around like that." And now she's also crying too… goddammit. "Uhhhh… alright fine, we'll help you out with this."

* * *

About an hour later, the ordeal was though… damn this girl was jumpy too! Of dogs are gonna bark when you're trumping around in clunky samurai armor! Ugh… whatever, the stupid was retrieved so now I'm back at the apartment, with Susan doing a full kowtow… really unnecessary if ya' ask me.

Also the walk, for _some_ reason, included _me,_ who is just as foreign as her, drilling this college student in some proper annunciations because it was driving me up the wall how some of her words just _didn't sound right._

"Oh thank you very much! For this and the language tips!"

"Yeah sure, just uh, keep 'em in mind yeah? Not a lot of people like it when their language gets butchered." I was about ready to turn and leave with Rias, beginning to think on how I could make best use of that deal. Could I get her off my back for a week? Or how about making use of some of those new connections? I have been meaning to get some new parts for my motorcycle… I wonder if Devils can get some kind of specialty high performance stuff? Wait… would that be illegal?

"Uh, I'm sorry but…"

"Whoa! Geez you are quiet!"

I jumped again when Susan's presence suddenly became a reminder, Rias stopping her preparations of the teleport back.

"I hate to be a bother, but there's one more _sen…_ I mean, request I'd like to ask of you!"

"Uh… I don't wanna be a bummer, but I think it's only one request per visit. I mean if you summon me again then sure but…"

"Nonsense. We'd be glad to help." I creaked around to look at Rias as she cut me off, and my expression could only be said to say "You're kidding me!"

* * *

A guy… it's about a guy.

I had since resigned myself to laying on the floor and fiddling with my phone, though I had enough sense to at least tune into the conversation as it was starting.

"So, tell me about this guy." Rias started, Susan yet again ruining the image of samurai with her girlish squirming.

"I really like him, but I'm kind of shy so I couldn't confess, but he's a wonderful person."

"Haven't heard _that_ a million times." I mutered, Rias shooting me a sharp look, to which in kind response I flipped her the bird. This was her idea, she's the one who can deal with it.

"So basically, you want us to make him fall in love with you?" Rias turned back to the client.

"If possible, I don't want any demonic powers involved at all. I want to try and earn his love on my own."

"Then just be straightforward about it." I sat up as that came out, pocketing my phone as I did. "I get being shy but there's a limit to it. You don't get anywhere if you just sit around. If you like this guy as much as you say, then just be up front… and maybe don't do it while wearing that samurai armor."

"He's right." Rias said, surprisingly agreeing with my statement. "Why not confess to him right away? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"That's… I can't just do that!"

"The classic phrase of anime schoolgirls everywhere." My snark earned me a smack to the head by Rias… I earned that one, I will admit to it. "Well, if a straight confession won't work… why not just write a letter? Sure it's old and cliché as hell, but if you're too shy to confess to this guy's face, do it that way. Believe me I've gotten plenty, so I've got some reference material."

"Well this is new." Rias hummed.

"Oh please I've seen you dumping love letters all the time."

"But, yeah, a love letter would be a good idea." Again, being oddly agreeable in this regard ain't you Rias?

"Love letter…" Susan parroted it in English.

"Conveying your feelings through writing is a wonderful thing." Rias said, earning a shrug from me. I find the idea kinda debatable, but to each their own.

Annd about five minutes later, us two Devils were bearing witness to a foreign girl in Samurai armor writing a letter the old-fashioned Japanese way… complete with ink press. Sheesh this girl isn't holding back in that regard!

"That's a bit too formal don't ya think?" I muttered, Rias giving a giggle.

"It's the feelings that matter, not the form." Rias remarked, and I just shrugged again. "Still, I didn't expect you to be so reasonable about this."

"I have my reasons."

"Yes… it's not the form." Rias suddenly looked like she spaced out, _again,_ as she spoke… did she even notice what I'd said? "It isn't… about the form."

"Gremory?"

"I'm done!" Susan said… andshe's holding a bow?!

"I said give him a letter not shoot him with an arrow!" I snapped. "At least use some modern conveniences and put it into his locker or something! We don't send letters by arrows anyway! That's a movie thing!"

* * *

That next morning…

"Why am I still here? Seriously, _why?"_

We were at one of the many parks in the city. Rias had made me stick around for this one, and well… Susan hadn't ditched the armor, and behind us were a whole bunch of furled out banners. This had gone from troublesome to outright ridiculous. I'd willingly go back to fighting that damned insect Stray Devil by this point!

"What are we even doing?! She even busted out the cloth background! She went so far as to actually shoot the arrow for crying out loud!"

"Looks like he's here." Rias said, and at that moment I picked up on a sound… metal clinking against itself.

"What the hell?!" My scream came out when the source became apparent: _The guy was wearing European plate mail!_ I take every fucking doubt back if that's the case, these two nut jobs are made for each other! And the arrow was stuck in his helmet to boot! "Uh, hey, Susan, ya' coulda mentioned your crush was the same type as you just for the opposite culture! Also I'm not sure if I should congratulate you on a good shot or not! It's in his frickin' helmet!"

"Yes… I thought about different ways to do it, including what you suggested, but sending the letter via arrow was all I could manage."

"Remember when I said not shoot him?!"

"Let's just go to the side and watch." Rias promptly grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me off, the two of us on the side to see how this would play out as Susan stood up… this is just all kinds of weird.

" _ **That, I can agree with."**_ And apparently now Ddraig was actually paying attention to this crap too! At least he kept it to in my head.

"I have read your letter." The knight spoke… I seriously hope that arrow didn't actually hit him and just pierced the metal… "It was a wonderful message! I'm amazed you caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow. What a letter!"

I was _about_ to give a remark, but apparently Rias saw it coming, because she clamped a hand over my mouth the second my lips parted… I need to keep that impulse of mine in check. Don't be a dick about it Soren… even if this is absolutely the most absurd thing you have ever seen in your life, _somehow._

"Oh no, all I was thinking was about how to get it too you, Horri-kun!" Answered the samurai-girl.

Rias at least removed her hand from my mouth, but I couldn't help but bring my hand up to my face. I'd be a lot cooler with this scene if it wasn't for the fact the two people in it were dressed head to toe in replica period armor… that'd _really_ make this a lot sweeter to watch!

"I-I want to go out with you, if you don't mind." The knight, Horii, apparently, asked. I called it. I couldn't help but look a tad smug suddenly, and Rias looked downright elated… again, if only these two weren't wearing armor, the sudden hand grasp as Susan yelped would be a lot better.

But, I was frickin' right… these two just had to be freakin' made for each other because _damn_ it suddenly went smoothly.

* * *

"Well, they are certainly the perfect couple." Rias was looking at a photo we'd been asked to take of our two clients, and with evening coming on, the two of us had finally returned to the ORC room, it just being the two of us, though along the way I'd nabbed some food because darn it I was hungry.

"Well they say like attracts like, often as much as opposites do. I'm glad for them. I may be an ass but even I can admit love is a nice thing… even though it's also weird as all fuck sometimes." I stuck another bite of sushi into my mouth, and perked up when Rias gave a hum.

"Hey, Soren?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?" There was that listless look again. Okay, seriously, I cannot be wrong that something's bothering her.

"I mean… I think that answer is pretty simple." I replied, leaning on my knees. "I think the most important part of a good relationship is the fact the people in it love one another… there's no point if there's no feelings involved. I say love who you love and go with it from there. Whether you're straight as an arrow or whatever the hell else you wanna be, if you love somebody then why hold back? Actually being with someone you like, well… it's kinda blissful."

"Right, bliss."

"You should never be with somebody you don't love." I added, "It's why I turn a lot of people down… until I get to know a person better I don't want to commit to something like that. I just think it's kinda wrong personally… ah, man look at what I'm saying? I bet I sound weird, don't I?"

"Oh no, I appreciate the answer." Rias said, and I could swear her expression looked more hopeful, for just a moment. "Oh, right, there was our agreement too."

"Ah I'll come up with something later. I should get home before it's too late."

"Not going to stick around for the meeting? You and Asia usually head home together after all."

"Yeah but. Well… today's kind of different for me. It's when my parents actually send more than a post-card and some trinket home."

* * *

"I'm home!"

I blew the door open and kicked off my shoes, immediately beelining for the living room.

"Oi, _to-san, ka-san,_ you up to things?"

"Ah Soren, just in time!" _To-san_ waved me down, and he was already fiddling with a package. "The mail form Van and Natalia just showed up!"

"I timed it down. So, what fancy place are they sending us some of their souvenirs from this time?" I sat down at the sofa, _ka-san_ passing me one of the packages, which immediately made it's weight clear when I grabbed it. The item had to be some kind of case since it wasn't that big. "Whoa, the heck is in here?"

"I'm not too sure because of the weight." _Ka-san_ said, toying a bit with some fancy looking statue. "The note says that it's actually something they found a while ago. But look at this! It's a statue from Africa, neat huh?"

"That's a different kind than some of the others." I gentle took the statue and looked it over, giving a hum. "Huhh… maybe one of those old southern tribes? It's a nice piece."

"It'll go so well with some of the others!"

"I'm sure it well. So…" I hefted the package that I'd been handed. "I'm gonna go and open this up in my room, I'll be down in time to eat when Asia gets back!"

Ever since I'd gotten Thet, a talking Anubis statue, last year, I'd started being extra cautious with whatever things my birth parents actually sent me, so nowadays I only ever just opened these things in my room. This one was extra curious though thanks to its weight… maybe it was just another talking stature or something, heck if I know.

When I did get to my room, I locked the door behind me, and with a wave of my hand, also cast a sound-proofing spell, since I'm privy to how I tend to react to things.

"Alright mom and dad, what'd you send this month?" I sat down at my desk and tore off the paper covering the package, and like I'd guessed, it was a case. Wooden and stained in pure black, silver engravings marking it… and then there was the metal slot at the top that was the weirdest thing… is it just me or is it shaped like that pendant? "Huh… let's read the letter first."

Setting the box down, that came to mind. It wasn't a postcard for once, just a folded up piece of paper. Not typical of my folks.

 _Dear Most Adorable Son. I, your oh so wonderful and great mother, am making this a personal gift. Remember that pendant we sent you a month ago? Well, let's just say that wasn't actually some random trinket your father and I dug up. What's in that box is related to it, related to us, honestly speaking. I won't tell you much more than that but, well it should prove very useful to you based on what I can guess you're getting up to. Love, the Best Mother in the Universe._

 _P.S: I know you figured out you're not fully human._

"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW THAT?!" I shrieked as I my hands ended up crunching the paper a bit, nearly falling out of my chair. I mean sure I'd found out it _was_ my mom who provided the Devil half of my heritage but… how?! I haven't seen them for over six months, and even then for these past two years I've never even once clued them in that I'd found out!

Then again… I mean obvious they'd have always known but how would they find out I knew? But… dammit no, that's too much to think about right now.

Rather, I'll focus on this supposed "useful gift" I've been given. Instinct said to take the pendant and put it into the slot, so I did just that, pressing it into the silver piece with a small _click_ sounding as I pressed it in. It was a perfect fit… that is way too suspect. Once the pendant was slotted in, the latches at the front flipped up. _Just_ to be safe about it, I opened it slowly, just in the event this _was_ something with a mind of it's own and it decided a fun idea would be to jump out at my face.

"What the hell?" I was actively confused now. When I fully opened the top, what came to my attention were the contents… nothing jumped at me, nothing wriggled around… what I was looking at were two identical items _all_ to like guns in form. "Guns? The _fuck_ mom?!"

But… they were odd. They were large, easily with barrels that were a 30 centimeters long each, obsidian black and shining like they'd been freshly polished, while there was a small hollow segment before a revolver chamber that bore identical crystals… no, actually, the two crystals were in halves. The grips on the guns were smooth, and in place of a trigger it looked like there was a switch right on the grip. Touching them off, which I rang my fingers over, were white segments, one on the underside of the barrels, another on the top, and a solid, ribbon-looking piece that moved up in around. Even stranger, is that these guns had bright, flowing blue lines on them, and they all originated at the half-crystals.

"Seriously what is with this?" I pulled one of the twin weapons out and wrapped my fingers on the grip, being sure to keep my finger off the trigger. It felt… bizarrely natural in my hands, like they were made to fit in them somehow. My other hand gripped the barrel as I started looking it over more, and then I noticed it when my thumb brushed against it… engravings. Turning the gun to the side I felt them on, I was right. Engraved onto the side of the barrel was Devil script, and it read…

 _May these instruments channel our Void and cast out the false ones. This is our Judgement of Rebellion, may the power granted by the forebear smite thine enemy from existence itself._

"Rather prosy." I lowered the gun back into the case and lowered the lid, prying out the pendant and looking it over. It couldn't be, could it? It just made too much sense though. The more I thought about it, this pendant, what Ddraig had said… it was connecting too many dots. It all just begged one question in my mind now: _Am I really a Satanael?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yeah I think we all know the answer to that one, it's sorta obvious ain't it? But, damn it has been a while! Freelance is being a bitch for me to figure out so I wound up coming back here for a bit… busted this one out fast once I got going, eesh. Whatevs though, see ya'll next chapter!**


	10. Catch that Familiar

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 10: Catch that Familiar!**

"Oi, Boss! We're back with those contracts, ya' in!"

My answer came when a book came sailing my way, but this time my arm shot up and blocked it. And along with that familiar bad stench of crappy cigarettes freshly burnt into my nose again, I lowered the book to see Touka waltzing into the room.

"Sup! We got three in a night! How'sa'bout that!?" Tsuno popped up from behind me as Touka reclaimed the book with a wave of her hand, and I tossed the three folded up contract papers at her, the woman giving a hum as she looked at their now completely dimmed out marks.

"Not bad. Today was a lucky pull for you two." Touka took a drag and let out a long stream of smoke, Tsuno and I both plugging our noses to ignore the smell. I had never figured out what it was about those things Touka liked, but she _always_ got them. "Hmm… I should really think about getting more employees… but why do that when I've got the Red Dragon Emperor hald-Devil and Shuten Douji's grandson?"

"Are you saying that out loud to flatter us, or just being your typical self?" I said, taking the clip of bills Touka tossed me and flicking through them, Tsuno examining his own clip. Touka meanwhile, just looked amused by my snippy remark.

"I mean if there _was_ more employees, we wouldn't get nearly half the work we do now!" Tsuno had hopped onto one of the unoccupied desks, balancing a pencil on his lip. "So frankly us two being the only ones is good!"

"Ah shut up Yakuza-oni." I threw an arm bar that knocked Tsuno right off the desk, the shota-oni falling flat onto his back as he laughed. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something… I've turned in ten contracts since I last asked ya' something boss. I think by this point you owe me some more answers."

"Hmm… alright fine, that I do. Oi, Oni, shoo." Touka didn't even have to give the order because Tsuno was already halfway out of the door by the time she had, the magus just snickering as he just gave a wave. "Alright Edelweiss, hit me. What's your big question now? Things about your old man again, or you got some suspicions about all the messy things going on around you hmm?"

"Let's stick to the previous one and pick up from the fact you know my dad." I pulled up a chair and sat down, kicking me feet up onto the particular table _away_ from Touka. "Last we left I remember you mentioning you two were classmates or something."

"Ah yeah that." Touka took another long drag, blowing out a veritable cloud of smoke before her. "We were around your age at the time when we met. We were students at the Mage's Association at the time, and well, I was just getting into finalizing my pretty little dolls. That was when I met some silver-haired ass who came out of nowhere one day and wowed everybody with his powerful magic… the weirdest thing was the guy's familiar, some tiny cat… squirrel… _thing_ that always rode around on his shoulder or head… it didn't take long for people to start talking about him left and right. Van Paracelsus Edelweiss, "The Second Archmage"… it's almost hilarious how quickly he earned that title."

"Archmage… what like Merlin?"

"Bingo!" Touka gave a wry laugh, stamping her current cigarette only to immediately light another and take a long drag. "But, I didn't hate the guy. Hell he just became another rival… but a friendly one. Believe me I _wanted_ to dislike your old man, but I warmed up to him with some time."

"Oh, so you were a tsundere?"

Within a few seconds, part of my hair got promptly cut a bit as a burst of air shot by my head, Touka's glasses gone and her eyes now as sharp as daggers. I coughed in response.

"I mean… no, actually, I'm not taking that one back."

Touka just sighed and placed her glasses back onto her face, which also notably made her eyes look softer. See, naturally speaking Touka is actually kind of, well… unpleasant to say the least of it. Those glasses of her have an enchantment that's basically a form of self-hypnosis that make her act nicer than she's normally willing to let herself behave with.

Because like MOST magi she's basically a sociopath. Should make that relevant.

"Well, thanks to THAT one kid, we're ending today's little chat session." Touka said.

"Hold up! One more thing." I quickly spoke, Touka raising a brow at me. I reached into my jacket, and pulled out one of the guns from the case I'd been sent, setting it down on the desk before Touka, the woman's eyes going side. "Oh, so you know what this is eh?"

"How on earth… they found them?!" Toula quickly moved and grabbed the gun, holding it up and running her fingers along it. "No freaking… The Judgement of Rebellion! But it was… no… damn things with that blood line are always a mess."

"Well good to know you know that too." I said, picking the gun back up and shoving it back into my jacket. "Mom sent me that the other night, along with it's twin. Frankly speaking this plus the pendant I have make things too damn obvious for me, but I'm still suspicious."

"Well if you are suspicious why not ask a Satan? Pfhehehe… just disregard that."

"Hah." As I gave the dry smirk in return, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. No surprise, a message from Aoi.

 _-Don't forget to show up at the mansion tonight. Iris needs us for something, and she ain't telling me shit until you show up._

"Well I gotta get going anyway. Iris needs me and Aoi for a thing tonight."

"Whatever."

* * *

Not much longer later, yet again I found myself in the central part of the massive library stowed well within the Kuonji Mansion. As usual for this place Iris's many familiars were dawdling about the rows of shelves, some retrieving books for their mistress while others were merely lounging around.

"Good, we can finally get started." Iris set down the book she had and looked at both me and Aoi, then petting a cat-like familiar that jumped up into her lap. "So, as you all know, I'm a Witch who's magic specializes in the use of familiars. Unlike other magi I however, create my own since my familiars are all aspects of my Ploy magic."

"Of course." Aoi said, leaning to the side in her chair. "So what does that have to do with tonight."

"Simple, I'm taking you two to get familiars of your own." Iris then looked to me. "Soren, for you this is especially important. Devils use familiars for many tasks, and I'm sure possessing one would make your work with Rias much easier to undergo whenever it comes up."

"Well you ain't wrong." I sighed and sank in, my head lolling to the side.

Familiars, magical creatures of any sort that are used by Devils and Magi alike. Practically the backbone for getting menial tasks taken care of, but also useful for a variety of reasons such as scouting, or if they're powerful enough, an ally in battle. They're actually damn useful buddies to have around. And as I've no doubt mentioned before, Iris specializes in them, her familiars being special, having the name of Ploys.

For Iris, every familiar she owns is a powerful spell in and of itself. She's not a magic user who does much fighting herself unlike say, people like Akeno or Rias. She hangs back and lets her Ploys do the fighting for her.

"So that's it? We're just gonna go out and get familiars tonight? How?" Aoi just had to ask. The moment she did, Iris stood up and, with the cat-Ploy on her shoulders, stood between me and Aoi, and snapped her fingers.

Barely a moment later, Aoi and I had fallen flat onto our asses, and now found ourselves surrounded on all sides by massive trees so dense light was barely even getting through them and to the ground below. It's dense enough here the air is rather cool as well… if anything was just going to pop out I doubt it would.

"This is how. Welcome to the Familiar Forest." Iris said, Aoi and I standing up. "Normally this place is used by Devils, but due to my status I have special access here for the sake of research to make creating new Ploys easier."

"Could've warned us at the least." Aoi muttered, rubbing her rear as she looked around.

"Don't cue her to do stuff like this then." I bit, Aoi glaring at me back. We both stopped as soon as Iris looked back at us, the small girl then stepping up and looking between us.

"Under normal circumstances we'd wait for the Familiar Master to guide us along and give suggestions, but, tonight he's occupied with another group, so I'll be taking you two through here. I'll point out creatures I believe would make good familiars as we go. Now, let's get moving. Aslan." Iris clapped her hands, the cat jumping from her shoulders and turning into a lion, Iris hopping onto its back, the lion beginning to head off.

"Well, guess this is how we're doing it huh?" I said, Aoi sighing.

"I suppose so."

We started following after Iris through the dense woods (well more like following her lion), though for a while we didn't come close to finding a thing as we walked along.

" _ **Ugghhh… do we seriously have to do this here?"**_ Ddraig started complaining, and I looked at my left hand as that green circle appeared on it.

"Oh what's got you bothered now? It's just a forest full of creatures that can work as familiars, the hell is the deal?" I replied, hearing Ddraig give a low growl. "Seriously dude. You're the Red Dragon Emperor, what do _you_ have to worry about aside from Albion eh?"

" _ **Lots of things jackass."**_

"If you want me to clue you in, Ddraig y Goch is antsy because one of the Dragon Kings resides in this forest." Iris said, and I could swear she looked amused for a split second. "Specifically, the only female among the Dragon Kings, the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat herself. She resides within these woods, and according to records, she and your partner have quite the sordid history with one another… I believe the Red Dragon borrowed one of her treasures, and lost it."

" _ **I did NOT lose it!"**_ Ddraig snapped, sounding downright offended. _**"I asked her to let me borrow something that'd make fighting the white guy easier. It just happened that it, uh,**_ **broke,** _ **after one use… and well, we dragons are very particular about our property. She wanted a replacement, and I couldn't find one. Now she hates me."**_

"I feel like there's more to this, but you're not gonna say it." I said, Ddraig giving a huff.

" _ **Just to make it clear,**_ **do not** _ **use the Boosted Gear, got it? That crazy bitch'll come running the second she senses my power."**_

"Alright alright. If I get into a scrap I'll find another way to deal with the problem."

" _ **Good, cause I'll be suppressing my power starting now. I won't lift it until we're out of these damn woods! For all we know she's already sensed me and come running!"**_

"Incredibly doubtful. Lady Tiamat's senses are powerful true but with the Boosted Gear inactive she can't sense you even if her abode is far, far away from us in the furthest depths of the woods." Iris said, though as she waited for a reply, she didn't get one. "Whatever."

"Okay so with that out of the way, any recommendations, Wonderland Witch? You _are_ the familiar expert here." Aoi said, Iris turning on her lion and giving a hum.

"Well let me see… personally speaking, for you Aoi I would recommend something simple. You don't exactly need a battle companion, I worry the poor thing would just get caught in the crossfire with you. So, hmm…" If there was anything Iris was gonna be serious about, it'd definitely be familiars. Hell they're the only way to get her to actually talk this much… even if she never has a lot of emotion to her voice. "Considering the current season now… I believe you could find yourself a…"

As Iris spoke, she was cut off by a mewling nose that caused her lion to stop. We looked around for the source, eventually finding it up in a tree. It was a small cat… squirrel… _thing_ that was more like a ball of fluff. Its fur was a bright pinkish-red that got darker at the tips, and of all things, it's _tail_ was around the size of its body and providing most of the fluff.

"Oh my." Iris said, tilting her head as she looked at the small creature. "A Cath Palug. Those are extraordinarily rare. Why would one… actually…" Iris turned and looked at Aoi, giving a hum. "I think I know why. Caths are attracted to powerful sources of magic… and considering we have the current holder of The Blue and the Red Dragon Emperor here, seems she decided to come out."

"You can tell it's a she?" Aoi asked, and I couldn't help but smirk. Funny thing about Aoi, she has a weakness for cute things. A strong one. "Either way… she's cute."

"It's all in the coat." Iris said. "Just try not to startle her, will you?"

"Relax, this is me we're talking about."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'll just hang back and watch this." I raised my hands and stepped back, Aoi shooting me a snide look.

Aoi stepped to the base of the tree, raising an arm out to the Cath Palug. The small creature looked down at her, giving a mewl in response. After a moment passed of Aoi avoiding doing anything that could possibly come off as threatening, the Cath jumped from the branch and onto her arm.

"There ya' go? See? I'm not threatening at all." Aoi's comment got me to snicker, to which behind her back she flipped me off, a motion I returned in kind. "Nice to meet ya' little Cath Palug. Did you come out because you sensed our magic?"

Surprisingly, the creature actually nodded to her. I guess this thing can actually understand people. Useful.

"Good to know. So, how about it huh? Wanna be my familiar? It's a good deal. You'll barely have to do a thing, and Iris is a pretty good cook too."

"You're offering her food and being lazy?" I sniped, Aoi shooting me a threatening smile.

"Believe it or not but she's actually playing her cards right." Iris remarked, which got me to give her a weird look. "Caths are notoriously lazy and mischievous creatures, but they also happen to be quite powerful… a magus who has one as a familiar often deserves their reputation, as Caths will lend their aid in dire times… I suppose you could say a Cath Palug is a trump card-type."

"Huh."

"They also hold grudges for very long times, especially if you force it to leave it's den."

"I feel like that knowledge comes from a _very_ specific source."

"Well, I'm not forcing her, I'm asking her." Aoi said, a hint of smug in her voice. "So? Whaddya say little gal? That sound good to you? I also happen to live in a very large mansion with lots of comfortable spaces in it."

"This is starting to sound like a sales pitch." I muttered. But, somehow I could see that the Cath Palug was actually _considering_ this. Her expression was a thoughtful one. It took about a minute, and then the Cath Oalug nodded.

"YEEESSS!" Aoi let out a loud cheer, the Cath Palug's tail. "Alrighty. We'll make the contract after we find a familiar for the white-haired idiot."

"HEY!"

And yet I could swear that damn fluffball was snickering at me due to Aoi's comment.

"Tch… let's just get this over with."

We pressed onward, Aoi happy as a bee on honey with her new little pet nestled in her arms (and between her boobs), and for a good while all was quiet. The forest was starting to thin out a bit the further on we went. One thing I noticed though, was how Iris's lion was starting to look more than a bit uneasy.

"Hm? What's wrong Aslan? Sense something?" Iris pet the Ploy on its mane, and on cue to it, the creature stopped dead, looking off to where the trees were thinnest. The three of us looked between each other, and then at the trees. Then we heard the cracking sounds.

"I think we should move." I said, Aoi and Iris nodding.

As _something_ huge came crashing into view, we jumped out of the way just as it came launching through the trees, loud cracks sounding all over as they were blown apart by whatever this hulking thing was.

And _boy_ was it big. The beast was at least the size of a hauler _with_ the trailer attached to it. A body covered in jet black fur and feline in form, a massive mane of obsidian colored fur spilling out from it's head, and massive paws kept whatever creature was unfortunate enough to be its prey pinned as it was mauled into by the large jaws. Okay enough of the prose, this thing's a goddam eighteen wheeler sized, jet-black _lion!_

"Badass." I couldn't help but whistle at the sight of the creature, and I looked over to see that Iris's eyes had widened _just_ a bit.

"A Black Nemean Lion… here? At this time of year?" Iris muttered, and I just looked back to it.

"Nemean Lion huh? Alright, I want this one!" I said, pointing off at the giant lion.

"Are you crazy?!" Aoi snapped, her new pet giving me a similar look.

"Maybe a little."

It seemed the lion finally noticed us, its nostrils flaring as it sniffed the air. The massive maw turned towards us as a rumble passed out of its maw. Those teeth look sharp. And I'm stupid enough to decide approaching the big ass lion thing is a smart idea. It was also around there as I got close, I could see bright blue flames flecking around the edges of its mouth.

 _-Dammit I want this thing even more. That's so fucking cool!_

"Hello there!" I called, a wide grin showing on my face, and I could hear Aoi cursing me out from the back. "So big guy, I'm here on the hunt for a familiar see? I wouldn't mind myself something that could actually help me out in a fight and you seem plenty strong, so, how about…"

 _GAOOOOOO!_

The lion proceeded to raise it's head up and let out an absolutely deafening roar, blue flames bursting from its maw at the same time. It looked back at me as it growled, and I only chuckled as it rumbled at me. Funny thing is, you know a _dragon_ for two years and _a lot_ of things cease to intimidate you by that point.

"Cute." I said, and I could swear the lion looked confused as I mugged at it. If I had to guess, it was thinking "You're not frightened by me?" which is amusing. "Of course I'm not intimidated. I've got a friggin' dragon sealed up in my left arm!"

Now the lion looked offended as it raised its head up a bit while I had my left arm raised.

" _Quite the braggart, aren't you?"_ Is what the beast's eyes said.

"Ehehehe, I'm proud of the fact I'm more than a bit arrogant. I _am_ a Devil, comes with the territory." I made sure to let my own aura show just a bit. Didn't want to attract the attention of that Dragon King, but I _did_ want this lion to know who's the top dog. I couldn't tell if it was working though. "So? How we gonna do this? You gonna come quietly or am I gonna have to beat the snot outta you first?"

" _Hm. Devil or no you are a fool to challenge me!"_ said the beasts eyes.

"Soren get back!" Iris shouted, and following that, I jumped back, the lion's massive paw crashing down to where I had been. As I landed near Iris, I was also promptly smacked on the back of the head. "Are you an idiot? Nemean pelts are incredibly strong, and you just challenged one to a fight?"

"I know the gist! That hides immune to weapons, but nothing says I can't punch it out!"

And then as if I was just some troublesome cub, Iris's own lion grabbed my by the collar and stuck me onto it's back, Aoi also jumping on as the thing bounded away. It was a short second after that I looked back and saw that the Nemean was chasing us now… and it looked pissed.

"Hey come on! I can take that stupid cat no problem! Why the hell are we running!?" I snapped, Aoi smacking me next. "HEY!"

"You really are stupid sometimes." Aoi bit, the Cath Palug nodding like she'd been part of this group the entire damn time. "Do you have to start a fight wherever you go?"

"I'd get hit no matter what I say to that." I replied, followed by a blast of blue fire slamming into a tree not far from us.

"And rightfully so." Iris muttered. "Aslan, get into the thick of it. He won't be able to follow us through there."

"Y'sure he won't just crash through?" I said, though Iris's lion was already leaping across branches after taking a hard right. The leaping continued for a bit, though after a certain distance another ball of fire crashed right at us, and we were all sent off course and _right_ to the ground, bodies tumbling everywhere as me and Aoi yelled, Iris somehow giving the flattest year ever as she went flying off her own lion.

The fall brought us tumbling to the bottom of a ledge. Iris had been caught mid fall by her lion, though the tree that had been used as a landing pad wasn't so luck. From where I had found myself stuck upside down in a tree, I saw Aoi pop out of a pile of leaves, the Cath Palug on her head.

"Ahh dammit! That came way too close!" Aoi yelled, shaking her head off, and getting to picking the leaves out of the furball's fluff.

"That thing has good aim." Iris muttered, patting her lion on the mane.

"Now I just want the damn thing even more." Folded my arms and have a hum, not really caring for the fact I was hanging here because my leg got stuck between a couple of branches. "I'm going back to kick its tail!"

"Again, I'm starting to think you're certifiably insane by now." Aoi muttered, then sighing. "Of course, I know you well enough to know there's no convincing you otherwise."

"Sadly so." Iris commented, only earning a chuckle form me. "There really is no deterring you is there? Though now that the Nemean is angry no doubt it's going to track us… this is entirely your fault."

"And I'll make up for that by taming the thing. Now uh… can someone break these branches? My leg's stuck and I… can't reach!" I tried to angle up to get the branch, giving up when my back refused to arch enough to enable it, letting my arms fall down. "Yeah this is definitely some karma I suppose."

"Hold tight, I've got it." Aoi took aim with a finger, blasting the branch with a bolt of blue. Which got me to promptly fall face first into the dirt. "You deserved that."

"I won't deny that." I grumbled, flopping onto my back and giving a pained groan. I could swear that damn Cath Palug was also laughing at me to boot.

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"Oh goddammit…"

And the _last_ person I wanted to see today leaned down into my field of vision. Rias Gremory, now giving me an amused smirk from on high. A crane of my head showed that the rest of the Peerage was here too, and Asia was quick to rush over as I sat up.

"Soren-san, are you alright?" Asia said, and I nodded as I rolled a hand on the back of my neck.

"I'm fine Asia, I'm pretty damn sturdy… and for Pete's sake drop the honorific already, it's been a month!" I said, Asia chuckling even as she was still looking me over. "I said I'm fine."

"I just wanted to make sure. All of you look kind of roughed up." Asia said, looking over the rest of our merry trio… and then spotting the Cath on Aoi's head. "Oh my gosh! Aoi-san that familiar is so cute!"

"Hehehe, I know right?" Aoi said, her Cath dropping to her arms. "I just need to actually _make_ the contract, but this little ball of fluff's all mine!"

"Fi!" mewled the Cath.

"Though it's a bigger question as to whythe three of you are so roughed up. Run into a nasty monster?" Akeno asked, a bit too excited at the idea.

"You could say that." Iris remarked, giving a sigh. "The idiot here had the _smart_ idea to antagonize a Black Nemean Lion. You can guess how that would lead to our current situation."

" _That's definitely something he would do."_ It felt like I'd been stabbed several times over as every last Devil but Asia said that in unison.

"C'mon, have at least a bit more faith in me dammit!" I snapped, then sighing. "Either way, guess you guys are the other lot Iris mentioned."

"Yeup." Rias answered, gesturing to Asia. "We came here to get Asia her own familiar. We had to decide on a spot between us and the student council though. A thing we settled the high school way rather than the Devil way."

"Well _that_ explains that tennis match everyone was going nuts over the other day." I said.

"Sadly that wasn't how we decided it. We finished it with a game of dodgeball." Kiba said, getting a hum out of me.

"Huh… I have a feeling that game didn't at all resemble a normal one." I murmured, finally deciding I should stand up. "Y'know if things had permitted I probably could've helped with that… though I was kinda busy with contracts at the Back Alley the past few days."

"I figured as much." Rias said, folding her arms. "Anyway, Iris, it's good at least one of your two picks got their familiar already."

"How about you? Have you had any luck finding anything for Ms. Argento?" Iris said, Rias shaking her head.

"No luck so far. And some kind of commotion made the Familiar Master run off so we've been looking around on our own for a bit. I'm beginning to think that commotion has to do with that Nemean Lion Soren ticked off." Rias looked at me with a closed eye, to which I just huffed and looked to the side.

"And I thought you were a cat person." Koneko said, and now it was her turn to get a dirty look from me.

"I know it's my fault dammit! I'm gonna take care of it by taming the damn thing!" I snapped… and then I noticed everyone had suddenly backed a couple of steps up, and I felt something burning into the back of my skull. "It's on the cliff behind me, isn't it?"

Everyone nodded, and I turned around to find a very smug looking Nemean Lion mugging down at me from the cliff.

"Eheheheee… hey there big dude… okay we might want to go." I started backing up, everyone nodding in agreement as they started to move, but when the others dashed off, I stopped, my hands balling up. "Yeah, bullshit."

" _So, you're actually sticking around? Hah."_ Said the lion's eyes as I turned around.

"I said I was gonna tame you, so that's what the hell I'm gonna do!" As I threw my left arm out, I felt a _thump_ on my chest and then remembered: I still had that gun shoved into my jacket. The smirk came back to my face.

As the Nemean Lion charged at me again, my right hand shot into my jacket, grabbing the gun and drawing it out, aiming it quickly. I didn't want to actually shoot the thing, just a warning shot. Just a bit to the side of the head, enough to scrape his mane.

As my finger pulled down on the trigger, I also saw a flare of dark blue shoot up my arm and through the gun as the bright lines on it glowed brightly. With a crack through the air, a dark blue bolt shot out of the barrel and streaked past the Nemean, singing his mane and continuing on. It didn't just punch through the dirt of the cliff either, it outright blew a crater into it, and the Nemean crashed down, skidding to a stop, his snout coming within centimeters of the barrel of my gun.

"Heh, so ya' saw that huh? I don't really know just _how_ this thing completely works, but, going from that crater that's in the cliff, I can imagine getting hit by a shot from this wouldn't be fun." I was leaving my finger off the trigger (switch?), but as my arm was still glowing, I was making it clear I was willing to shoot again. "So, how about it hm? Feel like becoming my familiar now?"

It was silent as I heard the lion grumbling… and then it started sniffing… and then shoved it's snout into me.

"What the hell man?! What the hell are you smelling on me huh?!" As I started trying (keyword) to shove the lion away, I suddenly faltered when, for some damn reason, it suddenly went up in a cloud of blue flames. After fumbling to the ground, when I rolled over, I _still_ felt something smothering around on me, and when I looked down, I saw a furry head pop up from within my jacket.

The same jet-black fur as the Nemean, and definitely a cat but a… weird looking cat. I swear I'd seen a cat that looked like this in a manga… only it wasn't actually a cat but, well, that's beside the point. Wait a second…

"HEY! Those snacks are mine you little shit!"

Now I know why! It smelled the food I was keeping in my coat!... I'm actually kind of impressed it opened the back to start nomming on what was in there. After the now tiny lion was done scarfing down the contents of the snack bag, the wrapping paper fell off it's face, and his eyes had stars in them.

" _What was THAT?!"_ was in its eyes.

"Uh… cookies. I kinda made them to munch on myself."

" _Is there more things like this outside of this forest?!"_

"Obviously."

" _Hmmm… well, you're display of power was impressive but… if I can stop having to hunt and eat things this good… alright then, I suppose I can become your familiar."_

"… I'm starting to wonder if I really am crazy since I can understand what you're getting across by facial expression alone." I sat up, shoving the gun back into my jacket and pulling out another wrapper of cookies, the Nemean's eyes going wide at the sight. "But I suppose if it works, then it works. Fine then little guy, I'll accept those terms. Oi! It's done everyone! And guess what? I've got myself a new little buddy!"

Comically, everyone's heads poked out from behind the trees, and I stood up with the Nemean now on my shoulder and munching on the cookies I'd handed over.

"So wait… it shrunk down?" Kiba said, Koneko humming.

"And now it's snacking on his cookies… I like this little guy." Koneko remarked, fittingly so for a fellow snacker… and she is rather cat-like in mannerisms.

"Oh he's so cute! He was scary before, but now look at him!" Asia trotted up and held out a finger to the Nemean, smiling sweetly. "Hello there little guy, I'm Asia, I'm a friend of Soren-san's."

The Nemean only kept munching, and then Iris came up, looking at the little guy curiously.

"Interesting… to think this is what you'd need to do to tame him… for once I'm actually rather confused. Normally, Nemeans can only be tamed by shows of force… and they don't like to back down, at all." Iris gave a hum, her own lion looking up at the furball on my shoulder. "But, I suppose whatever works. Now, if you would like Rias, I can help you locate a familiar for Ms. Argento. I am quite the expert, obviously."

"Hmhm, well, it seems like the Familiar Master isn't going to be back for a while, so I suppose I'll be fine with it." Rias said, giving a hum. "Though I'm worried if all that commotion will have scared them all off."

"Fi!" We all looked over to Aoi as the Cath Palug spoke, and she was pointing off with one of her paws. Up in the direction she was pointing, what we saw was a small, blue colored dragon. It had to be about the same size as the Nemean's current form, and was in all likelihood a baby… maybe?

"Oh my, nice find Cath." Iris said. "That's a Blue Sprite Dragon. They're incredibly rare, and can only be tamed as familiars while they're young."

"It's rather cute too." Asia said. I guess she's looking for a cute familiar of her own. "Uh, hello? Mr. Sprite Dragon?"

The tiny lizard turned and looked at Asia, who gave it a dainty wave. The dragon stared at Asia for a bit and then flitted down, hovering in the air in front of the former-nun, sniffing at Asia for a moment. A few moments later, and everyone was watching with some baited breath. Then, with a happy little mewl (weird that a dragon can do that), it hovered closer to Asia, who hugged the small dragon with a laugh.

"Awee! You're a sweetheart aren't you?" Asia said, the sprite dragon licking her on the cheek.

"That's impressive." Iris said, Asia looking at her. "Sprite Dragons bond with people who have pure hearts, and normally they'd _never_ warm up to a Devil, not to mention so quickly… but, you _were_ a nun until recently, so I believe that has something to do with it."

"S-So, does that mean I can make this little dragon my familiar?" Asia asked, Iris nodding. "Yay!"

"Hehe, well good for you then." I said, Asia giggling as I approached. "Hey there little dragon, name's Soren, nice to meet you."

And for the attempt of reaching out to it, the damn thing _zapped me!_ I mean it didn't do anything but…

"HEhehehee… that tingled… you wanna try again you little shit?!" I snapped, though Asia quickly hugged the dragon tighter.

"No! Soren-san you can't be mean to him! And you can't do that either little one! That was rude!" Asia said, the dragon just glaring at me.

"I should mention Sprite Dragons don't like other males. Hmhmhm… looks like it sees you as competition, Soren." Iris remarked, and I just scoffed at that, the sprite dragon shocking me _again._

"Do that again and I fucking swear…" I growled at the sprite dragon, which in turn stuck its tongue out at me. "Okay let me at him Asia! I'm gonna teach this little shit who the superior dragon is!"

" _The fact this little worm ticks you off is rather sad."_ I stopped when I felt that from the Nemean, and I glared at him in return.

"Oh and who's the arrogant cat who got pissed at _me_ for no good reason?!"

" _You started it!"_

"Well clearly you two are getting along." Iris remarked, giving a chuckle. "Now, let's not dawdle. Come on you three, we need to actually finalize your contracts. Let's head for the entrance."

* * *

"In the name of Soren Edelweiss, I order you. You shall become my familiar and respond to this contract."

"In the name of Aoi Aozaki, I order you. You shall become my familiar and respond to this contract."

"… I-In the name of Asia Argento, I-I order you. Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to this contract."

At the entrance of these woods, though not the same one me, Aoi, and Iris had entered from, those of us. Green magic circles were in front of all three of us, and within their centers were the Nemean Lion, the Cath Palug, and the Sprite Dragon. This is the ceremony for making a creature one's familiar.

Aoi and I are more experienced with magic, so we're having an easier time with this. Asia though, is a totable newbie to magic and is being supported by Akeno, but it's going well for her too. And it definitely seems like the others are relieved about it. There's an irony in the fact Asia has a natural talent for being a Devil despite being a former nun.

After a short time, all the magic circles faded, and the three familiars all moved to us. The Cath Palgu jumped to Aoi's head, the Nemean to my shoulder, and Asia's new pet dragon was flitting around her and nuzzling playfully.

"Ahahaha! Please stop, that's tickling Rasse!"

"Rasse?" I said, Asia nodding as she held the dragon and pet his head.

"Yeah. That name just popped into my head all of a sudden. I suppose it's because he's a dragon that uses lightning, and I was thinking of you." Asia said.

"Huh, neat." I tried to approach the dragon again, and again, got zapped for it… only this time it was me, my Nemean, _and_ Kiba, who was still keeping a pleasant smile on. "You're just an indiscriminate little bastard huh Rasse?"

"Well well, looks like Rasse is a naughty little boy." Akeno said, licking her lips.

"Don't go getting excited now." I muttered, then looking to the Nemean Lion. "A name for you huh? You already got one or… wait… Yozora… that sounds oddly fitting for you."

"Hm… Yozora? In the language you're speaking in right now, that means "night sky", yes? I like it. Yes, that shall be my name then!"This time rather than an interpretation, the Nemean actually _spoke,_ his voice like a teenager's. "Hmhmhm, that name feels strong! Fitting for a Nemean Lion such as I!"

"Ahahaha, well well, a talking familiar… and that sense of ego feels very familiar." Rias noted, me and Yozora both shooting her looks. "Awe, and they even glare the same way, that's adorable!"

"Hmm… well, I know she's Fi." Aoi said, petting the Cath Palug now nestled in her arms. "It's also the same sound she makes so, hey, Fi it is. Nice to meet you little buddy!"

"Fi!" Said the Cath Palug.

"Well, that wraps all of that up then." Iris said, clapping her hands. "Now lets go before that Familiar Master catches up. I don't want to be anywhere near that buffoon."

* * *

"Ahhh, nice to be back home."

I flopped down on my bed and gave a hefty sigh. Asia and I had given out goodnights, and now I could relax. Yozora was still about, looking around my room curiously. Apparently he doesn't actually like the idea of stowing away wherever familiars go when not summoned, and hey, I ain't arguing about that bit there.

"So this is a human room huh? Rather small." Yozora said, pawing at my computer. "And what the heck is _this_ thing?"

"That's my computer. And don't complain about the size, this home is pretty ordinary." I said, Yozora giving a hum. I also went to my hung up jacket and pulled the stowed away gun out of it, going back to my be and pulling that ebony case out, sticking my pendant into it to open it up. "This thing's bound to be more useful… just need more practice with them."

"I still have the burn on my mane thanks to that." Yozora sniped, and I scoffed as I set the gun into the box and closed it.

"Consider it the mark of being my familiar." I lifted the box and went over to the wall, sliding my fingers along until they came to a barely visible seam, pulling it aside to reveal the wall actually had a secret closet in it. This is where I stowed all of the things my mom and dad send me, and _to-san_ and _ka-san_ have no idea it's even here… was a pain in the ass to install without them knowing though.

I set the box down on one of the many stuffed shelves, and looked down when I heard a shuffling noise and yawning.

"Haaaagh… open again hmm? Master Soren, is that you? Or is it the new girl digging around?" The voice was smooth and manly, the kind that just felt nice to hear, and plenty welcome to talk to.

"Heheh, no Thet, just me. Been a while since you were up." I moved out of the closet and sat down, a small cubby near the shelves opening up, and stepping out from it was an obsidian black dog stature, more particularly an Anubis. This was Thet, the talking curio my folks sent me from Egypt years ago, and according to his own word, the previous aide to a pharaoh.

"Hmm, of course of course." Thet said, laying down and yawning again. "I sensed something new, what _is_ that scent?"

"That'd be me." Yozora popped up onto my shoulder and nodded at the Anubis. "Hey there. The name's Yozora, I'm this guy's new familiar. I'm a Nemean Lion, despite the look."

"Ahh, a Greek creature hmm? Fascinating. We'll have to talk some time later." Thet spoke, Yozora just nodding, jumping off to investigate my bed next. "Things seem to be rather busy now, don't you think, Master Soren? It is quite interesting how much has happened in a short time."

"You're talking nonsense again." I said, Thet shrugging. "I mean I don't think it's too big anyway. Either way, at least now I've got a pace to work at, and a more concrete goal… still. Hey, Thet, you ever hear of a Devil House under the name of Satanael in your time?"

"Hmm, Satanael huh? I know from the Gnostic records that it is the name of one of their figures, but, hmm… hard to say, as you know some of my memories are rather fuzzy. That name is familiar in more than just the knowledge I have from records, but I can't recall why. Perhaps my previous master was acquainted with them? Why do you ask? I presume it has to do with that odd pendant and those… what are they called again, guns? Yes, guns."

"Pretty much." I nodded, leaning on the foot board of my bed. "It's just been a lot for me to think about and try to piece together. I think I have the answer from all of that… I just want to confirm it. The evidence is there, and I have no reason to think otherwise about this… but I need to find someone I can talk to in order to confirm this."

"An understandable approach." Thet said, laying down. "I apologize I can't give you advice on the matter, though perhaps some would say there are things that need to be found out on their own, yes?"

"So people tell me. Even the red lizard is telling me that." I lifted my left hand, Thet chuckling. "It's not like the answer isn't there, I've basically had it shoved in my face by this point."

"So then why remain suspicious?"

"What reason do I have _not to?"_

"Hmm, fair point… I assume you've already thought of possible ramifications yes?"

"Obviously. I'm suspicious because of the fact people _aren't_ just telling me outright, why it is my mom and dad stay on the down low as they move around and investigate things. That does nothing but tell me there's _something_ about all of this that has to be kept discreet… so jumping the gun and shouting it from the hills isn't gonna do a thing but bring me trouble."

"And intelligent observation Master Soren." Thet began moving back to his cubby, giving a hum. "You know, I know your friends like to joke you're a fool, but a true fool wouldn't be so quick as to have an obvious answer and then begin thinking beyond that."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I got up and went to the secret door, Thet nodding to me as he shut his cubby up, and slid the closet back to closed. "Alright, time to crash for real…"

Though as if this night could get anywhere else, my attempt to get to sleep was interrupted by a red glow suddenly coming into view. Somehow _not_ surprising, it was Rias who appeared from the circle.

"Oh what the hell is it now?" I sat up as the annoyed words left my mouth… only for Rias to immediately shoot forward and pin me down to the bed. "What."

"I know this is sudden, but Soren, I need you to take me, right now."

"Huh?"

"Take my virginity, _right now."_

"…what." The suddenness was finally subsiding as Rias stared at me… those were the same listless eyes I'd been seeing her have for a while now. Something was up. I grabbed Rias's arms and tried to shove her off, but she just pushed me back down. "… well this is a mess…"


	11. I picked a Fight

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 11: I Picked a Fight**

"Uh… okay, excuse me what?"

"I'll repeat it again: I want you to take my virginity. Right now."

"Uh huh… why?!"

Right now, I, Soren Edelweiss, red blooded male I am and non-virgin due to past things I feel no need to expound upon right now, am here questioning what some boys I know would be dying to be in my position for: Rias Gremory asking me to sleep with her.

Just one _tiny little problem with that:_ I'M NOT A FUCKING IDIOT! I know dishonesty when I see it!

"Does that matter?"

"YES! You don't just barge into a person's room and tell them to fuck you!"

"I asked though."

"Point still stands!"

I tried to push Rias off of me again, but again she pushed back and kept herself firmly straddling my waist… I didn't expert her to be that strong I will admit. I took her as more of a caster type so I assumed the obvious… then again she is a born High Rank and…

"Don't start stripping for fucks sake!" I looked to the side as Rias, with all too deft of movements, removed her shirt and tossed it to the side, her bra barely keeping that massive bust of hers contained… damn those things are huge. "Seriously listen to me dammit!"

"I'm sorry it's so sudden but I'm serious… You may be, well, yourself, but you have potential. And you have plenty of stamina right? I'm not experienced so uhm… how does this work actually?"

"Don't act the innocent virgin while taking off your bra dammit!" I snapped, sitting up and flipping things around, grabbing Rias and pinning her in turn… though I couldn't ignore how her freed breasts instantly jumped from the move… shit no get your head straight me! "Lemme reiterate this one to you: I'm not an idiot. Despite what you're saying I can tell you're not. Something else is going on and _that's_ why you came here right? It has to do with why you've been looking so listless these past few days doesn't it?"

"You could see that?' Rias murmured, and I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"Again, not an idiot. You got that look on whenever you saw me and Aoi or Asia having… moments. Like you were thinking of something that just made you feel bad." I said, Rias looking to the side.

"Why does it matter? I'm just asking… I'm actually surprised you'd refuse."

"What because I'm a guy so I'd just jump at the chance? HAH! Please. I may be a Devil but I've got a little thing called standards… you're my type sure, but I refuse to sleep with somebody who's asking me out of emotional duress. I'd be one shit example of a man if I willingly took advantage of people like that." I let go of Rias and sat up, reaching over and tossing her shirt back to her as she also sat up. "Now get dressed dammit. Since you're already here we might as well talk about it… also if you were gonna do this why the hell come to me and not Kiba?"

"Yuuto's…. well to be short Yuuto isn't my type."

"… yeah I can see that."

"I thought about a lot of things… I didn't really think there'd be any other way."

"Is this about getting out of some arranged marriage bullshit?" What I _wasn't_ expecting was for Rias to flinch at that. "Shit I was right?! Devils still practice that kind of thing?!"

"Of course they do." Rias replied, thankfully putting her bra and shirt back on, though loosely. "I'm the daughter of a noble house after all. That much is clear. I suppose I was thinking too hastily though."

"Yeah no shit!" I snapped my fingers and put up a silencing spell that'd keep any sound from getting out, just to be safe… knowing myself like I do I can get kinda loud. "So you wanna talk about this or not? I can at least lend an ear… as annoying as it is."

"Well, it's just…" As Rias was about to start, _another_ glow started up, and she gave a sigh. "Already huh? She's as fast as usual."

"Oh who the hell is here now?! Dammit I really need to fix those wards! My room is not just a place to teleport into at random dammit!" I wailed, hearing Rias giggle a bit at the mock despair.

"Well it's good to know this one at least has some sense. Though I at least expected that much from him." From the portal appeared a woman who… familiar… this face is familiar to me. The woman was dressed in a maid, and her hair was a gleaming shade of silver. That wasn't odd, for some reason… what was, was that feeling of familiarity I felt suddenly gnawing at my mind. The woman's eyes turned towards me, and for a brief moment I saw a warm smile on that face, though she quickly went back to looking stern as she looked to Rias. "Even then such a thing? Master and Lord Sirzechs would be crestfallen, even if he isn't a commoner."

"Sirzechs… wait as in Lucifer?!" I said, looking to Rias, who nodded, now getting to actually closing her shirt.

"My elder brother." Rias said, and I gave a hum… and then a sharp yelp. Rias stood up, looking at the maid with her own stern gaze. "My chastity is mine. What's wrong with giving it to someone I have high hopes for?"

"Being entirely fair you and I have only been getting along just recently." I pointed out, since I was not gonna let this girl forget how frustrating she was when we first met a month ago. "… so wait what she said… I _am_ from a noble house then? Well that just makes the answer I came too a bit more solid."

"If he _is_ another noble then why would it be a problem hm?" Rias said, gesturing towards me, the maid glancing over at me. "I doubt either father of my elder brother could complain about that."

"Well for one he clearly put you down. As said he has some sense… enough to know when such things are more proper." The woman said, her demeanor not even changing. "And the situation is a lot more complicated than just that Lady Rias. There is a particular reason Lord Sirzechs placed this boy under our House's protection, one you don't need to know right now."

"Ah yes _that_ age old question." I muttered, a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"And regardless…" The woman shot me a glance I could swear was meant to be scolding… could she be a relative of mine? Was this why I felt like I knew her from before now somehow? "You are the heiress apparent of the Gremory family. Try to take care of yourself. Also, Soren, I have to thank you for showing some decorum, even if it was somewhat harsh."

"… okay seriously _do I know you?!"_ I just spat it out. I couldn't shake it off. This was that feeling you get when seeing a relative again who you haven't seen in so damn long you forgot you were related to them until five minutes prior. I _know_ who this woman is but I just can't pin how or why! And she said my name in a familiar way too… kinda like… an aunt or something? Yeah… I feel like I'm seeing an aunt I only last saw when I was too young to clearly remember.

"I suppose you could say we do." The maid said, stepping over to look at me more directly. "You wouldn't remember, so allow me to introduce myself: I'm Grayfia, a Servant of the Gremory household. And particular to this situation, I'm an old friend of your mother's from before she left on this journey of hers."

"Well that just adds questions." Rias spoke what I was thinking. Clearly _this_ was something she didn't know about.

"So, you know mom huh? Wait... that was too direct! Ahhh man what is with this?! First they apparently know freaking Lucifer and now this?! Geez I always wind up with more questions than answers dammit!" As I was pulling at my hair from that familiar feeling of frustration, it suddenly died down when Grayfia put a hand on my head… that was familiar too.

"Calm down for now. You'll get the answers you seek in time. You're quite like your mother in that regard, pushing forward to learn more even when you only come headlong into more answers." Grayfia stepped back and bowed to me, and again that brief smile showed on her face. "I do apologize for Lady Rias's behavior."

"Ah, no it's… fine." I muttered, Rias tapping me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done this." Rias said, and I just felt a twinge as I saw that listless look come back to her… it was too damn bothersome for me. I hate seeing people with those kinds of looks… ones just devoid of hope for where things are going to go. "Thank you though, for stopping me before I made a rash mistake. Let's just forget about this happening, okay?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"Thank you, Soren." Rias said, stepping next to Grayfia, who nodded towards me again.

"I know it was only brief, but, it is good to have seen you again." Grayfia said, and I just nodded awkwardly. "You've grown up into a fine young man Soren. If you get the chance as well, tell her I said hello. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it, wherever in this realm or another she is right now."

"Uh… yeah, I'll be sure to do that… this is so damn weird."

"Let's talk at my place. It's fine of Akeno comes with me, right?" Rias turned to Grayfia, and the woman nodded.

"The Thunder Princess? Of course. It's only expected of high class Devils to have their Queens be at their sides at all times." Grayfia answered.

"Sorry for bothering you, Soren." Rias said, and I just hurriedly shook my head. I wanted this shit to be over and done so I could think… and I felt something grate to a halt when Rias chose to peck me on the cheek… was that a way of saying thanks?... dammit body don't betray me now! "Let's call it quits with that for tonight."

Rias turned away again, and with another silver flash she and Grayfia vanished… and I promptly fell back on my bed, feeling more than a little annoyed with a certain little buddy down below who was betraying me right now.

"Ugh… I'm gonna go take a bath."

* * *

"Ahhhhh… it's not a hot spring but it definitely gets the job done."

I sank low into the warm water of the drawn bath with a good content sigh. I'd enjoyed baths since I was young, mainly because I found them easy to relax in. Sure I preferred a hot spring but you gotta work with what you can when it comes to you. Besides… I needed a clear head to think about this, and I needed to will a raging boner to just go down. Damn you hormones for betraying me like this!

"So… that Grayfia woman knows me mom, and she knows me?" I sat up a bit and let my head rise further out of the water, humming as I though, the water sloshing a bit as one of my legs started bouncing. "And I can obviously surmise I know her too… but from what she said, I was definitely young at the time. And I've been through all of mom's photo albums so I'm sure I'd freaking remember seeing that woman in at least one of them if they were friends right? Or… maybe mom just didn't wanna hand off any related to her life as a Devil? Ahhhh maaan! This is too damn much to think about right now!"

I leaned my head back as I sighed again, my damp hair falling back and some of it hanging over the edge of the tub. I was also somewhat annoyed because now the image of Rias barely even dressed was stuck clean in my mind and it was refusing to go away. I won't deny I think she's attractive, especially in the physical department, she's got the kind of body I dig… but even if we have known each other for a month and can safely call each other friends ,I just don't like her _that much_ to do it with her even under safer circumstances!

Though that mostly has to do with my rough understanding of Devil politics but, hey… still. I couldn't shake off how perturbed I felt seeing her face like that, and now I knew the reason she'd been looking so listless… she was wracking her brain for a way to get out of this arranged marriage… and that just tells me she doesn't wanna do this, no matter what, enough she'd rashly ask someone she calls a friend to have sex with her to get it called off. That's just a series of red flags all in a damn sequence! That's like heading right into the bad ending because you played the idiot! Intentionally!

"Peh… but what can I do about that huh? I'm just some provisional who _may or may not_ be part of some noble house that can't be openly talked about. I don't have any power to change a damn thing in this situation… why am I even bothering? I don't _need_ to…" I spoke aloud to just get it out. It's right though… isn't it? This doesn't really concern me in any way, and it's how I am. I don't get involved with things I have nothing to do with unless there's a damn good reason for me to do so. But… on a moral level, as grey as they are for me cause dammit they exist, this actually perturbs me, and that makes this annoying.

I know forcing myself in would just be bad. I'm not even an actual member of the Peerage, I'm just a helper who's under the family's protection, I don't have a right to force myself into business between two noble houses, I know that much. But… what she said… Rias clearly doesn't wanna go through with this, but a part of her seems resigned to it.

"Dammit I thought we were all past this old-age bullshit where people's own wills aren't taken into account!"

As one of my arms flopped into the water, I heard something… the door sliding open. Was it… no those two would be asleep by now and I made sure to come down here quietly. Then it was… HUH?! I thought Asia was asleep!? Why is she down here?! She couldn't have overheard earlier because I had a silencing spell so… well… okay stop freaking out, I'm just frazzled from earlier. I guess Asia just had the same idea as me.

"Haaagh… whatever. Not like it won't be easy to resolve."

The door opened just as I was getting out, and Asia yelped as she saw me, quickly averting her eyes. It's cute when she's flustered, I will admit. Hmm… she's small sure but I think Asia still has plenty of potential to grow. Being a Devil might just help her with that.

"Awawa! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

"Ah don't worry it's fine. I can go, I was just in here to cool my head off."

"W-Wait!"

As I passed by, Asia grabbed a hold of my wrist, though she didn't try to turn to me, but with a glance, even past the steam in here I could see her face was burning red.

"Uh… well… this is… this is the first time I've seen a man's, _thing,_ so I freaked out for a second."

"Ahaha, nah, don't uh, don't worry about it. I was kinda frazzled earlier too so don't feel too bad. I was just thinking about things… sorry if I wasn't easy to notice when you came in."

"But that's okay!" I couldn't help but feel a _bit_ of confusion as I felt Asia's grip on my wrist get tighter. She's not that strong but she's clearly trying. "I heard about the rule of naked relationships in Japanese bath culture."

"Rule? Wait… you're not talking about skinship are you? Who the hell taught you that?!"

"Uh… Akeno-san."

"Of course…"

Dammit Akeno, don't teach Asia weird things! Attempts at corrupting her are off the goddamn table!

"Hagh… what did Akeno tell you?"

"That… that interacting in the bath allows people to learn about one another on a deeper level."

" _Well, she's not wrong, but that's not what it's about!"_

"Soren-san, I want to get closer with you!"

"GAGH?!"

I flinched a bit as Asia let go of me and hugged me from behind, and I grinded my teeth as I felt her body starting to press into mine… dammit she's soft everywhere! Bad, bad, this is bad! I may be calmer but this kind of contact is setting off things I don't have actual control over!

"And I mean… you like looking at girls right? You… you always seem to be looking at Aoi-san and Rias-san in ways… I-I want you to look at me like that too!"

" _It's not like I don't, you just have a different kind of appeal!"_ is what I want to say, but I'm worried that might just make this worse. Dammit what is with tonight all of a sudden?! First Rias being rash about it and now this? Damn me for it, but I've gotta preserve this girl's innocence at least a little bit.

"A-Asia, l-look, the kind of thing you're talking about is a lot more complicated than that." I said, shutting my eyes as I turned and gently moved Asia off of me, keeping my eyes to the side. "It's definitely not that I don't like you at all, I think you're really cute but, well, as the saying goes there's a time and a place. People also have different kinds of appeals and… well, okay, first off how much do you actually _know_ about sex? I'm just gonna be blunt…"

"W-Well… not much at all. It's not something they talked about in the church so… ah! Why is it so big?"

"Don't look at it in this situation! And I can't help it, it's involuntary at times at our age!" I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, starting to think of prime numbers to move my mind elsewhere. "Back on topic! Uh… let's sit down alright?"

Asia at the least complied with that, slipping into the bath while I took one of the bath stools, putting my back to the outer wall of the tub.

"Okay so, obvious thing is obvious, being raised in a convent left you without a whole lot of sexual knowledge." I put my hands together as I spoke, and Asia nodded. Her blonde hair was floating about in the water now in a way that made it fan out nicely… focus on anything _but_ the fact you can see everything even through the water.

"I know I don't know much but… still, I want to try and get and get closer to you." Asia put a hand to one of my arms, and dammit she's so sincere I can't help but blush a bit.

"I understand that, and it's touching really but… well, I don't feel like it'd be right for us to do that sort of thing right now." I spat it out, Asia blinking at me. Let's at least keep this simple. "I appreciate the gesture I really do, but, well, look, sex is actually kind of _weird._ Whatever they do in things like doujinshi or porn are all kind of for presentation. People have their limits of what they can and can't do and… hagh, no, no, simple, don't go onto a tangent. Look, sex is something that varies a lot between people. Some are casual about it, some hold it up and refrain from it except for with someone they really love. It's not something you should just jump into. Going into sex ignorant is pretty much diving into the shallow end head first. It's a good way to do something _really_ stupid that may not end well."

"O-Oh… so, I should learn more about it before… before we do anything?"

Thank Satan this girl catches on quickly!

"Yes. At least put some more thought into it alright? I uh… I have some books from when I was dating Shiori that you can read if that'll help. Just under no circumstances _do not_ ask Akeno for _any_ advice… or _to-san_ and _ka-san_ for that matter. Those two will jump on the mere idea they're gonna get grandkids like rabid dogs and I don't wanna hear about it for a week."

"I mean I was but… what was it Akeno-san is into again? They said… S&M right? What is that?"

"You blessed innocent child you… let's just say it's a… _special_ thing that requires a lot of discussion between the people involved. I'll leave it at that, don't ask anything more."

"Alright." Asia's hand moved down a bit, though I felt her head lean onto my back. "Thank you though."

"Well I didn't do much… I just gave advice is all… well, and I guess didn't turn you down precisely… wait does that mean something now?"

"I'm just glad you told me all of that. That's all I need right now." Asia said, and I let out a sigh that was most likely relieved. "Well then, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Ehehe… yeah I suddenly feel really tired. Night." I stood up and walked out to the washroom outside of the bath, and gave a sigh as I started drying off my hair. "Too much happened all at freaking once… this is the worst."

* * *

Now it was the next day, and I was making my way to the ORC room with Asia, and Yuuto had tagged along too… and also feeling in a much better mood than I had been before. The night came with a fun twist while I was out cold… hehehe, knowing how to deal with subconscious things helps so much when surprises happen.

"You've been in a good mood for a while now." Asia pointed out, and I gave a chuckle as my hands went behind my head. "Did something good happen during school today?"

"Eh more like I just had a really good dream… sort of." I looked to the side with that. I suppose you _could_ say it was a dream… though more like futzing about in my subconscious more than anything. I'll spare the details but let's just say… perks to knowing your kinda-not-really-ex has succubus lineage in her. "But hey I feel prepped for whatever's happening next from here. Today's work should be a snap to get through!"

"It's good to see you in high spirits for a change. And to think, a month ago you barely wanted anything to do with us." Yuuto said, and I rubbed my nose as I snickered.

"Well hey it's not like I ever hated you guys, besides…" Then my mind suddenly flashed to last night, and I gave a sigh. "Hey, Kiba, is there some internal thing with her family Gremory's mulling over?"

"Really? Huh… well I guess if President is worrying about something it would be something like that." Kiba replied, somewhat as expected. "And I suppose if you were going to ask someone, you'd want to ask Akeno-san. She is President's Queen, so she's almost always with her."

"Yeah that makes sense." I didn't wanna blab about what happened last night. Like hell I'd forget but I'm not about to just shout out Rias teleported into my room and asked me to take her virginity so she could get out of an arranged marriage. That's bad taste. "It just feels like something is up, y'know?"

"Yeah, it…" Kiba suddenly stopped, and his look became tense. "I can't believe I only noticed it now… what's going on?"

"Ah, so you're catching on." I looked up to the building in front of us. I was sure Kiba felt it too… there was an odd aura hanging about the place now. "Today's gonna get strange, isn't it?"

* * *

"Yo we're here!"

I threw open the doors to the clubroom, the normal lot already there plus… Grayfia?! Why is the maid here too?"

"Eh? What the heck is up now?" I looked from Grayfia to Rias, and the red-haired girl had her hands tented. Even if we were the only ones in here, I was starting to feel that there was tension in the air, tension thick enough to cut it with a knife. "Should I leave? I feel like Peerage related business is gonna start up…"

"You can stay." Grayfia said, then turning to Rias as she stood up. "Milady, should I talk to them?"

"I'll do it." Rias put a hand up, the woman nodding to her. "The truth is…"

Rias was interrupted. An amber glow came into the room, all of us turning to see a magic circle had formed, and a few moments later, along with a screaming noise, flames burst from the circle all over the room… what the hell is with that gaudy crap?

"Phenex." I heard Kiba say, and from the flames, a figure became apparent, a swing of the arm casting the flames aside.

"Fuu. And so Riser arrives in the human realm."

The man who'd appeared from the flames was dressed in a loosely worn red suit, with a face that gave me vibes of the bad-boy type of host… for some reason. And the hell is up with that hair? But that face just ticks me off immediately. I get this playboy vibe from the guy… which does not sit well with me because of that smug aura he's got.

"I've come for you, Rias my love." Despite the words the man spoke, they felt horribly false. That, and the look Rias was giving him was cold enough to freeze someone solid… which considering Devils could probably happen with the right one.

"Who the hell is this ass?" I muttered, pocketing my hands.

"Riser Phenex." Grayfia said. "A pure-blooded, High Class Devil, and the third son of the Phenex family."

"As in _that_ Phenex?" I muttered. By that, we meant Phenex as in one of the Pillar Houses. A house of Devils who had a very annoying power of Phoenix Flames, which are not only powerful offensives tools, but as the name implies, they're also functionally immortal beyond the simple "has an exceptionally long lifespan and ages incredibly slowly past maturity" sense like most Devils. There's not a wound a Phenex _can't_ recover from, no matter how severe, to the point my own notable healing power doesn't hold a candle to it.

 _-That's just fucking unfair._

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent." Grayfia added, which started making a lot of things click into place _real_ quickly. "That is to say, he's engaged to Lady Rias. They have been engaged for quite some time now."

"Well this is gonna be a day." I felt annoyed strain in my voice as that ebbed out, my eyes locked on the man named Riser… and my morning started off so well.

"Ahhh, Rias's Queen makes such delicious tea." Riser's praise towards Akeno just felt slimy to hear. The situation had moved that the two pure-bloods were sitting on one couch, Rias's face as cold as it could be while Riser toyed with her hair, despite the many times Rias brushed his hand away. And while the Peerage members were standing behind the other sofa, me, all out of fucks to give already, was seated on the second couch… I had deigned to put my feet up on the table but Grayfia had knocked and I didn't decide it was worth trying again.

" _Ahem!"_ I felt an urge to _very loudly_ clear my throat as Riser started palming at Rias's thigh, the man looking at me with an odd glance, though I just looked to the side and played it off.

"That's enough Riser." Rias clearly felt the same sentiment to quit with this and stood up. Her tone was calm, but very, very cold. "Let it go. Why don't you understand I have no intention of ever marrying you?"

"But my darling, Riser believes your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Clearly he did know something… so it's an arrangement related to family benefits eh?

"I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention of denying your right to our name, however let me be clear that my husband will be my choice!" Rias snapped back rather quickly with that… and it's a thing I agree with. She fully has the right to pick who she wants to marry so why the fuck is this situation even happening?

"Remember, it's imperative for Devils to remain pure-blooded." Riser said, and I felt a sudden twinge of offense at that, not to mention a small shift of everyone else looking at me. "We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

"My father, my brother, and my entire clan made this decision because they're in too much of a rush. So, for the last time, Riser, _I will not marry you!"_ Despite her objection and harsh words, Riser didn't seem fazed at all as he stood up and put a hand to Rias's chin.

"For the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable." The eyes of both Devils were more glares than anything, and the Peerage members all stepped forward, Riser turning to look at them. "Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room, you will return to the Underworld with me!"

"There's no need for incineration." Grayfia spoke up as the auras of the two Devils flared, both immediately stopping and looking at her. "Lady Rias, Lord Riser, as you both know I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace."

"When told such an ominous thing by one who is known as the "Ultimate Queen", even Riser can become somewhat fearful."

Smug git, you don't even seem fazed! No, nope… stay calm, hear this out. Won't do any of us any good for me to snap. Even if Grayfia let me stay around I'm not stupid enough to get I don't have much of a say. I'm not even part of the peerage, just a family protectorate who happened to show up at the time this started. Curse my rotten luck.

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort. As such he has assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown." Grayfia said, and Rias clicked her tongue.

"Of course he did. Would you care to be more specific?" Rias muttered.

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser."

"What are those again?" I muttered, this one genuinely slipping my mind for some reason.

"It's a game noble Devils play with each other." Yuuto said. "Long story short, they and their Servants compete in battle to decide who wins."

"Well the chess motifs makes a lot more sense in that regard." I replied.

"Exactly." Akeno nodded, and I could tell even despite her airs she was about as tense as I was just sitting back. "It's the reason we have individual powers inspired by the Evil Pieces, all in order to play the Rating Game."

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Like I do a lot things nowadays really…" I murmured, giving a long sigh.

"Riser has played through numerous Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game!" Riser's smug face brought about more than a few glares from multiple people in the room.

"He knows only mature Devils are allowed to participate. Not like she's had a lot of chances to." Akeno coolly said.

"Whoop de do… you lot have the deck stacked against you huh?" I muttered.

"We've got a lot more to worry about than that." Koneko added.

"Rias, I have to ask, is this adorable group the extent of your Servants? They're all you have?" Riser said, looking over the lot of us.

"And what if they are?" Rias bit, Riser giving a laugh. With a snap of his fingers, another summoning circle appeared on the floor, and in another all too showy burst of flames, the room got a _lot_ more crowded. Fifteen people in all… and all of them were girls from mid-to-late teens to early 20s at best… and uh… did this guy just deliberately plan around putting like, a good amount of various fetish outfits into this?!... please tell he didn't somehow also put a little sister in there because then that's just taking to being even dumber!

"Riser has fifteen pieces. In other words, I have a complete set." Riser said, the flames finally dying down… seriously you're gonna burn down the fucking room if you keep that up.

"… I seriously wonder about what your priorities were. I doubt team comp was one of them." I grumbled, and Riser gave me a look.

"My dear, why is your servant looking at me like I've committed some offense?" Riser's comment got a sharp, dry laugh from me. "Oh, did I say something amusing?"

" _Very."_ I growled.

"Hagh… well, for one he's not _actually_ one of my Servants. He's just a helper who takes extra jobs for me." Rias said, Riser laughing.

"So you're Peerage is even smaller than Riser thought! My, this really does put you at a disadvantage my dear!" Riser than hummed, and I saw a smirk cross him. "Oh, now Riser remembers! Yes there's been quite the set of rumors going around, that the Gremory family had taken in some dirty half-blood off the streets! Hahaha, so this is the sorry sod you so graciously accepted into your fold? My I feel rather sorry for him."

"Say fucking what. _"_ I felt like something in me just… cracked. While I normally keep my aura under check, that "crack" started letting it come out, and the others definitely noticed it because they stepped forward a bit.

"Well it's only a fact yes?" Riser said, and I felt my body twitch. "Whoever your Devil parent was, they were disgraceful enough to breed with a lowly human. Some say half-bloods are lucky in the sense they have a chance to be born with a Sacred Gear, but for we Devils bloodline is everything. The moment it becomes impure is when it loses status. Many of the Pillar houses were declared dead even if members of them still live, simply because their blood is no longer pure."

"Ohhhhh?" I tilted my head a bit, and my previous tight lipped attempts gave way as my flat expression cracked into a grin that was anything but happy. "I see… so you Devils got that classic classism thing where even breeding source is a thing to look down on eh? How H.P. Lovecraft of you!"

"It's merely the way of things. Preserving legacies is an important thing in this day and age… though saying this to some half-blood unaware of their own heritage means nothing. Tell me boy, is it true what they say, that you have the Boosted Gear? Hahaha, if that is true that, to Riser, is only more laughable… you'd have been better off as a lowly Reincarnated Devil rather than an houseless half-breed!"

Each and every word felt like a pricking needle with every moment. I heard Grayfia saying _something_ but my mind didn't register as I glared at Riser as he stood up and leaned down in a mocking gesture… and that _crack_ turned into a _snap._ In the next moment, I felt my closed fist smash into flesh, feeling bone and cartilage cracking under my knuckles as red light flickered at my fist. And as the air burst along with it, the next thing I saw was Riser, his face punched clean in, smashed clean into the opposite wall, and in that same moment, I had near a dozen weapons surrounding me from his Peerage.

"Stand down, all of you, _now!"_ Grayfia's voice was calm, but her words were hard, the now livid Peerage members doing as commanded. Riser pried himself from the wall, and with flecks of flames coming from it, his smashed in face fixed itself, and he was glaring right at me, and then his eyes went to the blood dripping from my knuckles, his blood.

"You dare!" Riser shot forward and grabbed me by the collar, yanking me up. "What makes you think some filthy half-breed has any right to hit one such as Riser?!"

"Ohh? From where I am it looks like I just sent you across a room!" I replied, a smirk on my face. "All I started hearing was "Please Soren, punch my bitch fried chicken face in!" so all I did was comply!"

"Riser, let him go!" Rias snapped, putting an arm between the two of us. "You'd do well to remember Soren _is_ under my family's protection. What you just said was a grave insult. Anything directed towards _him_ means it's also directed towards _us._ And just as you will not allow one to tarnish the name of Phenex, I won't allow the same with Gremory!"

"Tch. You'd do well to teach this lowborn his place." Riser muttered, letting me go, but the second Rias backed off, the man reeled around. I saw it coming, but didn't have enough time to react before I got a burning fist slammed hard into my gut, the blow sending me stumbling back, but I didn't dare let myself actually fall. "Hmph… Riser will admit you have power, lowborn, but you still hold not a candle to myself. So sit back like the dog you are and stay quiet."

"Soren, are you okay?!" Asia said, and I brushed her off, even with the hand on my stomach, which was definitely burnt, not to mention my clothes there were pretty much ruined.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I grumbled, Asia still getting to healing the burns anyway.

"Lord Riser, I suggest you stop as well." Grayfia said, and all of us could see the tight way her folded hands kept pressing into each other. "Think what you will of one's birth, but also remember his protection with the Gremory House is also a direct order of Sirzechs himself… it would behoove you to not simply assume the boy is your average half-blooded Devil."

"Ohh, is that so? Hah, not that it matters to Riser. Without proper showing, that is what he'll stay as." Riser looked at me with a smirk, but it faltered, and I saw him glaring again. "I don't like your eyes…"

"What, see something that scares you?" I said, Riser scoffing at me. "Hey, Grayfia: I want in on this Rating Game between them."

"Huh?" Rias, not to mention the rest of her Peerage sans Asia, looked at me in confusion, and Riser actually seemed amused.

"Oh ho? The lowborn wishes to fight as well? Hahaha… I hate the fact I can tell he's serious." Riser then went from amused to annoyed again, and I smirked at him in reply.

"And why would you like to do so?" Grayfia asked.

"Because I don't like uneven fights." I said, looking between the two Peerages, sticking my tongue out at Riser's group when they glared at me. "Fifteen versus four is pretty damn unfair, even for something unofficial. I just wanna even the odds. But…"

"There it is." Rias didn't seem at all surprised I had that add on.

"I don't wanna do this for nothing. So we already have the basic wager about this game right? Rias wins, the engagement is called off. Riser wins, the engagement goes through… well, here's this: My price for participation is that _when_ we win, I want to talk to Lucifer." Such a brazen statement got gasps from all around, through Grayfia actually seemed amused with it. "What, I think it's fair. Lucifer's the reason I'm even here, so I feel it's owed me that I get to know _why._ That's perfectly reasonable in my book."

"You're quite arrogant to think a previously unknown half-blood has the right to ask such a lofty thing." A new voice spoke, and I turned to it. The girl who appeared out from the crowd of Riser's peerage was s short girl with blonde hair done up in small drills, and she was looking at me with clear disdain.

"Who the hell are you shorty?"

"Huh?! What's that kind of reply?! My name is Ravel Phenex! I am Riser's younger sister, I will have you know, you brazen lowborn."

I looked over at Riser with a raised brow. I didn't have to say anything, cause my face was communicating it exactly… in fact I'm pretty sure everybody else was too."

"Really?" I muttered, Riser scoffing.

"Riser is in no way like _that._ It's merely following the theme."

"Bullshit."

"Do you want to taste what my flames are _really_ like?"

"Hah! Bring a dragon, maybe you'll singe me!"

"Will you two _stop!?"_ Rias snapped again as Riser and I had lightning shooting between us while we also both had fire forming at our hands. The red headed Devil gave a sigh once we stood down, and then looked at me. "Soren, are you sure you really want to join this game?"

"Well I mean you are gonna agree are you? Sure I wanna get something out of it… but you're a friend. And despite my usual compunctions, I help my friends when they need it. So, let me be an intrusive bastard, alright, Rias?"

"Soren…" Rias looked almost touched by that, or maybe it has to do with the small bit I've never used her first name until now… but, I smiled a bit as she seemed satisfied. "Alright, fine. Grayfia, tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game, and to allow Soren to act as a member of my Peerage during it."

"Ah, also, I've got a couple of friends who could fill in some slots as well. Mind letting them come with?" I added, Rias chuckling.

"Having seen how they are, I say the more the merrier." Rias said, turning to Grayfia."

"I will inform him immediately." Grayfia said.

"Hahaha… fine then. I'll enjoy teaching your little "friend" what it really means to be a Devil. Lowborn, I challenge you to try and actually reach me… though I doubt you will, feel free to try!" Riser said, and to mark me own point I shot him the bird.

"Riser, let me be clear when I say we're _going_ to win." Rias said, Riser chuckling once more as he walked over to his Peerage.

"Riser is looking forward to it my fear. We will see you at the game." And with those words, Riser and his Peerage vanished in a torrent of flames, leaving the lot of us here… and around here is when I finally felt how much it _fucking stung_ where I'd been hit.

"Ahahahaaaa! Asia thanks for the healing but _holy shit_ that fried chicken actually hits hard! FUCK!" I bounced a bit as I hissed, and Rias sighed.

"What else did you expect? Powerful as you are Riser has a lot more experience than you and me combined. He's leagues above both of us, frustrating as it is to admit that." Rias grumbled, folding her arms.

"And as such, allow me to say this: Ten days." Grayfia got all of our attentions with that statement, looking between the group. "Considering your youth and inexperience against Lord Riser's prowess in the Rating Games, I decided that assigning a handicap would be appropriate. You will all have ten days to train and prepare for the game."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, extra time to train would be good for all of us. Thank you Grayfia, I accept the offer." Rias said, and I cleared my throat.

"If it helps, my boss at the Back Alley could uh… well I can _probably_ convince her to help us out… maybe." I said, Rias raising a brow.

"Why a maybe? I thought you said this, what was her name again, Touka? Right. I thought you said she trusts you quite a lot." Rias remarked, and I nodded.

"She _does…_ the problem is, well… she and Aoi don't _exactly_ get along. As in might-openly-try-to-murder-each-other, don't get along." I said.

"Oh."

"Just, let me try alright? But I promise, if Touka _does_ help us, it'll help a lot… maybe not quite bridge the power gap but… well just let me see first."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: You snapped and punched a High Rank in the face, amusing as that is to hear, I hate smug people like that… and _then_ you decided to join in on this Rating Game?... granted I do applaud you for jumping on the chance to do something as brazen as request you get to question Lucifer himself. Hehehe, you really _are_ my protégé!"

"Ahahaha… and uh, as for the _other_ thing?"

"Why the hell do you think I'd actually _want_ to be around my sister?"

"Yeah that figures."

I sighed as Touka snubbed her cigarette onto her ash tray. I'd just finished recounting the days events, and, well… the result is pretty much expected. The minute she heard Aoi might be coming along, she didn't want a thing to do with it, without even having to say anything. I've mentioned how much those two hate each other right?

"It's not that I _don't_ like the idea of being able to rub it into a Devil heiress's face how much work she has to do." Touka lit another cigarette, then scoffed as she blew out the smoke. "But if _she_ is going along with you, I don't want a damn thing to do with it. She's lucky we're in the same _city_ and I'm leaving her alone."

"It's really that bad is it?" I muttered, Touka nodding. Dammit… there's not gonna be any moving her from that point. But… sometimes you just have to suck in your pride and do it. "Look, I know the two of you have been on bad terms for… well, longer than I'd care to say, but. Please. We're fighting somebody we'd never win against if we just trained by ourselves. We _need_ someone who can push us to at least come up with a way to _win_ even if we can't overpower that damn fried chicken."

"Not often you admit when you're outclassed." Touka murmured, a long drag following before she blew out a cloud. "Tell me this kid, if say I _did_ help you lot, what'd I get out of it? Just like you I don't like doing things for free y'know? And offering to do more work won't fly here. You're almost at your monthly quota already to start with."

"Look it's not like there's anything I can offer alright!" I put my hands onto the desk, Touka looking at me with her glasses lowered. "But I got myself into this mess when I snapped, it's why I wanted to join the game. That guy just pisses me off… every damn thing he said was like a needle pricking me again and again… my pride's wounded, and I'm not gonna let that smug ass get his way. This isn't just me wanting to help a friend, this is me being selfish too. I just want to _win._ That's all. And the only person I know who can help me and them get strong enough to pull off something like that is you."

"… how serious are you about this?"

"As serious as I am about keeping my word."

"Coming from you that actually means something, unlike with some types." Touka let out another long drag of smoke, and stamped out the cigarette, her glasses going back up. "Fine, I'll help you and your little friends out."

"Seriously?!"

"But let me make this clear it's not out of the goodness of my frozen black heart. I frankly don't care one bit what happens with this Devil business, not my matter to. The fact my sister _might_ be going there is like a red flag for me too. But… well, I guess you could say it's because I owe your old man a bit, and I intend to pay him back. So when his sorry ass is back in country, tell him _that one's_ off my ledger, got it?"

"I've got no damn context but fine by me!"

"Just don't expect it to be easy. I'm quite the strict teacher."

"Well I mean how else would someone as nuts as you teach anyone?"

And for _that_ I got a book thrown at my face.


	12. The Camp Begins

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 12: The Camp Begins**

"Sooo… mind telling me why only a few of us have these freaking packs on us?!"

I was currently trudging my way up a worn path bordered by scenic mountain views and sprawling green grasses. With one massive, heavy as hell pack on my back carrying who knows fucking what. Further ahead of me, Touka, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Aoi were at where the end of it. Thing about Japan, we do in fact have several mountain ranges here. IN fact there's a lot of these places around where people just can't live due to the geography making it too hard to actually build anything there.

Y'know how tokusatsu shows, aside from using every goddamn landmark in Tokyo in every season, is always going off to some random quarry? Yeah, this is why. There's no people around for miles, so it makes it easy to film something were you have a ton of three story tall explosions going off on repeat during takes. Or in the case of us Devils, far enough away to train however we want to without drawing attention to us. Aka, we're free to go a bit buck wild and maybe blow up a mountain top or two.

Rias wound up showing up at my place this morning all of a sudden, telling me and Asia to get things ready so we could head out. We met up with Aoi and Touka, who thankfully _were not_ attempting to kill one another, and Tsuno came along as well. Thankfully Tsuno was easier to convince than the sisters were, and even now the two were glaring each other down. And rather than conventional travel we got here via teleportation circle… because of course that's how we did it. At least the weather is nice enough to ignore the killer intent of the two magi.

"You're carrying one of the packs cause this was your idea." Touka said, and I sighed in return. "Call it recompense!"

"Buzz off!" I snapped. It wasn't just my bag I'd had thrown onto me. Nope, it was also Asia's stuff, Aoi's, Rias's, and hell even Akeno's. And then whatever godforsaken, heavy as hell shit Touka stuffed into the _other_ bag lashed onto me for no damn reason other than making me the human-devil-pack-mule. Not that it's a problem for me to carry… just annoying as shit to try and keep balanced to the point it slowed me down a lot.

"On your right." Yuuto walked right past me as I lurched a bit again. His pack was also large but, unlike my unlucky ass, he didn't have four other people's things slapped onto it throwing off his balance! "Oh yeah, Buchou, I found some herbs along the way!"

"Move it." Though worse than that, of anything, Koneko came up to the side lobbing an even _bigger_ pack than Yuuto or I combined… and as if to add insult to injury, Tsuno was snoozing on top of that bag. That's where he went? Sly little bastard…

But, I had my own things to focus on here. Bridging the power gap between myself and Riser in ten days is going to be impossible. I can use Boost to close it with time, but then there's stamina. I can't hold a full charge forever, and Riser basically has unlimited stamina due to his clan's powers. I need to focus on a way to develop something that can take him down quickly… I need to use powers that work against a Devil in every way. Powers I conveniently have access to. And of course I can refine the Boosted Gear more… there has to be some way to make this work.

The mansion our hiking eventually came to was… well scenic is definitely the best word for it. Classic rich person mountain getaway, complete with artificial, clear as hell pond and gazebo near it. No points for guessing the place belongs to the Gremory family. For being in such a remote spot, it's easy to guess it's typically hidden by magic. Iris does much the same for her mansion, keeping normal humans away by disguising it as some rundown mansion nobody would _want_ to actually get close to if they have a lick of sense. The ones who do just get shooed away by her familiars, but that is neither here nor there."

"Alright now, before everyone goes off to throw stuff away, there's a thing I wanna get out of the way first and foremost." As Touka spoke, she took her glasses off and pocketed them in her shirt, and I _immediately_ felt this sinking feeling in my chest. Those glasses coming off meant Touka didn't have plans to play around one bit.

"Wait, should we at least get changed first?" Rias asked, Touka chuckling as she released a drag from her cigarette, and the smoke from it looked oddly dense as she took it out from between her lips.

"Ah now, see missy, I'm here to train your butts into at least having a _chance_ at winning this Rating Game. Rather than some loose plan I'm going to make personalized regimes for all of you to undergo to maximize your current abilities with the time we've got. To do _that,_ I need to get an accurate read on your current abilities. Which is why I brought _these_ babies along with me." Touka snapped her fingers as I was setting bags down, and the moment she did, the biggest bag of the lot I'd been carrying started to rumble. And when it burst open, at least a dozen shapes suddenly shot from it and lined up behind Touka, each and every one of them an identical, humanoid automaton. "Say hello to some of my many dolls. I'll have you bunch fight them for an hour. Don't worry, these babies are sturdy, they won't break no matter what you throw at them, so go buck wild."

"Wait, is this really a good idea?" Rias asked, and then she looked over at me, Aoi, and Tsuno, the three of us already raring to go. "Why are you three so prepared for this kind of thing?!"

"I _am_ her sister. I know how she acts well enough." Aoi said, slamming one fist into her other palm, blue sparks shooting from her knuckles. "I've been wanting to hit some of those things again for a while."

"I'm just here cause Soren said we'd be fighting hot chicks. I also like excuses to smash things that won't break easy!" Tsuno's axe revved up in time with his psychotic grin, and I just rolled an arm as I picked my sword out of the ground.

"You get used to it after a while of knowing her." I said, craning my neck, Touka chuckling as she started drawing smoke through the air, each line starting to form runes.

"At least those three get the gist. Oh… I'm also going to enchant them to actually be a challenge." Touka swiped her hand through the smokey runes, the automatons proceeding to glow as their gears began whirring. "Have fun!"

" _Ara ara,_ to think Soren-kun would know just who to pick." Akeno had lightning at her hands as she chuckled, and Rias gave a groan as she put a hand to her head, to which I just mugged at the red head in return.

"Whatever. If it's effective, then I suppose it doesn't matter. Ready up everyone!" Rias's words got the rest of her peerage to ready up to.

Yeah this hour is gonna suck.

* * *

"Haa… haa… fucking called it."

An hour had passed, and Touka's automatons finally backed off from all of us. In the immediate, Yuuto and Koneko took a knee, while Asia downright flopped onto her back. Akeno and Rias were breathing heavier but didn't seem as much worse for wear. But in comparison to it, me, Aoi, and Tsuno were only slightly winded since Touka thought it'd be great to keep making the automatons stronger every ten goddamn minutes. The ground around us was equal parts torn up and scored from various missed attacks and blasts of power. And most of us had also spent a deal of time keeping Asia out of direct harm since she doesn't have much in the way of combat abilities after all.

"Well, that provided plenty." Touka waved her hand and spun a crystal ball she'd been holding the entire time, and all of us looked towards her as she stopped it and looked into it, her glasses being placed back on as she did so. "Hmm… alright then, let me say how I'll do this. First, I'm going to rate all of you on overall power, and _then_ on actual usefulness. Yes those two are different categories."

"Well then… what's the case?" Rias asked, wiping her chin off from where she'd taken a bit of a scrape.

"In terms of power, the ranking goes as such. In first place, Soren. Tied for second is Gremory, Himejima, and my sister. In third is the Oni and the kitten. In fourth is the knight, barely underneath the other two though. And in last place, Argento, though her being the healer, that much is expected."

" _Ara ara,_ so Soren-kun is the strongest of the lot is he? What a surprise." Akeno mused, and Rias actually seemed a little displeased about that knowledge. I for one, was glad I could mug at her for some reason again.

"He _is_ the Red Dragon Emperor, no surprise the bro's ahead of us." Tsuno said, turning a finger in his ear.

"Now as for _usefulness,_ pay attention here." Touka snapped her fingers to get the mood back where she wanted it. "As I said, your power does not equate to your actual usefulness in a fight like this one. Where this some straight forward battle with no actual rules my arrangements would no doubt mean jack shit. But this is a Rating Game, you gotta actually _think."_ Touka had her eyes on Rias in particular as she said that. "So going down from most useful to least useful: Soren, Himejima, Aoi, Argento, Doji, Kiba, Koneko, and Gremory."

"HUH?! Why am I at the bottom of the list?!" Rias, now looking outright offended, questioned the order, Touka pulling her glasses down as she looked at the girl. "I can at least hold my own in a fight, you just saw that!"

"Like I said princess, power and usefulness don't go hand in hand. I've meant plenty of idiots who had power but were completely useless in my time, and trust me, I've been around for a _long_ time _."_ Touka's words were firm but striking, Rias stepping back a bit. "If you want my reasoning, then it's this. Soren, Himejima, and Aoi are at the top because in terms of utility in a fight, they're top marks. Each of them know their powers well enough to not let their weaknesses make them lag behind, and not to mention our Red Dragon over there has more tricks up his sleeve than he lets on. The next three are actually tied as well. They just need more refinement to the abilities they do have, and some uses of _more_ than they show." And again a particular look was given, but this time at Koneko, who looked to the side. "I placed Argento behind the front runners because her Twilight Healing is your most valuable assist tool. She needs to learn to be more than a heal bot, but for now her use is upper tier since even as she is now she can heal you up from almost anything. As for _you_ Gremory, you being at the bottom is for one simple reason: You're the King, but you in no way _act_ like someone in that role _should._ The King can have as much power as they want, but in a Rating Game they are _fundamentally_ the most useless member of the team because you are the lynchpin. You go down, that's _it._ Game over, no matter how many enemies you've beaten."

"I at least know that much." Rias muttered.

"Alright then, what was your plan huh? Do you at least have an _idea_ of how you want to _attempt_ to defeat Phenex?" Touka coolly asked, Rias folding her arms.

"Of course I do! We take down as many of his pieces as we can, and once there's an opening, I face him down myself!"

 _WHAM!_

No sooner than she finished the sentence did Rias get slammed in the face by a thick book that came flying out of nowhere, Rias flying back a bit and hitting the ground, Touka recalling the book, and her automatons jumped at the more aggro peerage members when they got ready for a fight.

"Gremory I can tell you several ways in which that plan is completely and utterly idiotic." I chimed in, leaning on my sword as Rias sat up, holding her nose. "Even if we take down Phenex's pieces, fighting _him_ is the biggest damn issue, no thanks to that goddamn hax power of his. Instant regen is bullshit."

"Not to mention Phenex Tears." Touka said, spinning her book in the air. "Even if you say, take out their big hitters, they can just come on back with those things."

"HAX! That sounds like those shouldn't be legal!" I shouted, Akeno helping Rias up, the automatons backing down.

"Well, they _aren't._ In _official_ Rating Games. This one isn't." Akeno stated.

"Again, _hax."_ I repeated. "Revives in an elimination game are bullshit!"

"Preach!" Tsuno shouted.

"Nobody's arguing that point." Yuuto added. "And the other problem is numbers. Even with the three of you helping us, it's basically two to one."

"I'm pretty sure I count for like five people." Tsuno said, and I whacked his hand down as he lifted it.

"Which is why along with training, I want all of you to go over _everything_ you can. Personal abilities, tools you have access to, learn a thing or two about your opponents. Ten days will shape you up enough you can take on the enemy Peerage, but not enough to win. So, play dirty. If you can't beat a foe with raw power, then beat them by playing unfair and using other things against them." Touka clapped her hands with that, the automatons all shuffling to the side and collapsing down. "Alright, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day putting together those regimes. Feel free to do whatever the hell else you wanna do. If you wanna use the dolls as dummies, just tap one on the back, it'll stand up so you can wail on it."

"I think it'd be good if we rested for a bit after that." Rias murmured, rubbing her nose. "We can cover some things on our own after we wash up and change, sound like a plan? Akeno, could you drill Asia on some magic?"

"Of course, not an issue." Akeno replied.

"I feel like checking out the woods." Tsuno promptly turned off and sauntered in the other direction, quick vanishing into the treeline.

"I'll beat up one of these things." Aoi picked up one of the dolls and dragged it off.

"I'll go with her." I said, the others leaving. Once the Peerage had taken their things and gone inside, I reached into my bag and pulled out the ebony case. I definitely needed to practice with these guns… should definitely make actual holsters for 'em too. Opening the box and grabbing the two guns from it, I shoved them into the waist of my pants for now while I trialed off to find Aoi, who had already found a spot away from the front of the place to start wailing on the doll… and yelling obscenities the whole time.

"Fucking… cunt sniping… snide ass BITCH!" Amid what was close to coherent speech, Aoi slammed the doll with energy flowing across her leg, and _right_ at me. Thankfully unlike Touka's books, this was easy to catch. "What the… Soren?!"

"Yo. And I don't think cursing at the thing is going to work at all." I said, plopping the doll down on the grass, the thing standing rigid within a moment.

"Tch, I know that. I just need to get it out. Dammit, you know I hate being around my sister." Aoi bit, folding her arms as she scowled.

"I know but I couldn't think of anybody else who could train these idiots I call friends enough to win. You heard what Gremory's idea was. We'd have never won if we stuck with that and just did basic training." I replied, Aoi sighing.

"That became readily clear. Now I don't actually feel bad about joining up, she _clearly_ needs the numbers if all she can think of in a night is a plan like that. Still not happy my fucking sister is the one drilling us." Aoi punched the doll again, causing its head to snap back hard before cranking back into place. "So I heard what Tsuno said… but was that seriously all it took to convince him to help out here? I know you're like, the one person he listens to, but I also know the shota-oni doesn't do things he doesn't like to do."

"This was basically the phone conversation." I pulled out said item and opened it up to my recent messages, showing Aoi the screen. The conversation she was viewing simply went like this.

 _-Hey I got myself involved with a Rating Game, wanna lend a hand? We need numbers._

 _-I dunno dude. You know I'm not for helping out Devils that much._

 _-The enemy peerage is full of cute chicks._

 _-SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!_

To help, the last message came not even a minute after the previous one.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Aoi murmured, then wheeling around and kicking the doll to the side. After rolling, the doll whirred and stood up, Aoi clicking her tongue. "Just not satisfying when the thing doesn't break."

"Heh, gotta at least hand it to Touka, her dolls are top notch." All that did was make Aoi scoff. I then hummed myself, flicking my hands back and drawing the guns out, quickly aiming them, holding them sideways with the barrels over and under, and fired just as quickly, intentionally keeping my power low. The shots that cracked out from the guns rushed out and slammed the doll, though they only scuffed the surface of it.

"So I _can_ hold back how hard they hit. Good."

"Uhhh… when the hell did you get _those?!"_ Aoi said, pointing at the weapons in my hands.

"Something I got from my parents." I replied, spinning one of the guns on a finger.

"Okayyy… why?!" Aoi said again, and I stopped spinning the gun, turning it and looking at the engraved words on the barrel.

"Well it has something to do with my family, that's for sure. The thing is, I think they also fire that same energy I can manipulate." I added, aiming again, this time not thinking about holding back or moving power out. Simply just firing the guns alone with nothing added to it, impulsively or willing. The shots then slammed the doll, and this time, it's body was actually dented in. "Hmm, considering the quality… that means these things on their own hit hard enough to do some legit hurting. Nice."

"That's kinda scary…" Aoi muttered. "Put power into it and see what happens."

"Just read my mind!" Aiming once more, this time I did focus on moving power out, my arms starting to glow dark blue as the guns lit up.

 _CRACK!_

The air split as I fired, the guns kicking a bit. The shots rushed forward, and this time, punched clean through the dolls torso, causing it to collapse down to the ground in a heap.

"HOLY SHIT!" Both Aoi and I shouted at the same time, looking at each other with excited grins on. Aoi rushed over to the doll and moved it, chuckling as she ran a hand over the new massive hole.

"It actually broke the thing! And look at that, it burned the strike zone too! If it fires that darklight stuff, then even at a low output those things'll hit hard on Devils! You've got a new ace up the sleeve!" Aoi's delight was clearly because seeing one of her hated sister's dolls be wrecked was a sight to behold for her.

"Which is the plan here. Again, can't beat Riser on power alone… but I'm not quite a normal Devil." I remarked. "Plus, since my left hand is always open, I can use one of them with my Boosted Gear… huh… I wonder… if I could transfer boosted power from my Gear into this, how much harder would it hit?... maybe shouldn't think of that. For now." I pocketed the guns with that. Aiming them at a stationary target would be enough, but a moving target is something else entirely. Good thing we got those dummies now.

And in the next moment, my arm shot up and blocked an incoming foot. I glanced around with a smirk on as Aoi lowered her leg, the girl chuckling as she took her normal stance. There wasn't a need for words from that, my right hand swiping out as I produced my Gear, grasping the sword tight as it flashed into form, while also grabbing one of the guns with my gauntleted left hand. This was what I was used to, how it had been for years. There didn't need to be any words when Aoi and I decided to spar, only someone giving the first blow.

* * *

Lessons with the Peerage 1: Swordplay with Yuuto.

"Heh, for someone who uses one-handed moves… you're pretty strong!"

"One handed, two handed, there's plenty of ways to use a blade! All depends on… how you're trying to use it!"

The wooden swords me and Yuuto were sparring with made loud _clacks_ each time they slammed together. The clear difference between my swordplay and Yuuto's was that while I was clearly more self-taught, replicating techniques I'd seen and re-applying them to my preferred one-handed use, Yuuto wielded his with far more proper form. In fact, for somebody who's preferred blade is of a European style, Yuuto's moves are clearly those from the various forms of kendoand other sword schools in Japan.

 _SLAM!_

My sword came down from above, Yuuto adjusting his to block, the wood grating against each other as I pushed forward, though Yuuto's stance was firm and he didn't budge an inch.

"It's good you're making me play defensive, Soren-san. Even with my speed as a Knight I'm not sure I'd be able to avoid your attacks easily!" Yuuto said, earning a grin from me.

"High praise from a Knight! I'll take that!" With a yell, I pushed more, Yuuto choosing to slack his guard and pass by, though at the same moment he brought his sword down, mine lashed back and smacked him on the side, Yuuto stopping with a surprised look, and I glanced back at him with a smirk. "Point for me. Now we're 3-3."

"Nice move there." Yuuto said, stepping back and flipping the blade around. "I admit, I didn't think you'd let me pass so you could strike like that."

"Like Touka said, you wanna win in a fight, you play dirty. Irregular attacks are always a good way to throw people off, especially practiced ones." I said, Yuuto nodding.

"That is true. It's better to be far more cautious of the untrained initiate than the master after all." Sagely words from the guy who was only a year younger than me. "If we're lucky perhaps Riser's knights will be the honor bound types. Perhaps I'll take some notes from your trickier moves to give myself an edge."

"Always good to expand your repertoire. Now, round seven?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Lesson 2: Helping Akeno instruct Asia on proper magic control.

"Now, the first rule of magic is concentration. Devil magic is especially keen for this. You only need to focus and imagine what you want, and boom, it'll appear right there for you!"

I had also elected to help Akeno give Asia some pointers on magic. Aoi may be the better magician but she's more keen on beating up dolls with Koneko at the moment.

"Hmm… ah! I did it!" And with only a moment given to it, Asia had managed to produce a softball sized orb of green light between her hands. A simple lesson to give a newbie, but simple is always best at first. Ya' don't start off slinging fireballs from level one after all. Start off with the trusty ol' fire bolt and work your way up from there.

"Way to go! Look at you and your little light! Soren-kun, anything you want to add?" Akeno turned to me, and I gave a hum as I placed a hand to my chin, Asia glancing over to me as well.

"I don't think I can say more than that, but…" I held a hand out, first a ball of fire flickering into form, only for it to quickly shift into spikes of ice, the ice then quickly melting into a ball of water, which followed into a small ball of darkness before I clasped my hand shut and snuffed it out. "As you learn more about magic, I'd say the first thing to do is learn your affinities. For example, I personally have stronger affinities to fire and darkness than say, water and wind. It doesn't stop you from _using_ those elements, but, you gotta learn the ones you'll be best at."

Not saying out loud I _also_ have affinity to light, that's for another time.

"Exactly. Take my lightning for example. Out of all the other elements that's the one I have the best affinity towards. I'm also quite proficient with ice, though I don't prefer it much." Akeno added, licking her lips as she giggled. Didn't take much to know what she was thinking about with her lightning involved and all… I wonder just how far her S&M kink goes sometimes. "Do you want to give it a try Asia? See if you can draw out some elements?"

"Y-Yes! If possible… I just hope I don't accidentally overdo it." Asia murmured, earning a laugh from me.

"Can't be worse than the first time I tried a big fire spell. I nearly burnt down part of the woods in town… long story. I was hunting a Stray and, _ahem,_ I happen to dislike insects." That managed to elicit a laugh from the two girls, which is fine… because like hell I'm telling them _why_ I dislike insects. "Alright, how about ice first?"

You know though… I wonder what it is Aoi is getting up to anyway. With her and Touka being in the same place, well…

* * *

Elsewhere on the estate, Aoi was keeping up her own thing of beating the crud out of the automatons. It felt nice to hit the things. Made by the sister that for years she'd felt nothing but hostility for since they were young felt nice. It was a nuisance still knowing they were in the same _town_ for the most part now.

"She just _had_ to come back didn't she?!" A hard kick sent the automaton up, Aoi following it up with a punch that made it crash through a tree. With a wave of her hand, bolts of blue magic shot through the air and slammed into the others she was practicing with. She couldn't break them, but she could damage them, and knowing that it would mean Touka would be stuck doing repairs on the things for a while just gave Aoi a sense of petty satisfaction.

"It's so… stupid! So what if… grandpa passed it down to me huh?!" With a loud crash, Aoi's fist slammed into the next automaton that went for her. As she was ready to keep it up though, a resounding snap caused the things to shut down, Aoi clicking her tongue.

"Geez slow it down will you Aoi? We need these things for the entire week, don't bust them up too badly." And of course, she had her glasses on. Aoi hated that quirk the most. Touka always behaved differently depending on if she was wearing glasses or not. Glasses on: Casual and actually rather nice, if objective about things. Glasses off: Straight forward and cruel, lacking in any pity for anybody, while subjective and prone to her emotions. Aoi didn't know which side was the "real" Touka, and frankly she didn't care.

"This is just how I train." Aoi curtly bit, her arm pulsing with blue energy for a moment. "Unlike _you_ I've only been training to be a magus for two years after all. Not like my own circuits are good enough for a bunch of advanced spells."

"Yes but they _are_ top notch in their ability to rotate mana, their durability, quality of output, _and_ efficiency, even if your number or quality aren't the best." Touka said, using one of her automatons as a chair. "Lemme say it between us in private now: I'm putting aside our mess cause it's for Soren. I owe his old man a favor and I plan to use this to wipe that one the next time I see the idiot. So for now, quit being pissed at me, alright?"

"Hah! Don't you have plans to finish up? Why not just go and do that?" Aoi said, her hands on her hips as she turned around. But she also felt another flare when she heard "for Soren"? _"The hell right does she have to say she's doing_ anything _for him? So what if he works at your little agency, I'm the one who's been with him since we were kids!"_

"I finished those up hours ago. I'm more curious about _you."_ Touka took a long drag, Aoi scoffing. "You seriously haven't even _tried_ using the circuits grandfather gave you, have you? I can tell y'know. Magically enhanced martial arts and bolts are fine and all, but have you even made it _activate?"_

"Again, I've only been training for two years! I had this one dropped on me when I was fifteen. You're the one who'd been training your entire life to inherit this damn magic grandpa got ahold of. And _you're_ the one who's hated me for it ever since!"

"Not _entirely_ wrong. Just a lot more complicated than that." Touka took a long drag and released the smoke, her eyes narrowing a bit at Aoi as she lowered her glasses, causing her eyes to shift. "I would say the main problem is, even with only two years of training, frankly speaking your progress is startling. You already got a nickname from the Association for the skills you _do_ have, and yet as the inheritor of a magic like the Blue you've done _nothing_ to try and work with it. Excuse me for my pride as a magus, but it's rather offensive to see the person who I was passed up for at the last minute not even _try_ to use that magic."

"Then why not teach me you bitch?!" Aoi threw out a bolt of magic as she yelled, and Touka deflected it to the side, and right into another automaton, with a simple move of her hand. "You get _so_ pissed about not getting the circuits, but if you're problem is that I'm not using it, then why not teach me what you know huh?!"

"You willing to swallow your pride and work for me then?" Touka said, her glasses being pulled even lower. "We magicians and Devils aren't that different when it comes to pride. Our magic _is_ a variant of their system after all. I suppose with family's as long as ours, so it makes sense some of it would bleed in. If you seriously put your pride aside, I'd probably consider it."

"Ngh… what the hell kind of offer is that huh?! Like hell!" Aoi snapped.

"Haha! I was yanking your chain." Touka pushed her glasses back up, Aoi stamping a foot. "A magus who puts aside their pride is no magus at all. Don't ever put your pride aside… honestly speaking I can't actually teach you a damn thing about Blue. The old bastard only taught me things to _prepare_ me to get it, and well, two years ago obviously enough that changed."

"What the hell then?!" Aoi snapped.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off. That was a serious blow to _my_ pride, and that ain't an easy thing to get over. But I also just enjoy screwing with you." Touka added, standing up, Aoi's glare only more intense. "I mean after all, I'm also a rather shit person who uses goddamn self-hypnosis to actually be affable with people. So regarding _that…"_

Aoi felt a sudden surge in the air, lifting her arm and blocking a bolt of red energy that went right at her, Touka taking off her glasses as she smirked.

"Despite what I said, I'm still itching to beat some sense into you, little sis." Touka's tone had dropped to a colder one, her voice like ice as she spoke, and Aoi gave a wry smirk of her own.

"Ahh… _there's_ the bitch older sister I know. I was wondering where you went!" Aoi cracked her knuckles, and the two sisters showed respective auras of blue and red around their bodies. "Been _ages_ since we got to go at each other."

"Hah! Please, last time we fought was barely six months ago. If that's a long time for you, then your long lifespan is going to suck."

"Keep talking sis! I'll punch that smirk off soon enough!"

"Try me brat!"

The two sisters were glaring each other down but still smirking at the same time, and with only a few moments later, the air suddenly split as joint blasts of red and blue shot up through the trees.

* * *

"Haah… dammit… didn't expect you'd be able to kick through my runes. Guess training with Soren did you some favors."

"Hah… suck it! You're not so hot in a straight fight."

"Piss off! You're just the worst kind of person for someone like me to fight."

"Same to you! Fuck off with all those damn familiars!"

The two sisters were now both on their backs on the ground, having spent the past few hours wearing themselves out completely with their fight across the forest. Now they'd just given up on the stalemate and fallen to the ground.

"Sheesh. You're a simpleton, but you're a dangerous simpleton. You're a magician's worst enemy." Touka said, sitting up and placing her glasses back on her face, causing her visage to relax.

"That sounds more like an insult than a complement. I got good grades dammit." Aoi snapped, Touka scoffing.

"It's a bit of both I suppose. Though now I think I understand a bit better why you were chosen to inherit Blue. Still don't like it, but I get it a bit." Touka stood up and stretched her arms, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "So, how long you planning to sit on your ass when it comes to Soren eh?"

"I have no idea what you mean about that." Aoi bit, standing up and dusting herself off, eliciting a sardonic laugh from her sister.

"Hah! I'm not an idiot you know? And that boy isn't either, but you definitely do not make things obvious. You throw enough mixed signals his way I'm sure he's got no idea how you actually feel about him." Touka's tone was teasing, Aoi glaring at her again, but with a blush to her face that wasn't just because of the adrenaline rush from before. "Kinda like Kuonji too. Again, kid isn't an idiot, but mixed signals don't help a person. Though Kuonji just straight up doesn't express a thing unless it involves Familiars."

"Your _point?"_ Aoi grumbled.

"Look at the situation for a moment will ya?" Touka called up another automaton for her to sit on, pausing as she took a drag. "This Peerage you're helpin' out is ninety percent female, and aside from the kitten all the girls here look at him _that way._ The nun is so painfully obvious I'm sure he knows well enough, while Gremory and Himejima definitely seem at least somewhat interested in him. Can't blame them. He's an ass but he's nice where it counts, plus I doubt it hurts he's easy on the eyes."

"God it's creepy when you say that. You're ten years older then all of us here." Aoi muttered, Touka laughing. It was more obvious that Aoi's unamused reaction with the comment was more her dislike for Touka herself than actually caring about the age difference.

"Being honest is a policy of mine. Keeps clients coming when they know they ain't getting scammed." Touka took another drag and let it out, Aoi waving a hand to move the smoke aside. "Besides that kind of stuff doesn't interest me anyway. Romance is just a bother and too much trouble. I'm moreso just saying. You've got competition all around you. Though he _is_ a Devil, not to mention one with a Dragon Gear. Of course he'd be attracting women easily… maybe some guys if he's not looking."

"Ech, don't even _imply_ that." Aoi stuck her tongue out, Touka snickering again. "I mean, nothing wrong with that but… no, not jumping down _that_ rabbit hole. Just don't imply it with him dammit!"

"Hahaha! Always fun to see people trip over themselves." Touka laughed, folding her arms, Aoi growling again. "Soooo?"

"Peh… look, I'm not stupid alright? I won't say something like "I want him for myself" or some other crap. He's a Devil, like hell I'd ever be able to keep him for myself easily. I mean… maybe it'd be possible. But I'm also damn sure he and that other girl he dated last year are only broken up on paper." Aoi grumbled, tapping a foot as she folded her arms too. "So lemme guess, the question is going to be "So why are you holding back?" Am I right?" she got a nod. "I just… ugh why am I even telling you?!"

"I mean hey you don't have to. Not my case to deal with, I was just curious." Touka said, putting her arms up. "If you decide to do something then that's entirely on you. All I can say is if you wanna make a move then don't beat around the bush. Pointless to do that honestly. You're not a typical magus unlike me, you're at least normal to some degree."

"That's totally reassuring." Aoi muttered, Touka just giving a wave and walking off. "But don't beat around the bush huh? Hmm… tch. I'll watch for a couple days."

* * *

"Alright, foods up."

With a simple move, I snapped my fingers and a slew of plates and food on trays popped into form onto the large table of the dining room. To my personal satisfaction, oohs and awes ensued. I will admit to being quite proud of my cooking ability. I'm no five-star chef but I started from a young age so I consider myself fairly decent at the fine art of cuisine. That and it's hella convenient when you can just use magic to save loads of time prepping ingredients and other time based things.

Everybody had decided to gather ingredients, and me being a bit stingy when it comes to anyone but me cooking at times, basically kicked everyone out of the kitchen while I got to work, though I couldn't stop Akeno from helping despite that. Rias caught a boar of all things, thank Satan it wasn't burned to a crips, and turns out those herbs Yuuto found made for some good spices.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook, Soren-kun." Akeno said, and I just hummed as I leaned back in my chair.

"I picked it up when I was young. Figured it was worth learning. That, and Aoi and Iris can't cook to save their lives, so somebody had to do it." I noted, Aoi glaring at me and jabbing her fork towards me.

"Hey I cook just fine thank you! I mean sure it's not the best, but what I cook is edible!" Aoi said, earning a snide scoff from me.

"Edible. And _only_ edible. When all you can say about what you cook is that it's edible, it's bad."

"Nghnghngh… screw you!" Even with the snap, the way Aoi was staring at me felt… oddly intense for some reason. Like she was contemplating something as she angrily chewed away. "Geez…"

"Where's Touka-san at?" Asia asked, and I gave a hum as I leaned on a hand.

"No clue. Knowing her, she probably went back into town to get something." I replied. It sounds about right. I also wasn't so stupid that I didn't know that Touka and Aoi got into a fight earlier, it was kind of hard to miss with all the flashing lights and all.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Aoi muttered. "I'm just gonna say it now though, whatever she's got planned for all of us, don't expect any of it to be remotely easy. My sister doesn't know the meaning of the word gentle."

Nobody said a word. Considering how the first hour after we got here went, I think by now everyone else had a solid idea of the exact kind of person Touka was, and what the odds of us going through hell during these next nine days is a high one.

"Well hey we've got nine days following this. Sure not a ton of time, but it's time to figure something out. Besides, I said we're gonna win, so we're gonna win, somehow." I remarked, "Even if the odds are in no way in our favor."

"That is the issue." Rias admitted. "Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have plenty of experience despite having never fought in a Rating Game. Asia, you're still very new to all of this. And I know the three of you need no advice at all. But… a strategy will be hard to form."

"Considering the idea you _did_ have, no shit." Aoi sniped, Rias wincing a bit.

"Well… we'll figure something out." Rias cleared her throat, a pleasant smile coming back on. "So, how about after the meal we all take a bath? We have a nice open air bath on the property that'll be sure to help ease some of the fatigue from today."

"Hot springs huh? I'm game." I replied, clamping a hand over Tsuno's mouth as he get that particular look on his face. I also elected to ignore the playful smirk on Rias's face now.

"Say, Soren, would you like to join us in the bath?" Rias said, Asia's face going red, and Aoi nearly choked on what she had in her mouth.

"Nope."

"Eh… you're just impossible to tease aren't you?"

"Yeup."

* * *

"Tsuno, the hell are you doing?"

"Hmmmmmmm! There has to be a way!"

Not that long after dinner now, on one side of the fancy open bath, Yuuto and I were bearing witness to Tsuno trying his damndest to glare through the stone wall separating the two sides. I personally was just trying to sink low and relax. I like hot springs and would much rather have it be a bit quiet then deal with my pervert best friend trying to bore holes into a wall.

"Are you trying to become a clairvoyant or something?" Yuuto asked, and I brought a hand to my face with a sigh. "Hm?"

"You just pressed the button."

"Nggh… listen up pretty-boy of the blonde variety, there is a tradition to this kind of bathing that's gone on for ages!" Tsuno declared, my head coming to rest on the lip of the bath as I groaned. "Were this a traditional Japanese open air bath, this dividing wall would be wooden! You'd be able to hear the playful words of the girls on the other side as they playfully tease one another and prod each other for female secrets! And with proper luck, you may be blessed by the heavens to find a hole to let you see all! But this damn stone is keeping me from such grand tradition! Curse Europeans and their insistence on using stone where it's not needed!"

"Is he always like this?" Yuuto said, and I nodded slowly.

"All day every day when fighting isn't involved." I muttered. At the same time, I picked up a nearby bar of soap and threw it right at Tsuno… and rather than pegging him clean in the face, it got stuck on one of his horns. "… not what I was aiming to do but, well… about as funny."

"Well I'm more impressed than anything. Nice shot." Tsuno murmured, then humming as he plucked the soap bar off and looked up the wall. "Maybe I can dig my fingers in so I can climb up."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Doji-san." Yuuto remarked.

"HAH! No such thing as a bad idea until it actually goes wrong!"

"Heh… as usual." I murmured, then, a thought passed…

 _-Hey Ddraig, you up to hear something out?_

" _ **Is a bath really the best place to call me out for something kid?"**_ Keeping it in my head, the dragon did respond to me. I didn't shift much from how I was relaxing, wasn't going to let on something was going on in my head right now.

 _-Doesn't matter. Look, I need something that can help me beat Riser. Fancy guns and shadow and light magic is good and all, but I need more… I need more from_ you _specifically._

" _ **Well I know where this is going. It**_ **has** _ **been two years… about damn time you brought it up."**_

 _-Nice to know we're on the same page. So I'll keep it short: I want you to help me unlock Balance Breaker._

" _ **Again, about damn time. You're strong enough I'm honestly surprised you haven't edged into it yet. Alright then, partner. Hope you're ready though, my lessons are gonna be as harsh as that magician's will be."**_

 _-Good… I don't want anything less if it means I get stronger._

The Balance Breaker, the form a Sacred Gear takes after it's reached maturity and the owner's will has achieved a peak. A form that can, as the name implies, break the balance of the natural order itself. With a power like that, even if I can't bridge a power gap for good, I _can_ smash through that wall. I want to win, I want to fix this injured pride… and I want to help my friends. Let's see if emotions like that are enough to draw out more of my dragon's power.


	13. Worth in a Name

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 13: The Worth in a Name**

" _ **So, you want to unlock your Balance Breaker. Like I said before, about damn time kid."**_

"I know it won't let me bridge the power gap completely. But frankly I see this as my only option if I actually want to win. I need wits _and_ power to come out on top."

While it was the dead of night at the current time, here I was yet again in my little mental world, where it was bright as day all the time. And again, I was on the roof of a skyscraper with Ddraig's massive form looking down at me. At least this time there wasn't fire everywhere for no reason at all.

" _ **Well considering the group you've got, I'm sure a good strategy would serve you plenty. But who am I to argue when you're here telling me you want to get stronger as a Dragon too?"**_ Ddraig's chuckle rumbled hard enough it actually shook the ground, and I just kicked my legs about. _**"So what's your plan to do this hmm?"**_

"Simple: Once night hits, while my body is resting, I'll come here and train with you to push my Gear further." I summoned the Boosted Gear as I spoke, resting the blade into the ground while the gauntlet shimmered. "Because what better way to do that then to get more in touch with my Dragon eh? I'm sure there's something I could do to speed it up, and bets are that'd involve giving up a part of my body to get dragonified or something, and I don't plan to do _that_ for any reason."

" _ **Always have liked that intuition of yours. But, you're right. If you simply wanted to**_ **use** _ **the Balance Breaker for a pitifully short time, you'd have to say, give up your left arm completely. And with your power that kind of activation would buy you thirty seconds, at best."**_

"Well that's harsh. Figured I'd get a minute or more."

" _ **It doesn't work like that."**_ Ddraig shifted down and got close, one of his emerald eyes boring into me. _**"Doing this that way won't call on a complete Balance Breaker. It'll be incomplete, and not nearly in a state to properly draw out your true draconic power. Balance Breakers require a "Trigger" to truly awaken. This is easier for some to find than others."**_

"Add _that_ to the list of shit people don't tell me till it's convenient."

" _ **Don't start with the snark."**_

"A Trigger huh? I mean I changed the Boosted Gear into the Alternative simply because I wanted it to." Demonstrating as much, I swung said sword around, the razor-sharp blade whistling through the air with each move. "So I'm sure I can make it happen without issue. I've got nine days!"

" _ **I would say I doubt it, but considering you've been using my powers for two years,**_ **again,** _ **about goddamn time we get to this one."**_

"So… should we get started?" I pointed the sword at Ddraig, and the dragon pulled back, a smile in his maw that showed the rows and rows of sharp fangs he had.

" _ **Bring it kid. Don't blame me if you wake up tired as all hell though."**_

"You're on old timer!"

* * *

"He was right… I actually am still exhausted. I don't even have the mental energy to be grumpy"

My mutter ebbed out of my throat as my head lolled on the table our merry little group was assembled around. I, in my lack of wisdom at all, had now learned that fighting a dragon in your mental plane for _eight hours straight_ was indeed a very good way to wake up feeling like you hadn't slept one bit. My body felt perfectly fine, but my mind did _not._ And it sucked. As if I hated mornings enough already. And it felt like an insult to injury that everybody else was staring at me.

"Soren-san, do you want me to make you some coffee?" Asia so sweetly asked, and I nodded my head without even moving. "What were you doing last night that left you so tired?"

"My own training for a… thing." I said, managing to force myself up and lean on a hand to stop my head from dropping onto the table. "Another way to try and improve in the time we have."

"Don't push yourself too hard now. We don't need anyone here going and running themselves into the ground." Rias said, and I waved my other hand in response. "Now on with the matter, where's Touka-san at? Wasn't she making up some regimes for us to follow?"

 _ **CLAP!**_

"Ask and ye shall receive!" With a flash of light and crack in the air, Touka appeared before the bunch of us with a stack of folders shoved under an arm, enough for each of us here. The flashy entrance left all but those three of us used to the woman's shenanigans visibly surprised to varying degrees. "I basically spent all of yesterday running over the data my dolls collected on you kids, so now I've got these all ready and whipped up for you."

With a simple flick of her wrist, Touka made the folders levitate and fly to one person each. I caught the one that headed to me with a limp grip and a lack of care, rolling it over. The top was marked with, rather than my name, _"Idiot Dragon Devil"…_ and from the looks on everyone else's face's they no doubt had similar, and possibly insulting, nicknames applied to them by Touka. I let myself smirk as I caught Rias mutter "crimson bimbo" under her breath in utter astonishment. She'd get used to Touka's utter lack of decency with people soon enough.

"Now, a correction of something I said before. At the least it _will_ be possible for you lot to bring yourselves up to par with Phenex's Servants. The big boss himself is too wide of a gap to jump within feasible training with a time frame like this. _But,_ aside from a proper strategy, hopefully the training in these little regimes of mine will help get you bunch to the point the Servants won't be too much of an issue." As Touka spoke, everyone opened their files and scanned them over. Mine in particular was oriented to the obvious ones. Spar with Yuuto and Tsuno since we all use weapons, include Koneko so she can learn to _counter_ weapons, magical training with Aoi, Akeno, Rias, and Asia, Gear limit testing to try and push my Boost limit further than where it is now… and basically that's about it.

"And what about planning?" Rias asked, clapping her folder shut. "When will we be covering that?"

"With time." Touka said, folding her arms. I caught her gaze stopping on Koneko for a second, and the small girl seemed outright frozen into her chair as she was staring at the contents of the folder. "Now the thing is these things here are tailored to help you lot improve what you're good at… or in some cases actually start using what you _have_ so you don't fall behind."

"What do you mean by that?" Rias spoke again, Touka just gesturing her head towards Koneko… which prompted Rias to slam her hands to the table and stand up, a downright furious look on her face… yeah not a good move red. "What. Did you. Put on there?!"

"You want me to say it, or do you want to tell the unaware ones what she is? You maybe should've picked a better name as well Gremory, led me _right_ to the solution." Touka pulled her glasses down, her eyes immediately shifting to a much colder expression. Rias's glare didn't falter, so I _will_ give her points for being ballsy enough to stare down Touka when she's got _that_ look on her face. "In total shortness Gremory, the power she needs demands more. Sooner or later she's going to hit a wall if she can't confront it."

"There's other ways!" Rias countered.

"Is there?" Touka, however, didn't look convinced. Koneko otherwise, slammed down the folder, stood up, and stalked off quickly, a silence following. Rias' aura flared as she glared at Touka, the woman taking her glasses off completely. "So, again, should I tell them, or do you want to say it? If this group is going to work together, keeping secrets about your abilities won't help anybody."

"She's right." I said, folding my arms and leaning back. "If this is about something, then we should know. As outsiders you could easily say we don't have a right to know… but me, Aoi, and Tsuno are helping you all as part of a deal Gremory. And if this could affect our chances to beat Phenex, then maybe we should know."

"First off, magus, how did you find out?" Rias turned her look from me to Touka, the woman flicking a cigarette to light. "Answer the question dammit!"

"Jeez, calm down will you?" Touka took a drag and held the smoke out, looking at Rias with a look cold enough to freeze hell over. "All I did was investigate on my own with the data I collected. Those dolls of mine do a lot more than just get beat up y'know? I know every little thing about this entire group, every dirty secret, every hint of your pasts, all from what my dolls gathered about your auras and the nature of your various abilities. Some of it was easier to get then others, for example our hot-headed Red Dragon over there is an enigma and a half with _his_ case of shit. Dragon and Devil auras blending together makes an annoying, tangled mess of data. Then again not that I _need_ to go the complex route, the idiot puts everything on display every time he fights."

"I would feel offended but she's not really wrong." Aoi knocked me on the head as she snickered, and I in turn threw a punch her way in reply. A book was promptly thrown between us as we started glaring at each other.

"So, Little Red, that's your answer." Touka recalled the book she'd thrown and opened it, though Rias's glare hadn't vanished. In fact, the entire _room_ felt several degrees colder, and all of it came from Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto, all looking about ready to lay into Touka if they could get the chance too. Looks like some people don't want their dirty laundry aired. "My dolls are why I know. So, you going to say it to our uninformed quadra?"

"Fine." Rias sat back down, though she sure as hell didn't look pleased about this. Her eyes turned to the four of us not in the loop about whatever this situation was. "As you know, while the Devil's Evil Piece system _does_ resurrect someone as a Devil, the matter is it also doesn't eliminate whatever traits that person had from their original racial makeup. A Resurrected Devil maintains any powers, abilities, or physical attributes of their original race, which blend together with their new Devil powers in the hopes of creating something new."

"So, what the gist of this is, this has to do with what Koneko is, right?" Aoi said, leaning on a hand as she eyed Rias. "So, what is she then? Obviously not a human if this is such a big deal."

"She's a yokai, isn't she?" And in a _sudden_ moment of seriousness from Tsuno, he looked at Rias as he pulled his beanie off, revealing the vibrant red horns that were proof of his nature as an oni. "I can tell just by her smell. Koneko doesn't have a Devil's scent… she's a yokai of some kind. I'd be able to guess what kind if her Devil aspects didn't muddle it."

"You're correct." Rias nodded, and Tsuno placed his beanie back on. I wonder when it'd be appropriate to inform Rias just who the small pervert's family is… meh, I'll save it for later. "Koneko is indeed a yokai. To be precise, she's a higher breed of nekomata, a nekoshou. However, this is a part of herself Koneko currently doesn't like. Her past has left her with no love for what she is… or I suppose to be more accurate, afraid of what she could become if she embraced her true nature."

"Well _that's_ interesting." Tsuno quipped.

"And furthermore, I am _not_ going to force Koneko to do anything she doesn't want to."

"Even if it could compromise your chances of winning and hamper her in the future?" Touka and Rias's stare down got all the colder. Silence decided it would be fun to pervade into the room for the next few moments. A stare down between the two was all there was for a bit… and I wasn't in the mood to just let this run on for a while. So, how to break it up… well, easy answer is easy!

 _WHAM!_

My fist came down on the table hard, enough that the tension in the air immediately snapped like a chord. I stood up and gave a sigh as eyes turned to me, shifting my gaze over to Rias.

"Now I would give an opinion, but I don't know the story behind this entire deal. But, what I do know is this: Preventing Koneko from confronting this, and it is clearly an issue, won't do anything more than hold her back. Evil Piece abilities only do so much for Devils, right? Akeno and Yuuto are as strong as they are because they have more skills to them than what their Pieces provide… so what about Koneko? What'll happen when she finally runs headlong into that wall, where her potential as a Piece alone fails her and she doesn't have any other way to get stronger?"

"I… I'll figure something out."

"No, you won't… because I'm going to go and talk to Koneko myself." I started to walk off and leave, but a sharp snap through the air and a small burst of energy moving past me made me stop, though I didn't bother to turn around.

"You will not! This time and this time alone Soren, I'll enforce the fact you're not a member of this Peerage. Stay out of it."

"Dodge."

"What?"

"Dodge. Now. Or else you'll be hit by what I'm about to do."

As I turned around with a whipping motion, my arm was already glowing dark blue as I threw it up. Rias's danger sense definitely kicked in, as she moved out of the way the second my arm was raised at her. The moment was too fast for the others to even react to as a blast of dark blue energy shot from my arm and narrowly missed Rias's head as she moved to the side. When it passed, rather than blowing a hole through the wall it crashed into a barrier that dispersed the energy. Looking to the side for a moment while my arm was still glowing, I saw that Touka had drawn runes in the air, and placed her glasses back on.

"What in the… what the hell was that power?!" Yuuto gasped, looking at the energy pulsing across my arm as I lowered it.

"That's not… that felt like two things. And one of them is something a Devil shouldn't be able to wield." Akeno said, and from her tensed arm I could tell she was about ready to blast me herself. The fact I gave fair warning didn't change the fact I'd just openly attacked her King right in front of her. I'll probably be getting payback thrown at me during training… I can live with that.

Besides she attacked me first.

"I've been keeping secrets." I flicked my arm to get rid of the energy running along it, and after doing so reached into my jacket and produced one of the two guns stowed in there. It didn't take long after she saw it for Rias's eyes to go wide. Seems she had some idea of what it was. "That power, and this weapon plus it's twin. I've been able to use that power for a while, around the time after my first summoning job actually. I've been practicing with it ever since then. However, it only took on the look it has now _after_ my fight with Raynare… before, it was a swirl of shadow and light."

"That's not possible! Devils can't use light, no matter how powerful! It's completely anathema to us." Yuuto's reasoning was of course sound, and completely correct. While the strongest of Devils would be next to totally unaffected by light powers below their rank, it was a matter of fact and nature they could never wield that kind of power themselves. It wasn't in a Devil's physical nature. Not a single Devil in all of known history could use it.

But I was obviously having my doubts about that.

"It is." Rias said, touching one of her cheeks. "I felt it when it passed me… that power he used is both elements together. But… no, that couldn't… they… they were wiped out during the war. It can't… but he has those guns… I thought brother said they were destroyed though…"

"Rias, I can hear you muttering." I pocketed the gun back into my coat and then pocketed my hands, sighing as I looked at her again. "Crude as my methods are, me fessing up about this is my way of showing some trust to you guys. I have my suspicions about all of this, and honestly all the clues are there… but I want confirmation. Rias, I asked to talk to Sirzechs for one reason. The answer I want is this: Am I or am I not descended from Satanael? Everything that's happened to me since last month has screamed to me that answer is true… but I want the truth from the person who put me in this situation to begin with since my parents aren't available."

Things were just silent again, and I sighed. There wasn't time to waste for any of us right now either. Regardless of opinions, I was going to do what I set out too, so I turned around again, and left without another word.

* * *

"He has a point you know." Aoi spoke up as Soren left the room, the air still tense from the earlier moment as he vanished down the hallway. "The runt won't get anywhere if you hold her back like that Gremory… and besides, you know how he is. When Soren gives his word, he keeps that promise no matter what. And he'd never outright say it, but he actually _likes_ helping people."

"I can vouch for that." Tsuno added, now sitting on the table. "Why do you think his rep at school is so divided huh? He's either that rough delinquent who's always getting into fights outside of school, or he's the helpful classmate who goes out of his way to lend a hand even as he's complaining. Soren's a classic tsundere like that!"

"Don't just throw around terms." Aoi grumbled, whacking Tsuno on the arm, prompting the oni boy to cackle. But, she did know that well enough. It brought to mind a rather particular memory from when she and Soren were kids. It had to have been back at their first year of middle school. If she thought about it enough it became rather clear… she'd first met him when he was helping out an injured kitten in the park. He'd complained about its whining and how it got clingy with him the entire time she watched, yet he didn't at all stop taking care of its injury and petting it to calm it down.

A jerk who berated you while at the same time helping you get back up… that was the kind of person she'd immediately concluded he was at that time so many years ago. Of course, immediately after that she'd gone and kicked him in the face and that had basically cemented the nature of their relationship from that point onwards. A dynamic that had hardly changed at all even as they matured.

"So just put a little bit of faith in the jerk. He'll be to the point with Koneko, harshly and about as bluntly as that head of his, but he'll be honest and actually try to help… besides he's not all selfish all the time despite what he says."

"But is it wise?" Rias said, Aoi shrugging. "This is something Koneko has had on her shoulders for a long time… it's not that easy to take care of.

"Well he's _also_ a grade A idiot." Aoi added, giving a chuckle. "But maybe that's one of his good points. He doesn't care if an idea is smart or not. He'll make it work somehow. He's a fool who can make seemingly impossible things happen. Fitting for a Devil who can use a power that's formed from light, wouldn't you say? A half-Devil with the Boosted Gear, and power over both light and shadows… nothing more than "paradox" can be used to describe what Soren is."

"An impossible existence that exists anyway…" Rias murmured, giving a sigh. "He just might be one then… there's really no other conclusion one can come too if those kinds of clues are what's put in front of someone. But if he was able to decide it himself, then why?"

"Perhaps Soren wants the answer from Sirzechs because it would be a definitive conclusion for him." Akeno put forward, Rias looking to her Queen. "Simply put, even if he can come to that conclusion on his own through evidence and contextual clues, what that conclusion _is_ regards something that seemingly nobody knows about. The only reason we even know about that clan, Rias, is because we have access to those records thanks to your brother. And he _let us_ look at them."

"Right, he did…" Rias thought back to it. It really _had_ been odd. The month prior, not long after Soren had joined actually, she'd gotten word from her brother about something. A book he'd apparently wiled away from the deepest depths of the storage rooms in the Underworld about information long since kept secret. It was a simple book really, a historical record for a Devil clan. They were common enough, every clan had one. Those books detailed everything about them, from the family tree to the achievements of that clan.

This one though, had been different. The page with the family tree had been missing, and it was awfully short as well. But, she did remember the crest and name on that book vividly in her mind. The crest was a pair of curled wings, simplified of course, but starting feathery and ending bat like, surrounding a diamond shape. And the name, Satanael… the book was the record of the Devil of the same name, yet no other information beyond that was _in_ the book. And like the family tree, any pages after that individual had all been removed.

"And yet… geez just what in the Underworld is even going on?" Rias had to sigh about it as she put a hand to her forehead. But, she didn't really see anything else to it here. "Alright then, I'll fold the hand here. I'll let him do what he plans to, whatever that may be… doesn't mean I'm not going to go and spy to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"I'm not stopping you." Aoi waved her hand as Rias promptly left herself. The redhead then looked over when she caught Akeno snickering. "What's so funny eh Miko-sadist?"

"Oh, nothing much. It's just everything you said earlier about Soren is all. You really put a lot of faith in him, don't you? You and Asia _both_ put a lot of faith in how he behaves." Akeno's word got both girls to suddenly blush, which cued a laugh from Touka that resulted in her sister firing a blast of magic at her in turn, which got blocked by a rune barrier Touka rapidly cast.

"W-Well of course!" Asia said, her hands up to her chest. "Like Aoi-san said, sure he can be kind of harsh, but he's a nice person."

"We know well enough." Akeno said, looking off to the hall a bit. "Wild as he is… maybe he's the kind of person we need around."

* * *

"Oi, Koneko, you in there?"

Of the things you get from having a dragon influencing your physiology for around two years, one happens to be a stellar sense of smell. I can track things by scent with pretty decent ease, so while I damn well didn't know precisely which room Koneko had run off too, finding it wasn't an issue thanks to a scent trail.

So now it was just me in front of the door, hoping for some kind of response… annnyyy moment now…

" _ **You're not seriously gonna wait are you?"**_

"Of course I'm not." I scoffed as Ddraig snickered himself. I slid my and across the door a bit, smirking as my pressing found a weak spot. One solid kick near the handle and I could send it flying inwards. I'll fix it later. "Aight shorty, I'm letting myself in! Three, two…"

Just as I raised my foot up to kick at the door, it suddenly flew open.

"One-WAGH!"

And rather than a kick that landed onto something, I went tumbling into the room thanks to it. Stamping my foot down to stop, I shot around. Koneko shut the door as she stared at me with a baleful look on her face… but what bothered me that while I was used to the short stack's typical snark… she just looked outright depressed now.

"So you were about to kick it in." Though her tone wasn't showing it as she spoke. "Can you just… not, senpai?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be an interfering bastard here and find out what the deal is. We already got the general spill from Rias, so now I know at the least you're actually a nekoshou… and now that I'm here I ain't gonna leave until you tell me why this is something you're clearly running from."

To add to my point, I sat down on the floor and folded my legs and arms, looking at Koneko with a steady stare as she stared back. Her hand tightened on the knob of the door a bit, the metal giving the soft sound of strain from the small girl's vice grip. Man that is grating on my ears…

"Isn't that enough? I don't need that power… we can win without me having to do so. I'm strong enough as I am." Koneko let go of the door and leaned against the wall, hiding her hands, but not the small shaking in her arms.

"Well I'm not denying that. I believe that with the power you have now you'll be just fine. But "just fine" may not be good enough in the end. Fights don't always go the way you want them to. I've got a few scars to prove it." Koneko didn't respond and I just sighed. Guess I was gonna have to do a good deal of talking now. "Look the simple matter is, if I wanna win this and get what I want out of this entire mess, then that means I have to help the lot of you. And with Touka there's no helping how she is, so to be _very_ blunt with you Koneko, I think confronting this _now_ rather than later is _way_ better for you. _Buuut,_ I also have enough sense to believe I should hear your side of the story and then amend what I would otherwise do."

"You really will listen?" Koneko's statement was quiet, and I gave a nod to it. To try and make it simple, I sat down on the bed and pat it. It took a moment, but Koneko moved over and sat next to me. Being close also put into perspective to me just _how_ small she actually was. Tsuno was actually a fair bit taller than Koneko on closer inspection. I simply waited as Koneko remained silent, her hands bunching at her skirt. Clearly this wasn't an easy topic for her. "It was… a few years ago. My older sister and I had been taken in by a member of a Naberius branch family. It wasn't so bad for a while, and my sister was even one of his Bishops but… we're Nekoshou, a special kind of Nekomata yokai with more power than normal."

"Yeah we got told that part." I said, Koneko giving a hum, not showing any surprise to it. What did get me, was how seemingly in note to it, her form changed _ever_ so slightly. Her hair seemed to extend a bit, and white cat ears popped up from what otherwise seemed like normal little "hair vents", and a tail followed suit… dammit that looks fucking cute. No, no, don't get hit by the moe, it doesn't help she's clearly depressed! "Okay, well, go on. Nekoshou, Devil peerage, and I assume _something_ happened."

"My sister's powers went out of control one day. And her Master ended up dead. She ran off and they were unable to catch her… so they were going to execute me in her place, to try and make sure it didn't happen twice." Koneko's ears and tail sank as she spoke. "But… Lord Sirzechs stepped in, and put me under Rias's care. Everything after that is, pretty much history."

"Huh… so, we were both helped by that guy." Koneko looked at me as I spoke, also flopping down on the bed as I did. "He seems to like sticking his nose into things… but, that's what _you_ got out of all of this, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, time to be the blunt ass I am: Do you really think it's true your sister's powers went out of control?"

"Huh?"

Of course she looked confused when I said that. I didn't have a doubt she only knew this story from the Devil side of the equation.

"The problem is that Devils, _especially_ noble ones, are what you could call _very_ biased towards their own. So, what story would they give to a King being killed by a servant? "She went wild and needs to be dealt with." As far as my outsider's outlook is, that makes sense to me. You haven't seen your sister since then, right?"

"No, not once."

"Then maybe there was more to it." I then put a hand on Koneko's head, keeping between her ears. "Look, I get that what happened hit hard, and I'm sure you're gonna need time to get over it all. But, bottling all of that up is the least helpful thing you can do. I mean c'mon you've got the ears and tail out now. If you want to grow, then you can't go and hide from something just because it brings up bad memories. If everybody did that, we as any species would get absolutely fuck-all nowhere and life would be boring as shit. Life is fun because we're all a bunch of fuckups."

"But…"

 _Plonk,_ I promptly changed the hand into a fist and gentle tapped it to Koneko's head.

"But nothing. You have people around you who give a damn. Don't be afraid to take advantage of that if you need help. A person isn't weak because they need someone else's help. If you want to be useful to Rias, you can't keep denying this before it starts holding you back. Even if it's not easy, you have to at least try and push on past it. If you run away that shadow will only get bigger."

"How do you know it'll work? How do you know I won't lose control too?"

"You won't. Because you have people who'll make sure you don't. And it's also why you practice and train. I mean c'mon, I've got a freaking dragon in me, whaddya think would happen if _I_ went absolutely apeshit for any reason?"

"… point."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to practice of my own. Feel free to come on out when you're ready, we can spar and get you started." I hopped off the bed and went to the door, looking back as Koneko shifted her glance over. "And if you're gonna ask why it is I'm being so nice, I _am_ your senpai after all. I like helping my kouhais out, especially the cute ones."

"You're a strange person, senpai."

"So people keep telling me. I'm a living contradiction and proud of it!"

As I left the room, I was able to catch it. Koneko actually smiled as a small chuckle came from her. That has to be the first real smile I've seen her have since I got caught up with this little group.

* * *

Training had been well underway for a little while now. I was currently at the first part of the schedule, dueling with Yuuto and Tsuno. A free for all duel that left the air ringing with the sounds of weapons clashing against each other. Yuuto proved to be a decent dual wielder, and I was openly also practicing with one of the guns in my left hand, and of course Tsuno was as smash happy as he could usually be.

Considering this meant the three of us all fit into a different category, it actually made good practice.

And this round, the fourth one we were on now, ended when Yuuto and Tsuno got hit by low power shots from my gun, both hissing as they were hit, Yuuto in particular.

"Well that doesn't feel like it'll stop stinging no matter how much I'm hit with it!" Yuuto's tone was light as he rubbed the shoulder I'd hit him on. I also twirled the gun in my hand with a proud chuckle, Tsuno leaning on his axe.

"Meh, I think he could afford to make the shots a bit stronger. It feels like getting poked."

"You're an Oni, Tsuno. And this thing fires that darklight stuff I can use. No shit it wouldn't sting you!"

To punctuate the point, I fired at Tsuno's feet, the oni cackling as he danced past the shots.

"Looks like you're all having fun."

And to the surprise of Yuuto and Tsuno, Koneko approached from the clearings little "entrance", and with it, not hiding her ears or tail either. I chuckled again as I set my sword over a shoulder. She was clearly ready to go since she had the gloves I usually saw her wearing for fights over the past month.

"So you feel like taking the offer up eh?"

"Yes." Koneko gave a breath as she looked at a hand, her ears twitching. "Senpai, I think you're right. If I keep being scared of my powers, then it won't help me… but I also won't be able to help Rias if I run from them too. So I… I want to learn how to control them!"

"Koneko…" Yuuto then nodded, looking proud of his fellow Peerage member. "We'd be happy to help you out. I'm sure Rias and Akeno will do all they can too."

"If it helps, being an Oni I know my way around senjutsu." Tsuno leaned in like he was trying to pop into frame for something as he lifted a hand up, pointing at the nubs in his beanie his horns made. "And being totally humble, I am _quite_ good at it."

 _Thwack_

"You're not humble at all." I said while also whacking Tsuno on the butt with the flat of my sword.

"Well I try!"

"No, no you don't." I pulled my sword back as Tsuno shot me the finger in response, twirling the blade and plating it into the ground as my eyes turned back to Koneko, who looked ready to start at any moment. "Well then without further ado, let's get started on round four."

* * *

"As the saying goes, ain't no rest for the wicked."

With the days training done, I was alone in the first floor washroom dousing my face in water, mentally preparing myself for the next round of sparring with Ddraig during the course of the night. With Koneko now actually included the mood had lifted a bit, and my little stunt from the morning also didn't have any real issues brought about it aside from Akeno deciding to take a free zap during magic practice when I wasn't looking.

She called it a "loving touch" but it stung like hell… then again that seems like the kind of thing she'd call such considering her… proclivities.

But hey, hopefully this time the sparring with Ddraig won't leave me so exhausted either. I keep it up enough I should be able to get to where I'm aiming in no time flat.

"Hehehe, who said I'm not a form of genius?"

"You know, I just noticed it, but that smug look of yours is kind of like a cat isn't it?"

Rias's ever familiar voice. I looked over and saw her leaning against the door frame. If I had to guess she saw the light on while maybe on her way down. Reading glasses sat on her face, and a book was pressed up against her chest, while her only clothes was a rather, shall we say, _thin_ night dress that was just see-through enough to make her figure a silhouette under it.

"So, what are you a genius for hm? I'm kind of curious now."

"Just an idea for some extra training is all. Something I hope'll pay off well during the Rating Game."

"Not so keen to tell me about it are you?"

"I've gotta keep some surprises up my sleeve."

Rias nodded as she adjusted the glasses on her face, and she gave a hum as her expression turned a bit thoughtful. I wonder what she was thinking about… if I could see that book too maybe it'd make an answer what she was also on about. Guess Rias had her own kind of night training to do as well. I can only imagine how Touka is drilling her with strategy for the game.

"You know what, this timing is actually kind of perfect. Can you come outside with me? I'd like to talk with you a bit."

"Sure."

I didn't have much of a reason to refuse, so I agreed and followed Rias out. She led me from the entryway and to the gazebo that overlooked the artificial pond of the property, which the full moon was reflected in. Rias took a seat at the upper part of the structure, since it was a pit style, while I leaned up against one of the pillars. And now that the book Rias had was open, I could clearly see what it was. "The Art of War"… well I guess if you were gonna start somewhere, might as well start with Sun Tzu.

"So how's Touka treating you when it comes to planning hm?"

"I'm starting to understand why it is you listen to her, first of all." And I felt an invisible arrow stab me at that remark. "She's harsh but I can't say she's faulty either… besides if I were to just play things by the book, it'd only offer a bit of consolation."

"Well it's not like our enemy is a bunch that "by the book" will likely cut it against." I glanced up and at the moon on a whim. It brought to mind how a long time ago I'd been told my eyes were the same color as it. Of course learning I had this unique black-ringed, white eyes was because I'm half-devil was definitely something. "But hey, both of us are putting in extra work at night so I won't complain."

"Still, like you said, our enemy is a different one. The Phenex clan and their immortality make them incredibly difficult foes to battle. It's ironic really, that his family shares their name with a sacred bird. And on top of that, the clan is a Great Marquis, elites even among the remaining Pillar Clans." Rias also glanced up at the moon when I looked back at her, and a wistful smile was there, like she'd weighed the odds against us and knew that as things were, they were low. "But, I suppose I've got a bit of hope now. That power of yours is of Light, so surely that should be able to do something against him. You were likely to be our trump card anyway thanks to the Boosted Gear."

"Well I already got a good idea of how his powers work when I smashed his face in the other day." I raised my hand up to the moon, and after a moment of leaving my fingers spread, closed them down quickly and tightly. "Immortality or not, I'm going to beat him. All I have to do is kick reason to the curb and beat immortality with force of will. Even if he can regenerate from his wounds it'd be impossible for him to have limitless stamina, I'll wear him down somehow."

"The question will be if you can outlast him. Plus, Riser isn't unskilled at Rating Games." Rias continued, closing her book and then setting it to the side. "His record is eight wins and two losses, but, those two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose."

"So technically speaking the fried chicken has a spotless record. Fucking fantastic."

"True. The Phenex clan rose to prominence within the Rating Games very quickly after they were established. Most participants simply don't have the kind of power that can easily defeat an immortal… granted, Riser is our elder. Our generation still has a bit longer until we can officially participate."

"Doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna be the one to hand that preening peacock his first real loss where everyone can see it." I sat down and raised a knee up, leaning a hand on it. My tone was a cocky as ever, but hey that's just how I am and people can deal with it. "Besides, I've got my own pride on the line now… like hell I'm gonna lose after that stupid display of mine the other day."

"I think now it goes both ways." Rias's statement got me to glance at her, and from her face I could tell my expression had shifted. I was probably grimacing about it. "Now that Riser knows you have the attention of my brother and Grayfia, his… sensibilities, let's say that, as a noble have probably been slighted. To him, the idea of losing to a half-blood of an unknown family sounds shameful, much less one recognized by Lucifer himself for some reason… and I can't blame him, any Noble Devil would think the same."

"Do Devils really care that much about lineage?"

"Yes. Like Riser said the other day, several Pillar Clans fell from their status not because they died out, but because their bloodlines were rendered impure for whatever reason that may have occurred. Obviously, we Devils can't give birth easily, which is why we have the Resurrection system in place, as the Great War cost us so many. And for the Nobles, maintaining their lineage was all some of them had left, it was the only way to maintain their own power." Rias sighed and leaned back a bit, looking off again.

"And lemme guess, it's that exact line of thinking that's the reason you're stuck as the "Heir to the House of Gremory", right? Devils obviously don't take issue with gender, one of the Satans is a woman after all… but, still. I can't imagine it's that easy for you."

"Not at all. If my brother hadn't become the new Lucifer, my station probably wouldn't be much different now. Only rather than "heir" it'd just be "daughter". But that's a single word that wouldn't change a thing."

"And lemme guess, your dad probably set this game up knowing you'd lose."

"Exactly. In chess terms, you could say it's a trap."

"Well, I do like being a spanner in the works. You've got me, one of the strongest sorcerers alive, and an Oni who's a lot stronger than he looks added to your lineup here. I'd say the chances of winning or losing are pretty even now. Pretty sure we all count for like two pieces each."

"Haha, your confidence really doesn't know any bounds, does it?"

"Well hey, confidence and pride is kind of all I've got as a Devil." I swiveled around to face Rias directly, a move she seemed curious about since the way we were sitting meant we were at eye level. It did kind of help we were relatively close in height. "I don't even know if the hints I've got really are true or if this is all some wild coincidence. As far as anybody's concern goes I'm just some random half-breed picked up off the street by Lucifer for Satan knows what reason. So being a bit of an arrogant prick is kind of all I can do to make other Devils listen to me. Riser isn't the _first_ noble I've ever met to press that button of mine."

"Right, those contracts you undertake to retrieve Stay Pieces. I can only imagine those cases." Rias adjusted how she was sitting a bit, though the position meant her night dress had hiked up and left her legs nearly completely exposed. "I guess we're not that different. You're a half-breed other Devils will only see as a stain on our racial pride even if you prove your might, and I'm an heiress only ever seen as that and nothing else. I'm not looked at as an individual, I'm just Rias _Gremory._ That name follows me wherever I go. I'm proud of my House, but when it comes to finding a partner, I want someone who loves me as I am. Not as the daughter of House Gremory, but as _Rias."_

"Well not like I can fault you for that." I put my arms behind my head. Rias's words had a certain resonance there. Maybe my view was different due to how I was raised, but even then I could understand why she felt that way. By all rights, she had the right to make that choice herself, and nobody should interfere with that. "I already told you my thoughts before, remember? There's no point having a relationship like that with somebody if there's no real feelings involved. Things turn out better when the people who're together actually _like_ one another. Love who you want to love, and hope they love you back."

"And still you end up mystifying me more and more." Rias leaned on a hand, a small smile coming to her face. "I really don't understand you sometimes. Even after an entire month, you feel like as much of a paradox as when we met. Like how you can have your summoners adore your company so much yet never acquire a contract, yet also be such a ferocious fighter, so brazen you'd attack an heir of one of the highest ranking Devil Clans and say you want an audience with Lucifer as a prize. And seemingly on a total whim, help a member of my peerage start confronting her own past."

"Well maybe it's because I was raised by humans. Also, if it helps… as far as I'm concerned, the whole thing with being the Heir to Gremory doesn't matter to me. Hell, I'd be a right fucking hypocrite if it did, considering my station." I stood up as I spoke, still keeping my arms behind my head, the moonlight making the faint shadows Rias and I were casting shift from slight movements. "It may be little consolation, but as far as I'm concerned, you're just Rias, the Devil who I met cause my troublesome life got flipped upside down, and who I'm crazy enough to say I'm friends with. You being a Gremory doesn't matter to me and never will."

"Soren…" Rias's tone was quiet, and even in this lighting I could see the light blush that had appeared on her face.

"Besides… I think this is a good chance for both of us." And I went and hopped down from where I was, landing on the grass and looking across the pond and up to the moon before turning around. "We both have something to prove. So, I'll help you, Rias. I'll help you prove the worth in your own name."

"You realize this won't be like fighting those Fallen Angels, right?" Rias too walked down from the gazebo, smiling at me as she did, though it wasn't the same kind of listless smiles from before, it was actually genuine. "We're up against an immortal foe far more experienced in these kinds of battles than either of us, where we've both staked much on winning. Are you sure you want to help me in that?"

"Do I really need to repeat that catchphrase of mine?"

"No, you don't… because when you make a promise, you keep it."

"Haha, you got it committed to memory now, good." I then stuck my hand out, Rias looking surprised. "So what about you, willing to work with this arrogant half-blood in order to win?"

"Of course." Rias then put her hand to mine, and as we shook, it became kinda clear just how small her hands were compared to mine. "Like you Soren, I have my own pride on the line. Both as myself and as a member of house Gremory. I can't afford to lose, even if I'm carrying these kinds of contradictory ideas."

"Welcome to the club of living contradictions. I think you'll fit right in with a Devil like me."

A moonlit night and yet another promise for me to keep. But you know what, I don't mind throwing myself into this one. Just a bit more to make winning feel just that little bit better.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Took me long enough, had this sitting around unfinished for a while. Want to at least finish this flippin' arc while I'm planning the next part of Freelance… now as for ways I can spice up the Rating Game.**


	14. The Dawn of Battle

Devil x Darklight

 **Life 14: The Dawn of Battle**

"GYAAAGH!"

 _THUD!_

My vision went from dark to seeing the ceiling, my legs flopping back onto the bed. We were on the last night of training, and now eight nights in, my training with Ddraig proved one thing: I still had a long way to go in terms of mastering my draconic power. Unlike me when in the mental space, Ddraig can use all of his power, and he doesn't really believe in the idea of holding back.

"But I am making progress at least… I actually got some good hits in this time." I rolled around to sit up, running a hand through my hair as I leaned my head back, then lifting my left hand up, a vague image of my Boosted Gear's gauntlet shimmering across it. "I can at least hold it for half an hour now, which is more than enough time if I don't overdo it."

" _ **But in terms of progress, you're still way behind the White Dragon in terms of ability."**_ Ddraig said, the tell tale green glow appearing on my hand as I lowered it. _**"Don't ask how I know. Me and the white one just have a way of knowing where the other is at when it comes to power. I guess you could say it's our link as rivals. Besides, you've also heard the rumors, haven't you?"**_

"There's been a bit of it on the grapevine, yeah." I sighed again and put my arms behind my head. "Don't know much, but I've heard some things about the White Dragon Emperor… mostly that they're crazy fucking strong. I bet it's cause they've had their powers active longer than me though."

" _ **Well if it wasn't for the fact that up until NOW you haven't fought anything that much stronger than you, I'd be inclined to agree with that idea. You were being lazy is what it is."**_

"… fair point." As I clambered back on the bed, intent to get back to the training, the click of the door knob starting to turn drew my gaze back to it. I can't say it's like I could expect anybody… but Aoi in nothing but a long sweater was certainly not at the top of the ideas I had on my mind as to what could happen. "Well this is something."

"Oh don't go trying to make some kind of crack." Aoi shut the door and sat down on the bed, as typically brazen as ever of course. "Though you've definitely been having some fun since we got here huh? Getting mighty friendly with all the girls huh?"

"What are you getting at?" I leaned on a hand as I leaned a bit, Aoi shifting to give me a raised brow.

"Don't go being all coy. We all know Asia adores you, Himejima finds you cute, the little kitten's been warming up to you since you convinced her to start training with us, and boy have I caught Gremory giving you the doe eyes ever since a few nights ago." Aoi then hummed as she toyed with her hair a bit. "And how long are you gonna look at my legs?"

"Hey you're the one who has them out there all bare. Also, you seem to be pretty crabby for some reason."

"Tch… how dense can you be?"

"Well you're not exactly a person who's easy to read y'know? Prickly one moment and chill the next, I can never get a read on what you're actually thinking… and it's not just because you have mental wards. All I get is when you can be aggro."

"We've known each other since we were eleven and that's really the best you've got on me?"

"You don't make is easy. You're not exactly winning any emotional honesty awards."

 _WHAM!_

And as I expected, Aoi threw a punch I blocked. What I didn't expect was for her to follow it through and push me onto my back, getting herself over me. Aoi's irritated growl however, was of a different air than usual, and her face was red… and my bare leg had also found itself up between her legs… why the hell isn't she wearing anything there right now?

"Aoi, be straight with me, what are you here for?"

"Don't move your damn leg… it feels weird."

"I'm gonna move it until you talk. You shoved me down and put us in this position."

Aoi's face scrunched up as it only got redder. Aside from the fact my shifting my leg like I was got a reaction from her, I at least knew this, Aoi hated being embarrassed. As a Magus one could say there's a point to trying to stay in control, and Aoi's naturally prickly nature couples with not liking it when someone gets under her skin. She's a nice person at heart at the least… but, well, our usual way of expressing friendship says enough I do believe.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"Obvious you came in here with a certain intent behind why you're dressed that way, yes. Now as for the why it is you even have that idea in your head, that I don't know. I already had something similar happen before and you know damn well I don't just assume things."

"What do you mean something similar?!"

"For the sake of confidentiality I'm not discussing it."

"Gahh! Dammit fine! I want her smug face out of my damn head about this already!" Aoi then sat up and pulled at her hair, and that remark did nothing but confuse me as I cocked my head to the side. "Look here dumbass, I'm only going to say it once! I… I… I'm in love with you alright?!"

"Eh?"

"Don't stare at me with that confused look dipshit!"

"Well how else am I supposed to react?! We're talking about _you,_ the wild girl who thinks greeting a person with a kick to the face is a good idea!"

"I only do that to you!"

"Well that's some damn twisted form of affection you've apparently got!"

"I'm not good at this okay?! And shouldn't you be saying something too? I confessed to you dammit! Shouldn't that elicit something out of you?"

"This isn't a dating sim! Actually, here's what's getting me, _why?_ You've never shown a lick of interest in any guy before so let me ask what the hell about me is so different?"

Aoi's blush got worse as I asked that. Was it inappropriate? Probably. But hey I deserve an answer to that. As for my own feelings? Well… I can't actually say myself, it's… weird. I definitely think of Aoi as more than a friend but to say it's "love" in that sense… I'm not really sure about that.

"Maybe I'm jumping some kind of gun too." Aoi muttered, playing with her hair… and with her defenses suddenly down, now I was seeing that she was actually _really_ damn cute. "It _feels_ like love but I'm not sure at the same time. Magi don't _do_ emotions in the same way everybody else does. Even before I started training, I was always raised having to keep my real feelings about some things separate. All I know is I get mad when I think you're paying more attention to other girls than me. You're a Devil, I know I can't keep you to myself. So… there, that's the best way I can sum it up and love is the only damn word I can think of. Your damn turn! We're not leaving this room until you give me a reply!"

"Way to put a bastard on the spot." And then I got jabbed in the side. "OW! Geez, can you stop with the violence for a bit?!"

"I said it's your turn. If I take a hit you're taking one too!" Aoi was bunching at her sweater, and the way I felt my face scrunch up, I felt like my face must have turned red too.

"How the shit am I supposed to know how I actually feel?" I said, Aoi's look not changing. "What I do know is… you're important to me, a lot. More than some other people in my life. I don't know what it is, but that's the leveled truth I can say. Maybe it's love, or maybe it isn't, I don't get these kinds of emotions sometimes. I just… know I care about you a lot. And besides I can catch a hint but mixed signals don't do me any good y'know?"

"Well then… guess we can both take some time to… figure it out?" Now I was a bit worried Aoi was going to make a permanent curl in her hair from how hard she was twirling it. "You know… two idiots who're still confused about love just… trying to make something work?"

"I… suppose." I looked to the side as I muttered. This was not the kind of situation I thought this would turn into… but if it worked out then, well, it worked out, yeah? "So… considering what else is apparently on the table."

"Oh, right, that." Aoi chuckled as she shuffled her legs, making her thighs rub together, and my scanning eyes also noted how she might not have been wearing a bra either from the way she bounced under that sweater. "I… I do still have that in… why are you making me say this?! I came here in nothing but this damn sweater no shit I had that in mind!"

"Oh so you're _not_ wearing a bra under there." I felt my usual smirk coming back as Aoi swung a hand at me as she moved her face to the side, but there wasn't a lick of power in the punch as I brushed it aside. "You only just had to say so y'know? I mean as long as you're _really_ okay with that."

"Of course I am! There isn't any other guy I'd trust with something like this you know! So feel lucky that I'm even asking! And why the hell did your tone change so fast huh?! How much of a pervert are you?"

"A big one. Certainly not crazy as Tsuno but I don't mind some ogling."

"You're too shameless."

"Why thank you."

"So… are we doing it or what?"

Aoi turned back to me and leaned on her hands, moving her head forward in an obviously expectant manner. This was at least a feeling I could respond to more easily. A light peck at first, Aoi jumped the gap before I could do more, pulling me back down as she forced her lips back onto mine, and we started giving in to the natural urge that followed it.

"Ah!"

"Eh?"

The mood broke just a bit when Aoi let out a sound, covering her mouth quickly. My hand had moved down to one of her thighs, don't blame me, and that had been the cause. I couldn't help but to start smirking as I kneaded her there a bit.

"Well tonight is gonna be fun."

* * *

"Excuse me!"

As if something had primed me to be more alert, I was up immediately after I heard Akeno's voice, looking over as the sheet covering me dropped down, and the black-haired girl then chuckled as Aoi groggily sat up as well. There was absolutely no way to explain anything away because it was dead obvious what this was. I'm just glad I was smart enough to throw up a sound canceling ward before we got too loud.

"Oh my! Well excuse me for barging in like this! No wonder there was a ward. Well, I'll just say breakfast is ready. Come down whenever!" Akeno's laughter carried with her as she closed the door, and I sighed as I brought a hand to my face.

"At least I can say she won't blab about it." I glanced over when Aoi's head fell onto my shoulder, and I playfully poked at her cheek. "Come on sleepy-head, I'm supposed to be the groggy one in the morning y'know?"

"You're too fierce." Aoi muttered, puffing a cheek out a bit. "How is it fair for a guy to be able to keep it up for that long?"

"Devil."

"Point."

"So I can I also claim a point for finding out just _how_ sensitive you are at your inner thigh?"

"Why did you seem so damn happy about that?"

"I'm a leg man what can I say."

"…"

"Not gonna snap in response."

"I can't anymore. You've seen me like that. If I said anything like that I'd be a damn hypocrite."

"Hahahaha!"

All I got in retaliation for laughing about it was a light tap on the arm, Aoi giving me a smirk of her own as she leaned on a hand.

"So now after all that, we _have_ to win this, got it?" Aoi poked my cheek in, and I gave a huff. "Cause if we lose I know just how to get at you now. You've exposed a weakness of yours Red Dragon Emperor."

"Hey don't threaten me with a good time now. And besides, like I'm gonna lose. Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Right now? The guy I just had sex with all night."

"At least give my ego a bit of an extra bump will you?"

"And let your head get any bigger? Hell no, it'd get too big for you to carry then!"

The last day of training wasn't even really going to be anything anyway. Today all we were going to do was get rest in and start forming our plan for the Rating Game. Meaning that starting off a morning like this would be all fine and dandy… because the coming fight, even if it wasn't for life or death in nature, still had enough riding on it on things like pride alone to matter.

So I think at least this much levity was allowed.

* * *

And at the day of the Rating Game, as night was growing higher, all of us were gathered back at the ORC room, going over our pre-game plans one more time as we waited. While the issue was we wouldn't know what the battlefield would be until we actually got onto it, we at least had a basic game plan of who would stick with who and work together to hope for the best results, since it was the sight of us versus an entire set of enemies.

The aptly named "Forward Attack Teams" consisted of me and Koneko, and Tsuno and Yuuto. The "Caster Team" was Aoi and Akeno, while Rias and Asia would hang in the back and wait the more turbulent parts of the combat situations out, since Rias's King station meant combat was too risky for her until the late parts of the game, while Asia's lack of decent combat skills made it far safer for her to stick with the magically powerful Rias.

The general plan was that once the match began, precautionary traps would be set up around our team's own base, and us forwards would prioritize the front lines to thin enemy numbers, with Aoi and Akeno joining in to deal with Riser's own heavy hitters with their powerful spells, though by some measure the only problematic spell user on his team that could be thought of was his Queen, who as I'd learned had the name "Bomb Queen" for her proficiency with explosion magic.

And it was as we were wrapping things up that the doors opened, two girls entering. Both with black hair and glasses, and who I recognized immediately considering the two were the president and vice president of the student council, Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra, or as I better know them, my perennial "employers" due to my tendency to start fights with ruffians near the school… and that incident at the school festival last year.

"The hell? Prez, Shinra? What're you two doing here?!" Souna looked at me and chuckled as she tilted her head, and then I chuckled in turn. "Dammit I shoulda known, you're a Devil too."

"I'm surprised you never caught on. I'd actually assumed you knew and were just keeping quiet." Souna responded, and without another word she looked to Rias. "I'm sure you know Soren works with the Student Council, right Rias? He's a handy little helper when we need him."

"Pff, please you've been keeping me leashed to do hard labor ever since the school festival."

"Well considering you wrecked several stalls during that fight, I say it's only fair."

"That I did know." Rias said, giving me a snide look. "And I remember that festival pretty well actually. Why is it so many of the local gangs seem to be after you?"

"How would I know? I got into a fight with some of 'em one time and now they're all after me for one reason or another. Anyway why is Prez here?" I pointed at Souna as I spoke, and Rias set down the teacup she was holding as she shifted her seat.

"Rating Games are broadcast to members of the participants families. They are responsible for managing that broadcast."

"Makes sense."

"I volunteered to do so. It is your first game after all, Rias." Souna said, then glancing at me. "And I admit I'm somewhat eager to see how Soren truly fights. Brawls against banchos are one thing, but the half-devil who reformed the Boosted Gear is another."

"I'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry." Rias responded, and I glanced between the two Devil girls.

As it stands as well, Rias and Souna are basically in competition for top spot at the school. I guess that also translates into their friendship with each other, and lives as Devils, as well. And one white magic circle later, Grayfia appeared in the room.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Said the maid, Rias nodding.

"We're ready any time."

"When the time draws near, you will be transported to the battlefield." And at that statement, the confused look on my face drew Akeno's attention.

"By that she means an alternate space where we'll fight. We can't just go battling on the streets now can we? They get disposed of after each game, so feel free to run wild!" Said Akeno, and I only nodded in understanding to the explanation, since there wasn't a need to get more than simply that. A place where the combatants could run wild and destroy everything around them without a worry in the process, not a bad system if you ask me. I don't get to do that too often.

"At least that makes it easier for some of us here to fight. "Holding back" isn't really a thing we like to do." And my own statement got nods from the equally prone to collateral damage types that were Aoi and Tsuno, who looked all too prepared to go buck wild now that he knew there wasn't a reason to stall himself.

"Tsubaki and I will be heading back to the student council room to begin the broadcast. Good luck, Rias." Souna said.

"Thank you, but be sure to make the broadcast fair, would you?"

"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however."

And the airs alone said enough for me about those two. There was certainly a long time rivalry there, but it was a friendly one. It was likely they were just itching for the time when they could finally fight officially in a Rating Game as well.

"Also, good luck to you Soren." Souna then turned to me and nodded, and I flipped a hand about.

"Don't go worrying about me now Prez, I'm way stronger than I was a week ago."

"It's not your ego that worries me."

"As scathing as ever…" I tilted my head as Souna passed me while chuckling, she and Tsubaki leaving the room.

"By the way, lord Lucifer will be watching this battle as well." Grayfia said, Rias giving a sigh and looking to the side.

"So the big brother himself is going to be watching hm?" I said, folding my arms. "So I guess I should show off a bit more hu-IYAAGHH! WHY ARE YOU GRABBING ME?!"

"You should focus on behaving yourself. I'd start by calming that ego of yours." And all of a sudden, as soon as I'd started being cocky, Grayfia appeared at my side an started pulling my ear as she scolded me. "Pride may be intrinsic to a Devil, but too much of it can be one's downfall."

"Okay okay, I won't get ahead of myself, just STOP PULLING MY DAMN EAR!" I grumbled when Grayfia released me, muttering as he tapped my head. And at that same time those who were no doubt far more familiar with the woman than us outsiders and newcomer were staring in surprise at the actions she had taken, various showings of being totaled flabbergasted across the room. "What was that for?!"

"Simply making sure your head is on straight so you don't embarrass yourself. I took the liberty of telling your parents about this, and they'll be watching as well."

"WHAT?! How the fuck do you have a line to mom and dad?!"

"Language."

"I think the fuck not! Where are they right now anyway?!"

"I'll tell you later. Calm down." As if to drive the point home, Grayfia conjured a ball of water and tossed it at my face. I could only sit there in shock as the others now couldn't stop themselves from snickering at my plight, the only one not amused being Asia, who was more concerned with hurriedly grabbing a towel to dry me off.

"Okay that confirms it, you have _got_ to be related to mom somehow."

"Well with that out of the way, it's about time." And with a gesture towards it, a red Gremory style magic circle rose from the spot on the floor.

Final affirmations were given by Rias, and we all walked into the large circle, and one by one we were all teleported. When I opened my eyes after the teleportation, they went wide as surprise hit me. We were now all standing in an exact recreation of the main office of the Back Alley building! Every detail, down even to the remaining scatter of some papers, was done to the smallest point.

"Whoa, the Back Alley? Wait a sec, then we're in the Central District!" Tsuno's grin grew wild as he realized where this must have meant the battlefield was, because it also meant we had a degree of home field advantage. Me, Tsuno, and Aoi knew the streets of this district down to subconscious memory.

"Hm, part of me was thinking we'd be in the school for this. But, I welcome a surprise." Rias said, sitting down in what was normally Touka's desk, which also came with a map of the area that would be the battlefield.

" _Everyone."_ And Grayfia's voice sounding as if it was coming from a loudspeaker drew my ear. _"I am Grayfia, servant of the Gremory Family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex families. The field of battle today was constructed by locational data provided to us by a magus who provided her assistance to this event. A reconstruction of the Central District within Kuoh Town, where Rias Gremory attends school in the human realm. It was considered that it would make a fair matchup for the battle to take place on relatively unfamiliar ground to both peerages."_

"Unfamiliar to them maybe." Aoi chuckled as she took the map off of the desk and started looking over it herself, while I went to one of the windows and opened it, Asia joining me in looking outside.

And rather than the normal sky, what we saw was the shimmering waver of a barrier structure, this one a deep shade of blue, casting a glow across the area akin to moonlight… as much as we could see anyway, since this building _was_ nestled inside of an alleyway after all.

"It may look like the city, but this is a temporary alternate space. It only runs so far too, so the battlefield shouldn't be that big." Yuuto said, Aoi nodding as she handed the map back to Rias.

"The field covers this entire district. It's pretty big, but not enough that we'll easily avoid the enemy team." Aoi said, producing a projection of the map made of magical light with a wave of her hand, which gave a better idea to all the structures. Since it was a central city district, all of the buildings were tall ones, and located at the central plaza was a much bigger skyscraper, Kuoh Tower.

" _Both teams have been transported to their main bases. Lady Rias's Peerage has their base within the Back Alley Detective Agency building. Lord Riser's base is Kuoh Tower within the center of the field. Pawns may promote if they manage to invade the enemy's building."_ Grafyia continued her commentary, and I couldn't help but click my tongue as that information came through.

"So Kentucky Fried gets to look down on us from the big office is that it? How final boss-like of an arrangement to give us. Heh… I'm fine with that." As I tapped a fist to my palm, a tug on my sleeve brought me to see Koneko handing me a small ball of light, which I took, and the second it did, it flew right into my ear. Yuuto and Akeno were also handing similar items off to Tsuno, Asia, and Aoi. "What was that?"

"These are how we'll communicate with each other during the battle." Rias said, going to Aoi's projection of the battlefield.

" _The game begins now!"_ And with Grayfia's call, a ringing sound went off to signal the beginning of the match, and we all went around the map as Aoi started fiddling with the projection.

"So, we have the designated teams, but where we send you all will change. Aoi-san, you know more about this part of the city than me, so tell me, what locations would Riser be likely to send his pieces too?" Rias deferred to Aoi for this, and the magus hummed as she spun the map around, a few flicks causing the blue projection to highlight some of the buildings in red.

"If I was going to guess, aside from sending some of his pieces straight here, he'd also likely send some of them to these spots, the recreation district and market street. Both of them have secure enough holdings and large berths to fight in. The main plaza in front of Kuoh Tower is too open to worry about until the later parts of the match." Aoi said, Rias nodding as she put a hand to her chin.

"And since our base is so small, it's likely he'll be confident we can easily be over-taken if he has his pawns rush in to promote. It's not like he's expecting anything less than an easy win either, so we have Riser's own self-confidence to bank on. He'll likely send Pawns out first to come for us directly, and then others mixed with his Rooks, Knights, and Bishops to the other main areas."

"And his Queen will be hanging back with him until he decides to send her out."

"At the least we also have the alleys to work as cover." I added, pointing to the more narrow roads that led from the building to the other districts. "To get to the recreation and market areas, he has to send his pieces from the Tower directly, and then spread out from there. Our problem is we're further away, meaning…"

"Meaning we have time to set up for their arrival." Rias finished, nodding as a more confident smile came to her face. "They also can't expect much more than the obvious ideas about where we could attack from to try and get into their territory either, since the only real way to the Tower is to get to the front. A back entrance is there sure, but it's blocked off from the nearby alleys by walls… well, while a human certainly couldn't scale them, the other factor is that the size of the building itself means we'd have to fight our way up if Riser decides to hole up there instead of fan out."

"So, either we'll be fighting in the streets, or he'll try to bait us into matches up the tower to exhaust us before we can reach him. That location means he definitely has the advantage over us. And bringing the tower down wouldn't do us any favors but just create dangerous to navigate terrain." Akeno also leaned in to look the map over.

"We don't really have a choice but to head where they would. There's not real location we can easily take to do so… so we should head to the two districts and then meet up in the main plaza. We're being forced into a full out elimination game because of this field." Yuuto said, Rias nodding to the statement.

"If that's how it is then we can't really help it now can we? So let's just get out there and beat their asses!" Tsuno was bouncing his axe on his shoulder, no doubt getting antsy about getting to fight all out.

"Alright. The recreation area is a lot tighter, so Soren, Koneko, you two head there. Yuuto, Tsuno-san, you go to the market plaza where it's more open." Rias said, those of us mentioned nodding to that plan.

"Himejima and I will set up traps around the base and then wait it out here. They may have a map too but I doubt these people can so easily know the streets. So we'll do some illusionary play to throw them off from where our base is. Kiba, Tsuno, before you go to the market, can you stick around to catch any who come looking for the fake base?" Aoi got nods from those two as well as she swiped her hand over the map. "That's just step one though. Make sure to stay in contact so that me and Gremory can relay you new information as the match goes."

"Fighting is hard, isn't it?" Asia said, and I put a hand to her shoulder.

"We'll be fine so long as we have a plan. Besides, not like our training wasn't for nothing. Though as the saying goes, no plan survives contact with the enemy. We can plan all we like, but once the fighting starts, that's when the real fight begins." I said, the others nodding along to it. "But, if that's settled, then let's go!"

"Don't be so hasty just yet." Rias said, then tossing items to me, Aoi, and Tsuno as well. "You three should attune to those quickly. They're temporary Evil Pieces used when independents volunteer to assist a Peerage. Don't worry, they won't turn you into Devils, for those of you who aren't, but they will register you three as temporary members of the Peerage for the sake of the match. Soren, you're a Knight, Tsuno-san, a Rook, and Aoi-san, a Bishop. You're all too strong to be given any number of Pawns, so you'll work out as those."

"Well ain't that a handy system." I hummed as I looked at the clear Knight piece now in my hand, and with a moment of thought to it, it then filled with a dull red glow, the same following for the pieces handed to Tsuno and Aoi before the pieces faded into our hands, leaving marks on them to symbolize the temporary contracts. "Alright, _now_ let's get moving!"

* * *

As the forward teams were starting to head out, Aoi and Akeno had gone to the tops of the buildings of the block the base was at and had begun casting after also sending their familiars out to lay their own traps and to scout ahead and keep an eye for any enemies coming towards their territory. The plan here was simple, to cast illusionary spells that would scramble the alleys around, meaning the unfamiliar opponents would no doubt easily lose their way looking for it in the altered corners and dead ends the two spell casters were creating, though Akeno was the one moreso handling the illusions than Aoi.

"So tell me, Aoi-san…" And Akeno speaking up made Aoi flinch, as she knew immediately where Akeno had to be going with this from the teasing smile on her face. "How _was_ you're night with Soren hmm?"

"Why are you wondering?" Aoi's tone was as prickly as usual, and Akeno chuckled as she turned back to her spellcasting. "Can we not talk about that kind of stuff right now?"

"Oh it's just a bit of friendly chatter between girls isn't it?"

"I'd beg to differ."

"Is he at least, you know, "gifted" in the way a man can be?"

"… he is." Aoi murmured it out, but Akeno still heard it as she put a hand to her mouth in the usual gesture of hers. "So what's your deal anyway? You're obviously not as interested as Asia, and Gremory's clearly taken more of a shine to him after all the training."

"As of now he's my cute junior who I like teasing. I do admit I find him attractive, what girl wouldn't? Sure he can be, well, himself, but in a way that side of him can be endearing."

"First off you're the same age. And… okay yeah I'll give you that one, he's a looker, and he's got an ego running for him… but unlike _some_ people he can back it up. Besides not like I'm one to talk about being arrogant." Aoi sighed as she snapped her fingers, a rain of blue light scattering about and magic circles forming and fading where they fell. "And there, traps set. How's the fresh maze looking?"

"Perfectly set up and ready to go. That should keep any intruders away from the base for a while and buy Yuuto-kun and Tsuno-kun time to sniff them out before they move on. Now, President, can you hear me?"

" _Yes Akeno, I can."_

"The preparations are complete. Aoko-san and I will stand by until we're ready to join the fight."

" _Yuuto here. Douji-san and I are waiting in the alleys for any attackers. If none arrive within the next few minutes, we'll start moving to the market."_

" _Tsuno here! Waiting to do some good ol' fashioned alleyway mugging!"_

" _Soren and Koneko. We're near the recreation plaza with our familiars scouting for us."_

* * *

"Then let the operation commence!" Rias went to one of the windows as she spoke, Asia putting her hands together more out of habit than anything. "My precious servants and friends, our opponent is Riser Phenex, a foe many consider a promising talent even among the Phenex! Now, let's kick his ass!"

"Soren, everyone, good luck." Asia said, bowing her head as she did.

* * *

"Yozora, how's the plaza looking?"

I stopped with my back to a wall as Koneko and I arrived at the recreation plaza, looking out across the roads and the replicated shops and arcades around it. My grip adjusted both on my sword and one of my guns, anticipation in the air as we waited.

" _I went further ahead than the kitten's familiar did. They haven't seen me, but there're a few enemies headed your way. Four of them. Two identical looking girls in gym outfits, a Chinese lookin' chick, and a small one with a staff. Don't know what their pieces could be though."_

"That's fine, thanks for the warning. Start heading on back, unless you wanna give them a surprise by dropping in."

" _Nah I think I'll leave it to you boss. They look too weak anyway, so I'd just be wasting energy."_

"What did he say?" Koneko said.

"Four enemies headed our way, pieces unknown." I parroted, Koneko nodding as she adjusted her gloves, her cat ears and tail furling out. "You going to be okay fighting with your powers?"

"Yes. Douji-san helped me get used to me Senjutsu. I'm still not the best at it, but I can use it with my martial arts. This should be easy."

"Hehe, it definitely should. So, wanna greet them head on? No point in being sneaky I'd say."

"Yeah."

We moved out from the corner and into the direct plaza, and we didn't have to wait long before the four Yozora had warned us about arrived as well. I can already imagine Riser ordered them not to bother hiding since he figured his victory could be easy if he just rushed us with numbers. I cannot wait to prove that wrong.

"So, you didn't bother hiding." The Chinese girl leaned to the side a bit as she looked us over. "So, the rook and that brazen idiot who hit Riser-sama? Whatever. I'm Xuelan, a Rook."

"I'm Mira, a Pawn." The staff wielder.

"I'm Il, a Pawn!" The first of the gym girls.

"And I'm Nel, also a Pawn!" And the second of the gym girls.

"The rook's level is pretty high. She's about equal to a Queen in terms of combat ability." Koneko said, and I hummed as I bounced my sword on my shoulder.

"Well not like we weren't expecting them to be garbage. You wanna take her? I can warm up on the Pawns." A flick of my wrist also activated the Boosted Gear, it's blade and gauntlet shining as the first charge was set.

"Yeah. It'll be easy."

"Awfully confident for a bunch of beginners!"

Koneko and I dashed into the fray as our foes charged us. I was planning to dodge the Pawns while Koneko dealt with the Rook, since I wanted to see how it is she performed. And her opponent certainly fit her image, going at Koneko with rapid punches and kicks covered in fire, no doubt thanks to the Phenex magic she had, and dodging Koneko's own strikes smoothly. But, the small Nekomata wasn't a pushover at that range after all, and while a kick got close enough to gash through her shirt, she caught the next punch between her arms, and with her fist glowing with blue flames, gave her opponent a solid punch across the face that sent her flying back.

I meanwhile, was dodging the staff wielder's blows. She was fast but the fact she was a Pawn showed through. All her strikes felt like they were coming at me too slowly, and I could bat them aside without trouble. As for the twins… well, two words, chainsaw lolis. All I need to say about that as I avoided those damn things. All the power in the world wasn't gonna stop a damn chainsaw from hurting like hell!

"Come on stop running!"

"This is pissing us off!"

"It's called dodging smartasses!

Turning around as I dodged through a double swing, I aimed at the twins as my gauntlet shined and the lines on the gun lit up. Two quick pulls followed, and the two foes were struck by blue bolts of energy crashed into their bodies. They definitely felt the pulses from the darklight energy as they went flying back, and a moment after, they faded away. Now, they weren't dead, rather, a system of the Rating Game's themselves, where once one was put into a state where they were unable to battle, they would be teleported out of the field and too a waiting room where they'd be attended to until the match was over.

"What the… what is that thing?!" Mira charged back at me, and without a moment to spare, my sword went up and smashed right through her staff, and as she was stuck in shock, I whipped my left arm around and shoved the gun right into her torso, the blast that followed sending her flying and having the same result as with the twins.

"Done over here Koneko!"

"Same here." Koneko stood up as she kept a foot down on Xuelan, who was growling as the senjutsu flame at the small girl's foot no doubt kept a non-to pleasant burn going.

" _Soren, Koneko, how are things for you?"_ Rias's voice came over, and I chuckled as I stowed my gun away.

"Perfectly fine Rias. We didn't have a hint of trouble here at the recreation plaza."

" _Good to hear. Douji-san and Yuuto are dealing with some enemies who came for our base, while Akeno and Aoi-san are ready to make their move whenever. Would you two head for the market once you're wrapped up there?"_

"Will do. We'll join up with Tsuno and Yuuto. Odds are there's gonna be more enemies there than here. Koneko, if you'd finisher her off?"

"Gladly." Koneko then followed up with giving Xuelan a solid kick to the side, gathering power at a hand and then loosing it all in a burst of blue flames that rammed into the enemy Rook, and as she crashed into a nearby wall, she faded too.

" _Lord Riser's three pawns and one rook, knocked out."_ Grayfia announced, and I gave a fist pump as Koneko and I started moving out from the plaza and back into the streets. And a clap of thunder from off back in the direction of the base that followed with lightning tearing up through the line of vision told me exactly how Tsuno and Yuuto were faring.

* * *

"Man, only three? Laaaame! They're treating us like garbage!"

Tsuno grumbled as he and Yuuto waited from a set of fire escapes for the three Pawns who had been sent to go for their base. The three girls had easily dodged the traps, but the point wasn't to actually stop them, just draw them along to where the two boys were waiting.

"Well what can we expect? Not like we have a record to work off of." Yuuto said, Tsuno clicking his tongue as he removed his beanie, his horns glowing a bit in the dim light. "You know I was wondering, Douji-san, is how you look now you're _actual_ appearance?"

"Of course it's not. I look like a shota right now because I'm in low-power mode. I stay like this pretty much all the time 'cause I hate wasting energy." Tsuno was turning a finger in his ear as his foot bounced, though his bored look quickly turned to a wild grin that showed his fangs as he caught a coming scent, his pupils narrowing into clear slits as he started to get excited. "And now they're here! Whaddya say pretty boy, wanna give them a hell of a greeting?"

"I say yes."

As the two got up onto the railings, below them the three enemy pawns were passing, two of them dressed like maids (erotic maids) and the other a dancer. As the three went along, they stopped at the copy of the actual base's building, and Tsuno chuckled at their clear surprise as it faded away. He and Yuuto dropped down, and the two made themselves known via Tsuno raking his revved axe across a wall.

"Too bad." Yuuto spoke, his hand on his sword as the Pawns turned towards them. "But you three won't be able to get out of here now. You're right in the barrier our Queen and temporary Bishop made."

"Crap, we were too busy with the traps and didn't notice!" One Pawn said, all three looking up as a mixed red and blue magic circle appeared above the area.

"Well we'd need to use tricks like this to make up for our lack of manpower after all." Yuuto said, Tsuno snickering as he let his axe crash into the ground.

"Even if the three of us who're helping out even it out a bit. Now, how do you three wanna lose? Quickly to the knight, or flashy and golden to me?!"

"I don't want to say it since the knight is kind of my type, and you're a cute little boy, but do you two really think you can beat us three?" The dancer said, Tsuno snickering as he pulled his hair back, his eyes gleaming red as he grinned, the wild nature of his look making the pawns flinch.

"Ohhh? You really think we're that weak huh? Sorry, but when I don't have to hold back, I'm quite wild you know?!" Tsuno pulled his axe up and revved it as he grabbed it's top, golden lightning starting to arc from it as he took a stance. "Ready pretty boy?"

"Of course."

Knowing what was coming next, the Pawns immediately moved to attack. Tsuno let out a roar as he swung his axe in a wide downward arc, matching Yuuto's speed as he drew his sword and struck. In time with the knight's attacks, the golden lightning split through the air in a wave as it crashed across the ground, blasting through all of the buildings in it's path as the Pawns were swept away in it when Yuuto knocked them right in front of it.

And when the attack subsided, all that was left was a blasted streak in the ground and smoldering remains of concrete as the pawns faded away, Tsuno and Yuuto giving a high five as Grayfia called out the defeat of the Pawns.

"How much did that use?" Yuuto said, Tsuno chuckling as they jumped up to the roof tops.

"Less than you'd think! Now let's get to the market! Soren and the Kitten should be heading there by now!"

* * *

Since we were passing by it anyway, on the way to the market Koneko and I had taken a moment to pass near the central plaza and see if any of Riser's forces had been left there in anticipation of an attack. We couldn't be sure how they would try to interfere in our potential plans, and all Riser had lost was six of his Pawns and a single rook, meaning he still had the rest of his stronger pieces to send after us.

And, well, remember how I said "No plan survives contact with the enemy"? That.

We got rudely greeted during our run along by a sudden explosion that had been aimed right at Koneko. Since she'd been undamaged, plus her more intensive training during the camp, she was able to avoid the brunt of the damage, and I wasn't done any favors being right next to it, though I had the fortune that my draconic powers made heat-based damage not as much of an issue for me.

Still hurts like shit though!"

"Dammit! Koneko, you alright?!" I growled as I got off the now rubble strewn ground, and I heard an annoyed grumble from Koneko as the smoke cleared. She was standing, but she definitely looked worse for wear.

"I'm fine. I can… still fight at least."

"My my, you both survived that even though it was so close. You're a lot sturdier than I would give you credit for!" And the one to speak was the woman who was without a doubt Riser's queen, smirking down at us as she twirled the staff she held.

"Just my rotten luck." I muttered, pulling my gun up at her as Koneko took her stance. "Riser sure as hell didn't wait to send you out!"

"Oh of course he wouldn't. We caught onto your silly plan the moment you made contact with our forces. You don't seriously think you can win just because you took down seven of us hmm? They were some of the weakest among us."

"We're obviously still standing." Koneko said, the Queen nodding.

"Yes, you are. Lord Riser wishes to fight that boy himself, so I won't defeat you… but the little girl is free game otherwise!"

Though as the two of us got ready to fight, a joint blast of thunder and rapid bolts of blue mana came flying from above, the Queen blocking them. Akeno and Aoi descended, Aoi landing in front of me and Koneko while Akeno kept a readied spell aimed at the Queen.

"You two keep moving, Himejima and I will handle Queen Explosion here!" Aoi said, cracking her knuckles as she rolled her shoulders.

"Yuuto and Tsuno-san should be near here after they got those Pawns. If what she said is true than the rest of Riser's Pieces will be at the market. Just leave this to us you two, so hurry along. Since there's two of us, there won't be anything to worry about." Akeno said, and as she turned back to the Queen, the woman chuckled.

"You know, I wanted to fight you someday, Thunder Priestess. And the one with you, not a Devil… but not quite human either. You must be a Sorceress then, what with that kind of magical aura. Hmhmhm, this will be quite fun!"

"Oh my, I'm quite honored, Bomb Queen!"

"Took the words out of my mouth!"

Koneko and I ran off right as the fighting among the three got started with explosions booming through the air as magic clashed against magic. We ducked into the streets again, though shortly after we did, both of us got grabbed and pulled away. I drew my sword up in the event we were getting attacked, lowering it when I saw it was Yuuto at the end of the barrel, and Tsuno was snickering like mad as the knight threw his arms up.

"Whoa, didn't mean to startle you like that!" Yuuto said, and I shook my head as I set my sword on my shoulder.

"Don't surprise me like that man! Either way, looks like you two had it easy earlier."

"Hell yeah we did! Though the kitten seems a bit roughed up." Tsuno clapped Koneko on the shoulder, and she sighed as she brushed his hand away.

"Got careless, took a hit from the Queen." Koneko said, Tsuno nodding along as he leaned on his axe. "I can still fight."

"That's good to hear." Yuuto said, while a magical ring in the ear got all of us to pay attention.

" _Forwards, what's your status?"_ Rias of course.

"We're all fine. Koneko and I got blindsided by Riser's Queen. She took more damage than me, but neither of us are so wounded we can't fight."

" _Soren, it won't hold you back if you have to fight Riser?"_

"I'll be fine. My healing ability is already kicking in anyway. I'm no Phenex but I don't go down that easy. What about you?"

" _Asia and I are going to begin moving to the market to meet up with you. Take out any enemies you come across. Koneko, try and avoid heavy fighting so that Asia can heal you when we arrive."_

" _I'll be sure to get you back into good shape!"_

"Understood, President."

"Hold it for a moment." The others looked at me as I spoke up. "Rias, I don't mean to be rude but considering the potential opposition I don't think it's safe for you to come out yet. Yes you're strong but please try to remember you're the King. If someone blindsides you then we automatically lose."

" _I know. Which is why I won't join the battle unless it becomes necessary. Asia and I will still hang back, but her support is needed, so we'll be better off if we can get closer. Soren, if Riser comes out to battle as his Pieces fall… I leave him to you. You and he have a grudge to settle, yes? He's your fight. So… rip this entire space to shreds if that's what it will take to draw him out."_

"Hehehe… you don't have to tell me. We'll make this quick once we get to the market. Alright then, play it safe, Rias, Asia."

"Can you really beat Riser if you two fight?" Yuuto said, and I chuckled as I looked at the Boosted Gear.

"As I am now, I'd at least put up a good fight. But, his stamina would outdo me easily. I could fight him but strength isn't the important part here, it's endurance… but, I didn't spend this last week getting my butt kicked by Ddraig every night for nothing. I've got an Ace up my sleeve for when the fried chicken shows himself: Balance Breaker."

"N-No way!? You were actually able to draw it out?!" Yuuto, who was of course a fellow Sacred Gear user, obviously knew what I was talking about, and I nodded to confirm it. "That's not just an Ace, hehe, that could turn the tide of the entire battle."

"Not for long though. I can hold it for about half an hour at best… but that should be more than enough time. Now, let's go and win this!"

I held a fist out, and the others nodded, tapping their fists together onto mine. I don't want this enthusiasm to be unfounded or come up short. I made a promise that I would win, both to Rias and to Riser… one for a friend and one for my pride. So I'm not going to lose here… or to be more accurate, I can't lose here.


	15. Still my Heart is Blazing

**Life 15: Still My Heart Is Blazing**

As was expected as our squad of four arrived at the market district, it was quiet enough only the echoing sounds of the fight between Aoi, Akeno, and Riser's Queen were heard. But, like before Koneko and I had sent out familiars to scout ahead, and as Rias had suspected the rest of Riser's pieces were already here too.

"Well, might as well get to the point. We already know you're here, so quit slinking around and come on out! It'll be a lot easier for all of us if you just come out now so we can kick your asses!" I called out as we scanned around, and the first reply we got was laughter, followed by a girl in armor and a sword at her side appearing from behind one of the shops.

"I'm Karlamine, one of the Knights in service to Lord Riser. And to be completely honesty, asking us to come out and fight makes me question your sanity, but far be it from me to refuse an idiot his reckoning! Lord Riser's wishes or no, me and some others have been itching to strike you down for daring to attack our master!"

"Spicy, I like you." I chuckled as Karlamine drew her sword, phoenix fire immediately bursting across it's edge. "But I don't think it'll be me you'll be facing."

"That would be me." Yuuto said, stepping forward and drawing his blade. "I am Kiba Yuuto, a Knight in the service of Lady Rias. I hope you're ready, because I've been looking forward to battling another Knight!"

"Well said! Then en garde, Knight of Rias Gremory!"

And not shockingly at all, the two Knights got to fighting at full speed immediately, becoming a flurry of clashing blades and fire within seconds as they shot around the streets.

"Yeah let's not get between that." Tsuno muttered, spinning his axe across a hand, Koneko nodding, the two then turning around as two more presences made themselves known, a woman with a half-mask on, and the girl who if memory serves, is also Riser's sister.

"Best so, because you three will be preoccupied." The masked woman spoke, and the sister let out a sigh.

"That Karlamine, her head is filled with nothing but swords, swords, swords, it's just ridiculous! She was way too bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed too."

"So, you're telling me she's _not_ a total bitch? Well, points to Riser I guess, at least he's got taste." My dry remark got the girl to give me a flat look, plus the arrival of the rest of the Peerage around us to.

"Oh don't be so smarmy you half-blooded fool. But now look at things… just when I think I've found a couple of cute boys, one is also a sword freak, and the other is an arrogant fool who actually thinks he has a chance at defeating my brother!"

"You're giving me mixed signals Chickadee, sure you ain't a brocon?" And to my amusement, the girl only looked offended but also a bit red in the face at that insinuation.

"As if! What I _mean_ is that you're simply nowhere near him in terms of power! Don't go thinking something weird!"

"So he _doesn't_ slap all of you in fetish outfits because he has a weird theme going on?" Tsuno tilted his head as he brought that up, and the other Peerage members shuffled around a bit awkwardly as they grumbled various excuses. "I mean not like _I_ care, this is a feast for me eyes!"

"Focus on fighting perv." Koneko tapped Tsuno with her elbow, only prompting a laugh from the Oni.

"Speaking of fighting, Tsuno, we should make it quick, so, how about releasing a bit more of your power eh?" As I said so, I drew my sword up as the Boosted Gear glowed again, and Tsuno chuckled as he slammed his axe into the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then. After all, it's eight against three, so might as well even the odds a bit!" And with a burst of aura in the air, the feeling from Tsuno's aura changed as he was surrounded by the darkly colored energy expelled by his released power. It wasn't much, but it was enough that one could visibly see his body change shape, and when it faded down, gone was the shota from before, and now Tsuno looked like he actually _was_ the same age as me, pulling his hair back into a mess as he chuckled.

And amusingly enough, the fact Tsuno's actual look when not in low-power mode swapped him from shota to pretty boy like me and Yuuto came with, surprisingly, mixed reactions. A couple of the Pieces looked surprised by the look, and others a bit disappointed… so Riser has shotacons in his group eh?

"Well, at least Lady Rias has good taste in men. But do keep those weapons away from me, I have no intention of actually fighting any of you." The sister said, waving a hand about. "Oh Isabella, would you please? In fact, let's just get this over with, all of you go at them at once!"

"Talk about making this easy on us." Koneko got nods from me and Tsuno as she slammed her fists together. "But figures the sister wouldn't wanna fight. Must not want to ruffle her feathers."

"I can hear you ya' know!? And my name is Ravel, quit not using my name, you all know it!"

"To be honest I totally forgot." I said.

"And I _don't_ know you, so peh!" Tsuno pulled down an eyelid and stuck out his tongue, Ravel going red faced, probably equally from embarrassment and aggravation.

"Okay that's it, no mercy then! All of you, kindly wipe these jerks off the battlefield!"

"Have it your way! Might as well get out Pieces outta the way. I'm a Knight, and these two are Rooks!"

"I call the masked chick with the tits!"

"Of course you do." Koneko had the same response I did in my head as Tsuno shamelessly cackled while ripping his axe free of the ground.

We got rushed by the group of five. The one dressed like a miko hung back and started shooting at us with magic, marking her as a Bishop, while two others who went at Koneko didn't give much of a sense of their power, so were probably Pawns. As for the masked woman, who from how she'd approached earlier must've been Isabella, the power her blows had as Tsuno chose to match them while swinging at her with his axe said she was the remaining Rook. And the other Knight went for me, though the error _there_ was the fact she was swinging at me with a sword bigger than she was.

Compared to Yuuto's relatively even fight, that just felt insulting by comparison. As for him, I chose to tune into that for a bit while dodging the cavalcade of sword and spells being sent my way in the middle of the melee, cause from the looks of it his opponent was thinking she had the upper hand as a strike from her broke his sword in two.

"Well, makes sense Holy Eraser wouldn't work." Yuuto jumped back all he was left with was the hilt, and to assist I fired a shot at Karlamine to make her back off too. "But that was expected, so how about this, Freeze!"

The blade in Yuuto's hand changed in time with his call, the hilt changing to a new form and becoming one made of clear ice.

"What?! How do you have two Sacred Gears?!" Karlamine struck at Kiba again, but when her blade collided with his, the flames froze over and shattered, though she quickly tossed it away and drew out a shorter blade. "Whatever, even if you can change your element, I still control flames, wind, and life, as all members of the Phenex Clan do!"

"Yeah well, see, I don't actually _have_ multiple Sacred Gears. Mine just let's me make a lot of swords!" In response to the change in weapon as the flames came at him anew, Yuuto's sword changed shape, into a blade with an odd piece atop it, that then formed a dark ball that sucked Karlamine's flames into it, which he struck back with quickly. "Magic swords, to be precise! My Gear's name is Sword Birth, ever heard of it?"

And when she dodged the slash, Yuuto stuck his hand to the ground, a magic circle appearing where his foe landed, and she sprung away quickly enough to avoid getting skewered by the bushel of blades that sprouted from it.

That's pretty handy… actually, that just gave me an idea for something.

"Hey, Tsuno, Koneko, I got an idea for how we can take them out all at once!" I said, still dodging spells. I didn't want to waste my own energy in the event Riser showed up in the middle of this, so while I wasn't being passive I was being sure not to too do much but dodge and parry the other Knight's sword.

"How so?" Koneko said, her fist and foot slamming into her foes and sending them reeling back.

"Just tell us the plan Boss!" Tsuno swung back at Isabella after dodging a flurry of punches and kicks from her, the Rook moving away quickly as the lightning from the axe struck out at her.

"Simple, get them close together! Yuuto, I've got an idea, and I'm gonna need your help for it!"

"Gotcha!"

"First… let's take care of this annoying one who won't get off my ass!" As the Knight came at me again, her sword crashed down onto my left hand, the metal scraping hard against the scale plating of the gauntlet, to her clear surprise. "Hehe, sorry hot stuff! But, we gotta make this quick, so…"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Get on outta here!"

My hand clamped down and shattered the sword into nothing but shards, while I also flipped my sword around into a reverse hold. Red energy shot from the emerald blade as I swung it forward, the arc that followed blasting out in a wave of energy that engulfed the Knight and tore through the buildings past her, exploding once it finally stopped, leaving nothing but the gouge as Grayfia called out the Knight's defeat.

"And that's one more. Now c'mon Ddraig, I need more than just this, so get your ass in gear like me!"

 **[Dragon Booster, Second Liberation!]**

The sudden call as the gauntlet on my arm glowed with gold runic lines came as a surprise, the burst of emerald light that followed interrupting the ongoing fights as the form of the item also changed. It expanded out a bit, new golden marks appearing as it's shape became more defined while two jagged formations appeared at the side, along with the fingers becoming more defined claws as a whole.

"Hehehe, surprising me like that in the middle of a fight eh? Thanks for that one partner! Guess this part of my Gear had to catch up sooner or later!"

"What the, how is that fair?! You're getting stronger in the middle of a fight!?" Ravel said, and I cackled as I turned to her.

"Oh? And who was the Chickadee being all smug about how I didn't have a chance in hell not a few minutes ago huh? What, feathers shaken now that you've seen us fight? And don't go saying things are unfair when you've got that damn Cheat Item your family can produce!" Ravel flinched like she hadn't thought we knew about the Phenex Tears as I chuckled. "Lemme guess, Riser sent the Queen out cause he figured no matter how powerful a foe she faced, she could just pop those Tears and win easy right? See, here's one thing, that Queen's got a bit of a problem… a certain thorny sorceress I oh so adore isn't keen on letting people pull cheap tricks on her. Just ask her sister, she's got plenty of stories about that!"

"What are you even getting on about?" Ravel countered, and I just shrugged.

"You'll get to see as much after you're in the recovery room. Now, in the meantime, I can pull my plan off. Everybody, knock 'em together and then form up on me! Now… grab the Gauntlet and then hit them with everything you've got!"

The others only nodded at me as they were quick to respond to it, knocking their opponents all together quickly as I retreated back. They all grouped up on me and placed a free hand on my gauntlet as I moved it back, and then a glow came from it as Ddraig's emblem shone from the gem.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

And as I'd expected, a new call also came with it. There was another function of the Boosted Gear, because it doesn't just stockpile power for me to use. That whole Second Liberation thing was the activation call for unlocking it's other power, Gift, the ability to move that built up stockpile to something else. And with _that_ boost, Tsuno, Koneko, and Yuuto no doubt felt the rush of power that suddenly flowed into them. And in response to it, all of them loosed their best attacks with the renewed strength they had, Koneko loosing endless gouts of blue flame, Tsuno a towering wave of lightning, and Yuuto a storm of swords. And not to be left out on it, I charged power into my drawn gun, the large blast that fired from it being tinged in both red and blue as it ripped forward.

All attacks that couldn't be easily dodged with the power behind them, and the cries of disbelief from our foes as they faded in defeat was like music to the ears.

I am _definitely_ a bit of an S if I'm thinking that…

" _Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, two of his Bishops, and two of his Knights, retired."_

"Hells yeah!" Tsuno cheered out, he and Yuuto slapping a high five while Koneko let out a breath and tapped a fist to mine as I held it out.

"And right about now, let's hope those two are about done as well." I looked off to where the still visible clashing was still happening, the explosions of thunder and blue magic telling enough even from here.

* * *

"What the… so many at once?! Why are you all suddenly so powerful?!" And Riser's Queen was of course shocked by the declaration of the rest of their forces being knocked out so rapidly, Akeno and Aoi chuckling as they stopped for a moment. All participants of the fight were showing damage from the intensity of it.

"Well we _did_ spend ten days training day in and out. Some of us even pushing further. He may be a half-blood, but don't go underestimating our cute provisional now. By this point I'm pretty sure he outclasses both me and Rias in terms of raw power." Akeno said, chuckling as the Queen's eyes widened, and Aoi chuckled as she swung a leg from where she was sitting on a street light.

"Gotta admit Bomb Queen, this has been fun, but how about we wrap this up here?" Aoi said, and the Queen's demeanor changed from shocked to smug again.

"Oh yes, let's. I'm sure by now you two must be low on magic." And she then reached into her robes, pulling out a small vial. And the moment she did, it was blasted out of her fingers by a precise shot from Aoi, who clicked her tongue as the woman gasped. "What… you knew about the Phenex Tears?!"

"Of _course_ we did." Aoi said, tugging an eyelid down with her middle finger. "We're not idiots you know? We actually did research on you guys before all of this!"

"And since this Rating Game isn't really that official, we planned ahead knowing you'd probably save some Phenex Tears for your big hitters." Akeno added, lightning already sparking from her hands. "Not like they're banned in a match solely between two families after all! I would say I'm sorry, but I'm going to quite _enjoy_ finishing you off! Aoi-san, do you wish to join me?"

"With pleasure!"

Akeno then swung her hand down, bolts of lightning crashing onto the Queen like a storm had kicked up. And when the shocking display ended, Aoi leapt from her perch with mana surrounding her limbs, rapidly beating on the Queen before swinging in the air and slamming an axe kick down on her, sending the woman crashing right into the ground. And not to be cocky about it, Aoi and Akeno followed up by sending charged blasts down at the same time after, another explosion bursting around and leaving a crater in the square that the two landed at.

"My oh my, talk about furious! Quite arousing I'd say." Akeno chuckled as she licked her lips, Aoi just shaking her head.

"Haha… you may have beaten me, but…" The Queen muttered, Akeno and Aoi raising their hands at her. "Don't think… defeating Lord Riser will be so easy. You fools… haven't won yet."

And with that remark, the Queen faded away. Grayfia's call should have felt victorious, but, it more felt like an omen. And it was proven as to why all too quickly. Because the air was rocked by a loud screaming noise, the space then being rocked by a mass series of explosions, the market area getting torn to shreds as blast after blast of flaming pillars ripped through it until it was no doubt left as a blasted crater once it finally ended.

"Oh no…" Akeno murmured, Aoi's eyes going wide.

" _Two of Lady Rias's Rooks, and one of Lady Rias's Knights, retired."_

"That was almost all of them! Damn… at the least, I can guess who survived that." Aoi muttered, clenching her hands tightly. "Let's go, Gremory is heading that way too, and if the fried chicken is out here now, doing something like that means he's pissed!"

"Agreed, let's move!"

And the two leapt off with that, in as much of a hurry as Rias and Asia were elsewhere on the battlefield, because they of course had seen the same series of explosions, and were now rushing there themselves to see the results…

* * *

"Ah… dammit, that fucking hurts."

I was definitely the lucky one when that surprising as hell bombardment happened. I'm the one with the dragon attached to me, and one strong in fire at that. So sure it hurt like hell but for me, something like _that,_ which had left the market area a smoldering wreck with little more than scorced rubble remaining where it once stood, was survivable… but I can't say the same about Koneko, Yuuto, and Tsuno. I saw all three of them, out cold and scorched to hell, fading away in shimmers of blue as I slowly stood back up.

"Well well! Riser is actually quite glad to see _you_ were able to survive that! I will commend you for that at least, half-blood whelp."

And _of course._ Riser came down in front of me, his fiery wings out on display as he mugged at me, looking convinced he'd already won this just from that alone.

"Don't go talking like I'm all you have to deal with. You're on your own, and three of our stronger fighters are still here to fight." I said, Riser shaking his head dismissively.

"Oh, but Riser thinks that _is_ the case. Your Queen and that temporary Bishop are no doubt spent from fighting Yubelunna. And while my dear Rias is powerful, her King status means us fighting is all too in my favor, as Riser will long outlast her. Not even her Power of Destruction will stop me, and that Bishop with the Twilight Healing will tire long before her healing can keep either of you going. So, yes, whelp, I _would_ say you're all Riser needs to properly deal with. After all, Riser does need to pay you back for that punch you gave me." Riser then lifted his hand at me, flames gathering at his palm. "And Riser quite likes that situation. So, do not frustrate Riser further with your insolence, half-breed, and fall!"

A slew of fireballs were launched my way, which I countered with charged shots from my drawn gun, bolstered by additional power from the Boosted Gear. One of the darklight shots rocketed through the exploding flames, luckily managing to plug Riser right in the shoulder, and he let out a yell as he was hit.

"What the?! What was that?!"

"Oh, don't like the taste of that? See, little tidbit…" And with a flick of my wrist as I rocketed forward, my sword also lit up with the same energy across it. "I'm what you'd call a paradox! I'm a Devil who can use something close to light itself!"

"Tch, impossible, no Devil can wield light!"

"Well this one can!"

As my sword came at him, Riser countered it with flame covered fists that managed to avoid direct contact with the energy coursing along the blade, but the mix up of randomly placed gun shots forced Riser to actually avoid getting hit. That one lucky shot had told him that my attacks could actually hurt him, so of course he wasn't about to let me take potshots he'd just heal off and completely ignore. Which I'm sure he'd be doing otherwise.

A collision of a charged slash and Riser loosing a close range fireball sent both of us skidding backwards. Before the fight could resumes, blasts of dark energy, blue light, and lightning ripped between us, Riser giving an amused hum as I turned to see the rest of the group arriving, Rias and Asia from behind what was left of some of the buildings, while Aoi and Akeno descending from above.

"My my, and so the rest arrive as well. Tell me ladies, did you come here to witness Riser crush the hopes you've placed on this miserable whelp? If so, I do hope you'll enjoy, especially you my lovely Rias." Riser didn't even flinch when Rias promptly blasted one of his arms off, only chuckling as it regenerated in a burst of flame like nothing happened.

"Enough of the game's Riser. With the numbers here you might as well give up now! All of us here can and will beat you down if you insist on fighting!"

"Rias! You said I could take him, what are you…"

"Look at yourself Soren." Rias cut me off, and I flinched when I could see the concern in her eyes. "You may be strong, and you may be able to heal but after an attack like that? Don't push yourself further than you need to."

"Oh wow Rias, you would actually request he do so?" Riser said, almost cawing with laughter. "So let me put this correctly, you agreed he and Riser should battle, yet because of some poor surprise attack, now you don't want him to fight because the whelp might get hurt a bit more? Oh how caring of you my dear! To show such mercy to this disgrace to our kind!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" And that ripped through my throat as I pulled the gun upwards and fired.

Riser screamed as a blast from my gun ripped through the side of his face, and he growled at me as it slowly regenerated, much like the wound in his shoulder still was. I lowered the weapon down and stuck it in its holster, letting out a breath.

"Rias, I appreciate the concern… but let me do this."

"Soren come on, don't be crazy!" Rias said, though I didn't take my eyes off of Riser.

"Gremory, don't try to stop him." Aoi said, and I glanced over to see her shaking her head. "There's no stopping this idiot when he's set on something, you know that."

"Exactly. So, watch me, will you?" I raised my sword up, and with a move, the blade vanished as I brought it towards the gauntlet, a port opening on it as the hilt came near. "Because right now I _don't_ want to stop… everything in me right now is screaming at me, because right now, more than anything… I want to beat the powerful person right in front of me!"

"What can you do now whelp?! Just lay down and be defeated! Riser is sick of you standing before him!"

And at the same moment I rammed the hilt into the gauntlet, Riser loosed another blast of fire at me, but it was stopped dead when a wall of emerald aura burst up in front of me, an aura that quickly started coursing with red and blue as the Boosted Gear glowed like a furnace.

"Now or never Ddraig! We're doing this for real, so come on, give me everything you've got!"

" _ **Let's do this, partner!"**_

 **[WELSH DRAGON OVERED BOOST! BALANCE BREAKER!]**

As the roaring call from Ddraig sounded, the aura around my burst outwards and took shape in the air as I raised the completed gauntlet up and slammed my hand shut, causing another burst of power in the air that sent waves of aura out across the field, the shaped structures flying around before crashing onto me.

The Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear is a pretty simple one: A synthesis between the wielder and their dragon, one that clads the user in an armor that enhances all of their abilities and removes any limiters on the Gear itself to let it's power run wild for a time. Normally like the Gear itself, the armor would have a stock appearance no matter the user, but, not like I used a normal Boosted Gear. Because just as I'd altered the normal Gear, the Scale Mail that was produced by me was unusual as well.

A smoother form that kept to my normal size more than otherwise, and a chest plate that looked like dragon wings folded over my chest and around the central crystal located in the plating, and a rounded helmet bearing golden highlights, and a split emerald visor that was surrounded by the highlight colors, while two tail like extensions came from the shifting portions of the armor at my back.

I do admit, some of the inspiration for the look is because I was binge watching a certain tokusatsu show but that's irrelevant to the moment here.

"What, do you think cladding yourself in some sorry armor will help you whelp? Please."

"You don't sound so confident anymore Riser." With a move of my hand, a portion of the armor at my waist opened up, and it produced the sword portion of the normal gear for me to draw out, while the guns had also been put into scaled over holsters now at the back of my waist. "Actually intimidated for once?"

"Don't flatter yourself whelp! Even if you've become stronger through this paltry trick, you still have no hope of winning!"

"Well then, let's see how well this paltry trick works out for me!"

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!]**

The successive calls sounded as I rocketed forward, Riser meeting me head on with fire shaped like a sword of his own, the resulting clash rocking the ground as they impacted. Riser threw a punch that I caught, the flames from his hand bursting around, and with my grip on his hand closing, I pulled the Devil down and slammed my knee into his gut while it was coursing with darklight energy, causing Riser to hack as he was knocked back, though I didn't release the hold I had as I followed it with a swing of my sword.

"It won't be that easy!" Riser roared as flames exploded all across his body, forcing me back from the shockwave, and Riser's follow up blow slammed down on my head from both of his hands, followed by a burning kick to the chest that sent me skidding further back, Riser sending a bird shaped blast of fire my way, that I was able to counter with a blast from my sword.

And as our melee started up with both of us slamming blow after blow on each other, cracks appearing on my amor as Riser's body kept a cover of flames from where he was healing from my own blows, feeling the weight on me increase as the Boost calls kept sounding in line with it, there was another feeling there, one I haven't felt in a long while for fights… excitement.

Even as I started feeling the pain from Riser's strong blows, the drain the Boosting was starting to have as I exerted it, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face even if it was concealed by my helmet. And I caught it as I slammed a fist into Riser's face. Maybe he didn't know it, but as he blasted me away again, _he_ was smiling too.

We both skid back with visible scorch marks on us, the ruins around us burning again, and the ones spectating having retreated further away. My arms and legs were starting to feel heavy and sore, and I'm pretty sure I was bleeding in a few places. Riser's flame shroud was just as much his automatic healing as it was his own power running wild.

"Hahaha… hey, Riser, if this is pissing you off so much, if I'm just some half-breed whelp, then tell me will you… why're smiling as much as I am right now?"

"I don't know what you mean. Perhaps I am, perhaps because I'm relishing the thought of seeing your face when I finally defeat you!"

"Is that it? Or… is it because like me, you're a total battle freak?!"

"Huh?"

"I'll admit it, you're strong as hell. Probably the strongest person I've fought in ages. I get why you've won all of your Rating Games. I had to spend ten days getting my ass kicked by a Dragon just to get to where I am right now. And right now, hehe… I couldn't feel any more excited! Fighting to me is something I love! Getting to fight strong opponents, pushing myself to the limit to surpass them! It got boring at home because I'd passed the curve most of the Strays who wind up there fall at. I'm a complete and total battle maniac, so fighting weak enemies bores the hell out of me." And as if in response to this, words I was just letting out without thinking, parts of my armor shifted, starting to flicker with flames of their own as I lifted my sword up. "Right now, every part of me is screaming it: I want to win, to defeat this person in front of me who also wants to win!"

"You think that's what this is about?!" Riser snapped, but, there wasn't hiding the gleam in his eyes. It was the same kind of gleam I could see in Tsuno at times… the eyes of a person who wanted to run wild and fight at their best, just like me. "What I do know is I do _certainly_ want to defeat you! You do nothing but piss me off! Those eyes that refuse to bow, that will that won't break even in the face of a stronger power! People like you, who don't know their place, are the ones who infuriate me the most! So, I will show you your place in this world half-breed, that place being beneath me!"

"Let's see how well that excuse holds up!"

Both mine and Riser's auras exploded as we charged each other again. I drew one of my guns and fired off, Riser meeting the energy shots with his own bolts of fire, and the gap was bridged, my sword meeting his flame construct again, but with another Boost call, the energy around the blade burst into a wild burst of it's own that blasted through the construct, following right through and getting Riser across the chest. He reeled back while yelling as the singe got him, but that was followed by a burning punch that slammed my helmet, causing part of the visor to crack and shatter on impact.

I kicked Riser clean in the gut, and he blasted me away with a full body burst of fire. I shot back at him with a charged blast that hit dead on. Both of us recovered quickly and shot back in, auras crashing into other before we did. I dodged past a punch Riser threw, and slammed the gun right onto his chest, firing quickly from point blank and following up with a powered slash again, knocking Riser away as the combination of streaking darklight and flames trailed off of him.

It _has_ to be stacking up by this point, I can see it, his regeneration is starting to slow down!

"Just fall already!"

Riser roared as he shot back at me, his constructed blade and mine locking together. I was prompt to decide a headbutt right to the face was a proper response, Riser's clumsy kick that followed sweeping my legs out from under me, and we both hit the ground heavily.

"Why… why does this fight feel so different?" Riser slowly stood up as blood dripped from the wound on his head, and I coughed a bit of blood of my own up as I stood. "Fighting like this isn't familiar to me… all of my wins, I easily got them all, and I only lost because it was to keep a deal! So why… what the hell is it about you that makes this so different?! Why don't you just break?!"

"You really don't get it huh? Well, guess you wouldn't." I rolled my neck as Riser growled at me. "It's called being excited about something dumbass. You feel the same thing right? Every fiber of your being is yelling at you, telling you to beat me and do it with everything you've got! This Game may not be for some grander reason than all of us here being petty bastards, but to me that just makes it better! A fight where we go all out, nothing at risk but our prides!"

"Is that it huh? Hehe… I don't get it all, you're right. But… yes, I do want to beat you with everything I have!" Riser's flames burst again, and like me his wild smile was getting wider, I even tossed by sword away and cracked my knuckles through the gauntlets. "Forget that engagement to Rias, forget what my family wants out of this! Right now, I just want to beat you, half-breed! All that matters right now is that I prove I'm stronger than you, my pride as a member of the House of Phenex-no, _my_ pride as Riser demands it!"

"And I want to prove I can beat you! So, guess we can actually on something! So come on, Riser Phenex, hit me with everything you've got, because I'm gonna give everything to take you down!"

Auras burst again as Riser and I charged at each other for what was intended to be the last engagement. Blow after blow was let loose from us, the sound of fists and feet impacting through the air as we didn't relent, flames and darklight arcing from each impact, be it a clean hit or intercepted strike as we forgot about any kind of form or fighting style. But I was relishing it, this feeling of fighting somebody stronger than me, who wanted to win just as much as me and was giving everything to do it.

My armor started cracking all over, my helmet shattered to pieces, and Riser's injuries had finally ceases healing quickly, both of us showing the cuts and bruises from the battle.

"Tell me half-breed, why so intent on winning?! You're not even a member of Rias's peerage! Aside from the chance to speak with Lord Lucifer for whatever inane reason you have, why fight so hard for somebody you have no reason to!"

"Because… I made a promise!" As Riser slammed a fist onto my head, I stood firm as the blow stopped, Riser flinching as I grabbed his arm and started squeezing down hard enough that I heard the bones cracking. "See, there's another way I'm a bit of a paradox. I'm a selfish bastard who won't do a thing for someone unless I get something out of it… but here's the other thing, I promised her we'd win. So for me it's not just the fact I want to kick your ass… it's also because when I make a promise, I keep it!"

I pulled Riser's arm back as my free fist coursed with darklight almost to bursting, slamming it into his face as hard as I could, then letting the energy loose in a point blank blast as I released Riser, sending him flying back as the beam of energy kept going. When Riser hit the ground, he moved to get back up again, and I slumped a bit as my arms sagged and blood fell from my forehead.

"That's… just the kind of Devil I am."

"Ahehe… dammit…" Riser chuckled as his arms shook from his attempt to get up. He raised his hand like he was going to do something, flames flickering around it before dying down, another chuckle coming from the man as his arm slumped down. "Alright then… I admit it, half-breed… no… Soren Edelweiss. You… win."

Riser slumped down as his eyes closed, a puff of dust rising as he finally went limp. I felt this sudden feeling hit me as the remains of my armor faded as Riser did, like this pause in the air as I watched the foe before me vanish.

" _YES!... ahem. Lord Riser has been defeated. The winner of the Game, is Lady Rias Gremory."_

The realization of victory settled in as it was declared, and the only sound that came from me was a scream as I threw a fist up… and then, like I'd been hit by a bunch of bricks out of nowhere, as my yelling died down into laughter, my vision went dark as I felt myself lurch forward… because damn do I feel tired now…

"Soren!"

I was too unfocused to know what happened, but I did feel my fall stop. It was Rias's voice, but it felt distant. I could at least feel like I'd fallen onto something soft rather than the ground… but… still too tired.

"Thank you… thank you so much. You can rest now, you've earned it."

"Yeah… I think… I'll do that for a bit."

" _ **Good work partner. Keep getting stronger from here on out… I expect you'll get to enjoy a lot more fights like this in the future."**_

"Count on it… Ddraig."

My vision finally went dark as I felt myself get pulled in closer to wherever I'd landed, thankful words echoing in my head as I started to drift of… victory can sure feel sweet.


	16. Revelation

**Chapter 16: Revelation**

"Is this really necessary?"

"Well they had to do _something._ Our victory _was_ unplanned. They were expecting us to lose."

"And they had an event pre-planned. So _of course,_ not like they could just cancel the party when it was the day after."

"Well look at you, catching onto how Nobles think already."

"My intuition has always been good… also I hate this suit."

"Oh come on, aside from the bandages you look nice… if only we could've done something about your hair."

"Not worth trying."

Rias let out a light laugh at the deadpan snipe I gave as she started trying to get the regular mess of my hair straight. To my looming annoyance, because of the fact it wasn't like the noble Devils could just go and cancel a party they'd planned for a day after our Rating Game against Riser, they had a sudden change of plans and turned it into a party for the winners instead.

And I only found out about this after waking up from being out for hours after my fight with Riser. And I don't like suddenly impromptu plans that happen when I'm not around.

"Well, you'll only need to put up with this for a little bit." I rolled my eyes at Rias's statement, and she put an arm through mine. "Now, are you going to escort me in or not?"

"Quit being coy."

"Now entering, Lady Rias Gremory and Soren Edelweiss!"

The grand doors opened, and as we strode in, we were immediately greeted by the crowd of Devils spanning the room. All sorts of people, some of whom kept to more human appearances and others who, likely as a mark of their bloodline, somewhat less so. Most of them were clapping along as Rias gave proper waves their ways, but I was able to catch a few mutters.

"That's him? The half-blood the Gremory's took in?"

"Defeat of Riser or no, why would they allow someone like _that_ to even be here?"

"I only showed up because this change was so sudden. To see a pure-blood with a half-breed…"

"Well, I expected this much." I just sighed as I turned my eyes to the muttering, and the ones doing so immediately shot away. They were here at the graces of the Phenex and Gremory family, and noble decorum at least insisted they keep their traps shut in the open about any of the main guests. Doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Well then, keep getting stronger and defeating them." Rias said, also looking over to some who were speaking their minds more than others. "Though you were already planning on doing that weren't you?"

"Of course I was, don't need to tell me twice."

"Congrats!"

And then next we knew, the crack of confetti poppers went off in our face, and the laughing bunch of the rest of the peerage were in front of us, fired off poppers in hands as Rias and I were not stuck with a bunch of confetti on us, Tsuno cackling from the back of the bunch with an evil look on his face.

"Guys what's with this?"

"Well, we wanted to do something like this after the game, but you were out cold after that fight, so we kind of had to plan around." Yuuto said, Koneko nodding.

"It was convenient for us." The short girl stated, trotting up to me. "You were the MVP, senpai. Though I'm mad we got knocked out."

"You did great Koneko. It's not shameful to admit you were caught off guard." Rias pat Koneko on the head. "You all did fantastic during the battle. Yuuto, Tsuno-san, thank you for doing your best."

"Of course. Though next time, I'll be sure not to get caught so easily." Yuuto took a small bow, and like me he was still bandaged up… Tsuno though had screwed off to the food and was chatting it up with some Devil girls. "Well he's quick isn't he?"

"Let's just leave him be." I said, everyone nodding in agreement. "So I'm guessing Aoi decided not to show up right? Party's aren't her thing."

"Spot on." Akeno said. "I did ask her once we got the news earlier today, but she just told me she wasn't coming. Something about not wanting to be around, and I quote, "those self-righteous bitches", or something of that ilk."

"Yeah she'd say that."

"Are you sure you're fine Soren? I did my best with my Twilight Healing, but some of your wounds were just too much to finish before now." Asia pulled on my sleeve a bit, and I nodded by tapping the bandage on my face.

"Don't worry a bit Asia. I'll be fine by tomorrow, promise. Now, let's quit worrying about things so much! It's a party, we're here to celebrate, aren't we?"

"Except it's not quite _that_ kind of party." And with the wind out of my sails at Rias's notation, I hung my head and grumbled, the others chuckling at me, though the light hearted mood wasn't gone. "But yes, we should enjoy ourselves. I'm sure some other young devils are here, why not go and mingle a bit everybody? I'll be with Soren, so don't worry."

"But I wanna spend time with him too." Asia pouted, and I put a hand on her head to soothe the mood.

"Like I'd let Rias monopolize me. I'm sure there's gonna be people who wanna chat with us, so don't worry. I'll be free… at some point." To mark my point I glanced over my shoulder to spot that as I'd been warned before we'd arrived, I was definitely the center of attention of the younger Devils in the party. Most of them, like Rias, weren't able to officially participate in Rating Games yet, so of course she'd be the talk of the walk among them since she got a head start.

As for me? Who the hell _wouldn't_ be eyeing the mysterious half-blood taken in by one of the remaining Pillar families who'd then gone and managed to beat a reigning champ of the Games?

I admit, my ego is feeling hella boosted right now.

As we all split off among the party, as Rias and I started having to chat with other nobles who were giving their congratulations and impressions about the game, we got approach when one made a call out. A man with the same vibrant crimson hair and blue eyes as Rias, which clued me in right away to who he had to be, her father. Because really what else would I think?

"Finally, took me long enough to find you in this crowd, Rias." The man said, letting out a casual chuckle as his eyes scanned to me. "And you must be the young man my son took in. I do wish we could have met sooner, considering you're basically part of the family now. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rias's father, Zeoticus Gremory."

"Nice to meet you sir. Though considering things I guess we've caused a bit of a mess." I took the man's hand when he offered it, earning a sideways look from him as well.

"Well considering how rushed the entire engagement situation was." Rias was giving the man a stare that said enough of why he was looking awkward. "I guess mother isn't here because of business?"

"Well not like I wasn't involved. But, yes, it was rushed. Things have just been dire is all, and among the other nobles. And I admit, I made a mistake in being so rushed about things and trying to put so much onto you, Rias. But yes, there are some things your mother is taking care of, so she won't be here tonight." Zeoticus said, Rias letting out a breath.

"It's fine. Things have worked out after all." Rias then gave me a look, and I glanced away too. That glowing look in them told enough and I had no way to respond to that. Zeoticus however, gave a hum.

"I see, well then." The man then put a hand on my shoulder. "I will say, I'm glad to see that Talia's child has grown so well. I think the last time I saw you was when you were small. I never thought you'd be taken in like this though."

"What is with you people and knowing my parents?"

"My you really don't know do you?" He looked surprised I was oblivious about this, Rias also looking surprised, though for different reasons then her father. "Well, it was a long time ago, so I guess you wouldn't remember much."

"Grayfia said the same damn thing."

"This is all so weird." Rias said, getting a nod from me following it. "You're not about to say we knew each other when we were little are you?... not that I'd mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, actually." And at that answer, I sighed in relief while Rias looked a bit disappointed, which resulted in a repeat of me looking at her weirdly and her looking away. Zeoticus let out a laugh. "Well I can already see no future decisions may need to be made. And, Soren, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask. I owe young Talia a good deal, so helping her son is something I won't pass up."

"Uh, yeah don't worry about it. I'm pretty good as I am." And now I just feel awkward, and am wondering what the deal is with my parents now. Dad has one of the strongest magi around owing him a thing or two, and apparently mom is in with Devil nobility all the way.

"Well I'll let you two enjoy the party. Oh, Rias, when it's over there _are_ some things that need to be covered. Will you be open?"

"I will, yes."

"Alright then, enjoy yourselves. I need to go speak with Lord Phenex, have fun!"

"Ugh… can't even have a day before something comes up huh?" Rias said, and I chuckled as we headed out to one of the balconies of the grand mansion. "Is this what it's like for you when you work for that magus?"

"Nah, Touka's way laxer…. Though I do have some contracts I need to do tomorrow. So yeah kind of." I leaned back on the railing as I started undoing the collar of this damn shirt. "Though I can't imagine how busy you are having to both run a peerage _and_ being noble and all."

"I'm not _that_ busy. I just have to take calls and news when it comes up. I am the one with jurisdiction over the Devil territory back home and all." Rias leaned forward herself, looking out and up. The sky here in the Underworld only _looked_ like the one back in the human realm. Apparently the proper look was a thing done to make it easier for the reincarnated devils to get used to living down here. "But compared to me you're practically as free as a bird."

"Free as a bird in a large enough cage where Touka's involved." I said with a snide tone, Rias chuckling as she stepped off the rail.

"Well, I can't thank you enough for the help with this." Rias turned and leaned forward a bit, and I leaned the other way. "I've been thinking of how I could repay you for it. Cause I don't think an audience with my brother is enough of a prize."

"That's some high standards if you're saying that." Do not let the mind wander. The fact her dress exposes plenty of cleavage is not helping my mind right now. Or that it hugs her figure as a whole. Dammit why is she my type!?

"Ah… what is going on out here?!"

And whatever moment was going on between us all of a sudden got interrupted by a certain Chickadee making herself known, Rias and I looking over to see a red faced Ravel at the door of the balcony.

"Y-You're in another person's home! Lady Rias have a bit more decorum!"

"We're outside by ouerselves, nobody is being bothered." Rias coyly, and I just looked up. "It's a bit of harmless fun. But what are you out here for? Wouldn't the house heiress have some business of her own to handle?"

"It's a party, so no I do not. In fact, I was trying to locate the two of you. Well, the half… mhm, Sir Edelweiss specifically." Ravel stepped forward as she pointed at me, Rias and I both tilting our heads. "Oh don't look at me like I'm strange! Ahem, the reason why I'm here is to pass on a message from my brother."

"What does Riser have to say? Actually, why's he not here? I know he's the one who lost but still." I said, while putting my arms behind my head.

"Well as it's been, my brother has been shut up in the manor library since he woke up." Ravel said, giving a sigh only an exasperated sibling could. "He's acting strange for him. He never takes things seriously, and yet now he's talking about how he actually wants to take the Rating Games seriously. Said something about how he isn't just going to ride on our family name anymore."

"Well well, seems losing to you put his head on a bit straighter." Rias shoved my shoulder as she snickered, and I let out a bemused mutter.

"Ahem. As for what my brother's message was, it's simple: He said that next time you two face off against each other, Soren Edelweiss, he's going to win. I suppose it's simple to say, my brother considers you his rival now." Ravel folded her arms with a shut eye, giving a sigh. "And I do need to apologize myself. Your performance in the battle was admirable. You, Sir Edelweiss, and all of your companions. Lady Rias, thank you for the good match."

"Well it's not something I would've ever been able to do on my own." Rias said, holding a hand out to Ravel. "Were it not for some… well, nicely put explanations about my own short comings and people who could execute plans well, I'm not sure we'd have won. But if a chance does come around, then I'd be happy to fight against the Phenex family again, next time with my own peerage to capacity."

"Well, _I_ will likely become a free agent after this, but, I will look forward to a future match between the two of you again. And, Sir Edelweiss…"

"Just use my name please, I don't do formalities."

"Alright then, Lord Soren…"

"Okay I guess we're gonna go with that." I put a hand to my face, Rias chuckling at the sudden plight I was face with.

"I will be looking forward to any meetings we have in the future. Until we meet again."

Ravel turned and dashed off in a hurry, and Rias let out a sigh as she looked at me. I just gave her a wide eyed look of questioning. But, the sudden, quite audible gasps from inside got both of us to dash back in after Ravel, and I picked up on the chatter quickly.

"It's him…"

"What is Lord Lucifer doing here?"

"I mean the winner is his sister after all…"

"But he must be busy. Why would he show up now?"

The man who had drawn the eyes of everybody in the room cut one hell of a presence. I could feel the weight from his aura even from this distance, no doubt when it was being repressed. Dressed in a grand mantle fit for the guy called "Lucifer", crimson hair and sharp blue eyes looking over everything with a calm gaze. And right behind him was Grayfia, who's eyes immediately locked to me and Rias, giving a simple tap to the man's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah, there you are!" The man strode through the crowd that parted for him with a clear show of reverence to him, Rias folding her arms as he got close, raising her brow at him. "Oh come on Rias, is that any way to great your brother?"

"Do forgive me brother, but I am still a bit miffed about things. It was quite an idea of yours to hold a Rating Game to decide things." Rias said, her brother, Sirzechs, giving a chuckle.

"Well I figured it would be the best method. I do admit in any other situation a loss was expected, but, the one who assured your win didn't leave a doubt in my mind." Sirzechs then looked to me, giving a chuckle. "Glad to see you doing well Soren. The last time I saw you was when you were… ah yes, bleeding out on a bridge."

"So that was you!"

"Not so loud please." Grayfia said, and I gave a grumble while lowering the finger I'd jabbed at Sirzechs, the man giving a warm chuckle.

"It's fine Grayfia. But yes, it was me. Shocker, I know, but, what else was I to do? Once my familiar alerted me of the trouble, I made sure to act quickly. And trust me, being chewed out by Talia is the last thing in the world you want to happen."

"Yeah… mom can be rough."

Let's see… as my own memory serves, the last time I got chewed out by her was a year ago. I'd gotten back from a late hunt that night, and by this point I'm sure she knew I was out fighting. It had been rough, I hardly got to sleep from how long she spent grilling me about "staying out late and making a mess"… so yeah if she knew I found out I'm half-devil then I don't doubt she knew what "making a mess" really meant too.

"What in the… why is Lord Lucifer talking to him?"

"I know he's with Lady Gremory but still…"

"He's… _that."_

"If you would all please excuse the chatter, I kindly ask as much." Sirzechs glanced over his shoulder, and immediately the muttering fell silent. "I would have you all know, young Soren here requested he be given an audience with me were my sister to win the Rating Game. He may be a ward of the Gremory House, but he isn't a full member of my sister's Peerage. So, it is due course to offer him _some_ reward for offering his help, is it not?"

And oh was I resisting the urge to flip some people the bird as the nobles muttered amongst themselves. But, with the fact the head honcho himself had said it, not like they had any room to argue against it. So to that, I say it's another win for me!

"Well, with that out of the day, shall we speak somewhere private then? I'm sure you have quite the number of questions to ask of me."

"I would suggest the library." Grayfia said, Sirzechs nodding.

"Perfect. Rias, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Soren for a little bit yes? I promise he'll be back before the dancing starts."

"Well it's not just me you'd have to say that too." Rias pointed out, jutting a finger at the rest of the Peerage. "But I won't butt in. Don't ask anything of my brother that's too strange now, alright Soren?"

"Believe me I already have enough of an idea of what I'm asking." I said, waving a hand about. "So don't worry."

With that, I followed Sirzechs and Grayfia out of the ballroom and further into the manor. This being the Phenex estate, the walls were adorned with fine images and all, the architecture making it feel like something out of much older times, sometimes breaking up the clean white and burnt orange shades with paintings or other adornments. Said hallways which eventually took us to the library, which as expected of this kind of virtual palace of a place, was filled to the brim with massive shelves stretching up to another level of the place entirely.

Sirzechs and I took seats at the plush chairs, and he lit the fireplace with a casual snap of his fingers, then looking to me as he tented his hands. The air around him still felt rather casual, yet now also somehow just a bit more serious. I think he's already onto me.

"So, tell me Soren, what is it you plan to ask me?"

"It's a pretty simple question: Am I or am I not a Satanael." I said, Sirzechs only giving me a blink so far. I pulled out my pendant to drive the point in, the man staring at it. "I've gotten enough hints I've more or less put it together. This pendant, my powers, those guns my mom sent me. The fact for some damn reason apparently half the Underworld knows who she is. And even just the fact I'm half-devil to begin with. But, I'm asking because I want it confirmed by somebody who _has_ to know the truth, somebody who in the right situation, won't just skirt around the subject."

"Not an unreasonable line of thought." Grayfia said. "Before my lord answers, Soren, you should know what you're asking is a rather sensitive subject. That family… well, their history with the wider world as a whole is a turbulent one."

"Oh come now Grayfia, let's be a bit laxer with him." Sirzechs stated, the woman sighing. "Actually, here's something amusing, she was actually on the edge of her seat during the entire Rating Game, especially once you began fighting Riser. She practically jumped for joy when you won-OW!"

"Lord Sirzechs, please refrain from getting off topic." And with a quick, sharp move of her hand, Sirzechs's head jerked to the side a bit as he was promptly smacked for his comment. My face probably looked stilted.

"Ahaha, sorry sorry." Sirzechs then cleared his throat, his expression more focused then his relaxed smile. "Then, in response to your own forwardness, I'll equally be so. In the short of it, yes. We may call her Talia, but your mother's true name is Latalia Aina Satanael, the granddaughter of the Fallen Angel who became a Devil, Satanael himself. Which makes you that man's great-grandson, and along with your mother, the only remaining member of the bloodline."

"Only remaining… let me guess, the Great War, right?"

"Precisely." Sirzechs nodded to my assessment, and I remained silent in waiting for him to continue. "Of the losses in the Great War, as you likely know, the original pantheon of Devils me and the other Satans take our names from died in the conflict. While some of their descendants yet live, the Old Satan Faction, the damage left to us Devils required a new system. And your family, the Satanael clan, was one of those who fought with us. But, due to Satanael's origins, there was little trust for him among the Devil clans at the time, the only ones who considered him a true ally being the original Satans themselves. He lost his life along with them during the conflict."

"You also said my mother and I were the last. She obviously didn't just pop outta thin air, what about my grandfather?"

"That we do not clearly know." Grayfia spoke up now, and eyes turned to her. "We have presumed for a very long time now he too perished at some point in the past, but, it's still not clear if that really is true. But with now signs of it, we only made this assumption because there was no other idea of what could have happened to him. But, believe me Soren, your grandfather is not a man you would wish to meet… if you did, he would be little more than an enemy, that much I can assure you."

"Well there goes that idea I suppose." I let out a sigh then leaned my head back. I suppose my next question would also be an obvious one, knowing the truth of the matter now. I'm actually a bit surprised by the frankness of this, but, Sirzechs and Grayfia wouldn't have any reason to be obtuse about it in this situation. And at the least, it's easy for me to feel like I can trust them. "Alright then, with that out of the way here's the next one: Why are my parents constantly traveling and searching all over the world? And I'd also guess more than just the human realm."

"Right, you live with friends of your father who've been raising you since you were young." Sirzechs noted, to which I nodded. "That is also rather simple: They're traveling all over both the human realm and the underworld, tracking down not only remnants of your clan's legacy that may remain, but also other things which were lost to the Three Factions during the Great War thousands of years ago. This is a mission your mother set herself too decades ago… and it is also a dangerous one."

"Dangerous enough to have to leave their kid behind apparently." I couldn't help but give the bitter mutter. It wasn't like I was unhappy of course, or that I never saw my parents at all… but what kid wouldn't be bitter knowing they basically got ditched because their parents are apparently going on wild adventures? Even if I can understand what's going on in the grander scope, it's not like I can help myself.

"I doubt it'll diminish those feelings of bitterness over it, but yes." Sirzechs affirmed. "I know perhaps they make it seem like fun and games, but their journey isn't without it's dangers, especially here in the underworld. For as much of it is under the control of us Devils and Fallen Angels, even more of it is dangerous frontier teeming with dangers, land unclaimed for millennia left to be dominated by all kinds of monsters. It simply wouldn't do for them to take a child with them into such dangers."

"Talia told me herself the day they left you in the human realm: "I want my child to live a happy, normal life… and that isn't something I can provide him until my mission ends." They didn't do so easily, and it is also why they asked Sirzechs and I to watch over you." Grayfia approached me, kneeling down and putting a hand on my shoulder as she looked me right in the eye.

"I get that much. Besides it's not like they never find time to visit." I said, brushing Grayfia's hand off. "I appreciate the gesture but I don't care as much anymore. I'm sure mom is already planning her next visit now anyway, what with the fact you went and showed her the Rating Game and all that."

"You're surprisingly mature." Grayfia then got to putting a hand on my head, and I just grumbled as she gave a chuckle. "But that's good. I'd hate to learn you were holding a grudge over it."

"Now, as for things, do you have any other questions to ask me?" Sirzechs continued, Grayfia going back to his side.

"One more at least… how do I actually _know_ I'm a Satanel then hmm?" I asked, and Sirzechs gave a hum. Then all of a sudden, I felt a sudden pressure in the air, and a faint aura was around Sirzechs. And as my instincts made me shoot up, I felt a feeling come from my back, like something had appeared there. I looked over as I felt it, and there they were… wings. At their tips, dark black, leathery and with a pure black membrane within them. But, as my eyes followed the structure further down, it shifted… feathers, about halfway down the wingspan, the leathery form turned into black as night feathers until the wings stopped at my back, a few loose feathers drifting to the floor around me. "What in the…"

"Those wings of yours are the mark of your bloodline." Sirzechs picked up one of the feathers, and with a _fwip,_ my wings folded back down and vanished. I was still for one, processing this shit. At least the heavy feeling in the air was gone as the aura around Sirzechs died down. "Satanael may have become a Devil but it was through… _other_ means. He did not do so easily, and those who bear his blood have wings that are halfway between those of a Devil and Angel, a mark of the transition."

"Freaky." I picked up one of the feathers, and then it hit me. I'd _seen_ these before, when I fought Raynare… these were the other kinds of feathers on the ground after I beat her. I hadn't thought anything about them then but now… "Talk about a hell of a mark."

"I suggest not showing those wings in front of anybody else but those you trust for now. That there are even survivors of your bloodline is a tightly kept secret here in the underworld." Sirzechs said, and I could only nod in response to the statement. "Now, we have a little bit longer before the ball proper starts, until which I'm open to any other inquiries you may have. Any question I can answer, I promise I will. Or, if you have further requests. After all, I would say you at least earned a bit more from your performance in the game. Like say, I could increase your rank as a Devil?"

"That's a tempting offer but… I'll have to decline that one." I shook my head, Sirzechs raising a brow. "See, Rias and I made a bet a month ago: That I can reach High Rank, on my own actions, before we graduate. Tempting as it is, I can't just accept a rank promotion I don't think I've really earned. I'm may be a selfish ass but I believe in fair play when it works out. I keep my promises, so I'm going to earn Mid and High rank on my own."

"Well, I won't lie when I say it is a lot of responsibility once you reach that point." Sirzechs said, chuckling as he folded his hands. "But, High Rank within the next year hmm? That's quite the goal you've set for yourself, though at least power wise you have _quite_ the head start compared to others."

"I would say it's perfectly doable. As long as you actually try that is." Grayfia added, and I glanced to the side while giving a flat chuckle.

"Well then, I feel like we've taken up enough time now if you have nothing else to ask of me." Sirzechs then stood, holding out a hand to me as I followed suit. "And, I do hope that from here in the future, you'll continue to be a helpful ally to my sister. From what I've seen now, you've definitely earned her favor."

"Well, we're friends. And I always help my friends out." I then firmly put my hand to Sirzechs', the two of us giving a brief shake. "But don't go getting any weird ideas right now alright? I'm giving it a few years before I start thinking of anything too serious. High Rank Devil first, potentially serious romances second."

"Oh now what would give you the idea?" The man called Lucifer had a coy tone to his voice as he folded his arms, Grayfia putting a hand to her face behind him. I just raised a brow.

"I'm not the best at reading people, but I can tell when someone likes to prank folks."

"I should warn you, he's a siscon. Don't be surprise if Sirzechs starts asking you odd things if something _does_ happen."

"G-Grayfia, come on, that's hardly accurate!"

"Is it?"

Grayfia grinned slyly at Sirzechs as he awkwardly chuckled. And I couldn't help but look between them. That wasn't the air of a servant and master… no, it was more like…

"Wait a… are you two actually married?"

"As it is, yes." Grayfia answers, pulling off one of her gloves and showing the ring on her finger, Sirzechs showing that he has his own gold band on a chain around his neck. "Servant of the Gremory House I may be, I am also Sirzechs's wife."

"It's a… long story." Sirzechs said, now ushering me away. "Now hurry along and get on back to the ball, there's people there waiting for you now right? Kids should have their fun while they can."

"And what you're not going back yet?" I glanced over a shoulder even as Sirzechs pushed me along, stopping myself at the door. "Don't have any weird plans of your own eh?"

"Don't go pushing your luck Soren! I'm still Lucifer!" And with one shove, Sirzechs pushed me into the hall and slammed the door behind me.

And even though I was going to at least head back to the ballroom, with the timing off it in mind, like _hell_ I was actually going to be caught dead on the dancefloor. Occasion it may be or not, it ain't my style. So, off to the balconies yet again I go!

Not like it'll be hard to jump out of a window and get up to one of them, I'll let the maid staff deal with the window I opened to do it.

And as I guessed once I _was_ at one of the balconies of the ballroom, the dances had already started. And as expected for this kind of ritzy part, waltzes all around. Blegh. Maybe I can just be a wallflower for a bit longer?

"Why am I not surprised you snuck out here after talking with my brother?"

Not like I could be so lucky when Rias appeared right out of the shadows, giving me an amused look as I flinched while turning around.

"And what are _you_ doing out here on your own then huh?"

"Getting some fresh air after talking with a bunch of the other younger Devils. They wanted to hear all about how it was to participate in a Rating Game, what the strategy was like, this and that you know? I told them to just watch the recording since it'll be released in a few days." Rias sighed as she looked up to the facsimile of a moon in the sky. "So, did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"Surprisingly, yeup." I then leaned on the rail myself, also yanking off the bandage on my face I definitely didn't need anymore. "Turns out, my hunch was dead on correct. I'm a Satanael."

To show the point, I pulled out the feather I'd picked up in the library, Rias taking it and turning it over in his hands.

"That's mine. Not like I just keep random feathers around." I said, pointing to my back. "But Sirzechs said I shouldn't just pop the things out at random."

"I believe you." Rias said, closing a hand around the feather. "It has traces of your aura on it, I wouldn't easily make that kind of mistake you know?"

"Now that's just embarrassing."

"So _this_ is where the two main guests wound up! Talk about a vanishing act, even if one of you went to talk to Lord Lucifer."

"Sairaorg?"

"Who?"

Rias and I turned around as a male voice sounded. Approaching from the door was a tall young man dressed in dark clothes, crapped dark hair and serious purple eyes, which due to his height were looking down at me with a curious look.

"Right. Soren, allow me to introduce you to Sairaorg Bael, he's my cousin from my mother's side." Rias gestured to the young man, and he gave a nod while looking me over.

"A pleasure to meet you. When I heard Rias's family had taken somebody in, and that somebody was the Red Dragon Emperor, well, I was more than a bit curious. And I have to say, the way you fought Riser was impressive. Made me start itching for a fight myself." Sairaorg put a hand out to me, and I took it.

And something immediately stuck out to me as he firmly grabbed my hand, a bit tighter than one would expect… this guy was strong. It wasn't just the bits of his aura I could feel, but _physically_ as well. The pressure he gave off was more than just a powerful aura like Sirzechs. And the spark in his eyes was that exact same one I was so familiar with… the spark of a battle maniac.

"Ohh? Well then, glad to know I got somebody fired up seeing that." I replied, and I felt the smirk ebbing across my face. "Who knows, maybe I'll join up with Rias more in the future if fights keep being that much fun. I've missed fighting strong people."

"Oh I could tell. And I'd be happy to face you in battle if I could."

"Okay come on you two, go be fight-sexual weirdos somewhere else." Rias said, starting to shove Sairaorg off, who was laughing as he complied. Rias huffed a bit as she closed the balcony door. "Honestly… do people have to keep interrupting?"

"Well counting the Chickadee, that was only twice. Though I dislike things that interrupt the mood so, eh."

"So back on the topic." Rias strode back to my side, pulling out the dropped feather. "You a Satanael, how does knowing the truth for real feel huh?"

"… weird." I said, folding my arms. "Like part of me wanted something more climactic, but at the same time this isn't terrible… but I am concerned with something, though it can wait for later. It's just another cryptic thing that could be concerning later on."

"Somehow that's also not surprising." Rias commented. "So, what I mentioned before, thinking you need some other kind of reward"

"Right right… you were getting way too close before the Chickadee showed up."

"Right. So let's pick back up from right there."

"Huh?"

And in a split second, a soft sensation pressed to my mouth as I blinked. I only caught a drift of red in that second, and when my eyes shot open on reaction, red came to my vision again… Rias had kissed me dead on. It only lasted a couple more seconds, and she pulled back while giving a chuckle. I felt dumbfounded yet again. That's twice in a row in one night, the hell? Get your shit together me!

"Did I surprise you? By the way, that was my first kiss. A fitting reward for what you did, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't go looking so cocky just cause you got me off guard."

"Oh so you _can_ look embarrassed!" Rias giggled as I pulled at my bangs a bit, Rias pulling the hair aside and putting her hand at my cheek. "Thank you, again. Though I hope you don't start being lax from now on. We still have our bet, right? That you can reach High Rank before we graduate?"

"Heh. Of course. And like I'd take it easy. First Riser, now Sairaorg… I think I'll be meeting plenty of strong people to fight from here on." I said, letting out a cocky snicker. "And just watch me crash my way through the ranks. I'll be High Rank before you know it."

"And I'm eager to see that happen. And once you are, let's have a Rating Game of our own against each other." Rias then moved her hand from my face and held it out, and I clapped mine to it. "I'm hoping for a good fight once that happens!"

"I'll be sure to give you one Rias, count on it."

"Perfect. Now, come on, the dancing isn't done yet. Let's go!"

"Eh? Hey come on don't pull me! I don't _do_ dances!"

"Well you're doing this one!"

"Like hell!"

"Oh come on, you're not even fighting back! If you don't want to you gotta be more serious."

"Tch… fine, but only one dance! Then I'm sticking to the wall!"

"Fine by me!"

I couldn't help but have a smile on my face as I got pulled back into the ballroom and to meet up with the rest of our little entourage. And I guess here, it's because I was seeing Rias smile. That distant look I'd been bothered by before wasn't there anymore, and her being happier clearly made the rest of us feel the same.

Not a bad life I'm living now I guess, heh.

* * *

Though maybe I was speaking too soon.

Because it was barely even a day after the party that for the second time in barely a month, yet another emergency family meeting was being held within the Hyoudo household. And aside from a non-present Aoi, the sight was familiar.

"So, due to some circumstances that have come up, I decided to start staying here as well!"

Words from Rias that left my foster parents flabbergasted, me looking at her with a slanted look of mild horror, and Asia tightly gripping my arm with a pouting expression on her face as Rias explained her excuse of a reasoning for suddenly deciding to move into my place.

And as if only to make matters worse, Ddraig was laughing it up in my head like this was the funniest shit he'd heard about in ages. Which maybe it was, not like I'd know.

And I feel like it needs to be said as well!

"This is the worst."

But it wasn't exasperated for once. Nah… if anything I'm just bemused more than anything. I'll use my hunting tonight to blow off some steam.

The life of a Devil, eh? I can only guess where it's going to take me from this point on. I may have found answers about my family now... but it taught me there's consequences to that knowledge too. A danger to knowing who I am. And I'll face it head on when it rears it's head at me.

 _ **End Volume 2: Battlefield of the Phoenix Flames**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh and I finally got this volume of Darklight overwith! I should be able to have me some fun with things in the next arc, 'cause I should be able to mix that one up a fair bit with some of the ideas I've got for it. Hehehe.**


End file.
